Foxes and Wolves, Humans and Demons
by Living Paradox
Summary: Sequel to Cries of a Lone Wolf. NaruKyuu/Kyuunaru yaoi. Aren't old enough or don't like, don't read. This is an actual love story, not just mindless activities, so for those of you who told me not to write yaoi, just examine it from another angle.
1. The Wolf, the Fox, and the Crazy Mother

**Author Notes: This is where I'll get into the love story arc between Naruto and Kyuubi. This will eventually involve maleXmale sex, so do not read if you are younger than you say you are or if you would be offended.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&***********$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%###########**

**Leaf Village Day Following the End of Previous Chapter:** As the sunlight began to warm Kyuubi under the sheets, he stirred awake to find Naruto practically on top of him. "What the? Naruto?" he asked. The boy was dead asleep, and his arms hugged Kyuubi tightly. The man was frightened when he found that Naruto had no shirt on, but the boy had the sense to put on pants at least.

"This is a tad extreme," Kyuubi said quietly. After saying that, Naruto unconsciously wrapped his left knee around Kyuubi's stomach. Kyuubi blushed deep red. He found Naruto in this state to be very cute, and sexy as well, but he tried to keep himself from thinking about the newly dubbed Bijuu that way. Naruto's breathing was deep and almost mechanical in pattern, meaning that Kyuubi would be stuck like this for a while to come.

_No,_ he screamed into his mind as images of the boy naked appeared. _Bad brain. Stop it. Oh no,_ he thought as his body responded in the way Kyuubi hoped he could prevent. _He's too young and innocent. I can't take him, no matter how much you want me to. Although, this could be a problem if the villagers don't fix his room in the next couple of weeks,_ he thought desperately to himself.

_It would completely destroy his trust in me if I let loose on him during mating season. For once, I wish I was human._ Kyuubi now had a full-blown erection and a scarlet blush. Naruto gave a half-loud snore, making Kyuubi giggle. _How many things must I find cute about him?_ he asked himself in both a profound happiness and in anger towards his hormones.

Naruto's eyes began twitching. He was waking up, a catastrophe for Kyuubi if the boy woke up to feeling his rock-hard member. The slitted cerulean orbs opened slightly as Naruto yawned. "Hey Kyuu," he said with a small smile. Kyuubi looked back at him as calmly as he could, but beads of sweat were forming at the back of his neck. "Did you sleep well?" the blond asked quietly. He had yet to discover Kyuubi's problem, and said man was not going to give him the chance.

"I slept fine. You however, are lying on top of me. Could you please change from this provocative position of yours?" Kyuubi asked in a kind voice. He gave an awkward half-smile to Naruto, signaling that, while he knew it was by accident, he was uncomfortable, even though Kyuubi was actually enjoying it. He wanted to keep Naruto in the dark for now to keep their friendship intact. Naruto looked back at his knee and gasped before he rolled off of Kyuubi to the left.

"Woah!" Naruto said as he fell off the side of the bed. He landed painlessly with a thump. Kushina came running faster than one would think possible and opened his door.

"Naruto, are you all right?" she asked concernedly. Kyuubi stealthily and quickly moved a hand under the cover, put his dick flat against his stomach and underneath the waistband of his pants, and put his hand back exactly where it was, hoping that no one had seen. Naruto sprang back up with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, something he did every time he got embarrassed. Kushina ran over to him to check. Kyuubi thought she was an overly protective psycho-mom. "Are you bleeding? Should we go see Tsunade?" she asked frantically.

"I'm perfectly fine mom," Naruto replied. "I was just clumsy. Besides, now that Madara is dead, there isn't much that can threaten my body." Kushina breathed a sigh of relief until he boasted his semi-invincibility.

"Trust me Mrs. Uzumaki," Kyuubi began. "Naruto couldn't be hurt by rolling off the bed if it happened a thousand times in a row." Kushina shot him a dark look; it seemed to be one of disapproval as well. Kyuubi was actually stunned in fear. This woman had a talent for using her facial expressions.

"Kyuubi's right," Naruto said brightly. "Oh shoot, I forgot my jacket." The boy ran into the bathroom and picked it up from the floor. "Aw, it's soaking wet and cold."

"Just put it out on the line Naruto," Kushina told him. "Your boots are nice and clean too, even though they're illusions." Naruto followed her instruction, quickly exiting the room and going down the stairs. Kushina turned to Kyuubi who was still in the bed with a dark and foreboding look. Kyuubi shrank back a bit in his mind. _What is her problem?_ he asked himself.

"You listen here," Kushina began in a terrifyingly quiet and warning voice. "I know what you did while you thought I was concentrating on Naruto." Kyuubi's eyes widened in terror.

"I never meant to. Please don't tell him," he pleaded. Kushina held up her hand to stop him.

"I swear. If I ever catch you trying to get closer to my boy than necessary, I will find a way to kill you. And if I can't pull that off, I'll have the entire village against you in a heartbeat, and you'll be run out of here, never to return." An actual tear ran from Kyuubi's right eye, but Kushina ignored it entirely. "Naruto has had an impossibly hard life, as I'm sure you know. He doesn't need to be further discriminated against because he turns gay, especially with you of all people. While I would still love him all the same, the rest of the world probably wouldn't. I also am not risking his feelings being hurt. I know how badly he would take it if you betrayed him, and I hope you know that too. You know how close he keeps the ones he cares about, so don't even think about it." Her expression was one of agony and anger mixed into one. Kyuubi was both stunned and terrified by her words.

"Don't you ever try to seduce my son," Kushina ended in pure hating anger. Naruto's footsteps coming up the stairs could be easily heard, so she ended the conversation with one final warning look. Her expression immediately changed as she walked out the door. "I'll have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes you two. Oh, and Kyuubi?" she asked in a much kinder tone. His eyes immediately shot up.

"Yes?" he asked with a crack in his voice.

"Wash up, will you? You may use the shower in Naruto's bathroom." Kyuubi sat there terrified for another thirty seconds before Naruto came in. He changed his expression as the door opened and wiped his tear away so as to hide what had just happened.

"Hey Kyuu," he said cheerily. "I'll start the water for ya. It takes a minute for it to warm up." Naruto had luckily missed Kyuubi bringing his arm across his cheek, a fact the redhead was thankful for. _Oh Kami,_ he thought to himself. _What am I supposed to do if mating season comes around and we aren't in separate rooms? Now I'll lose Naruto completely if I screw up. _Naruto walked back into the room with a smile as Kyuubi got up.

"Make sure to take a quick one," Naruto began. "Mom's food is awesome, and I devour it. If you want some, you'll have to be down before she finishes."

"A-alright," Kyuubi said in an off voice. He walked into the bathroom while trying to avoid looking at Naruto.

"Something wrong Kyuu?" he asked with concern in his voice. The boy's expression was one of worry as well.

"I'm just tired from yesterday is all," he replied flatly as he closed the door. "I'll see ya in a few minutes." He heard the boy exit the bedroom and walk down the stairs. Kyuubi then undressed and stepped into a perfectly warmed shower. "Aaaaah," he sighed. "This is perfect." As Kyuubi savored the deliciously warm water, he began thinking about how he could deal with his feelings toward the wolf-boy.

_Maybe I can use my being his mentor to ask him about his own feelings. I have to teach him about mating season, so that's my best shot,_ Kyuubi thought to himself. _If he actually feels that way about me, then Kushina won't beat me into oblivion. It's probably an empty wish though. He's too young to really develop that part of his emotional spectrum. By the time he does, he'll probably already have another potential partner, a female human probably. What was I thinking? He grew up as a human; they detest homosexuality. I'm a demon, and we view both sexes as being beautiful in their own way. Many demons bed both sexes, and many same-sex mates exist. I might as well just give up on that prospect though, so why can't I? Damn it to Hell. I'm hopelessly in love with him. What am I supposed to do? _He asked no one in particular.

Kyuubi put some of Naruto's shampoo into his hair and wet it before working it in with his hands. The scent was a heavenly honey-lemon that was intoxicating to Kyuubi. His problem from before began to resurrect itself as he drew in the scent. _Why must I be cursed so?_ _Everything about him is so perfect and cute and sexy. Even the stuff he puts in his own hair enhances his beauty. No! I can't think like that. Even if it breaks my heart, Naruto's matters more._ Kyuubi scrubbed himself down vigorously with Naruto's lavender body wash. This wasn't anywhere near as breathtaking as the shampoo, but Kyuubi began tearing up. His case was impossible. He had to either break his own heart for the sake of Naruto, or he would have to break both of their hearts by claiming him only once against his mother's will.

Kyuubi was clean as a whistle as he stepped out from the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and walked over to the foggy mirror. The redhead warmed it up with his chakra so that he could see himself. Red slits stared back at him, but they were filled with anguish and tears. _Even if he wants me as his friend, how could Naruto ever love me, love a demon as imperfect as me?_ Kyuubi asked himself in anger and hopelessness. He dispelled his ninja gear and conjured up a blue t-shirt, boxers, and black slacks. Kyuubi finished by making himself some open-toed sandals as well. He never liked shoes, too cramped.

Kushina was still working on flipping her homemade blueberry pancakes. Kyuubi counted four in total. The woman clearly didn't want to actually feed him anything. When he looked at everything else though, Kyuubi saw a large amount of scrambled eggs, sausage, homemade toast, and a hot cereal he wasn't familiar with.

"Take a seat," Naruto said happily as he drew out a chair for Kyuubi. "As our honored guest, you should enjoy yourself." Kyuubi smiled at the boy half-heartedly. He could feel Kushina's annoyance, and he knew that the boy didn't know a scrap of what had happened.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun, Mrs. Uzumaki," Kyuubi replied as he slowly sat down himself. He noticed that Kushina had stopped flipping for an extra half second, but she then went back to her pattern. "I can't thank you enough for giving me a place to stay for a little while."

"As long as your courteous and don't make a mess of the place, you're welcome to stay as long as you need Kyuubi," Kushina said flatly. The redhead's spirit lifted a bit. _At least she won't outright throw me out as long as I play by her rules,_ he thought to himself.

Kushina put the last pancake on the stack before bringing the platter over. Naruto also carried over three plates. The woman gave Kyuubi a stern glare, trying to make him remember his current situation. Kyuubi was on thin ice, no doubt.

"Thank you Naruto," he said as the blond gave him a plate. "And thank you for the food as well Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Just call me Kushina," she said with a grin. Her reluctance wasn't hidden from Kyuubi. In fact, she purposely made it so that only he could see her annoyance. The woman sat down before spooning some hot cereal onto Naruto's plate. He attacked it with vigor at first, but then he slowed down to actually enjoy his food. She put some onto Kyuubi's plate as well.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. err, Kushina-San," Kyuubi said as politely as he could. There was no response. _This is getting on my nerves,_ he thought to himself. _I'll just have to wear her down is all. But this will take some time._ Kyuubi subconsciously put a spoonful of the hot cereal into his mouth. It was very grainy, just like the way it looked, but there was a nuttiness and sweet flavor as well, which highly appealed to his taste buds. Kyuubi didn't eat as much as a horse though, so he went more slowly so as to enjoy it. He was shocked at how much Naruto could ingest without feeling satisfied.

"Would you like some eggs Kyuu?" the boy asked brightly. Kushina turned to Naruto with a surprised and, was that a look of her being frightened?

"Kyuu?" she asked humorously as possible so as to hide her fear.

"That's his nickname courtesy of me," the blond replied with a smile. Kushina turned to Kyuubi with a questioning look.

"Yes, thank you Naruto," he replied as he held his plate up. Naruto was clumsy with the serving fork, but he eventually got a full portion onto the redhead's plate. "I haven't had this in years," he said nostalgically. After swallowing a mouthful with a sigh, Kyuubi noticed Kushina's questioning look. Since Naruto was in ecstasy with his own food, Kyuubi mouthed the words "my nickname" to Kushina as he watched for the boy to open his eyes. Kushina nodded as her look became angrier. Kyuubi couldn't actually tell her right there, so he projected his chakra into her to transfer the thought: _"I have no idea why he calls me that. He said that the first time as he bade me goodnight last night." _Kyuubi even showed her exactly how that scene played out the night before, silencing any of her negative theories.

Kyuubi swallowed the last of his eggs before reaching to take a single sausage. Kushina shot him a glare, but Kyuubi merely sighed before placing it on his plate. He hadn't gotten up, and the sausages were right next to him. What was the woman's deal? There was real reason behind her not wanting Kyuubi to "play" with Naruto, but this was getting ridiculous.

"These are very delicious," Kyuubi commented as he smiled at the woman he was beginning to hate. "Way better than the last time I was able to actually sit at a dinner table. Of course, that was over seventy years ago." Kyuubi took another bite. The meat was well seasoned, and the shell on the outside had a nice crunch. He wiped his chin off with a napkin as some of the juices leaked out.

"Just how old are you?" Naruto asked humorously. Kyuubi nearly choked on the sausage he had in his throat, but he got it down. _Me and my big mouth, and yours too Naruto-Kun_, Kyuubi thought depressively.

"I'm about six-hundred-twenty-seven years old," he replied quietly with a blush. Kushina took on a look of shock before smiling slightly. _That can't be good,_ Kyuubi thought to himself. Naruto was dumbfounded. "Bijuu are actually immortal beings; I'm just the youngest… now second youngest of the ten," Kyuubi said as he gave Naruto a smile. "The one closest to my age is Shukaku actually. He's nearly one millennium old. Just another twenty sem-odd years before we get to celebrate _that_ milestone, not that he will actually even mature at all by then. He's such a psychopathic jackass of a nutcase tanuki."

Kushina glared at him for using foul language, but then Naruto spoke up. "Gotta agree with you on that one Kyuu. I remember fighting him. He's crazy about wanting to kill and junk. Good thing we got him out of Gaara. Oh hey, would you like a pancake Kyuu?" Both Kushina's and Kyuubi's eyes shot up at the smiling boy.

"No, but thank you very much Naruto-Kun. The meal was very delicious," Kyuubi replied. Kushina smiled now that she knew Kyuubi knew his place. Naruto however, was confused and determined.

"Aw, come on," he whined. "You really haven't lived until you've eaten one of my mom's homemade blueberry pancakes."

"I really shouldn't," Kyuubi replied. He was desperate to not step into dangerous territory.

"Just take one bite." Naruto had already carved a triangle from his own pancake and held it out to Kyuubi on his fork. Kushina had her eyes raised dangerously, but Kyuubi couldn't just outright refuse Naruto. His face was so pleading and cute to the fox-man.

"If you really insist," he said with resignation in his voice. Kyuubi reached out and took the fork from Naruto's hand. He looked Kushina in the eye with desperation. _I'm trying okay. Shouldn't that be enough for you?_ He asked in his mind. Kyuubi bit down on the piece to realize that it was incredibly flavorful. A broad smile appeared on his face as Kyuubi tasted the hot blueberries that were sliced and crushed with his teeth. He swallowed it all happily and gave Naruto his fork back.

"Those are incredible Kushina. You're quite the cook," Kyuubi said as he sent a genuine smile her way. Kushina was flattered and returned his smile with a genuine one of her own. "I'm stuffed. How about you guys?" Kushina put her utensils down on her plate, signaling that she was done. Naruto was still pigging out though.

"I'll wash the dishes since you cooked Kushina-San. Thanks again for the meal," Kyuubi said politely. He picked up Kushina's plate and brought it over to the sink. Kushina also brought over the platter that was holding the scrambled eggs from before.

"You're quite welcome Kyuubi," the woman said genuinely. "And thank you for helping with the dishes." Kyuubi scrubbed down the plates with the washcloth that was held by the faucet. As strong as he was, the entire job was done in just two minutes. Kushina examined his work. "Nicely done," she complimented him. The platter was spotless as well.

After placing the platter back in its cabinet, Kushina said "Naruto?" The boy's head shot up with half a sausage hanging from his lips. Kyuubi thought it was kinda cute. "First of all, don't put so much in your mouth; you'll choke. Second, could you please wash the rest of the dishes when you are done?" The blond nodded with a smile as he broke the sausage in half and put the one part down on his plate. "I'm just gonna go have a talk with Kyuubi for a sec." Naruto gave a thumbs-up sign showing that he had heard. Kushina lightly tugged Kyuubi's shirt so that he would follow her.

The two went outside. The weather was still too cold for summer, but at least it wasn't snowing. "Thank you for showing that you can restrain yourself Kyuubi," Kushina said with a sigh. "I know that was kind of unfair but,"

"Just drop it," Kyuubi replied flatly. "Naruto wouldn't be interested in me that way, so you don't need to worry. He's also far stronger than me, so he could stop me if I tried anything against his will. It's pointless for me to try unless he actually feels the same way I do, so you don't have to worry." Kushina looked a bit concerned. She felt bad that she had hurt the redhead's feelings. "As long as his other room is rebuilt within the next two weeks, there won't be a problem."

Kushina was very concerned by the way he had said that last part. "What do you mean?" she asked darkly. The man gave no response. "Kyuubi, what aren't you telling me?" The redhead paused for a second and sighed before continuing.

"Precisely two weeks from now, on the summer solstice…the Demon Mating Season begins," Kyuubi said. Kushina was shocked. "Unfortunately, it lasts for three weeks."

"The Bijuu actually have a mating season?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi nodded. "I realize what the implications are, but what exactly is going to happen?"

"I'm only telling you this because I can trust you," Kyuubi began. He breathed deeply and released before continuing. "Bijuu, and demons in general, find both sexes to be beautiful in their respective manners. It is actually normal for demons to bed both males and females. And many same-sex mate couples exist. To us, homosexuality is non-existent because we do not make that prejudice." Kushina was awestruck by what the redhead was saying.

"I have only ever fallen in love twice," Kyuubi began. "The first time was with Nibi no Nekomata, the Two-Tailed Ghost Cat. You saw how she teased me in that cave? It was to make me remember how she denied my love and advances. We do not seduce; we attempt to gain affection before anything physical, but that drive exists as well. Sex, while not being the primary motive, is a factor in solidifying a relationship. This is what we refer to as mating. Humans refer to it as consummation."

"Demons are truly a fascinating lot," Kushina said with her head down. Her voice reflected her worries on where the conversation was heading. "I'm guessing you don't actually hold a marriage ceremony."

"No, but when a demon truly takes a mate, not just a lover or bed partner, a true mate, both members of the couple are to permanently abstain themselves from having affairs with others. Our definition of mates is similar to yours, if not the exact same. Mates are supposed to hold each other in the highest esteem. Violating this law means death in our society."

"Everything that humans have ever said about demons being seducers is wrong?" Kushina asked in wonder.

"Unfortunately," Kyuubi began. "That is not quite true either. Humans find demons in human, and sometimes demon form to be captivating and attractive. In most cases, it is the human who seeks the relationship with the demon. This is a case of bed partners. But the sad ending is that the human cannot sate him or herself with another human, and they become literally addicted to the demon's touch. If we seduce, it is by accident. The one key difference between mere lovers and mates is that mates make the conscious decision to be bound together forever. Lovers, while they may have extreme attachment to each other, either are not ready for the commitment, or they are unsure of their possibility for success. Mates can never be truly separated or be released from the bond of being mates."

"That's difficult to wrap one's mind around," Kushina commented as she sat on a stone step. "I must apologize to you for what I said and did to you earlier. I was rash and overprotective."

"You were trying to make up for all the time you could not spend as his mother before; I understand," the redhead replied with a sigh.

"You said that you had only fallen in love twice," Kushina began hesitantly. "Who was the second one?"

There was a pause before Kyuubi answered her. "I… think I am truly falling in love with your son." Kushina closed her eyes and bowed her head as her suspicions were confirmed. "That is why I began telling you about Bijuu mating season. Demons, at any point beyond a certain age, can produce offspring. Naruto is at that threshold. Unlike humans however, we are not only _allowed_, but we _must_ make the conscious decision to want to bear a child, and even then there is a good chance that one will not be born. Luckily, simple procreation cannot accidentally give birth to a child as can happen in human society. It is a very special event when a demon gives birth because of the rarity of the event."

"What does that have to do with the two of you though?" Kushina asked dumbfounded. "Two males can't produce children with one another…can they?"

"In demon society, two males can produce offspring together if they so choose," Kyuubi replied. Kushina put a hand over her mouth as her expression went to one of shock. "But as I said, a conscious decision must be made."

"Then what is there to really worry about, except for you and Naruto… you know?" Kushina asked with a heavy voice.

"During mating season, we Bijuu are at the height of our fertility and desire for procreation," Kyuubi said darkly. Kushina's eyes widened further. "While the creation of a child is actually usually the furthest thing from the minds of demons in heat, there is a chance that one pair might be thinking rationally enough to make that decision before both partners become exhausted with their activities."

"I'm going to admit this to you out of trust, so don't go blathering away," Kyuubi warned. Kushina nodded. "As I said, I only ever fell in love with Nibi…so, how do I put this? I have stayed a virgin, because I wanted my first time to be with one I truly cared about." Kushina blushed and tried to hide her smile. It was an interesting and beautiful concept. "Make no mistake though; I have relieved myself during mating seasons in the past through self-pleasure. In reality, I'm about as inexperienced with sex as your son is."

"But still," Kushina interrupted. "You said yourself that Naruto wouldn't be interested in a relationship like that with you. What more could there possibly be?"

"This is the most important thing to remember about Demon Mating Season," Kyuubi began. "We are more desirous than at any other point in the year, meaning that sometimes we have sex out of pure instinct and desire to relieve ourselves of the tension. Basically, I'm saying that Naruto's judgment and mine will be impared during this three-week period."

"So that's why you were after a separate room," Kushina guessed. Kyuubi nodded. "I almost hate to ask, but if you truly love him, then why are you trying to stay separated?"

"I had two main reasons. One was your threats. The second, more important one is this: Naruto is far younger than me, and he's still innocent in that respect. Since he just became a Bijuu, that would be too much change too quickly. But even more importantly, he might be traumatized by the experience and scarred for life. I want to protect him from both me and himself."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Kushina asked as she walked over to him. A single tear worked its way down his cheek.

"More than you could ever know," Kyuubi replied as he sniffled and wiped the tear away. "And what's worse, the boy is naïve Kushina. You must acknowledge that." Kushina was curious as to what he meant. "What would happen if he suddenly wanted to become my mate because he was over-intoxicated by his own hormones and I denied him? That would destroy all of his feelings for me, and we would drift apart as friends. An even worse scenario would be that I accepted his wish to be mates and then found later that he wasn't ready for such a decision and that there was no way back or out. He'd lose his free-spiritedness."

Kushina was completely stunned at what Kyuubi was saying. What had happened that morning was not only an accident; it was something that Kyuubi tried to hide from Naruto to keep him safe as well. Kushina hugged Kyuubi lovingly, an awkward experience for the demon. "You'd make a wonderful mate Kyuubi," she said, bringing him to tears. "You've proven to me that you truly love him, so I will respect your wishes. You may stay here for as long as you wish. If you wish to be with Naruto, and he with you, I will not stop you."

"I just wonder if he will ever actually love _me_," Kyuubi said. "He's got Sakura and Hinata both swooning over him. Even though they will die, and Naruto will live on, he might not ever wish to take another so as to be a devoted husband to whoever he chooses. I shouldn't have a say in who he chooses, but I hope I have a shot at least."

Kushina held the redhead tightly as she patted his hair. "He'll choose you," she said. "If he really is my and Minato's son, he will choose you." Kyuubi smiled lightly at the woman's words.

"Thank you Kushina," he said as he hugged her back. "I am sorry for what happened to your husband, but now you can look at your son in joy as he exceeds all expectations."

"I will remember those words always Kyuubi." The two finally walked back into the house to find Naruto finished with the dishes.

"What could you possibly be talking about that would take fifteen whole minutes?" Naruto asked as soon as he saw them. "I had half a mind to eavesdrop."

"Quit complaining," Kyuubi replied with a smile. "Besides, you and I have a job to do today." Kushina and Naruto both turned to him.

"What do you mean?" they both asked at the same time, making them turn to each other.

"Perhaps you remember what Kakashi told you?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto stood there with a thinking face on for about four seconds before his expression changed to one of surprise.

"Oh, the Hokage Mansion and the Monument," he said loudly. Kyuubi nodded. "How bad is it?"

"We know that all of the Hokage faces are gone, but past that I don't know," Kyuubi said. "Let's go Naruto; you're dressed. Kushina, I'm taking him to see Tsunade if we can find her. I'll see what we can do to help clear up this mess. We'll be back by sundown unless Tsunade really holds us up."

"See you two then," Kushina called as Kyuubi dragged a reluctant Naruto out the door. "Naruto, you're as bratty as Minato was when he was a kid. Kyuubi's making a good influence on him though." Naruto was up and over the hill, leaving Kushina alone for at least an hour.

"Aw Kyuu, this is gonna be a pain," the blond complained as he walked alongside the man. "Every time I get put to work, it lasts for hours, even when I'm getting help from shadow clones."

"Except," Kyuubi began, "you're now stronger, faster, and you have a nearly limitless chakra reserve. Face it Naruto; you don't have an excuse." He simply groaned at the redhead's words. Kyuubi looked back at him, taking in the look of his cerulean slitted eyes. He found the boy's face to be completely irresistible, but Kyuubi had to train himself to exercise control if his plan to stay celibate during mating season was going to succeed.

_This is gonna require a lot of extra masturbation sessions than normal,_ he thought grimly to himself. "Oh jeez," Kyuubi said as the village came into view. Naruto stopped next to him in shock. "It's a freaking wreck," they both said in disbelief. "The Hokage Mansion… it's gone!" Kyuubi pointed to where it used to be. Naruto's expression turned to one of fear and self-blame.

"We have work to do," Kyuubi said, snapping the boy out of it. They ran down to the screwed up marketplace. "Hey, at least Ichiraku's survived," Kyuubi said happily. Naruto was overjoyed and went to talk with the owner. After he was inside, Kyuubi was approached by Tsunade.

"He in there?" she asked. Kyuubi nodded. "This place is more wrecked than when Orochimaru took a spin at it. Even my house is gone because of that technique."

"Just be glad that Madara is gone at last and that Akatsuki will no longer be a threat to the world," Kyuubi replied flatly. "I brought Naruto here so that we could help with rebuilding. You should be thankful that he is miraculously alive. Anyway, is there anything we can do to help?"

"I am grateful that he isn't actually dead. The entire village would be mourning for him. And Kushina would be useless in that state of mind," Tsunade retorted. "As per what you guys can do to help, we need the dead bodies dragged out before they become diseased and rot." The woman shivered, confusing Kyuubi. He looked up to see that the sky was still grey.

"Why in the world would it be like this in the middle of summer?" he asked in utter confusion. "I realize why it would have done this yesterday, even to the point where it snowed, but this is ridiculous."

"I will get a research team to investigate, but I agree; this is strange," Tsunade told him. "Hello Naruto," she called. "Help Kyuubi drag the dead bodies of the enemy out of here, but leave our allies where they are so we can hold a large funeral for them all and send messages to their families."

"Aw," Naruto whined. Tsunade gave him a hard look. "Fine; where do you want them?"

"Just toss them outside the gate and into the woods," Tsunade commanded. Naruto summoned a hundred clones, surprising the woman.

"Kyuubi, let's see who can gather the most," the boy suggested. Kyuubi summoned a hundred of his own clones.

"You're on," he replied. They all sped off in blurs, scaring several working ninja along the way. It took them a whole hour to gather up all the dead enemy bodies, but the village was purged.

"You lose Kyuubi," Naruto yelled from atop what could only be described as his mountain. Kyuubi's gathering was easily dwarfed, but his efforts were apparent as well.

"Don't let it go to your head," Kyuubi warned with a smile. "I still know thousands of jutsu that you do not. You might be able to beat me in brute strength, but I've got you beat when it comes to brains."

"Nicely done you two," Tsunade yelled up. Both Kyuubi and Naruto jumped down and landed on their feet. "Now we just have to find a way to dispose of this many." Naruto rolled his eyes as he compressed fire chakra into his hand. A swirling fireball sat in his hand as he smirked at Tsunade. She was worried about it turning into an uncontrollable inferno, but had Naruto chucked the globe at the mound of bodies before she could open her mouth.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Tsunade commented as white and yellow flames stretched into the sky. "But we'll have a problem if any of the trees or buildings catch fire Naruto." Once again, the boy rolled his eyes as he formulated a plan.

"You could create an ice shell around the fire so that it isn't carried on the wind," Kyuubi suggested. Naruto smiled.

"As you wish," he said with a smile. Naruto began gathering ice chakra in his mouth. After gathering enough, he jumped above the fire and opened his maw, literally breathing ice into a curled wall that surrounded the giant funeral pyre. He dropped back down with a satisfied look on his face as he panted fog.

"V-v-v-very n-n-nice N-N-Naruto-K-Kun," Tsunade said shivering. Everything near where Naruto had put that wall was quickly frosted over, Tsunade included. Even Kyuubi wasn't immune to the cold, so he had to fight the urge to shiver. His teeth didn't chatter though. Naruto grimaced and looked around.

"Aw man," he whined again. "Let me warm you up a bit." Tsunade took on a look of terror. If Naruto's ice was this cold, how hot could his fire be? "I won't do anything like a fireball, but just put your hands over mine." Tsunade did as he asked and immediately felt the warmth of a hot shower spread through her. "Better?" he asked. She nodded to the boy before speaking.

"You need to be careful with how you use that Ice-Chakra of yours," she said. "I have a theory as to why the sky is still grey, and it might have to do with your transformation, but we'll have to see. Naruto, your fire went out." Naruto turned to see that his fire and some of his ice had become a pool of water.

"That does it," he said in complete annoyance. "I'm just gonna chuck 'em into the freaking forest; let the wolves deal with them." Naruto summoned ten clones and started hurling the not burned corpses as far into the woods as he could, reabsorbing his Ice and Water-Chakra as he went. Naruto was panting by the time he was done, but he was far from tired. "I hate working," he said bluntly. Naruto regained his composure before walking back to Tsunade and Kyuubi, dispelling his clones on the way there.

"Have you noticed Naruto?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto wondered what the heck he meant. "It's snowing." Naruto looked up in shock to see a gentle yet steady snowfall coming from the sky. "I personally don't mind snow, but this is just weird for summer."

"As I said," Tsunade began, "you need to watch how you use that Ice-Chakra Naruto; it's really powerful, especially in your case." Naruto continued to look up into the clouds.

"Something's not right about this," he said. "Kikánugan." Naruto's expression changed to one of surprise as the source came into sight. "It's me," he said in wonder.

"That's what I said Naruto," Tsunade blurted out in annoyance.

"Not they way you're thinking though. While yes, it was my jutsu from yesterday that formed the grey clouds originally, these are staying directly above the Leaf Village. What's worse…." Naruto gulped. Tsunade and Kyuubi were both curious. "They're caused by my chakra." Kyuubi was about to speak, but Naruto held his hand up for him to stop. "It's my chakra flowing out of me; my extra chakra is flowing up and into the sky, and it's causing the temperature change and clouds to form. Just me being here, is causing the snow to fall."

Tsunade and Kyuubi were both shocked by this information. This was about the biggest complication possible, and boy talk about timing. "This is bad," Tsunade said as she held her head in one hand. "Let's try something creative though Naruto. I want to you toss really explosive fireballs into the clouds to get rid of them for now. I've got a ton of other stuff to deal with, so finding a permanent solution may take some time."

"More freaking work," Naruto sighed.

"Would you stop complaining?!" Kyuubi asked him a bit angrily. "You're alive, immortal in fact. A bit of work won't ruin your existence. You also have to think of the others around you before your own wants." Naruto took on a look of hurt before he faded in dust from the sights of Tsunade and Kyuubi. "Oh crap. What did I say to offend him?" A loud crackling sound filled the air as a yellowish light coated the ground and trees. Kyuubi and Tsunade swiftly turned to see an enormous ball of fire in place of where the clouds were a few seconds before.

"He'll incinerate the village!" Tsunade yelled. As the pressure and heat from the fire dispersed the snowy clouds, Naruto simply let go of the technique, letting the sphere send plumes of flame high into the atmosphere. Everything became very bright until the flames flickered out in midair. The sun now shone high in the sky, and the temperature was returning to normal. "Go talk to Naruto Kyuubi; I have some things that I must attend to. Tell Kushina-San I said hello as well." The redhead nodded before blurring from her sight

Kyuubi had to use his best tracking abilities to follow Naruto's trail. The boy really could cover his tracks, but Kyuubi had one thing on his side, and that was the ability to see Naruto's chakra. He was outside the village in a crater caused by the use of one technique or another. Without warning, Naruto's chakra aura disappeared entirely, surprising and frightening Kyuubi.

Naruto had taken a few chakra-suppression tags from ANBU in the past. He now donned them as he sat quietly on the edge of the icy lake. _Why am I so rude today?_ he asked himself. _And why did Kyuubi's words hurt so much and cut so deep? _Naruto stood up unconsciously and began walking out onto the lake. There was a small iceberg floating in the middle, where Naruto sat down. _Why the heck am I so mad?_

Naruto placed his hands lightly into the cool waters. Without warning, Naruto began hearing a weird tone in the air. It was steady and irritating. After shifting his arms to get up, the pitch suddenly changed to an even higher one. "Stop playing that awful noise!" he yelled. He didn't sense anyone in the area, so he was confused. "Is that me?" Naruto lifted his hands completely out of the water, and the sound stopped.

"The Hell?" Naruto exclaimed. The water droplets froze on his hands. They broke off as Naruto flexed his fingers. "Let's see how good of a musician I am," he joked. Naruto spread his fingers wide and allowed only the tips of his claws to touch the water. He was unsure of how exactly he was doing this, but a low humming could be heard throughout the forest. The boy began experimenting with different depths and changing his chakra flow. While the suppression tags held his aura down, he could still control his chakra very skillfully. Naruto began recreating the sounds of various instruments he heard and stopped once he mimicked a harp.

**Note: If you want to hear a basic idea, go to the site on my profile labeled "Naruto lullaby." I really have no way to show you my sheet music because my parents still live in the 20****th**** century, no scanners. I personally wrote my own lullaby, and this is very close, but not anywhere near as complex. Someone actually told me it sounded like what is played on the YouTube video that the url in my profile leads to. I wrote both lyrics and parts for both a viola and a cello, but this is an ok sub.**

Naruto began to tear up as he instinctively moved between notes. His body moved on its own, creating wonderful tones and chords. Kyuubi had snuck behind a tree to see what had happened to Naruto and was stunned by these incredible sounds the blond was producing. Naruto stopped completely, making Kyuubi wonder if he had been discovered. He stopped his chakra from flowing completely so that he could stay and listen. Naruto flicked the ice droplets from his hands before beginning a song that he remembered from when Kushina had sung him asleep the night he was coming back from the Hidden Cloud Village. It was a lullaby which melted away all of Naruto's feelings of sadness and anger, allowing him to vent.

Each note rang out perfectly as Naruto's claws glided across and tapped the water, bringing forth immense amounts of emotion. The lake lit up brilliantly as Naruto's chakra surged through it, nearly blocking the boy from sight.

Both he and Kyuubi had been moved to tears by this song, so Naruto stopped when his vision became too clouded. A tear fell into the still water, freezing it into a deep blue, marble-like crystal. Naruto drew his hands out with any resistance at all and stood up. Kyuubi, while still completely suppressing his chakra, stepped out from his hiding place and revealed himself to Naruto.

"Naruto," he said quietly. "That was amazing. No one's ever been able to create music like that; it was truly stunning." Naruto turned up to look at him. More tears streamed from his passive eyes. He was albeit expressionless, but it tore at Kyuubi's heart. "What happened back there?" Naruto's expression swiftly changed to one of surprise before converting to be a depressed one.

"I just want to be alone right now," Naruto replied as an enormous dome of ice formed around the lake. Kyuubi tried to get in, but his efforts were fruitless. His punches merely bounced off the smooth surface.

"Damn," he spat. "I hope you cool off soon Naruto, or Kushina will have my hide." He could see Naruto inside placing his claws on the now solid ice lake. Kyuubi's ears were keen enough to pick up the tones coming from inside, but jeez ice was good at blocking sound. Naruto was playing another beautiful piece, making Kyuubi want to stay and listen, but the boy wished to be alone. "He'll be fine," the redhead stated as he walked off.

More snow clouds began to gather. This really was going to become a problem if Naruto could change the seasons with only his presence. Kyuubi was concerned. Very soon, he'd have to begin teaching the boy about Bijuu. And for that, he at the very least needed a way to talk peacefully. "What a fine kettle of fish," Kyuubi blurted as he came off the path and back into the village. Apparently, the way he had just taken wasn't actually a road. Something had busted apart this particular section of wall with a powerful technique that continued forward until it made that crater. "Just what in Hell were we up against?"

"Pein's summoning," Kushina provided as she revealed her presence. "It used a high density chakra beam to attack one group of our ninja. It broke out this entire section of wall and caused an explosion in the forest. Passed that, we don't know what all happened here." Kushina paused before asking, "Kyuubi, where is Naruto? I thought he was with you."

"There is nothing I can say or do to get through to him right now. He needs to vent his anger and frustration," the redhead replied. "He'll be back out as soon as he's hungry; don't worry."

"What would he be frustrated about?" Kushina stammered. "What all happened in the last hour and a half?"

"Work," Kyuubi replied bluntly. "And possibly an emotional breakdown that doesn't seem to have a cause." Kushina scowled. "Hey, Tsunade witnessed the whole thing; don't blame me." Kyuubi went walking into the town to do who knows what, leaving Kushina to think.

"What on Earth is going on Naruto?" Kushina asked into the air. "Akatsuki is dead, Madara is gone, and world peace is being established. Why are you acting like this? You weren't like yourself during breakfast. The appetite was there, but something was off. If only I could read your mind."

Everyone in the village gathered the corpses of the fallen allies for examination by Tsunade and Shizune. It took half the day to process all the information, but Tsunade sighed with relief when she finished identifying the final dead Sand Ninja. "I wonder how on earth we will be able to bury so many," she sighed. Shizune had found the exact number of casualties: two-thousand-seven-hundred-forty-eight ninja from the various allying lands perished in the two day long battle. Tsunade laughed half-heartedly before prospecting "I wonder if Naruto would be willing to lend a hand." Right after saying that however, Tsunade realized that she had not seen Naruto since he stormed off.

"Kyuubi?" she called. The redhead was in front of her in a split second, frightening her at first. "Try to avoid scaring me. Anyway, have you seen Naruto since earlier?" Kyuubi dropped his head before answering.

"He's still venting as far as I know. That giant ice dome is still above that one crater, so I assume he is in there," Kyuubi said as he pointed it out. "He's been playing music in there since I left him."

"Since when is he a musician?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"It's like nothing you have ever experienced in your life. But he has a natural talent for it. Naruto's amazing when it comes to his abilities with water," Kyuubi commented with a smile. "I am concerned though; he hasn't come out for a meal, and those snow clouds are getting thicker above the dome. Will he die of starvation, I wonder."

"I give him ten more minutes," Tsunade said as she stamped the last paper triumphantly. Without warning, wolves began howling in the distance, just loud enough for everyone in the village to hear and pause. This howl was one of a hunting party, but something was off. As everyone began looking toward the source of the noise, the giant ice dome came into view. Multiple packs howled at once as the dome split open and fell. Everyone was stunned by what happened next. A beautiful aurora shone brightly in the sky as a song took its place in the air. Naruto was no longer mimicking a harp; he was playing various instruments, including what seemed to be voices.

**Note: I tried a hundred other songs to fit with a dark night and beautiful light display, but only one fit. I couldn't use a Christmas one for obvious reasons, so don't complain. If you own Final Fantasy X, you will certainly know the Hymn of the Fayth. YouTube has recordings of this. Use a male-voiced one because otherwise the mood is screwed up. Just do yourselves a favor and follow the author's advice. I'd recommend looking up ****Hymn of the Fayth All Versions.**** Once here, skip to 4:11, and continue on through Yunalesca. IGNORE THE GODDAMN PICTURE PERVS!** **I chose this one because it involves multiple voice parts, making the song more emotional and complex**

"Is that… Naruto?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "That's amazing. I… feel like crying. Everything feels so sorrowful." She noticed a tear falling from Kyuubi's eye. "Kyuubi, even you…" He wiped the tear away before looking back up in terror.

"This song… is one of the eight original songs in existence," he said with a shaky voice. Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all turned to him. Some of Naruto's friends were interested as well. "For him to know this song, whether by instinct or by him figuring it out, is potentially dangerous. He is venting his emotions, so this situation is potentially risky, although I have yet to see any of the signs of danger."

"You don't mean that… he could do something like 'that' here?" Tsunade asked Kyuubi as she began tearing up.

"I don't think he knows the full power of this melody, so no," Kyuubi replied. "But I need to explain the original songs to you first. The one you are hearing now is the Nocturne of Sorrows. When we demons hold a funeral for dearly loved ones, this is always one of the songs that is played, because it brings forth all of the sorrows of the people at once, causing both a hysterical mourning session and allowing the mourners to move on. In a way, this song is used to bring happiness, but Naruto is using it to vent his own feelings of anger and loneliness."

"What will happen then?" Sakura asked.

"This song holds a power more ancient than the demons, so I cannot possibly tell you everything about it. What I do know is, that when this song is played, every ounce of one's sorrow spills forth. Can you even begin to imagine how much he has stored within himself? More pain and anguish exist in him than a lifelong prisoner. It could either take hours for him to vent completely, or he will "explode" with sorrow all at once. I have no idea what the latter would do exactly."

"We can't let him keep playing then," Kushina stated seriously. Kyuubi held up a hand to stop her.

"It isn't that simple. A song like this _must _be completed; divine powers keep someone from stopping in the middle of it. But the problem would be if Naruto's emotions boiled over too soon. His body would still force itself to finish while he wept and thrashed in agony. There is only one verse left however, so we should get to him before he begins again."

Everyone nodded. "Let's go," Tsunade commanded. Kyuubi took one final stare at the aurora before following her and the group. When they all came to the edge of the lake, everyone finally figured out how Naruto was creating his music. Strands of ice stretched from the surface of the lake. As Naruto's chakra flowed through the lake itself, deep chords resounded throughout the forest. The strands themselves seemed to be what were creating the voices. They were so thin that a single touch could break them. All of it combined with the changing light patterns in the sky was an overwhelmingly stunning sight.

"He is finishing the final line," Kyuubi said flatly as he wiped away another tear. Everyone was clearing his or her eyes, but Naruto simply sat still with his fingers dancing on the ice. No tears flowed from his eyes, something that terrified Kyuubi to the core of his being. "Get out of here, now," he said. The entire group was frightened by his words, but they remained steadfast. "Tsunade, he's going to go berserk at this rate; get them to safety." Tsunade's expression changed to one of terror as the final notes to the nocturne played.

"Run!" she yelled. Everyone took a single look at Naruto to discover that the aurora was no longer shining various beautiful colors. Each ribbon of light turned blood-red in an instant, making each of them run except Kyuubi. "You won't live if you stay here. Hurry up and get out of the forest."

As the ribbons of light turned deep red, one last howl of a wolf could be heard. "Naruto," Kyuubi said quietly. The boy in question rose in the middle of the lake. When he turned toward Kyuubi, the fox's heart skipped a beat. "No." The blonde's normally cerulean eyes had turned crimson red like when Kyuubi possessed him. Kyuubi saw it coming and dodged as Naruto closed the distance between them and wound up for a punch.

"Wake up Naruto!" the redhead yelled. The boy simply turned back around and sent a volley of punches and kicks at him. One kick was dead on and hit him in the gut, launching Kyuubi into the forest and making him double over. "Curse his life," Kyuubi grunted as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Naruto then appeared in front of him. "Oh shit!"

Whoosh. Naruto's fist barely missed Kyuubi's face. "Please wake up Naruto," Kyuubi yelled as he gripped Naruto's arm. The boy wasn't even conscious. He drowned himself in anger and sorrow, allowing base instinct to run free with him. "Just listen to me," Kyuubi said as Naruto jumped back.

"Convergence," Naruto said before opening his mouth wide. Kyuubi looked at him in terror, realizing the power behind this technique. A high density beam of red light shot at his shoulder, missing by a hairsbreadth.

_I can't let him use attacks like that,_ Kyuubi thought to himself as he looked behind him to see a perfect hole in an ice-coated tree. A great flash of red went off as the beam hit the ground, causing a nova-like explosion. Waves of energy tore the forest from its roots as they spread out. Tsunade, Kushina, and many skilled ANBU erected a superior barrier to defend the village at the break in the wall, and it stood up to trees easily, but the actual energy seemed to pass right through it and into the villagers. Everyone began developing feelings of anger and sorrow that only increased as the final waves of red energy passed into them. All of the villagers, including Tsunade and her platoon collapsed.

" Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled as he came running, "calm down. This isn't like you. Wake up Naruto!" Kyuubi took a strong hit to the gut, lifting him off his feet as he coughed up blood. The redhead gripped Naruto's arm tightly so as to not be sent flying. "Wake up… damn it!" Kyuubi yelled before gripping Naruto's neck.

"Please let this work!" he yelled before forcing an immense amount of his own chakra into the boy. Naruto's eyes widened as the pupils thinned. His eyes began turning back to their original blue color as the red aurora climbed down from the sky and flew into his forehead. Kyuubi was in wonder when the light began etching a glowing snowflake into the boy's forehead. Kyuubi released his grip on the boy's arm and steadied himself. As the changing snowflake was finished, Naruto fainted and fell forward. "Naruto!" Kyuubi said seriously as he caught the blond in his arm. One icy tear fell from the boy's eye before losing consciousness completely.

Kyuubi walked back toward the village holding Naruto in his arms. He was shocked when he saw how unharmed the villagers were. Kushina and Tsunade ran up to him when they saw the boy in his arms. Blood ran down his cheek from where the red light had scratched the fluorescent snowflake into his skin.

"Is Naruto alright?" Kushina asked as she neared Kyuubi. Both she and Tsunade were shocked by his new mark.

"He'll live, but that was far too dangerous. Another Convergence attack and we'd have been obliterated," Kyuubi replied, his breathing heavy. "It's a miracle that I was able to stop him. I'm taking him back to the mansion; it's getting late." After taking several shaky steps forward, Kyuubi himself fainted, dropping Naruto as he fell into the dirt with a thud.

"Kyuubi!" Tsunade screamed. She ran over to him, but was stopped as the symbol on Naruto's forehead began to glow. Multi-colored chakra flowed out from Naruto and into Kyuubi, restoring his consciousness. As he stood up, Kyuubi studied the multi-colored chakra closely.

"Every spec is specialized to a particular element," he said. Kyuubi waved his hand through it slowly, trying futilely to separate the individual elements. "Amazing. It's so powerful too, and these healing abilities, remarkable." The aura finally receded, and Kyuubi picked Naruto up. "Let's try this again, shall we?" Kushina bade everyone goodnight as she followed the redhead home.

**Comments, concerns? I wish to hear them all, seriously. I'm still not getting reviews! Why are my readers so lazy?**


	2. Boundaries

**Author Notes: I'm hoping that most of you are enjoying reading my story. For those of you that have actually gone into this part of the story, I'm glad that you are not offended by, WARNING: "Male X Male Sex Content." For those of you that are too young or too narrow-minded to actually be mature about such a subject, please just leave and don't read it.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#############################^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&**

Uzumaki Mansion Morning After: As sunlight entered the room, Kyuubi began to stir awake. Immediately upon gaining consciousness, he looked over at Naruto. The boy was sleeping soundly, but dried streaks of blood ran from his forehead onto his cheeks and into his hair from where a glowing snowflake was carved into his forehead. Kyuubi didn't like Naruto's beauty being defiled so, so he went and got a warm washcloth.

"You and your adventures little one," he said. Kushina walked in to see Kyuubi wiping away the crusted blood from Naruto's cheeks. "Don't ever scare me like that again Naruto-Kun." Kyuubi was quiet and caring, making Kushina smile as she thought of how parental he could be.

After Kyuubi finished with the boy's face and hair, he began washing the area around the mark. When he brushed up against it, Kyuubi heard Naruto moan, and a fear unlike any he had felt before worked its way into the core of his being. Visions of the boy getting beaten, abused, and just being alone ran through his mind. Kyuubi fell backwards onto the floor, terrifying Kushina who opened the door and quickly went to his side.

Kyuubi clutched at his own heart, his breathing shaky and shallow and his eyes in a look of shock and terror. A cold sweat gripped him as the visions faded; Kyuubi began tearing up as he came back to reality.

"Kyuubi, are you alright?" Kushina asked with worry in her eyes. The redhead was completely silent as he breathed shakily. His entire body was shaking with dread and pain. Kyuubi just shook his head in response, his heart feeling as though it had been shattered.

"Kami," he breathed. "So… much pain." His breath stayed shallow and shaky as his tears and sweat fell to the floor. Because of his erratic breathing, Kyuubi lost consciousness as he curled into a fetal position. Kushina tried to shake him awake, but the man was completely dormant.

"Kami," Kushina whispered as her own breathing became shaky. "I need to get Tsunade; something's not right." She ran out the door in a hurry, leaving it wide open, and the two inside vulnerable to two ninja watching from the shadows. After the woman was too far away to notice their presence, they leaped from the trees and entered the Uzumaki Mansion undetected.

Everyone got out of her way as Kushina sprinted toward Sakura's house where Tsunade was temporarily staying. "Please let her be here," Kushina begged as she turned the corner and ran into the woman she was looking for.

"Ouch," Tsunade half-yelled. "Hey, watch it… Kushina-San?"

"Something's wrong with Naruto and Kyuubi," was all Kushina had to say before Tsunade had her up and running again.

"What happened?" she asked as they dashed along the rooftops. "Does it have to do with last night?"

"Maybe," Kushina replied. "Kyuubi was cleaning the blood from Naruto's forehead when he suddenly collapsed. His breathing became shallow and uneven, he began a cold sweat, cried, and then he lost consciousness because of his breathing."

"I'll have to examine him for myself," Tsunade began. "But are they there alone?" Kushina nodded. "We got a report that two remaining Shadow-Nin are still lurking around; we need to hurry if they're both still unconscious." Kushina immediately quickened her pace along with Tsunade.

Back at the house: The two Shadow Ninja quietly walked up the stairs, listening for the sounds of possible traps. "You take the redhead; Blondie is mine," the taller one said. His subordinate nodded in agreement. They walked in to see Kyuubi unconscious and Naruto still asleep. "Like taking candy from a sleeping baby. Shadow Art: Chains of Submission," the leader said before black chakra ropes wove themselves around the two.

"Let's get out of here so we can meet up with that bounty hunter," the younger one suggested. "This place will be crawling with enemies before too long, including the Fifth." The leader nodded as he took Naruto out from under the covers. When he allowed Naruto's head to rest upon his shoulder however, he froze and lost consciousness, scaring and angering his subordinate.

"What the?" he asked in confusion. He tried to pick up Naruto's head to see what had caused his captain's action, but he was blown from his own mind as horrifying visions overtook kim. "Holy…fuck," he got out before falling over himself.

Kushina became frightened when she sensed the two enemy's presence and flew up the stairs with a kunai in hand. "Naruto!" she yelled as she threw his door open. Four people now lay on the floor, including the two Shadow Ninja. "What luck," she sighed before replacing her kunai.

"What's going… well well," Tsunade said with a triumphant look on her face. "If it isn't the two we've been looking for. Let me seal their chakra so that we can deal with Naruto and Kyuubi safely." Kushina nodded. After sealing their chakra, the chains around Naruto and Kyuubi dissipated, allowing Kushina to sit the redhead up. She moved Naruto off of the Shadow Ninja's back to see that some dried blood still encrusted his forehead, but she didn't touch it.

"Jeez," Tsunade exclaimed. "That's some heart rate. Let me slow it down and stabilize him. He seems to have suffered extreme mental trauma, but I can't tell what caused such fatigue so quickly."

"That's fine," Kushina said as she felt Naruto's own pulse. He was perfectly fine, but he still slept soundly. "Naruto seems to be alright."

"Was Kyuubi crying?" Tsunade asked. She received a nod in return. "That opens a few explanations. He should be fine now, but he needs rest. Whatever hit him hit him hard. Let me check on Naruto though, because you said it was when Kyuubi was cleaning him that he collapsed."

"Yes," Kushina replied. "He was just wiping down Naruto's forehead when he suddenly fell back with terror in his eyes before he lost consciousness." Tsunade brushed some of Naruto's hair aside before noticing the dried blood surrounding the snowflake on Naruto's forehead. She looked closer at it and began to move her hand toward it.

"Don't… touch it," Kyuubi whispered from behind them, instantly grabbing both women's attention. He was panting and crying, but otherwise, Kyuubi was alright. "I can see that we had some foolish and careless visitors, how appropriate for them to experience that." Kushina and Tsunade both had on a curious and slightly frightful look.

"Th-that mark," Kyuubi began, "was created after I stopped his rampage in the forest. You all felt those waves of rage and sorrow which made you collapse?" The two women nodded in unison. "When his eyes turned blue again after I emptied my reserves into him, the crimson aurora came down and carved it deeply into his skin."

"What that tells me now," Kyuubi continued in a quiet voice, "is that he successfully vented all of his emotions, but they're stored in that snowflake upon his forehead." Kushina and Tsunade were both shocked. "I merely took in a fraction of what happened to him over the years, but I was unprepared. You must realize the implications of this by now? I doubt that anyone's life was as tragic as his, so there is enough pain in there to possibly kill someone if he or she were to absorb it all from him."

"Kami," Kushina began. "Every time he cries into a person's shoulders, this is just going to happen again and again unless we can pull it from him."

"That's too risky," Kyuubi interjected. "Putting it into an inanimate without Madara's knowledge is asking for disaster to strike. It would blow up and send that pain in waves throughout the village. The only safe way would be for him to play the Nocturne of Sorrows again and again until he empties himself."

"I'm sorry Kyuubi," Kushina said. "But I'm not going to let him suffer anymore." Kushina's hand shot forward, and her palm rested firmly upon Naruto's mark, making him give off a moan of… pleasure? Kyuubi knew the sounds of lust and physical enjoyment, but this was just strange.

Kushina screamed and collapsed, signaling to Tsunade that she needed to do something. "Damn, Kushina-San, you were always more passionate and daring than was safe," she said as she began pumping chakra into Kushina to slow down her body's systems. The woman's eyes were wide open and frozen in terror.

"That was completely reckless!" Kyuubi yelled. "If she had died, Naruto would be torn to shreds in rage and sorrow. What was she thinking?" Kyuubi lightly touched Naruto's mark and took in the very last bit of the boy's overwhelming emotions. "Kami, how did she survive all of that?" he asked as he picked Naruto up and put him on the bed. Another tear escaped his eye. Kushina's had already spilled forth. But these were a mere drop in the bucket compared to the many times that Naruto had cried over the years. His life was Hell; who could blame him for a river of tears?

"She took in every drop, so one problem solved I guess," Kyuubi said half-heartedly as he used a warm washcloth to finish wiping the dried blood from Naruto's forehead. He took off every bit from the mark in one fierce swipe, making Naruto moan lustfully in his sleep as his back arched. Kyuubi blushed, and so did Tsunade. This will be interesting to say the least, Kyuubi thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom to take care of his "problem."

Kyuubi sighed as he walked back into the room to see Kushina sitting up and shivering. "Let me warm you up Kushina-San," Kyuubi said as he walked over. The woman nodded her head with her mouth open. Kyuubi put his hands on her back and willed a small amount of Fire-Chakra into her, making it course through her body. "Better?" he asked.

"Much…thanks… Kyuubi-San," Kushina said with shaky breath. She stood up and did her best to regain her composure, but she simply couldn't hide what she had experienced. "Minato would be in a blind rage at the village if he only knew," she said before leaving the room and tearing up. She walked into her own room and cried wildly into a pillow as she tried to get passed seeing her son's experiences.

"It is best that you head back with these two ninja while they are still unconscious Tsunade-Sama," Kyuubi said to her without even turning to her. "I'll keep Naruto and Kushina safe; you can count on it." Tsunade nodded and picked up the two intruders before heading back to the village. "Only thirteen days left till Mating Season," Kyuubi said with some worry in his voice. "Thirteen days till I might lose you to another." He kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek and lightly caressed his mark, eliciting a whimper from the boy before falling asleep beside him.

It was several hours later when Kyuubi awoke again to Kushina opening the bedroom door. Naruto was snoring lightly. "Are the both of you alright?" she asked in a detached tone. She had been wounded deeply by what she had experienced; it was understandable.

"I know that he is fine. Whether I am or not will be uncovered in time," Kyuubi replied. "Now that he has that mark though, I have to give him 'the talk' before he goes around getting it bumped."

"Yeah," Kushina whispered. "I'll be in the garden if you need me for anything," she said before closing the door behind her. Kyuubi was sorry for the woman, but it was her own recklessness that had caused her this. Demons could withstand almost anything better than humans could, but she was tough, and that toughness got her this reward.

"Wake up little man," Kyuubi said as he leaned down to Naruto's ear. Naruto gave no response, so Kyuubi shoved him off the side of the bed, making him land on his chest with a thud.

"Kyuu?" he asked lazily. "Darn it; I was sleeping pretty well too." Naruto then noticed something that Kyuubi had not: he was hard, rock hard. Kyuubi didn't smell his arousal, a lucky thing for the blond. Although, he might have just been lucky that he couldn't produce that smell yet. "I gotta use the bathroom, be right back," Naruto said as a blush started forming. He turned and entered the rather lavish master bathroom quickly, making Kyuubi curious.

"What's up with that?" he asked quietly. "Although, he was asleep for like four more hours than usual." He looked down to see his shirt torn up. "Time for a new look," he said brightly. Kyuubi made himself a ninja suit of sorts before dispelling his own clothes. Naruto was unlucky enough to open the door the instant Kyuubi had himself naked. The redhead turned his head to the blond boy with a blank look before asking "you done?"

Naruto was scarlet red as he closed the door, cutting Kyuubi from his vision. "Aw crap," Kyuubi said after he put on his suit. "I forgot he's still a human in ideology. That had to mortifying." Although, he seemed to almost like it underneath the embarrassment, Kyuubi thought hopingly to himself. This talk's gonna be especially awkward now.

Naruto sat on the edge of the tub and looked down horrifyingly at the bulge in his pants. Thoughts that Naruto believed shouldn't be there began running through his mind. Why am I thinking like this? Kami, why did I have to see that? At least I was spared seeing his front. This just brought more images of even worse nature into Naruto's mind. NOOO! He screamed inwardly. Naruto then used his friends as a way to get his mind off of the subject. After about three minutes straight of thinking only about how to fix up the village, Naruto's problem went back down. Good boy; now don't come back up, he told himself before opening the door and stepping back into his own room.

"Naruto," Kyuubi began quietly with no emotion in his voice, "due to your change and the time limit ticking down, I have to talk to you for a bit." The boy sighed before sitting down on his bed.

"So this has to do with the Bijuu?" he asked.

"This has to do with you being a Bijuu," Kyuubi corrected him. "Due to your upbringing, this is going to be awkward." Naruto breathed heavily, but he looked Kyuubi in the eye. "Since you are seventeen, I have no way out of telling you about this because of how serious a matter it is."

"What? Am I gonna go like, berserk for a while when I turn eighteen?" Naruto asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Not the way you're thinking of, and the time I'm mentioning is much closer than that" Kyuubi began. "Promise me that you will listen to the whole thing before going off on a tangent Naruto, because it is already hard enough." The boy nodded as he resigned himself to this conversation. "Thirteen days from now is when Demon, including Bijuu, Mating Season begins." Naruto's eyes widened. He knows, the boy told himself. "As old as you are, and having just become a Bijuu, this will all hit you hard and hit you fast. And I'm sorry that this couldn't happen say a month from now, but I've got no choice."

"Even right before Mating Season, you may begin to think about sex more than you usually would, which you and I both know you never did," Kyuubi said passively. "You paid enough attention during health class to know what I'm talking about though." Naruto grimaced and blushed. "Yes, it's embarrassing because of how you've been brought up as a human; I know, but you're a demon now, which means we've gotta do this." Naruto nodded.

"First of all, you need to burn this into your mind. Thinking about it and about having it with people is completely natural and acceptable," Kyuubi said with a serious look on his face. Naruto was entirely surprised by what he was saying. "Humans are raised to believe very different things than we demons do, so this will come as a shock. Demons commonly bed both sexes, especially male demons, and many same-sex couples exist legitimately in Demon society."

Naruto stared at Kyuubi in surprise, unable to speak. "I have to tell you this, because you have absolutely no experience in the love and lust department, which is why I told you about demons not caring about homosexuality. In our society, that isn't even a word, and demons who bed the same sex are not considered gay. We demons are brought up in a much more peaceful way than you might think. We view both sexes as being beautiful in their respective ways, so there is no discrimination. The only way a couple is considered illegitimate is when it would be incest. Cousins can be legitimate bed partners, but not direct family, meaning the predecessors of parents, siblings, and the parents themselves."

"So then…" Naruto began until Kyuubi stopped him dead.

"You promised," he said sternly. "I'm telling you this, because if your eyes get caught by another male, it won't seem as uncomfortable. Just trust me Naruto. Anything that you think during or prior to Mating Season, and even during everyday life, is perfectly natural, whether you are a human or another creature. Go ahead; you can explode now," Kyuubi said slightly humorously. But no response came from the blond except,

"interesting." Kyuubi was stunned, even if he didn't show it. "I'm hungry; let's go see if mom wants to go somewhere or if we are eating here," the blond said with a smile. Well, if it's a part of this time of year, so be it, Naruto thought with relief. Thank Kami Kyuubi doesn't know about 'that.' Kyuubi turned to follow him with a passive face on, but his mind was a train wreck.

This can't be happening, he thought to himself. No one, demon or human, can take that talk and walk away smiling. Maybe I should have explained the rest and asked him…DAMN! I forgot. Grr. Redo! Oh man, I forgot to tell him about the mark as well. NOT GOOD!

They walked down into the kitchen to find Kushina not there. "She said she'd be in the garden while I gave you 'the talk,'" Kyuubi said flatly. They walked onto the porch to find Kushina lying back in a bunch of blue hyacinths. "Naruto's hungry," Kyuubi called out to her, making Kushina look back. "Do you want to head out or stay here?"

"I'm in the mood for some fish, how about you guys?" Kushina asked as she got up, her face smiling brightly.

"I could go for that," Naruto said. "But no fishcakes."

"Agreed," all three said at once.

"I've gotta go deal with a little squabble guys," Naruto said. "Konohamaru's being show-offy again." He blurred from sight, leaving Kyuubi and Kushina alone.

"His hearing abilities are stunning," Kyuubi said. "I can barely hear that brat's whining."

"How'd your little lecture go?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi paused.

"I was expecting him to blow up and start questioning the living daylights out of me, but that didn't happen," Kyuubi said calmly.

"Sounds like it went better than expected," Kushina said happily.

"It's not over," Kyuubi said, making her turn expecting to hear really bad news. "A: I didn't ask him about his own feelings and experiences, B: I forgot to mention exactly how he will be affected during Mating Season."

"Kyuuuuubiii," Kushina nagged. "I trusted you."

"Don't worry," the redhead began. "And don't talk as loudly; Naruto probably actually just heard everything. Anyway, I have time, and he knows he'll start thinking about sexual activity and that his choice is natural whether he chooses a male or female, and it is completely acceptable. I just haven't told him about the impaired judgment, the way his mark reacts when it's touched, or asked him if he's yet experienced thinking about someone and getting an uncomfortable response."

"You have until tomorrow, or I'm telling him," Kushina warned. Kyuubi grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from walking away, making their eyes meet.

"Don't interfere Kushina," he said calmly. "I know you want to protect him, and it's a novel concept, but I have to be the one that explains this to him. He'll just be more embarrassed about talking about himself possibly preferring men if he talks to you, his own human mother. I have experience with explaining this. Just give me another day before you punish me."

"Okay, you're right," Kushina replied. "And good luck with asking whether or not he likes you." They both smiled. Naruto suddenly blurred back as Kyuubi lowered his arm. Both he and Kushina switched their expressions to ones of cheer. "Hey Naruto, let's go," Kushina said happily.

"Okay, onto lunch," he yelled. It appeared that he had not heard a smidge of what Kyuubi and Kushina had discussed. They sat down in a restaurant Kushina knew from the good old days.

"I'm stuffed," Naruto said after taking down the last of the Mahi-Mahi he had ordered. The price of the meal wasn't bad overall. $50 for three people, including Naruto, was by no means expensive when it came to fish. "As I said, a single fish is perfectly fine, but fishcakes, ugh." Kyuubi and the boy's mom nodded in agreement. "With Akatsuki dead," Naruto began, "things are going to get really boring soon."

"It will be a long time before we're done doing missions Naruto," Kyuubi replied in an even tone. "There are many smaller countries, and the entire Land of Shadow, that will do everything they can to keep a permanent treaty from being formed, and there are still plenty of escort missions and assassinations from time to time."

"Still," Naruto began. "All that is left are my Chuunin Exams and dealing with the Bijuu. Shukaku is gonna be one tough nut to crack." Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"We have to attend the funeral later though," Kushina said as they left the restaurant. Naruto frowned, but he didn't groan like the day before. "Conjure up the traditional wares before we leave the house later Naruto. I have to ask Tsunade some stuff about truly getting Minato's money back into our pockets, because I'm getting near the end of my rope. I'll see you two in maybe an hour or so, bye," she said before looking at Kyuubi specifically and walking off toward Sakura's house.

"I'll race you home Naruto," Kyuubi said before blurring away.

"No fair," the blond called before fading in dust. He still beat Kyuubi home by about one one-thousandth of a second though. "So what do you want to do?" he asked. "We could spar." Kyuubi held up his hand to stop the boy.

"Unfortunately, here comes part two of the earlier discussion," he said, making Naruto slump in annoyance.

"What more is there?" Naruto asked in dread.

"Before I explain anything Naruto, I need to ask you a couple of questions," the redhead told him before sitting down on a stone bench. Naruto followed suit. "First, and you do need to answer this truthfully, have you yet experienced a dream or suddenly become stuck thinking about having sex with a particular person?" Naruto groaned and blushed. "The truth Naruto," he said in a serious tone.

"Yeah," the boy admitted quietly as his blush deepened.

"I see you aren't very comfortable, which means you're embarrassed about it," Kyuubi said factually. "Second question: is this person male or female? I do need the truth for this one as well." Naruto screamed in his mind to run, but Kyuubi wouldn't let him if he tried.

"Male," Naruto replied with a slight groan as his blush darkened further still. Kyuubi became delighted in his mind, but he knew not to make assumptions; it could be a number of male friends the boy had, especially the Uchiha.

"Ah, which means that your human beliefs are conflicting with what you at least think you desire," Kyuubi said in a still calm tone. He still smiled reassuringly. "Go with what your heart tells you, but don't rush things. A concrete belief in demon society is that one seeking a mate should try to gain affection before anything physical. Demons do take lovers and mere temporary bed partners to relieve themselves during Mating Season, so, evaluate whether you actually love this person before you jump right into a physical relationship. While it is perfectly natural and acceptable to sate your desires during Mating Season, if you are in search of a lifelong partner, you should first consider your true, not hormone-influenced feelings for this person before you procreate. This will encourage the formation of a bond you may one day share."

"Final questions," Kyuubi began. "Answer the first in your own mind. The second one is something you need to tell me. Who is this person? And, do you truly love him?"

Naruto didn't have to think about the first one. But did he truly love Kyuubi? The boy started thinking quickly to himself in hopes of an answer. He tried so hard just to gain my trust, and he's helping me now. I don't know if I love him! Kyuu is much closer to me than a lot of people though. I nicknamed him for Pete's sake. Now that he's out, he does his best to help me understand his world while he continually respects, tolerates, and tries to understand me. He does everything he can, but does he love me? What should I say?

Kyuubi looked longingly at Naruto lost in his deep concentration. If only Kyuubi could reach out right then and admit his own love for the wolf-boy. But he knew that Naruto had to make his own choice. With him being so young, he needed to make his own choice without being directly influenced in such a way.

He's six-hundred-years older. He probably has a mate already. Oh man…I just have to say it. He'll understand, right? Here goes, the blond thought to himself.

"Yes," Naruto replied. He held back the tears of worry carefully that threatened to overtake him. Kyuubi smiled, but he still wished he could satisfy his own feelings for Naruto.

"Then follow your heart Naruto," Kyuubi said brightly. "If you truly believe you love him, even if you think he may not love you back, pursue this person. If he rejects you, he missed out on someone special, and it means that this person is not meant for you." Naruto rose as a tear fell from his eye. Kyuubi smiled half-heartedly, knowing he was not the boy's pick.

Before Kyuubi could even process his own thoughts, he heard Naruto say "Kyuubi… I love you." There was a pause as Kyuubi's expression dropped while trying to process this information in shock. Naruto felt torn apart by his look, believing it to be disbelief, and began turning away to run with a hurt look on his face, but Kyuubi grabbed hold of his arm and pulled Naruto into his arms and against him. Naruto was stunned, but he didn't move at all.

"You have no idea how much I wished for you to say that Naruto," Kyuubi said as he teared up and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder. They boy smiled and cried openly as he embraced Kyuubi in a whirlwind of happiness and passion. Kyuubi paused in his own crying before asking "why do you think you love me?"

Naruto told him everything he could come up with. "Because you try to understand me Kyuubi, it's because you actually care about me. Even my friends can't do anything compared with what you have done for me. Even when I was in the deepest of darkness right after my body had changed, you still did what you thought was best for me. I love you Kyuubi; please believe me."

"You don't care that I'm so much older? You have no experience," Kyuubi said, trying to make sure this wasn't some hollow moment of passion. Naruto shook his head.

"I just don't know if I could be that close to you. I imagine you already have a mate, so why would you want me?" he asked in genuine curiosity and sadness.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Naruto," Kyuubi began. "I don't have a mate; I never have. Nibi turned me away when I fell in love with her. That was more than five-hundred years ago. Do you know what else that means?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You're my first partner in all of time Naruto. You're that precious to me," Kyuubi said as he kissed Naruto passionately on the lips. He didn't invade with his tongue to show his restraint and his true feelings, but Naruto could feel the emotion and truth coursing through Kyuubi. As he pulled away, Naruto looked up joyfully into Kyuubi's eyes. Even as only red slits, Naruto saw so much passion in them, making him feel warm and protected, just as how his father's love made him feel.

"Kyuu, I… I'm really your first?" The redhead nodded. "Kami you're amazing." Naruto locked their lips together clumsily, but Kyuubi understood him perfectly. They hugged tightly before finally releasing their grips. They both wiped away their tears before setting off toward the mansion.

"Oh, one last thing Naruto," Kyuubi said as he stopped walking.

"Yeah Kyuu?" he asked with a smile. The boy's affection was beyond all normal limits of obvious, but Kyuubi loved him all the more because of that. "What is it?"

"First, make a shiny ice mirror please," Kyuubi asked. Naruto was curious, but he complied. "Now, look at the center of your forehead in the mirror." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the new silvery snowflake. He reached up and traced it lightly, causing a pleasurable sensation.

"I wouldn't do that Naruto," Kyuubi said as he reached up and pulled Naruto's hand away. After gripping the blond's hand, his claw lightly scratched the mark, pulling a lustful and embarrassing moan from Naruto's mouth. "Sorry," Kyuubi said with a grimace. "Although, it seems to be far more sensitive to the touch of others than it is to your own."

"Ya, it is," Naruto said as he turned around and dealt with his newly-gained erection the same way Kyuubi had a couple days before, making the kitsune giggle and blush. "Anyway, where'd it come from?" the boy asked with a look of displeasure.

"From when you were playing music inside that ice dome," Kyuubi began. "I have to explain the song you were playing at some other point, but, the thing is, you kind of went berserk under your own pain and rage." Naruto's expression turned to one of terror. "No one was hurt, but when I calmed you back down, the aurora which came out from the dome when it first split open, which had turned crimson red by this point, came down and carved that mark into your forehead. You were asleep for quite a long time after, and I cleaned the blood off from your face, forehead, and hair. When I brushed up against that mark the first time, I realized how much of your pent up emotion was stored in there and was knocked out. But more importantly, it seems to be a pleasure mechanism as well, because it is very sensitive to both the touch of others and your own. I'm just warning you to not bump into things or to let others touch it unless you give them warning."

"Alright Kyuu," Naruto said before he pecked the kitsune on the lips. "We still have to go to that funeral in like forty-five minutes, so we should get back to the house real quick." Naruto and Kyuubi both blurred off the path and came up to the house.

"Let's go inside and change into mourner's clothes real quick," Naruto said as he willed his chakra into the seal on the door. It was a small amount, but this seal, like the one on his current bedroom, was destroyed by the boy's power. "Grr," the boy said aloud. The two walked up into Minato's room quietly.

"You can go in the bathroom to change if you want your privacy Naruto," Kyuubi said as he looked out the window absent mindedly. He turned to see the boy fully naked and forming hand signs to summon new clothes. The Kitsune blushed at the boy's appearance, but he was becoming dangerously aroused too, and when Naruto paused, Kyuubi became frightened.

"I'm an idiot," he said aloud. "I should have gone into the bathroom to change. Sorry to make you see me like this." Naruto conjured up the traditional black shirt, slacks, and good shoes. Sniff sniff. "Kyuubi?" he began. "Are you okay?" Naruto began blushing deeper, but as he continued to inhale the scent of Kyuu's arousal, he himself began falling victim to his own hormones in the same way.

"Naruto, you're so beautiful," Kyuubi said with passion in his eyes. He closed the distance between himself and Naruto before taking the boy in a passionate kiss. Naruto didn't really mind it, and even found it to be embarrassingly flattering until Kyuubi began licking his bottom lip. Naruto was unsure of what this meant, so he let his instincts take over for a second, opening his mouth and giving the redhead entrance. This felt slightly uncomfortable to the boy because he had no control, and Kyuubi's tongue was ravishing him without restraint, but he didn't resist until the kitsune ground his hips lightly into Naruto's.

Naruto's look changed to one of fear and anger, and he broke the kiss before raking his left hand across Kyuubi's face. "Oooowwww," Kyuubi yipped as he collapsed onto his knees. Blood trickled down from where Naruto had cut him deeply. He looked up at a frightened Naruto. The boy began backing away. Only then did Kyuubi realize what had happened and why.

"Naruto… I," he began.

"I thought you said demons tried to gain affection and trust before doing anything physical Kyuu," Naruto said fearfully as tears came to his eyes. "Yet, you just overstepped that boundary like it wasn't even there. You lied to me," the boy said before collapsing in a corner. He examined his own claws to see them streaked with Kyuubi's blood.

"No, Naruto, I…I didn't mean to…" Kyuubi tried to apologize, but Naruto interceded.

"You lied to me and used me for your own wants Kyuu," Naruto said as he cried. "You never meant what you said about loving me did you?" Kyuubi took a deep blow to the heart by these words.

"Let me explain Naruto."

"You just want my body for Mating Season. How can I blame you though? No one has ever loved me, ever really cared about me as a person." Naruto now sobbed openly, leaving Kyuubi heartbroken and terrified.

"No," he began. "That was wrong of me Naruto. I just… didn't control myself like I should have. It was my own desires. I'm sorry Naruto. Even older and more mature demons like me are highly affected by Mating Season nearing. I want your love first Naruto; please believe me," Kyuubi said with desperation in his eyes. Naruto activated his Kikánugan and searched the fox's mind and heart. Kyuubi wasn't lying; he was just overtaken for a short moment.

"There is one final important thing I should tell you about Mating Season Naruto, otherwise, you'd be disadvantaged, and it wouldn't be fair," Kyuubi began. The boy listened tentatively as he ceased his crying. "Because we are at the height of our desire and 'need' for procreation, our judgment will be impaired to some extent, like just now, only far worse." Naruto's expression turned to one of fear. "Burn this into your mind Naruto. I love you, no matter what. So, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, invaded, or if you feel your boundaries are breached, you need to tell me right away, before I take it further. I will do everything I can to respect your every wish Naruto, and you must resist the urge as best you can as well until we are both sure that you are emotionally ready to handle sexual activity. Stuff like this scars people for life Naruto; I don't ever want to do that to you, so you have to warn me. I don't want to lose you as a partner or as yourself."

Naruto sniffled before saying, "alright Kyuu. But, what are we going to do when we are actually in the middle of Mating Season? It's gonna be easy to be tempted in the middle of the night."

"I have two fail safes set up for this. Well, one is whether or not your other room is rebuilt in time. If it is, then we should have no problem whatsoever. If it isn't, I have asked Kushina, yes, she knows, to keep an eye on us. She knows about us being in our states, and she knows that I won't purposely do anything to you outside your wishes."

"Thanks Kyuu," Naruto told him. "Are you okay? You're still bleeding." Kyuubi pulled his hand off his cheek to realize that his own chakra was not closing his wound. His expression changed to one of fear as he sniffed at the blood on his fingers.

"Poison!" he yelled. Naruto could see the lines where he had slashed Kyuubi becoming black. "Shit! This isn't good. You're a ten-tailed demon, which means your poison is the most powerful in the entire demon world at this point. While its speed develops with your age, the effects already exist. You're so young; this is both unprecedented and dangerous. No antidote to your poison exists."

"No," Naruto whispered. "You won't die, will you?"

"Demons are immortal, not invincible Naruto," Kyuubi said. "By loss of enough blood, by being poisoned badly enough, or by an incurable disease, even demons can die. We need to see Tsunade, now Naruto, it's burning and spreading."

"There's no time Kyuu. We don't know how far it's gotten," Naruto replied. "I'm gonna let my instincts go wild for a sec here. I should be able to do something, but I don't know what." Kyuubi was unsure of what the boy meant until he came over and began licking the redhead's wounds. Naruto's tongue slipped into the cuts and cleaned them out perfectly. Naruto then swallowed his own poison before actually biting Kyuubi's cheek with his canines and drawing the poison out of the surrounding tissue. Kyuubi was stunned by how sharp the boy's teeth were and by how well his instincts guided him. The feeling of having his own blood sucked from his skin was frightening, but the burning sensation was dying away. Naruto swallowed what blood he held in his mouth along with the poison before licking away what remained around the puncture wounds.

"That's amazing Naruto," he spoke up. Kyuubi's wounds now began closing of their own accord, signaling Naruto's success. "You have incredible instincts. There's no way you could have known that swallowing your own poison would be safe. That's the lesson for today: in normal life, follow your instincts. When dealing with emotions and procreation, listen to your instincts, but use your brain to double check your own feelings."

"Kyuu," Naruto teased. The wolf-boy leaned down and stole a light kiss from his redhead before helping him up. "I hope those don't scar."

"As fast as they're healing, they shouldn't," Kyuubi reassured him. "Now, turn around so that I may get dressed without you going nuts."

"Nope," Naruto replied with a smile. "My turn to get an eyeful, Kyuu-San." Kyuubi smirked at the boy.

"Perhaps Jiraiya did rub off on you…pervert," he said before dispelling his clothes. Naruto blushed and kissed Kyuubi more passionately, but he felt perfectly normal and was not automatically aroused while being around the one he loved, even when he was buck naked. "I'm infinitely joyous that you have feelings of love for me Naruto, you know that?" Kyuubi asked with a smile as he wrapped his hands behind Naruto's neck.

"Ya," Naruto replied. They shared another soft kiss. "And do you know how thankful I am that I can be with you?" Naruto mimicked the kitsune's action.

"Yes, Naruto." Kyuubi hugged him closely. "I know you've been so afraid, so exhausted, so sad and angry for all these passed years. That's why I'm so glad that you followed your heart, even when your upbringing advised otherwise."

"And I'm so glad that I'm truly your first partner. I'm also thankful that you stayed alone for six-hundred and some years without taking a mate, because then we couldn't be together or be this close, could we?" Naruto asked his redheaded kitsune. Their eyes shone brightly with emotion and true love for each other. Lust wasn't anywhere in the picture, and that's what Naruto wanted. Lust could wait until he was ready for it.

"If I had taken another mate Naruto, I'd be heartbroken now," Kyuubi told him as moved his hands through Naruto's golden hair. "I can promise you this Naruto. If I had taken another mate, and all of this had happened the same way, I would have regretted making that choice, and I would have risked my life to try and be with you for the short amount of time that I could." Naruto was unsure of what he meant and gave Kyuubi a look of confusion.

"In our society, mates are permanent partners that cannot ever be released from the bond of being together," Kyuubi began. "Mates, by law, must abstain themselves from having affairs with others, and when an affair does occur, the betraying mate and his or her bed partner are sentenced to death." Naruto became frightful of this. Something deep within his mind warned him of this, but he could not figure out why.

"I never told Kushina, but when two make the conscious decision to become mates, they make a mark on each other during procreation," Kyuubi told him. "The mark is both physical and metaphorical. But my point is that, this is what we call mating, or what humans call consummation." Naruto was in awe at the concept. "When the marks are made, and both demons consciously put a mark on each other of their own free will, the marks become permanent through ancient magic. They represent the decision and the formation of a sacred bond that is not meant to ever be severed or betrayed. This is why the death penalty is the immediate punishment for betrayers of their mate's boundless love and undying trust. It is also the duty of other demons to keep mates from betraying each other. This is why the one whom with the betrayer procreates is sentenced to death as well."

"Kyuubi, you would betray another for me, even if it was Nibi?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi lost his expression for a second before he cleared his throat to explain.

"Naruto, don't be jealous by what I'm about to say, because you haven't experienced what I have," Kyuubi told him. Naruto's eyes lost their shine, but he nodded. "I loved Nibi deeply, and I would not take a mate unless I loved that person deeply enough. I tried to take Nibi as a mate, but she refused me. I will never forget her, because I do still love her, but she has moved on and taken a mate other than me." Naruto wasn't sure where Kyuubi was going with this, so he just kept on a passive face.

"My love runs deeply for the both of you, and, if Nibi were my mate now, and you alone, I wouldn't be able to live without having both of you close to me," Kyuubi said as he looked Naruto in the eyes. "What I am saying Naruto is that I could not choose between you, that I would take both of you if I could." Naruto was slightly hurt by this, but he understood what he meant. "But remember what I said about if the person you love rejects you? If he or she turns you away, either the person isn't ready, or he or she isn't meant to be with you, something that is decided by decisions in life and partially by fate."

Naruto finally understood what the handsome kitsune was saying. His love for both him and Nibi was endless, meaning that he couldn't choose one over the other. But he knew that fate would always play a role. Since Nibi rejected Kyuubi, Kyuubi and Naruto were allowed to become partners at the very least. After his eyes lit back up, Naruto and Kyuubi took each other's heads in their arms and began kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Kushina opened the door to Naruto's bedroom to see the two embracing lovingly. While that wasn't particularly shocking, seeing all of Kyuubi in his glory was scary. Their kissing wasn't lustful or full of tongue, the movements gave no hint of them taking it further, and what was more, Kyuubi had no erection. Kushina was completely relieved, but this was still more than she needed to see. Naruto was in his funeral wares at the least, so Kushina had a small idea of how this came about, but she would never know the whole story. It would remain a secret between demon lovers.

When the two finally came up for air and opened their eyes to look at each other, Kushina noticed how much emotion and love truly flowed between the two young men. Kyuubi may have been six-hundred and some, but he certainly looked to not be much older than Naruto, so it seemed natural enough.

Kyuubi was the first to notice Kushina, because Naruto was distracted by looking at him, but he noticed a presence as well, hoping it wasn't his mom. They both turned with guilty and hesitant eyes while still holding each other close.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Naruto asked his mom. He couldn't make his eyes meet with hers because of how ashamed he felt by allowing her to see this. When he finally did look up, Kushina smiled at him.

"Neither of you are in trouble, although, Kyuubi, could you please dress yourself for the funeral?" she asked. Kyuubi finally released his hold on Naruto and conjured the same type of clothing. "I merely wish I hadn't seen quite so much of Kyuubi," she said blushing. "Naruto, I love you, and Kyuubi explained everything to me. You're still my son; it doesn't matter to me if you love Kyuubi as long as he loves you in return. And he does, so I have no problem with you being intimate and kissing. Although, I would not want to walk in on anything beyond what I just saw. I would be kind of secretive about this relationship of yours though. Naruto's friends will probably still accept him, but I have no idea how the rest of the village would react."

"Naruto is the most powerful being on Earth next to the Gods and other higher immortal beings that are unseen, so the villagers' opinions don't matter," Kyuubi said in confidence, but his expression quickly changed. "They might go at your friends though…fine, I'll behave in public unless Naruto wishes to unveil our little secret as well."

"Thanks Kyuu," Naruto said before grabbing his chin and kissing the redhead lightly on the cheek. "Shall we be off?" Naruto asked happily. Kyuubi and Kushina quickly followed him out the door.

"May I ask what exactly happened?" Kushina inquired. She was puzzled by the scratches on the side of Kyuubi's face, and then Kushina noticed the dry blood on Naruto's right hand. "Did you guys get into a fight Naruto? Your hand's got blood on it, and Kyuubi's face is scratched. The two looked at each other and grimaced.

"I'll wash my hand off mom, and ya, we did have a bit of a confrontation, but…um… Kyuu, why don't you explain things to her?" Naruto asked before fading in dust.

"Coward," Kyuubi called out with a smile. "I told you that our judgment would be impaired during and a bit before Mating Season. Unfortunately, I had my first lapse, signaling that I've got to watch it from today on until after Mating Season."

"You didn't try to actually…" Kushina began with a shocked face on.

"No, no no no no no no no, nooo!" Kyuubi interjected, stopping Kushina in her tracks. "Naruto was a lot more self-confident and open-minded than I would have guessed he could become in one day, so he wasn't embarrassed to change while I was in the room. I happened to be staring out the window thinking on the past when he dispelled his clothing. When I turned and saw him fully naked, I was instantly captivated and I kissed him more passionately than we agreed was allowed." Kushina had on a calm but serious look on. She nodded for him to continue.

"I didn't just shove my tongue into his mouth like some pig; I licked his bottom lip and basically asked, but I was controlling the whole thing, and I should have sensed his discomfort."

"He attacked you just because of that?" Kushina exclaimed. Kyuubi shock his head.

"No, I took it one step too far altogether, one that contradicted what I taught him and what I had promised not to do," Kyuubi said shamefully. "I didn't stick my hand anywhere, but I rocked my hips gently against his, making him afraid or disgusted enough to defend himself. It was only after he had sliced my cheek open that I realized I had lost control." Kushina wasn't angry with him. It was a very minor thing compared with what he could have done, but she still had a flat look on that showed her understanding of the situation.

"I'm done giving him the talk by the way," Kyuubi ended. Kushina was finally able to understand how he regained Naruto's trust, so she was now at ease.

"I'm the mother of a human turned demon going into his first heat with another male demon guiding him and being his lover of sorts, how lucky for me," Kushina said sarcastically. "Thank you for helping him through this Kyuubi, and I wish you two the best of luck with your relationship."

"And I thank you for trusting me with your son Kushina-San," he replied. Naruto suddenly returned in a blur with a clean right hand. "Remember not to let anyone touch that mark on your forehead without giving your friends warning Naruto. I'll be with you, but still." The blond nodded and brought Kyuu in for one light kiss before they came upon the main road.

Since the group walked at normal speed, it took the three a while to reach the memorial area. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all there waiting for them. And in the distance, Naruto could hear Tsunade and the funeral procession coming.

"Hey Naruto, Kushina-San, Kyuubi… how are you guys?" Sakura called. Naruto waved back and started walking up to them. "Where'd that mark on your forehead come from Naruto?" Sakura parted Naruto's hair to see a glittering snowflake. She touched it lightly with her index finger, making Naruto tingle all over. He stepped back and grabbed her hand lightly.

"Don't touch it," Naruto began. "I got it after Kyuubi stopped me from rampaging that night when I was playing music to vent. As per how we are, we're doing fine." He gave Sakura a quick hug. It had been a while since any of them could talk. Akatsuki had fallen a couple days before, but none of them had gotten the time to talk. Kakashi gave his trademark grin and wave, and Sasuke just exchanged looks of greeting with the boy.

"I still can't believe you got turned into a demon dobe," Sasuke spoke with a smirk. "You're so different, and yet, you're still the same guy. You never cease to amaze me Naruto."

"And you're as impassive as ever Sasuke-Teme," Naruto retorted, receiving an irked look from Sasuke. Kyuubi smiled at how easily two friends could rile each other up.

"Sheesh, it's getting hot. I like that the summer weather returned, but it's gotta be a hundred degrees at least," Kakashi said. "I wish it would get cloudy and maybe even rain like it did at the Third's funeral." Naruto looked up.

"My chakra's not making clouds?" he asked in amazement. "Maybe that problem's solved." Kyuubi tapped him on the shoulder before saying,

"that power is sealed in that snowflake of yours if you want to make it get cloudy. I wouldn't make it snow, but I agree with the snow-haired pervert. Some shade would be nice. Just will for the snowflake to release that power a bit, but don't let it go all out."

Naruto did as the kitsune commanded, and by the time Tsunade came into view, clouds filled the sky, and the temperature dropped by five degrees.

"Thank you very much Naruto-Kun," Kushina said as she put away her little fan. They all fell in tow behind Tsunade, and in another five minutes, the temperature had dropped to eighty, and they stood in front of the swirling flame statue.

"We stand here to celebrate the lives and mourn the deaths of those who died in the battle two and a half days passed," Tsunade opened. "Letters have been sent to every family along with a small sum of money that was earned through donations. While it cannot by any means replace a lost family member, we hope that it can provide financial relief until that family can get back on its feet."

"Let us not forget what we fought for those days ago, the eternal peace between the Shinobi Nations, and to save the final two jinchuuriki from Akatsuki. Killerbee went home to be with his family and to support his village after such a blow to its military, but Naruto stands with us today as a reminder that our efforts were not in vain, members of the numerous villages that stood with us. Naruto, Kyuubi, would you two please…"

They blurred several feet behind Tsunade and changed into their demon forms before she had even finished her sentence. "Thank you," Tsunade said after turning around.

"Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox stands to my left, and his former jinchuuriki, Naruto, stands to my right. Two great miracles occurred after Madara fell two days ago. One, Kyuubi was released from Naruto without killing the boy. The other miracle was that Naruto was turned into the Juubi no Okami, the Ten-Tailed Wolf. He stands here as both a dear friend of the alliance being formed and as the peaceful ruler of the Bijuu. Naruto has promised his efforts in keeping Bijuu and human relations peaceful, especially in the case of the Ichibi no Shukaku."

"And that promise remains steadfast, my allies," Naruto spoke up in his deeper voice. "With Kyuubi as my mentor, I am learning both the Bijuu's history and their ways of life. Together, we will spare no effort in creating an everlasting equilibrium between the world of demons and the world of men."

"You may all pay your respects. We are building a second memorial with all five signs of the Great Shinobi Nations where we will eventually place all of our dear comrades' bodies, unless some families wish to bury lost ones elsewhere," Tsunade began after nodding to Naruto in respect. "The wall of this new memorial will have two names upon each brick to represent the ones who stood with us. And there will be a plaque made for each one who died. We have embalmed all of the dead bodies, so those who wish to bring loved ones back all the way to their countries do not have to suffer the smell of their loved ones rotting. May the battle of the five hidden allies never be forgotten by history, and may the alliance stand strong." Everyone cheered at the end of her speech, and Kyuubi and Naruto released a howl together. They then changed into their clothed human forms.

"Well said Naruto," Kyuubi complimented before gesturing for him to leave with Kushina. "Shall we leave then?" he asked her. Kushina nodded before taking the two young men back to the Uzumaki Mansion. Naruto waved at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke before leaving. They all smiled back at him and waved the trio good-bye.

"Well done Naruto," Kyuubi said before kissing him lightly. "Did I forget to mention how beautiful you are when you're in your wolf form?"

"Yes," Naruto began. "And did I forget to mention how strong you look when you are in your fox form?" Kyuubi laughed lightly and kissed the boy again. He knew how much Naruto cared, and he used his teasing perfectly.

"Okay, okay, get a room you two," Kushina said with a smile. "I swear, Naruto, you're as bad as most girls when they have their first boyfriends. It's cute, but it's cheesy too."

"Sorry mom," Naruto replied with a giggle before stealing a kiss of his own from Kyuubi and following her. "I also need to stop my chakra real quick." Naruto stopped in the middle of the path and concentrated on resealing his powers. It was sixty degrees already, so now they all felt a bit chilly. "It should warm back up soon enough once the clouds disperse," the blond said cheerfully.

"It's nice to be back home," Kyuubi said as he entered the house. "Naruto, go change while I have a small word with Kushina will you?"

"Oh, okay Kyuubi," he replied before walking upstairs.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kushina asked curiously. "Does it have to do with your fight?"

"A bit," he replied. "I had no way of knowing, but Naruto has developed poison glands at the bases of each nail." Kushina's eyes widened. "When he sliced open my cheek, he went into a corner and started rightfully going on about how I betrayed his trust, but at the end, he asked if I was alright, because I was still bleeding. My chakra wasn't closing the wound, and when I sniffed the blood on my fingers, I realized he had used his premature poison by accident."

"This is dangerous, isn't it?" Kushina asked in an even tone. She didn't seem frightened, but Kushina was concerned. "What happens if he uses it accidentally on someone else?"

"After this, could you ask Tsunade to come over and examine his claws?" the redhead asked, receiving a nod in return. "As I said, he defended himself out of fear or disgust, or maybe even both. I'm pretty sure the poison was released because of this. I do want to be absolutely sure though, because as he gets older, the potency will increase, and the time it takes for it to kill will decrease. If you get scratched before we are sure, have him clean the wound with his own tongue." Kushina was dumbfounded by this.

"That's what he did to clean the poison out of my cheek. After thoroughly cleaning the slices themselves, he used his canines to break into the surrounding tissue, and he drained this area too of poison. It might be terrifying to have your blood sucked out by your own son, but the poison's effects are still unknown, so we must be careful, because no antidote exists for a ten-tailed demon's poison yet."

"I'll get Tsunade right away. Thank you for the warning Kyuubi," Kushina said before flying out the door.

"Come out Naruto. It's not a big deal," Kyuubi called. "You've been sitting on the stairwell almost the entire time." The boy appeared with a small smile, but there was some fright in his eyes as well. "I'm perfectly fine, and the sooner we get your poison examined, the sooner we can have an antidote ready. We also need to know if it flows of its own accord or if it is a defense mechanism. If you dug your claws into me during say sexual activity, and poisoned me as I fell asleep, we'd have a far worse situation on our hands."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone," was Naruto's response. He began tearing up. "I'm sorry I hurt you Kyuu. I was just…so scared." Kyuubi took the boy in his arms and began rubbing his shoulder and head lovingly.

"I know Naruto. I just have to be a lot more aware now that Mating Season is affecting me too. It wasn't your fault at all; it was mine," Kyuubi said as he continued to reassure Naruto with his embrace. "I will always love you. Nothing like this will ever be able to affect that. And none of it scarred either, see?" Naruto looked to where he had sliced him before, and found that he told the truth.

"Just promise me that when you do slip up, you will do everything you can to make it up to me," Naruto said with a smile. "I don't want to be betrayed or hurt again Kyuu. I won't be able to take it. I need you Kyuubi; I need to be with you."

"I promise Naruto. I won't ever purposely betray you, and I'll happily accept any punishment you decide to give me if and when I do overstep my limits. You're precious to me Naruto; please understand that." Naruto finally crashed their lips together lovingly. It wasn't clumsy like the first time, and Kyuubi could feel the emotions running through it. He happily returned the kiss before separating at the sound of the door opening. He wiped away Naruto's tears before turning to greet Tsunade.

"Let's have a look Naruto," she said before unsealing a set of examination tools. "Kushina, could you find us a lamp? I need a good amount of light for this. Naruto, please thoroughly wash and dry your hands so that we don't get inaccurate results."

The woman ran upstairs and thirty seconds later brought back a reading light as Naruto and Tsunade sat down at a table. "Thank you," Tsunade said as she took Naruto's hand and turned it upside down. Tsunade took out a q-tip and swabbed as close to the base of the inside of Naruto's thumbnail as she could.

Tsunade brought along a cut of raw fish to absorb Naruto's poison should it arise. She had used a marker to make ten separate sections, one for each test. Tsunade rubbed this q-tip against section 1-A and then discarded it. She then moved on with the other four of Naruto's nails. "I have to wait a good five minutes before I can be sure," Tsunade told them. "It may take a while to show effects, even on a microscopic level because of how immature Naruto's body is. Meanwhile, let's move on to trying to actually release the poison on purpose."

"I think I have a basic idea on how to do it," Naruto began, "but I don't want to think about it." His eyes became dark, making Kyuubi look away in his own shame.

"I realize this Naruto, but we need to know for sure," Tsunade told him sympathetically. Naruto closed his eyes and began thinking about Kyuubi betraying him or hurting him, causing him to tear up and clench his teeth.

"Let me do the motion, otherwise it isn't the same," he told her. Naruto spread his fingers and swiped at the air. When he brought them back, Tsunade could see the fiery liquid that had worked its way up his claws. Naruto now allowed his tears to escape him, causing a stream to flow down his cheeks and off his chin onto the table.

"I'll take a sample from each finger," Tsunade said as she took another q-tip and swabbed the edge of Naruto's thumbnail. The cloth absorbed the poison, turning it black before it melted away. "That's one thing learned," Tsunade spoke up. "It's highly corrosive." She then used a metal instrument to collect the poison. The poison was successfully put on the fish meat, but the tip of the metal rod began bubbling and then cracked off.

"This stuff is surprisingly dangerous," Tsunade told them. The square labeled 1-B began darkening, and the smell of rot penetrated the air. "I hate to do this Naruto, but as fast as your poison kills off tissue, I need to collect it in a crystal phial, because metal is affected as well. Collect your five claws together and purposely release your poison into this," Tsunade told the blond as she held out the phial.

Naruto stuck the tips of his fingers at the entrance of the container and willed for his poison to drip down into it. After Tsunade had ten drops, she put a seal on the bottle and told Naruto to wash his hands thoroughly. "I'm sorry I had to make you do this. I'll have the exact structure of his poison in by tomorrow, but he isn't releasing it on accident, so getting scratched won't be a problem if he keeps his hands clean. Remember to clean them thoroughly after you use your poison Naruto," Tsunade ended before walking out the door and into the night back towards the village.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kyuubi asked the boy as he sat down. The boy's eyes were dull, and his face was still wet from his tears. Naruto buried his face in the crook of Kyuu's shoulder and let himself to vent his feelings. "Just remember what I told you Naruto; I won't ever purposely betray you, and I will endure any punishment you deem fitting if I overstep any drawn lines."

"I just don't want to be alone," Naruto said quietly. Kushina was helpless in this situation, but she wanted to comfort her son somehow.

"You are never alone Naruto," she said, gaining the boy's full attention. "I will love you for all time, and I know that your friends will never turn away from you." Kushina leaned down and hugged her son tightly. She was heartbroken by his tears, but she knew her son needed her.

"Your hug… it reminds me of Dad," Naruto told her as he smiled in wonder. Kushina began crying openly too. "It makes me feel truly loved and protected. Thank you Mom." Naruto hugged her back tightly.

Kyuubi felt left out of the circle. Do my hugs make him feel protected? he asked himself. Or am I just not as special to him as his parents? He never knew his dad until Minato's ghost came from his swords, and he just now came to know his mother. I shouldn't be jealous, so why am I?

Kushina patted Naruto's back and rubbed his head before coming out of the hug. "You okay?" she asked. Naruto nodded before turning to a passive Kyuubi. "It's late; I'm heading up to bed." Kyuubi and Naruto went upstairs as well. They headed into their shared bedroom quietly before shutting the door.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi began. Naruto turned to him to listen. "I want to know, when I hug you, do you feel protected and loved, or is it just passion?" Naruto's expression dropped, and he looked away for a second.

"They do make me feel loved and protected, but it's just a bit different Kyuu," he said hesitantly. "I can't explain it, but… I just have a different bond with my parents. I never knew them until recently, so I just feel completely safe and cared about when I'm with them. I know you care a lot about me Kyuu, but I just feel accepted on a different level when I'm embraced by my parents."

"You were hated by humans for all of your life; I think I get it. Being embraced lovingly by humans gives you a sense of not being worthless, not being alone or as an outcast. Since you just became a demon, and since I was with you from the beginning, it doesn't seem quite as significant," the kitsune said with a smile. "You do have a strong bond with me, but knowing you are loved by the ones who gave birth to you, even when the village discriminated against you is one of your most precious pieces of knowledge. You do love me, but it's different than your love for your parents. You're so beautiful Naruto; you have no idea."

Kyuubi took Naruto's head in his hand before bringing the boy in for a kiss. A tear escaped Kyuubi's eye, and Naruto watched as it fell.

"Kyuu," was all he said before smiling and taking a kiss of his own. "I will never stop loving my parents, and I don't think I can stop loving you either, so never feel left out or less significant, because you aren't to me."

Kushina was listening in on their conversation and teared up at Naruto's words. She felt as though she finally had formed a permanent bond with her son, even though her presence was missed for seventeen years.

"I'm gonna take a bath, would you like to come with me?" Naruto asked. Kushina's face reddened as she heard that through her wall. Should I stop them? No, only if I hear things that I know I shouldn't. Naruto is smart, he just wants to be intimate is all, Kushina thought to herself. Although, I'm gonna need to soundproof these walls eventually if they do decide to go all the way.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Kyuubi asked skeptically as he smiled at his blond wolf. Naruto kissed him passionately again before saying,

"yes. I've seen you, and you've seen me. What's the point in hiding it? And I can always say no if you try anything."

"You really are a pervert like Kakashi and Jiraiya."

"Except…" the boy began with a devious grin. "I'm solely interested in you, not several porno books filled with naked women. And I don't make my hands crawl over every pretty girl I meet like Ero-Sennin. If I'm a pervert, then I'm a very minor one."

"Touché," Kyuubi said before kissing his blond deeply and taking him into the bathroom and shutting the door. "On three." Naruto and Kyuubi smiled and simply skipped the countdown and dispelled their clothes. "Kami," Kyuubi breathed before turning his attention to the tub. "It'll take a while to warm the water," he commented as he looked away from Naruto.

"Not a problem love," Naruto replied before creating a bunch of water with his own chakra. "My chakra should be enough." Naruto tossed a small fireball into the water, causing it to steam up. He tested the water with his hand. "Try for yourself; I'm heat resistant, remember?"

Kyuubi dipped his hand in to realize that the water was absolutely perfect, just like Naruto. He picked the blond up swiftly, taking him by surprise as the redhead carried him into the rather large round tub. Kyuubi kissed him lightly before placing Naruto into the water. Since he could now control his powers, Naruto didn't instantly freeze the whole thing. The water remained steaming hot.

Naruto could see Kyuubi's growing erection, but he could still control his own urges, a good sign. Kyuubi's erection was rather large in Naruto's opinion, so he was a tad shy. "Now remember Kyuu," Naruto teased as he tapped the man's nose. "No foul play." Kyuubi blushed and splashed Naruto lightly.

"And no purposeful teasing Naru-Kun," Kyuubi added. "Wet your hair; I know how to handle washing unruly long hair." Naruto smirked.

"My hair may have grown pretty long, but it isn't unruly." He looked down into his own reflection embarrassingly. "Oh fine." Naruto dipped himself completely below the water. The bath could better be described as a pool. It was four and a half feet deep for Pete's sake. "I might cut off an inch," Naruto said as he resurfaced. Kyuubi held a bottle of Naruto's honey-lemon shampoo in his hand.

"Now come over here so I can untangle and lather it," Kyuubi commanded. Naruto turned around and allowed Kyuubi to work. The fox's claws were perfect for getting out even the tightest of tangles, and Kyuubi was very gentle. It took about five minutes for him to finish his work, but the kitsune didn't complain. The water began to cool, so Naruto tossed a smaller ball of fire into the center of the pool, heating it up further than before. Kyuubi wasn't scalded, but this was almost too hot. "Not any hotter, or I'll get burnt, and we don't want that, do we Naru-Kun?" Kyuubi asked as he leaned over Naruto.

"Okay Kyuu-San, and thank you for the nickname. I like it," Naruto replied with a smile as he kissed his lover lightly. Kyuubi stood back up and examined Naruto's hair. No tangles remained. Kyuubi: 1, Tangles: 0. The fox demon then put a considerable amount of the shampoo into his hands and began to work it into Naruto's golden mane. "You're so gentle Kyuubi," Naruto said with a smile. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem, and you're welcome Naruto." Kyuubi inhaled the sweet scent in the boy's hair deeply and sighed, making the blond blush. "Now you can rinse it out," Kyuubi said. Naruto dipped under and swam to the center of the pool. He came up swiftly, making his hair and water fly behind him. He was so beautiful and sexy right there. Kyuubi Jr. simply couldn't stay down. Naruto smirked at a blushing Kyuubi who tried to cover himself.

"It's fine as long as you don't try anything Kyuu," the blond said humorously. "Now it's your turn." Kyuubi went into the water and sat happily as Naruto used his own shampoo on Kyuubi. "You're hair is so short. There aren't too many tangles at all." Naruto was careful when taking out the snags in Kyuubi's hair, and he lathered the man as gently as he could. "Now rinse," he commanded.

When Kyuubi surfaced, Naruto quickly took his chance and stole a kiss from him while he was off-guard. He held Kyuubi's cheek and caressed it with one hand and held the fox's upper back with his other hand. Kyuubi closed his eyes as he began returning the kiss and taking Naruto's head in one hand. Kyuubi wasn't sure where the blond would allow him to be touched, so he kept his hands above the boy's waist.

"Thank you Kyuubi," Naruto said as his arm wrapped around the boy's chest. "You can be aroused and show restraint, even now. I know it's hard, but you have to earn it, and I have to be comfortable with it."

"Kami you're amazing," Kyuubi said before stealing another kiss. "Now we get to wash each other down." Naruto smiled as he went and got a washcloth and his lavender body soap. "Would you like to wash or be washed first?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

"Stand still so I can clean you up… grimy fox man," Naruto replied. Kyuubi really wasn't filthy, but he smelled for certain. Naruto got the cloth wet before rubbing some of the body soap into it. He started on Kyuubi's back and worked his way lower until he reached his well toned ass. "You can scrub that down yourself," Naruto said with a smirk. "That includes your front too."

Kyuubi blushed, but he truly did hope that Naruto could become comfortable with touching and being touched before Mating Season. Naruto finished scrubbing down the man's well-shaved legs before moving around to his front and scrubbing down Kyuubi's armpits, chest, stomach, and arms as he kissed him. Naruto accidentally got too close and rubbed up against Kyuubi's erection, eliciting a shiver and low moan from him. They both blushed, but Kyuubi wished he didn't have to be tortured so.

Naruto reacted unexpectedly to Kyuubi's moan, and his own erection started coming to the fold. No! he told himself. Show restraint; damn you. It became obvious that his efforts were in vain, and as Naruto finished scrubbing down Kyuubi, he found that he couldn't hope to hide it. His erection had grown considerably after being transformed the first time apparently. Kyuubi caught sight of it and then looked away so as to not be tempted.

"Well well," he began deviously. "It seems that even you fall victim to your hormones once in a while Naru-Kun." Kushina listened carefully, but she decided not to intervene yet. If Naruto cried out, she'd rush in. This could happen to any boy if he saw something he liked, so her presence was not yet required. This was just a part of being a male, and she knew it.

"Just rinse yourself off Kyuubi," Naruto said with a smirk. "I at least lasted longer than you." Kyuubi smiled and did as he was told. "You are quite sexy though," Naruto commented as the redhead came back up.

"And you as well," Kyuubi replied. "You have very strong-looking and well-toned muscles. They aren't bulky, so your figure itself comes through. I like that." Naruto blushed, but he could say the same thing about Kyuubi. Kyuubi came over and held Naruto by his back. "This is what I meant about both sexes being appealing in their own ways. A male's beauty can be partially measured by his muscles. Yours are perfect… from your arms and legs to your chest and abs, you are delicious, irresistible." Kyuubi kissed Naruto passionately, but he refused to invade with his tongue and break his promise.

"You are just as beautiful Kyuu-San if not more," Naruto replied when they came up for air. "And beyond your figure, you as a person are amazing. I love you Kyuu," he said before stealing another kiss. "Now you must scrub me down."

Kyuubi smiled and took the washcloth from the boy's hand. Naruto was being surprisingly open about this, but he had his limits, and Kyuubi watched for them. He massaged Naruto's back, causing the boy to sigh and close his eyes. "Amazing Kyuu," he said. Kyuubi continued down the boy's back until he neared the waste. "It's fine, but no lower than my waist." Kyuubi was stunned. At least he had earned more trust and made progress. Naruto shivered at the fox-man's touch, but he never told Kyuubi to stop.

"You're quite sensitive," Kyuubi whispered into the blond's ear. "Now for the front." Naruto turned around, his erection gone. "You truly are remarkable when it comes to restraint little man." Naruto smiled. Kyuubi followed Naruto's own actions and wiped down the boy's chest, stomach, arms, and legs before allowing him to rinse off. "I'll get another washcloth so that we can clean our respective areas," Kyuubi said before getting out of the tub. Kushina was relieved. The two were nearly done. She would be able to get to sleep soon.

Kyuubi came back with a second black washcloth and tossed it to Naruto. They both used some fresh soap and scrubbed down their butts and pubic areas before dipping under the water one last time. "Thank you Kyuubi for taking a bath with me," Naruto said after they resurfaced.

"You're quite welcome," he replied before the blond kissed him lovingly. "I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable at all." Naruto shook his head. "Just make sure to always tell me if I overstep it, because you are a lot more open than I thought you might be."

"You did fine Kyuu," Naruto told him. "I'm just not confident about being that intimate. I mean, those areas are personal in both our societies, no?" Kyuubi nodded. "We'll get there, just not right now. Shall we get some sleep?"

"I am a bit tired," Kyuubi said. Naruto dispelled all of the hot water before getting a single towel and drying himself and Kyuubi off except for their "areas." These they each did themselves. "Shall I dress?"

"Pants yes, but I think your abs are quite attractive," Naruto said before conjuring pajama pants for himself. Kyuubi followed his lead, and the two crawled closely together in Naruto's bed. Kushina finally fell asleep as the two silently nuzzled. Naruto allowed his hands to examine each little bump and curve in Kyuubi's abdominal muscles. They were strong, but cute as well. Kyuubi ran his own hands down Naruto's shoulders and arms as he kissed Naruto. He avoided the boy's breasts, but Kyuubi examined the boy's abs as well. "I love you Kyuu," Naruto said before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Goodnight, Naru-Kun," Kyuubi responded before dosing off.

Not two hours later, Naruto awoke to strange noises in the forest. He heard two voices, but could not place them. Out of curiosity, Naruto got out of the bed and silently went down the stairs and out the back door.

WARNING!!!!! FIRST YAOI: MALE/MALE SEX SCENE. DO NOT READ IF TOO YOUNG OR TOO UNCOMFORTABLE!

Naruto finally knew those voices. It was Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba was moaning, and Sasuke seemed to be laughing lightly. He used the Kikánugan's range to see what they were up to and was stunned by the scene. Kiba and Sasuke were both fully naked and erect, and they were hugging and kissing lustfully.

"Enjoying yourself Kiba?" Sasuke asked huskily. Kiba nodded as he panted heavily. Sasuke could certainly kiss for a long time without need of fresh air. "Shall I move on?"

"Hell Sasuke, do what you want," Kiba replied eagerly. Naruto was surprised and a bit frightened by what he saw next. Sasuke laid Kiba on his back and began leaving love marks on his collarbone and chest, but then he moved down to Kiba's member. Sasuke looked to Kiba for reassurance and received a nod in return. Naruto was shocked as Sasuke took the head of Kiba's fully erect cock into his mouth, eliciting a loud and pleasurable moan from Kiba. Naruto watched as Sasuke sucked at the flushed boy's wanting dick with a passion until he decided he wanted to move on.

"Do you want me in you Kiba?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed hold of the dog-boy's weeping member. Kiba arched into the touch and kissed Sasuke. "I'll take that as a yes. Slick up my fingers unless you want it to hurt." Naruto watched in awe as Kiba lustily licked and sucked on three of Sasuke's digits. His own erection was becoming prominent. So this is what he and Kyuubi would be doing the night Naruto decided he was ready.

Naruto's breathing hitched as Sasuke forced his index finger into Kiba's hole. The dog-boy moaned as Sasuke worked his finger in and out. The raven added his other two fingers and stretched the boy out quickly as he thrust the three in together. Kiba yelled when Sasuke hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside him.

"Do that again Sasuke, please," Kiba begged.

"I will, but this time with something far better," he replied. Naruto watched with curiosity as Sasuke lifted the dog-boy's legs onto his shoulders and placed his dick at Kiba's entrance. "Slowly or quickly?" he asked.

"Just get it over with," was Kiba's response. Sasuke gripped the dog-boy's hips and quickly buried himself to the hilt, tearing another yell from Kiba as he himself moaned aloud. Sasuke kissed Kiba lovingly this time and kissed away his tears as well before beginning to thrust in and out of Kiba. Every time, Kiba moaned. "Kami Sasuke, you're hitting it dead on." Sasuke took this as encouragement and began thrusting faster and harder, making Kiba yip every time their hips collided. "I'm gonna explode Sasuke," he half-yelled.

"Not without me," Sasuke replied before flipping Kiba onto all fours. He grabbed Kiba's weeping cock forcefully and began pumping in time with his thrusts, getting faster and more forceful. By now, Naruto's own length was at full attention. He couldn't pull his eyes from this. "Now cum with me Kiba," Sasuke yelled. He thrusted at his top speed and strength, tearing a scream from Kiba as the dog-boy's seed shot from him and into the grass.

"SASUKEEEEE!" Kiba yelled as his orgasm overtook him. He shook as Sasuke hit his prostate over and over again and his semen spilled from his dick into the grass.

"Kiba," Sasuke moaned as Kiba's walls squeezed around his cock mid-stroke, making him fill Kiba with his own seed. The two collapsed and fell asleep in the grass, still connected. Naruto was shocked and a bit afraid. But Kiba enjoyed it, didn't he? I'm not sure if I can do that with Kyuubi.

"This is why I said it scars people for life Naruto," the redhead spoke as he wrapped his arms around a now frightened blond. "That is sex. That is what I didn't want to force on you. We'll only do it if we both think you are emotionally ready for it. Trust me, you're physically ready. You have been since you were thirteen, but if you aren't emotionally ready, and you if don't do it with someone you trust, it can be terrifying to the point that you are afraid for the rest of your life. I know it is enjoyable, because I have many same-sex male partners for friends, and I have seen this myself and asked, but I won't ever force you Naruto." Kyuubi caressed the blond's cheek and ran his hand through his hair.

"It really must be amazing then, because I don't see it Kyuu," Naruto said. Kyuubi hugged him tightly as Naruto buried his face in the crook between Kyuubi's shoulder and neck. "It seems like it would be painful almost."

"The first time is slightly painful Naruto, and that Kiba kid chose quick entry, which is the more painful route, but it melts away into pleasure as your body adjusts to having another man's penis inside it," Kyuubi explained. "That is why the Uchiha prepped him somewhat with his fingers. If and when we actually do that Naruto, I would prepare you far better. The fingers are not anywhere near as large as an erection, but they can be manipulated to stretch the internal walls slowly. Normally that would have been about a five minute process, but the Uchiha barely used thirty seconds. That's why Kiba yelled at the quick penetration, he wasn't prepared enough."

"I hope you're right Kyuu, because I just don't see how," Naruto said as he teared up. Kyuubi rubbed the tears away as he stared into the Kikánugan. No doubt the boy was checking Kyuubi's mind to make sure it was the truth.

"Naruto, it will be my first time as well, so I wouldn't be anywhere near that rough either," Kyuubi said as they walked back into the mansion. "We don't have to actually have sex this Mating Season. It is meant to be a beautiful thing that is mutually agreed upon between partners, not something forced upon another for one's own pleasure. I won't ever push you into a corner, and I won't nag you for it. I'll take this relationship slowly, and I'll take having sex slowly too. You don't have to fear me Naruto, not ever."

They walked into Naruto's room and silently shut the door. "Kyuubi," Naruto began. "I want to be able to enjoy it with you, but was that all there is to sex, just animalistic thrusting?"

"Naruto, there are a hundred ways of having sex, and you only saw three: pumping, thrusting, and even some oral sex," Kyuubi told him. "There is something you humans call masturbation. We call it self-pleasure. I have done it to relieve myself during Mating Season."

"What is that exactly?" Naruto asked.

"I will have to show it to you, because explaining it is awkward and confusing," Kyuubi replied before dropping his pants. "You literally grab it and pump, rub, or touch it in any way that you find pleasurable." Naruto's eyes widened.

"And that actually feels good?" Kyuubi nodded. "That is what Sasuke was doing to Kiba while he was thrusting into him."

"It looks like I'll have to explain sex to you altogether," Kyuubi said as he pulled his pants back on. "When it is between two males, as you saw, the Seme, the one on top, thrusts his penis into the Uke, the one beneath him. While doing that, there are two things that will particularly make the Uke feel extreme pleasure. One is hitting the prostate or a particular bundle of nerves again and again. The other is pumping the member of the Uke. Doing them together will quickly bring about the Uke's climax or orgasm. You may have heard this as jerking off, fondling, what have you, but they are all the same thing. While the Seme can do this to the Uke during procreation, a child who has matured enough can do it on his own. This is something a male usually discovers around the age of fourteen, but you were immersed in your training to the point where there was no time for you to discover it. During Mating Seasons passed, I used this technique to relieve myself of sexual tension, but I was hoping that you would possibly be willing to have me as your lover during this upcoming one. If this is not the case, masturbating is a good way to keep a level head."

"Thanks Kyuu," Naruto said before crawling under the covers. "I'm not sure I will be ready eleven days from now, but I'm glad you explained all of this to me. Come on; lay down. You need your sleep too." Kyuubi got in bed and kissed Naruto lovingly before falling asleep again. Naruto loved the feeling of Kyuubi's warmth and protection and fell into a blissful sleep as well.

**Author Notes: Well, how'd I do on this one? Seriously, this I want reviews for. That was my first time writing a purposely quick lemon. Don't send me perverted crap please. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. A Fox's Love For His Wolf

**Author Notes: I'm glad that some of you reviewed and are enjoying the story so far. I honestly find this to be the better way of getting to yaoi. It isn't senseless or forced, and there's plot. What more could you want? Anyway, onto the story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$################^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Uzumaki Mansion:** Kyuubi and Naruto had fallen asleep shirtless, and they held each other close in their sleep, but Kyuubi was covered in a cold sweat. Now he was the one having nightmares. In his dream, he had completely lost control and taken Naruto completely against his will. It was horrifying to watch. Kyuubi had used several suppression jutsu to keep the blond from running, but what made Kyuubi squirm in disgust and horror was the fact that Naruto was screaming and crying. As he finished, Kyuubi bit down on the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder, drawing blood and tearing skin as Naruto's wailing peaked.

Kyuubi dressed himself again, but several of Naruto's friends, including his mother, broke down the door and rushed in to a terrifying scene. With the smell of procreation in the air, Naruto naked and covered in blood, and the boy's bonds, the cause was obvious. They attacked Kyuubi, forcing him out the village gates. What horrified Kyuubi beyond belief was the fact that he saw Madara of all people carrying the unconscious wolf-boy.

"_You may have thwarted my original efforts,"_ he began, _"but with this much power, I'll be unstoppable. You should have groveled at my feet and begged for forgiveness Kyuubi. Now I can begin your punishment."_

"Noo!" Kyuubi yelled as he shot awake. Naruto sprang up as well, and Kushina came running. His breathing was heavy, and Kyuubi's eyes were teary and bloodshot. When he caught sight of Naruto, he hugged the boy tightly, almost hurting him from the squeezing force.

"What's wrong Kyuu?" Naruto asked through constricted wind pipes. The kitsune didn't answer him for a while.

"I can't even begin to tell you Naruto," he replied. "My worst fears unfolding in front of me, that's all. Madara was alive, and he took you from the village. I was helpless. I love you Naruto, that's all I need." Naruto rubbed his back reassuringly and looked toward his mom with a concerned expression. "I love you Naruto. I love you," he kept repeating.

"I love you too Kyuubi," the blond wolf responded. "I will never stop caring about you." Naruto hugged the redhead back reassuringly as he sobbed into Naruto's shoulder. "Just stay with me Kyuubi. Madara is dead; you don't have to worry. No one will take me from you or vice versa."

"Naruto?" Kushina called. "I'm making breakfast. When he calms down, bring him downstairs." Naruto nodded.

"Shhh," he said quietly. "You're safe Kyuubi." Naruto rested his head on top of Kyuubi's, and without knowing it, he began releasing soothing pheromones into the air. "Everything's okay Kyuu."

Kyuubi sniffled a couple of times before his body finally fell still. "Your instincts and abilities never cease to amaze me Naruto," the redhead spoke quietly as Naruto rocked them both back and forth. "You'd make an incredible parent. Thank you, Naruto." He got up and wiped his tears away before Naruto took him in a loving kiss.

"I love you Kyuubi; let's go," Naruto said as he got up and out of bed. He conjured a skin-tight red shirt for himself, and he put a similar deep blue one on Kyuubi. "My present to you," he said kindly. They walked barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Smells delicious," the blue-eyed angel said aloud. "You're making those pancakes again mom?"

"What? You don't want them?" Kushina teased threateningly. Naruto was instantly sitting with perfect posture in his chair. _Okay, it isn't just me; that woman has a talent for enforcing good behavior,_ Kyuubi thought to himself as he viewed the spread. The familiar eggs were there, but now there was freshly baked bread. There were no sausages, but this would certainly be a good meal.

"I really hope you can teach me how to cook Kushina-San," Kyuubi told her as he took his seat. "Everything looks and smells so good."

"I'd be happy to," she replied with a smile. "I've got six blueberry pancakes for us." She walked over with the ambrosial food and placed the platter down in the center of the table. "Two for Kyuubi, two for you Naruto, and two for myself."

"May I begin eating mom?" the boy asked. Kushina smiled and nodded, and Naruto dug in. "Aah, so juicy and warm," he commented after taking three bites. They talked as they ate, so Kyuubi felt better now that Kushina had basically accepted him into the family.

"At some point today," Kushina began, "Tsunade should bring us the news as to your poison Naruto. Apart from that, we need to help with the village repairs. The villagers are sad that their homes were destroyed, but they don't seem to hate you anymore Naruto."

"I bet I could still find one person in the village who outright hates me, but I don't care," the blond replied as he sat blissfully in his chair, all of the flavors of the meal swimming through him. "It is my fault that the village got wrecked, so I hope that we can get passed this soon."

"We can use this as a way to distract ourselves during Mating Season Naru-Kun," Kyuubi suggested. Kushina scowled inwardly, but the nicknames were inevitable. "Including today, we have eleven days left, so there is no rush. Kushina, has that white-haired man yet gotten a repair crew? I don't know how long the repairs would take, so I need to know."

"Kakashi-San was always one to forget, but I still don't have access to Minato's money. Tsunade said it'll be another day before the papers are processed," Kushina replied.

"I still have a thousand Ryou," Naruto told them. "If we get financially tight, I can open up my frog."

"You shouldn't have to do that Naruto," his mother replied. "As a kid, and you are until you are eighteen, you should be spending your money on yourself and Kyuubi and your other friends. It's my job as a mother to handle these things."

"Alright," the blond replied. "Kyuu and I'll get going if there's anything you need to do." Naruto and Kyuubi washed their plates and put them in the drying rack before grabbing their footwear and leaving. Once they were beyond the view of the house, Naruto pulled Kyuubi aside. "What was your dream about Kyuu?" he asked. Kyuubi was terrified and didn't want to answer him, but Naruto would have his answer with or without Kyuubi's consent. "You give me no choice…Kikánugan." Kyuubi's eyes widened before he shut them in a vain attempt to keep the boy out. Naruto froze in shock as the dream played out in front of him, and Kyuubi was forced to watch it as well, making the redhead collapse in shame.

"Naruto," he said quietly as he teared up. "I know I wouldn't do that to you. No demon can actually lose his or her mind like that, but it was so horrifyingly real. I…I…please don't make me watch this again." Kyuubi crossed his arms and put his head between his knees and stomach. Naruto leaned down and lifted his head. His expression was passive, and he seemed to be more concerned with the redhead than his terrible dream.

"Kyuu," Naruto said quietly before taking Kyuubi's face in his right hand and kissing him. More tears escaped Kyuubi's eyes as the wolf-boy helped him up. In the midst of their embrace, the presence of an observing Konohamaru was missed. The boy was at first happy to see his sensei up and about, but he was then immaturely grossed out by the scene of two boys kissing.

_Yuck. Since when does the boss like other guys? What about Sakura? They've been kissing for a while now. Is this for real?_ Konohamaru asked himself. When he saw Naruto's open eyes, he was stunned that they were now blue again. _They still have slits in them. And that guy has red slitted eyes. Kami, that's the Nine-Tailed Fox! Is he making Naruto do this? Yes, it has to be…because Naruto-niichan only ever liked Sakura. I've gotta tell the others._ Konohamaru crawled a ways silently before dashing towards his own training grounds.

"You know why I haven't gotten mad Kyuu?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi shook his head fearfully. "It's because you were crying and shaking genuinely when you came out of that dream. You said you would never purposely betray me, but you felt as though you had in your dream, and you tried to make it up to me in real life. This is what I want Kyuu. If and when you screw up, you admit it and repent; that's all there is to it."

"You're so beautiful Naruto," Kyuubi said quietly as he began a small smile. "I don't deserve your forgiveness though. I'd feel less guilty if you would just give a punishment you think is fair." Naruto was at a loss, but he began to think of something in his mind that would work to end Kyuubi's guilt and keep Naruto from feeling guilty about punishing the fox when he didn't think it was necessary.

"As you wish," the boy began. "My punishment for you is that you can't kiss me until we're either bathing tonight or in bed." Kyuubi's expression dropped a bit, but he was still happy.

"Thank you Naru-Sama," Kyuubi said before beginning to walk down the road. They continued on in silence until they reached the village.

"I'm not kidding; I saw the boss kissing a redheaded dude with red eyes," Konohamaru stammered to his teammates Udon and Moegi. "Naruto had red eyes before, remember? His eyes are blue again, but they've got slits in them. I think the Kyuubi has possessed him. The boss never kissed guys before, except for that one time he accidentally kissed Sasuke. My point is that I think Naruto's in real trouble."

"And why would that be Konohamaru-Kun?" Ebisu-Sensei said from behind the boy. Konohamaru turned with a grimace. He wasn't about to spill it to this perverted teacher. "Out with it boy…" They fought and argued until Ebisu took away his weapons and hung him by his feet from a tree. As the nausea began to overtake Konohamaru, he told Ebisu everything of what he had seen.

Ebisu blushed deep red, but he put his glasses back up before getting the boy down. "This matter is very severe Konohamaru-Kun. I ask that you stay out of it and let the village Jounin deal with this."

"No way," Konohamaru retorted. "If Naruto's in danger, then I have to help. He taught me more than you ever could."

"I seriously doubt that, and this is out of your league," Ebisu replied.

"Oh yeah, Rasengan!" Konohamaru yelled as he pushed the spinning orb into Ebisu's back and sent him flying. "I bet you couldn't 'teach' me that in a hundred years. Let's go see the Hokage guys," he spoke darkly. They all sped off toward the village in search of Tsunade.

"That's all of the papers that I could find in that heap of rubble," Naruto told Tsunade. "I'm pretty sure that the rest were burnt or torn up or damaged when I got sent flying through your office. Oh, by the way, did you finish examining my poison?"

"It's fine," Tsunade replied happily. "We've actually recovered most of the legal documents and such, so I won't have to do quite so much paperwork. Thank you for your efforts Kyuubi, Naruto. And yes, I finished with your toxin. You can't even call it a poison. It's so damn corrosive that it eats metal Naruto. Killing organic matter is no problem for the red liquid that you produce. It's an acidic and necrotic neurotoxin capable of bringing down a bull elephant with a single drop diluted fifty times. Other than that, I can't tell you anything because of how fast it is. If you get any of it on a human, not just inside a person, it will burn away the skin until it enters the bloodstream. If you don't clean the wound like how you cleaned Kyuubi's the person won't live another hour. Why don't you see what help you can offer around the market with building repairs?"

"Alright Tsunade-Sama, and thank you," Naruto replied, gaining a look of suspicion and surprise from the lady Hokage.

"Since when did you begin respecting me?" she asked. "What happened to 'Granny?'"

"I guess I matured," Naruto replied before both he and Kyuubi blurred from her sight. Konohamaru and his gang quickly came up to her as he looked in the direction that Kyuubi and Naruto had left. Tsunade looked up from her papers in slight curiosity and annoyance.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" she asked. The boy turned to her with a serious and kind of frightened look on his face.

"Granny," he began in the same way as Naruto. "I saw Naruto and that redhead before. I think he's the Kyuubi." _Of course he is you dolt,_ Tsunade thought to herself. Konohamaru leaned in closer and whispered, "I think the Kyuubi possessed Naruto." Tsunade kept on a serious look, but she laughed hysterically on the inside. _Thank you morning entertainment,_ she thought to herself. "The thing is, I saw Naruto kissing him on the lips." Tsunade's expression dropped. Damn Konohamaru and his curiosity and devotion to Naruto. A couple of Chuunin had heard the boy, but they didn't show it as they walked on by. "Naruto had a crush on Sakura; I'm not dumb enough to miss that, and Naruto never liked guys that way last I knew. And the only other time he kissed a guy was that accidental time with Sasuke. The boss isn't himself, and that redheaded dude is the reason." Tsunade had a terrified look on her face, but not for the same reason.

_Konohamaru, you'll reveal everything darn it,_ she thought to herself as the thirteen-year-old looked at her. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him, but what if the Kyuubi attacks Hokage-Sama? Get some ANBU together and find a way to get the two separated and capture the Kyuubi." Konohamaru and his gang then walked off to the market, planning out how they would get rid of the Kyuubi.

_It's not like Konohamaru and his gang can do anything to Naruto or Kyuubi. They'll learn soon enough,_ Tsunade thought to herself as she organized the papers into several stacks.

Naruto and Kyuubi sent shadow clones throughout the area asking what everyone needed help with. It ranged from carrying heavy things to actually helping rebuild structures. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi all stayed out of sight.

"I taught you guys how to do Rasengan," Konohamaru began. "But I think we'll need more than just one to bring the Kyuubi down. If we all strike at once, I think it will be enough, but we need to make sure we have a clear shot and it has to be when there aren't any clones to mistake him for."

"And what if a Rasengan combination isn't enough Konohamaru?" Moegi asked. "He killed many of our best ninja seventeen years ago; he would probably kill us if he survived."

"It'll work. It has to work. The boss will be so happy when he isn't under the fox's influence anymore," Konohamaru said confidently. The group watched silently from a hiding place on a roof. They had become very talented at hiding their presence, so none of Naruto's or Kyuubi's clones took notice for three whole hours. "Hey, they're heading into the woods," Konohamaru told his teammates. "Let's go on ahead of them and set up." The three went silently and quickly as Naruto and Kyuubi walked on.

"I'm glad that the village is getting back up so quickly," Naruto commented.

"It's all because of our help though," Kyuubi replied. "Well, more yours than mine." Kyuubi was now craving to kiss the blond wolf-boy, but he would remain true to his word and endure the punishment Naruto had set up.

As the two came deep enough into the trees, Konohamaru gave the signal for his team to attack. "Rasengan!" all three of them yelled as they jumped at a surprised Kyuubi. They all made contact, and Naruto jumped back a ways.

"Give us back the boss," Konohamaru yelled as he focused his chakra harder. Kyuubi had on a look of surprise, and Naruto had a look of fear on. "Rasengan Tri Attack!" Kyuubi became engulfed in light for a second, but then the group's chakra faded. "No way. It didn't even scratch him," Konohamaru said fearfully. He drew a kunai and swiped at Kyuubi only to be stopped by Naruto holding him by his scarf.

"What are you three doing Konohamaru?" he asked. Konohamaru turned to see a completely emotionless face. "Why did you attack Kyuubi with the jutsu I taught you?" he asked with a bit of anger, making Konohamaru shrink back. Moegi and Udon watched in fright. Kyuubi had not even moved yet.

"Wake up Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled. "Since when do you like other boys? Think about it. You've been possessed." Naruto quickly put his hand over Konohamaru's mouth.

"I know what's going on, and Tsunade kept this from you. Every Genin team was brought out of Konoha in advance to Akatsuki's attack," Naruto began. "I don't have the time to tell you everything, but I'm a demon now." Konohamaru's eyes widened. "I'm not what you think a demon is though. Let me show you." Naruto threw Konohamaru into the air before changing into his wolf form which towered above the trees. The boy landed on Naruto's head.

"N-Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm the king of the Bijuu now as the Ten-Tailed Wolf, and you already figured out that Kyuubi is out. He was released after my battle with Madara, and as you may have guessed, he hasn't attacked. He's on our side Konohamaru. I know you won't understand, but we're in love. Kyuu, come on out." The red-furred fox appeared with a happy face on. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, meet Kyuubi."

"Whoa, hold the phone," Konohamaru began. "You fell in love with Kyuubi, with a guy?"

"As I said," Naruto began in his new voice. "I don't expect you to understand, but have Tsunade explain some things to you. Mom is expecting me back soon, so I've got to go." Naruto put Konohamaru in a tree before running off for his house without changing back into a human. Kyuubi followed him in the same fashion.

"I know you told me not to kiss you," Kyuubi said aloud. "But can I feel your fur while in human form please? Kushina and Sakura both said it was super soft and warm."

"Um, okay," Naruto said as he slowed down and stopped. The Uzumaki Mansion was in view, but it was a ways off. Kyuubi transformed into his human form and rode on the wolf's back.

"They weren't kidding," Kyuu yelled as the wind rushed passed him. "It keeps changing color, but it's so soft and smooth. I kinda wish our bed was made of this."

"Don't even think about it," Naruto said as he went into his human form, effectively dropping Kyuubi out of the air. "Come on; I'm getting hungry for dinner." Kyuubi landed on his feet, which were now sore from the impact. It was at least fifty feet down. Naruto saw the lights on inside the house, and he saw people walking around in the kitchen too. "Hmm, Mom's got company."

The two walked in to a very tense scene. Kushina was sitting at the table with a terrified look on her face, and five ninja stood across from her. They turned and smiled deviously at Naruto and Kyuubi.

"What's going on Mom?" Naruto asked. The five giggled and turned towards him. Kushina remained motionless.

"Your mommy's stunned now that she knows you've been a bad boy with the Kyuubi, little gay demon whore," the leader said. Naruto was both shocked and enraged by their words. "Aw, the little _fag_ is hurt by this? Go ahead; tell her the truth. You sold your body to the fox-demon so he wouldn't attack the village, didn't you?" he accused the blond.

"If you value your skin being attached to your body, you'll leave right now," Naruto said in a flat voice.

"No one cares what a gay slut like you says," the shortest one scoffed. Naruto's blood boiled, and his eyes flashed red before Naruto closed the distance between them and took the man by the neck. Kyuubi put his arm on Naruto's and shook his head warningly.

"Peace between humans and demons my ass," another one scoffed. Naruto's expression changed to one of shock. _No,_ he thought to himself before placing the one fearful man in his hand down on the floor. "Humans can't live in peace with demons; it wouldn't be right. All demons do is attack and, in this case, seduce humans. Why should we leave you evil wretched things alone? Not only did you betray our race by becoming a demon, but even chose to have sex with a demon, a male demon no less."

"You will leave this house and never return," Naruto commanded. His chakra was beginning to surge through the air as his anger rose.

"Just admit you're a faggot who sold his body to the demon and we will," the leader said. Ten chakra tails suddenly appeared as Naruto turned with the Kikánugan activated and his mark glowing red. "Oh Kami."

"Leave!" Naruto roared in his demon voice. A white light flashed from his eyes and the mark. When Kyuubi could finally reopen his eyes, he saw Naruto crying, and the five men each had glowing eyes as they walked out the door. Kushina had her eyes closed, but her lips formed a small smile.

"I played the part of stunned mother, but I know you two didn't do anything except kiss," Kushina said as she opened her eyes. "Are you alright Naruto?" The boy shook his head. His mom leaned down and hugged him tightly, but the empty feeling in him wouldn't go away.

"This is why your hugs are so valuable to him Kushina-San," Kyuubi told her. "After being shunned by humans for so long, you accepted him readily. That is very precious to him, and it is a bond you must protect. He has the heart of a human, your heart, but he was considered a demon long before a month ago. This is something that only you can do for him, and that is that you can help him feel like he is loved and not worthless."

"Oh Naruto," she said quietly. His chakra had stopped flowing outward, and he was crying. Kushina began singing her lullaby to him, and Naruto's crying began to cease. Kyuubi was brought to tears however. He would never be able to be this close to Naruto, even as a mate. Parental bonds, which Kyuubi lacked altogether, ran far deeper than he could hope to see.

"This is why I wanted your relationship to be kept secret," Kushina told them. "If no one had found out for a long time, it wouldn't have been as significant a revelation. Now look at what's happened." Naruto was finally asleep in her arms. "I know in my heart that you would never leave him Kyuubi, but Kami help you if you do."

"It's okay mom," Naruto said as he blinked awake. "I just can't believe how angry I was. I wasn't sad or disgusted by what they said as much as I was afraid of my own rage." Kushina rubbed his head lovingly, and she brushed her thumb over his forehead. When she rubbed his mark though, he didn't moan or anything. "This time, it made me feel reassured and loved," he said aloud.

"It's a theory, but I think that your mark can cause you to feel a certain way depending on what a person wants you to feel when it is touched," Kyuubi said aloud. "If it is just touched, it causes pleasure. When Sakura touched it, you told me you felt tingly all over. That was probably amazement and wonder mingled together. Now when Kushina touched it, you probably felt warm and relieved a bit." Naruto nodded his head.

"Let's eat dinner you guys," Kushina said trying to change the mood. "I made spaghetti. This was Minato's favorite." Naruto helped his mom prepare the plates, and the three sat down happily. "I have to wonder though. Who saw you and ratted you out?" Kushina asked.

"Konohamaru saw us kiss apparently, but who told those five I don't know. He may have been in the middle of telling Udon and Moegi when someone overheard him. It's not by any means impossible."

They continued eating until full, and then they washed the dishes. Kushina bade the two goodnight before going into her own room. Naruto dispelled his shirt before jumping into his own bed.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi began. "Are you really alright after that?" The boy turned and looked up at Kyuubi.

"I don't know Kyuu," he replied. "I just need time to reflect, and maybe one of these days I can meet some of your friends. What I'm dreading is the entire village finding out, because then I'll be a laughing stock."

"I wish I hadn't dragged you into this right before Mating Season Naruto. I really do, but if you need me to leave for a while, just say so. Your feelings and well being are important to me Naruto." Kyuubi now sat next to the boy with a depressed look on. "If it makes you feel better at all, we don't have to expose ourselves to each other again. You have a love for this village Naruto, and you have a love for me. As your friend and as your partner, I shouldn't make you choose." Kyuubi was silenced by Naruto as he wrapped his arm around Kyuubi's neck and pulled the fox on top of him.

"Love is what really matters, isn't it Kyuu?" the boy asked.

"I love you Naruto, and you love me, but if your love for me is wrecking your life, I should go somewhere else until things quiet down," Kyuubi replied. "In a relationship, love is what counts, and it is my love for you that is making me ask. Do you want a chance at being accepted by the village by me leaving, or would you leave things to chance and have me stay through Mating Season?"

"Screw the villagers," Naruto said flatly. "It's my friends and loved ones that I'm worried about, and that includes you Kyuubi." Naruto turned the fox around and kissed him passionately. Kushina was worried by some of what Naruto said, but she would find a way to help him out. As his mother, this was her responsibility.

"If the village turns against you and me, I'll remind them of the treaty we had all agreed to," Naruto told his kitsune. "For now, let's just enjoy the time we can share." The boy connected their lips once again, but this time, he licked Kyuubi's bottom lip lightly as he kept his eyes open. His redhead looked back at him questioningly. "I trust you Kyuu," was his response. They locked lips and Kyuubi licked the wolf's bottom lip, asking politely for entrance. Naruto obliged, and Kyuubi pressed the blond's tongue with his own, inviting Naruto in for a battle of dominance. They wrestled violently before breaking apart panting heavily. "Kami Kyuu," Naruto began. "That was fun."

"You're not bad at all when it comes to kissing," Kyuubi replied before nuzzling the boy and crashing their lips together again. The redhead won dominance in the kiss, but he didn't simply take free range of Naruto's mouth. They each got to spend time in the other's cave. Kyuubi's fangs and Naruto's had cut the other's tongue once, so iron became the main flavor. "We'll have to be careful about that in the future," Kyuubi told him.

"I love you Kyuubi," Naruto told him before taking a final light kiss from the man.

"I love you too, Naruto." They traced each other's bodies lightly before falling asleep.

Over the course of another five days, the market had been rebuilt, Konohamaru had been taught about what happened the days he was away from the village, and the looks and whispers aimed at Naruto had become more and more prominent. What was either better or worse, Naruto went to bed feeling exhausted and flushed. He and Kyuubi were about a week away from fully fledged heat, and there was just no way that a repair crew was going to get to work on Naruto's other room.

"Kyuu?" Naruto asked as an uncomfortably itchy heat kept crawling through him. Neither of them could sleep, so Kyuubi heard him.

"I know; I'm hot too. Try cooling down the room using your chakra," he replied. They were both sweating above the covers, and it was already passed midnight. "I don't care if you make it thirty degrees in here. Just keep chilling it down until you're comfortable. Heats don't affect me _as_ much, so I'll be fine even if I'm still a bit uncomfortable."

Naruto let his mark unleash the ability to cool the air, but making it snow inside his own room was out of the question. Another hour later, both of the boys realized it was useless. The air temperature had dropped by ten degrees, but they were both still breathing heavily and sweating. "I know this completely destroys the purpose of not being tempted Naruto," Kyuubi said. "But the inevitable truth is that our bodies know that we are near each other. I am casting a jutsu on myself to keep my hormones in check, but… you won't like this."

"Just tell me how to stop this," the blond moaned.

"Take off what remains of your clothing," Kyuubi replied. Naruto was partially afraid of what this might do, but he was desperate. "Control your urges as best you can, and I don't care if you have to relieve yourself. Use the method I showed you if you must Naruto. Since our bodies are after each other, we're gonna have to look at each other to shut them up. Just keep your eyes from trailing south, and you'll be fine. I'm gonna keep myself under control as best I can, but Kushina will wake up if she hears us doing things. Don't be afraid Naruto. You can trust me and your mother." They both hesitantly dispelled their pants, leaving themselves fully exposed. Both turned simultaneously with fearful eyes. Within seconds, their discomfort began melting away.

"Thank heavens," Naruto breathed. They finally drifted off to sleep at 1:30 in the morning. As tired as the two were, they slept in until ten, making Kushina worry. She heard deep breathing from within Naruto's room and began opening the door. Her face paled, and she was shocked at the sight of both her son and Kyuubi exposed completely. Kyuubi was awoken by her coming in, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Kami," he began. Kushina stared in horror. "We didn't do anything Kushina; rest assured. This was highly unexpected, but Naruto and I have begun experiencing our respective heats. What frightens me is the fact that they're both so strong. We didn't manage to fall asleep until passed midnight. Naruto tried to cool the room down by using his chakra, but he didn't want to make it snow."

"After he dropped the temp by ten degrees, we both realized it was pointless. Kushina, I hate to say it, but our bodies are calling to each other so powerfully. Naruto and I had no choice but to strip down and actually stare at each other to get our discomfort to quell. I used a jutsu to hold down my hormones and arousal, but this is what I would normally experience _during_ the middle of Mating Season. This won't work four days from now. Either I have to leave the village for about a month, effectively leaving Naruto alone, or he has to become secure enough with me and trust me enough to not hurt him during procreation by then."

"Just clothe yourself Kyuubi," Kushina replied. "As long as I know I didn't fail you two, I don't care that you have to sleep naked. As per your options, it does look bleak Kyuubi. Naruto is frightened by all of this. We both know that we can't force him, but he would be depressed leaving you out in the wilderness. Kami, what are we going to do?" Kyuubi yawned out of sleepiness.

"Hope for the best," Kyuubi sort of commanded. "I need to take a shower. Carrying those bricks yesterday took more of my energy than I thought it would. And along with last night, I've sweated a ton." Kyuubi simply walked into Naruto's bathroom and shut the door. Kushina looked back at her naked son. He was beginning to sweat, and his body was becoming flushed.

Kyuubi wrapped a towel around himself and walked back into the room once the familiar feeling came back. "It's happening to him too isn't it?" he asked. Kushina nodded. "The Fates curse me. This is about the worst possible situation," he said before sitting down next to Naruto. "We've been bonded."

"You don't mean like you guys somehow took each other as mates do you?" Kushina asked in terror.

"No, that would actually be almost better, because this wouldn't be happening," Kyuubi replied. "When demons become bonded before or during heat, they have to stay within a certain vicinity of each other in order to basically remain sane and comfortable. In other words, we're gonna have to shower, bathe, sleep, and basically remain together all the time through Mating Season."

Kushina was terrified. "Naruto won't like this at all," she said. Kyuubi shook his head. "And with the entire male population in the village against you…Kami help you guys."

"I think I know where we can go that we will be happily welcomed," Naruto said as he got up. "Oh shit!" he said as he covered himself with a pillow. Kushina giggled, and so did Kyuubi.

"Where would you go?" Kushina asked him curiously.

"We can pay a visit to Gaara and the Hidden Sand Village," Naruto said cheerfully. Kushina wasn't very happy though.

"That's so far away Naruto-Kun," she complained. "You'd be in the company of good friends, but I'd miss you for almost a whole month. All of your friends would too."

"Unless you want to come with us to the Land of Spring Mom, I've got no other options," the blond replied. "Jeez I'm sticky."

"We could stay until the day Mating Season begins, but passed that would be almost dangerous Kushina-San," Kyuubi told them. "The desert at night gets very cold, and we can more easily set up a soundproofing jutsu in a stone building. In other words, the air there would probably help us stay relieved of our heats, but if Naruto decides he is ready, then we can fully soundproof our room so as to not alert the entire village to our activities."

"If there really is no other way, then I guess I can only wish you the best of luck," Kushina said with resignation in her voice. "You both need a shower," she said as she held her nose. The boys didn't actually find the smell to be obnoxious. They almost found it to be… arousing.

"Alright," Kyuubi said as he yanked Naruto up by the arm. "We'll be down in say twenty minutes at most." Naruto dropped his pillow, making him blush as the two walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Kyuubi put his towel down on the counter and turned on the cold water.

Both boys could smell the other's arousal. Naruto's body was reaching complete maturity. It was four months until his eighteenth birthday, so his demon-influenced body began producing the pheromones normally used to attract a mate, and they had Kyuubi hung. Naruto was also being affected by Kyuubi's smell. It was musky, but so profoundly attractive. Images ran freely through his mind, but he refused to give in.

"I'm finding this difficult Kyuu," Naruto told him. Both of their erections had come out, so they were in the same boat in multiple ways. "If it's natural, then why are these thoughts so strong to the point they actually have a slight hold over me?"

"It is the way of nature Naruto, and we demons are highly attuned to nature, another way that humans abandoned," Kyuubi told him. "Come on; the sooner we get through with this shower, the sooner we can dress and go about our business." Naruto stepped hesitantly into his cold shower. The waters were very soothing to his flushed skin. "I could only find one washcloth Naruto," the redhead told him as he stepped in and closed the door. "Let me get your hair done real quick." Naruto and Kyuubi each did the other's hair carefully, but now came the slight problem.

"I don't freaking care Kyuu; just hurry when you're in that area," Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, you're afraid," Kyuubi said. "Naruto, don't force yourself. That's the whole point of me being careful, so as to not traumatize you. Really Naruto, if you're that afraid of losing it because I touch you there, then wash yourself, please."

"I just don't want to offend you, but I'm so unsure of myself. I…I…" Naruto told him. Kyuubi caught the boy as his knees gave out. So much fear was coursing through the boy, and Kyuubi could feel it. He was afraid to try, but he wished deep within himself to make Naruto feel safe as he traced his thumb over the snowflake mark on the young man's head. "Kyuubi," he breathed. "Dad." Kyuubi was overjoyed that he had done it. Naruto had mentioned his father, so he had to be feeling better and protected.

Kyuubi looked into Naruto's eyes. Fear still existed, but the boy's nerves had been calmed as much as was possible now. "Naruto," the redhead began. "Just remember the promises I made you, and think about how much we've both been able to restrain ourselves. I'll be quick around your pubic area and your rear, so you don't have to worry." Naruto nodded and allowed Kyuubi free range as he smiled lightly at the man. He bit his lip when Kyuubi had gotten down there, and rightly so. Naruto was very sensitive, and Kyuubi sensed it as he scrubbed the blond fur. Naruto shivered and shook, but he kept a level head. "This is a side effect of Mating Season. You're entire body is oversensitive. I'm done with the front though." Kyuubi didn't have to take much time scrubbing the blond's behind, and he finished the boy's legs as well. "Rinse off now," Kyuubi told him. "You don't have to wash me if…"

Naruto held the fox closely and kissed him passionately without using his tongue. "Thank you Kyuubi," he said softly. "This proves it entirely. I know I can trust you, so now I just need to conquer my own fear." The kitsune was overjoyed in his mind, and he kissed Naruto back in the same fashion. "Give me that washcloth would you?" he asked politely. Naruto scrubbed Kyuubi down to his waist, and he now breathed deeply before working fresh soap into the cloth and actually scrubbing down Kyuubi's pubic area. The man was amazed that Naruto was able to go so far, but he was sensitive too and shivered once in a while. Naruto quickly moved onto his tight butt and washed his legs. "And now you rinse," he said with a sigh. Kyuubi did as he was told before shutting the water off.

"Are you okay Naruto?" he asked concernedly.

"I still don't know if I can surrender myself comfortably, but I'm not afraid of this," he replied. "Kyuubi, I can't even begin to believe how we got this far." The redhead stopped him with a kiss as he caressed the blond's cheek.

"Let's get dressed," Kyuubi told him after he separated from the kiss. Both of them realized something amazing. Both of their erections were completely gone. "You have enough talent for the both of us little man," Kyuubi commented as he opened the door and grabbed his towel. The two dried each other off with no problems, reassuring Naruto.

"I think I'll bring back my old ninja suit," Naruto declared as he conjured up the familiar orange and black coat. Black pants followed it up along with his headband and shoes.

"I always did like you in those clothes," Kyuubi commented before conjuring up a t-shirt and shorts. They kissed lovingly before going downstairs to a frantic Kushina. "You don't have to make us a giant meal every day Kushina-San," Kyuubi told her. "A simple bowl of cereal and milk will suffice." Kushina turned to him with a look that just seemed to ask "are you crazy?"

"Would that really be okay?" she asked skeptically. Both of the boys nodded. "Okay then." They sat and talked and ate their cereal quietly. "I suppose you need to make arrangements with Tsunade and say good-bye to your friends Naruto, so I'll take care of the dishes. You two use your speed and avoid the villagers as best you can. Only stop to talk to friends."

"We'll come back and give you a good farewell later Mom, so wait for us," Naruto replied as he went out the door with Kyuubi in tow. Upon the outside of the door was a note attached with tape. After Naruto read it halfway, he burned it with his own chakra. "Fuck off," he said in annoyance.

"As I said, humans are raised to believe very different things from demons Naruto," Kyuubi began. "While admittedly, more same-sex couples are appearing, it will be many years before that prejudice is erased."

"I think I should talk to Kiba before we go," Naruto told him.

"That is probably a very good idea." The two walked down the path to the village. Naruto stopped and used his Kikánugan to search for the dog-boy. What luck, he was training alone off in the woods. Naruto and Kyuubi blurred away and were at the boy's training grounds a minute later.

Naruto decided he would play with Kiba a bit and hid his presence entirely. Kyuubi stopped his own chakra flow as well. Naruto got up into a tree and lightly tossed a shuriken at Akamaru's feet. They heard the spinning sound and jumped away long before it touched the ground.

"Who's there?" Kiba asked confidently as he sniffed the air. He couldn't pick up a scent, rattling his nerves a bit. Another shuriken came at a slightly higher speed from behind him, but he dodged this one with time to spare as well. "Who the Hell are you?" Kiba called out. He closed his eyes and listened, but Naruto was completely silent when he used wind chakra to make sure there was no resistance to his quick movements. This time, three shuriken flew at Kiba from different directions. He successfully dodged two, but Naruto had to dash in and catch the third. He stopped directly beside Kiba. "Naruto?!" he asked in a bit of amazement and anger. Kyuubi then revealed himself as well.

"Your hearing is excellent Kiba," Naruto began with a smile. "I kind of need to talk to you though, about something personal."

"And what would that be fox-boy?" Kiba asked. Fox-boy had been the nickname Kiba came up with, but more because Naruto had whiskers than he knew what the older villagers knew. That name existed long before Kiba had the knowledge he had now.

"I happened to catch your show with Sasuke in the forest outside my house about a week ago," Naruto began. Kiba's expression changed to one of terror as his face blushed scarlet. He put his hand over Naruto's mouth and stared at him threateningly.

"Don't go around saying that you idiot," he told Naruto harshly. "Now, that can't be the only reason you wanted to talk, so spill it."

"I do need the truth about this. Did you actually enjoy what Sasuke did to you?" Naruto asked. Kiba blushed even darker.

"Why would you want to know that?" Kiba asked in humiliation. Akamaru even showed signs of embarrassment.

"You really are dense Inuzuka boy," Kyuubi said aloud. "Since you have a thing for Sasuke, you won't find this to be disgusting." Kyuubi took Naruto into an unexpected kiss, making Naruto scowl. Kyuubi had broken his rule, but it wasn't all bad, so he returned it happily. Kiba's mouth dropped as his eyes widened.

"Oh Kami," he said aloud. "You and Kyuubi are…" this time it was Naruto who covered his mouth. "So, how far have you two gone?" Kiba asked deviously in a quiet voice.

"Bathing together and being able to sleep naked without losing control," Naruto replied. Kiba looked confused.

"What, you completely expose yourself but avoid sex?" Kiba asked. "Why?"

"Because humans and demons believe very different things, and love before lust happens to be a core belief. This is why I'm asking you about sex, because you were the Uke," Naruto replied with a sly grin.

"Don't even think that makes me girly," Kiba warned. "But as innocent and oblivious on this subject as you are, I'll enlighten you. At first, the penetration kinda stings a bit, but by the end of it, you'll be in ecstasy. Does that satisfy you Naruto?"

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto said with a genuine smile. "You actually just helped me a lot."

"What, were you…afraid?" Naruto and Kyuubi blurred away in mid-sentence, so he didn't get an answer. "You beat the daylights out of me in the Chuunin Exams, but you're afraid to bottom in sex? Well, I gotta admit that I was too at first, but Sasuke is so good."

Naruto saw each of his friends and told them he was leaving for the Hidden Sand Village on a long mission and wouldn't be back for about a month. He got the occasional mocking look from a passing villager, but he ignored them and moved on to Tsunade.

"Thanks for letting me in so fast Tsunade-Sama," Naruto said as he entered her makeshift office in Sakura's house. "I request that your ANBU leave until I'm done talking with you." Tsunade waved her hand, and all six of the cloaked agents stepped to the other side of the street, but Naruto saw the listening device and canceled it with his Lightning Chakra. "This is personal, so solitude is necessary," Naruto told her.

"Kyuubi and I are already entering our heats, and you know what happens to animals in heat." Tsunade's face drained of color. Naruto was being so frank. Everything was out of whack about this situation. "I'm sure you've heard the people whispering. Ever male in this whole village gives me a dark or funny look, and I hear all of their whispers. 'Look, it's the demon whore,' and 'isn't he gay now?' My point is, Kyuubi and I have become stuck together because we've been 'bonded.' Basically, we have to stay within a certain amount of space if we can remain comfortable during the day. And it only gets worse at night. Another four days from now, our heats will fully emerge, and we are probably going to take that final step."

Tsunade blushed, but she listened intently. "I need a favor Tsunade-Sama. Please let me and Kyuubi go to the Hidden Sand Village for the next month. All that everyone knows right now is that I was seen kissing Kyuubi. Certainly you know what would happen if we actually went at it and the entire village heard it. We need a more peaceful place for right now. Please Tsunade-Sama?" Naruto asked with begging eyes. Kyuubi stood in the corner watching the ANBU outside.

"I have actually already made reservations with Gaara-Sama so that you could go during Mating Season," Tsunade told him. "If you want to go Naruto, you have my permission." Naruto hugged her tightly, a completely beyond awkward experience.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Tsunade-Sama," Naruto said aloud. "Come on Kyuu, time to tell Mom good-bye." Kyuubi followed him out the door. Tsunade stood stunned, but she let them go on by.

Naruto overheard the ANBU agents' rude whispers, so he used his Speed Clone Technique to slice all of their masks in half without seeming to have stopped walking with Kyuubi. All six stood still in fear and shock.

"Nicely done Naruto," Kyuubi told him as they zipped back to the mansion. Kushina had packed a small bundle of food for the two boys, and she hugged them both lovingly before sending them on their way with Naruto's swords.

"If you need your Dad's advice, use them," she said as Naruto conjured a belt and attached them to it.

"Three weeks and five days from now, we'll be back Mom," Naruto told her as he and Kyuubi blurred back through the village and out the main gate. "I wonder how long it will take to get there," Naruto said aloud. They had reached the desert an hour later, and both were panting from the long sprint. Something that came to their immediate attention was the sandstorm.

"Don't tell me Shukaku already went against the agreement," Kyuubi whined. "As the king of the Bijuu, only you can discipline him. I'd punch his lights out and then cover him in water. He hates that."

Naruto faded in dust and plunged headlong into the buffeting sands. "Shukaku!" he yelled in his demon voice. There was no response, so Naruto turned into his wolf form and sent an air bullet into the storm. When the explosion went off, the flying sands ceased, and the Ichibi angrily stood in the middle of the desert.

"What do you want sir high and mighty?" the raccoon asked in annoyance.

"I believe I made you all swear to keep peace between us and the humans of each land," Naruto told him. "I don't care if you live out here, but don't cause sandstorms that delay and endanger humans."

"It's my desert; I'll do whatever I want," the tanuki replied before raising the sands again. Naruto used the Kikánugan to see through the sands, and he hit the sand demon hard, knocking him quite a ways. Naruto then proceeded to use his water chakra on him as Kyuubi suggested. "I hate you," Shukaku replied depressively. "Hey… damn you Kyuubi!" he yelled as Naruto covered him in water. "You know I have a fear of deep water. You're a jerk."

"Just shut up little cry baby," Naruto told him as he walked towards the Hidden Sand Village which was now in sight. "By the way, enjoy Mating Season," Naruto told him suggestively. "Because Kyuubi and I'll be enjoying ours." Shukaku's jaw dropped, but he didn't have time to ask the two about it before both of the tailed-beasts ran off towards the Hidden Sand Village.

"You're as good as I was at torturing him," Kyuubi said in praise. "He'll be without a mate this year though, because Orochi is his mate."

"That isn't very fair, but that would be the fault of humans," Naruto replied. "He'll be going nuts about a week from now. I wish we could help him."

At the border of the Hidden Sand Village, guards were stationed on the wall. These were all ninja who had not seen the battle in the Hidden Leaf, so when one spotted both giant demons running headlong towards the village, he raised the alarm. "Two huge animals are running straight at us from the desert," he yelled. "I can't see them very well yet, but warn the Kazekage."

"Naruto…" Kyuubi began.

"I heard them," the wolf replied. "When we near the wall, just go into human form and surrender yourself. Gaara saw my transformation before, and he knows we are coming."

"It's the Nine-Tailed Fox!" a guard on the top tier yelled. "And there is a giant wolf with ten tails alongside him!" All the guards became scared, and Gaara was heading out from his office toward the main gate.

Naruto and Kyuubi stopped about a half mile off and changed into their human forms. They continued running toward the village gate, but without using their top speed. "This should be interesting," Naruto commented. Not two-hundred feet from the entrance, the boys were stopped by the numerous Sand Ninja in their path. All of them had on a serious and frightful look. "I assume that you thought we'd attack," Naruto began. Upon the end of his sentence, numerous shuriken flew at them. Kyuubi and Naruto both set up substitutions and took every hit before puffing away. "Excellent aim, but you're all way too slow."

"How did they?" a terrified Chuunin asked.

"Enough; they're allies," Gaara called from up on his floating sand. "I'd recognize Uzumaki Naruto any day, which means that you are the infamous Kyuubi?" The redhead nodded. "Allow them into the village. They are my honored guests for the next month." Naruto and Kyuubi smiled. "Come on in guys," Gaara called with a small smile as he floated back behind the wall. Both boys blurred into the village, confounding all of the guards.

"If they had really wanted to attack, we'd be long dead," the leader spoke. "Let us be thankful that Kazekage-Sama has such powerful allies." Naruto hugged Gaara tightly, a now not so awkward gesture.

"How have things been Gaara?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm able to sleep," the redhead replied. The black circles which used to surround his eyes were gone. "I'm also able to think about other things than dealing with Shukaku now."

"Speaking of Shukaku," Naruto began in a more serious tone. "Have you guys been having trade troubles or anything?"

"Yes, Shukaku has been conjuring a sandstorm for the last few days, and it's blocked a bunch of trade routes."

"We took care of the psycho-tanuki," Kyuubi commented. "You weren't there to witness it, but Naruto is the Juubi no Okami now. And as the Ten-Tailed Wolf, he is the king of the Bijuu as well. So, we dealt with Shukaku's anger management."

"Why thank you," Gaara said. "We lost a lot of our military in the battle with Akatsuki, so we had no way of dealing with him. Now, Tsunade told me you would need to stay here for three weeks. May I ask why?"

Naruto blushed, but he gave the truthful answer. "We're staying here because my village isn't happy with two demons getting it on during Mating Season. Yes, Kyuubi and I kind of fell in love, and it's another four days until we begin experiencing fully-fledged heats."

"I understand Naruto-San," Gaara told him with a small smile. He was blushing a bit though. "This is just a bit awkward I guess. I did reserve you a room with a single large bed in it. You can find it on the fourth floor of the Kage building. Just try to keep the noise level down, especially if you're gonna…"

"We know," Naruto interjected. "And Kyuubi knows a soundproofing jutsu." Gaara nodded before handing Kyuubi a bronze key. "While we're here, Kyuubi and I are willing to help with things around the village. After all, we should work for our peaceful stay."

"The only thing I will ask for is your assistance in dealing with Shukaku," Gaara replied. "The desert gets kind of cold at night, so make sure you bundle up." Kyuubi and Naruto left his office and went up to the roof.

"It's kind of dry for my taste," Kyuubi commented. "Let's sit down and eat the lunch Kushina packed for us." Kyuubi undid the bundle she had given him and found a salad, some bread, butter, and some of the leftover spaghetti in a plastic container. Two metal forks and knives were included as well.

"Mom always seems to know what I'm in the mood for," Naruto commented. They each took a fork in hand and dipped into the noodles. Kyuubi smiled as they fed each other a bite. Through his third eye, Gaara observed the two silently out of curiosity. "I hope things don't get too bad for us Kyuubi," Naruto began. "I can only imagine walking back to the village to find everyone staring us down and laughing."

Kyuubi shoved a fork-full of salad into the blond's mouth. "We'll deal with that later if we have to," he replied. After Naruto swallowed, Kyuubi took him in a light kiss, making Gaara blush a bit as he stared out his window. Temari and Kankuro walked in to see their brother in his familiar position.

"What's up Gaara?" Kankuro asked, startling the redhead to the point he fell backwards out of his swivel chair. "Whoa, Gaara! Are you okay?"

"A bit rattled and confused, but otherwise fine," the redhead replied as he picked his hat back up.

"There was a big commotion at the gate earlier. What was that about?" Temari asked. Gaara had to think of the best way to answer her question without revealing everything about Naruto.

"Oh, that was Naruto and the Kyuubi arriving," Gaara replied shyly. Kankuro and Temari both gawked. "Kyuubi was released shortly after Madara fell, but he's on our side, or to be specific, Naruto's side."

"Where are they now?" Kankuro asked.

"They are enjoying the solitude up on the roof as they take in the sights of the village," Gaara began. "They had a long journey and even dealt with Shukaku for us, so let them have some momentary peace and quiet." His brother and sister nodded. Temari found Gaara to be cute when he was like this. Sensitivity was not his strong suit for fifteen years, and now that was about everything he had. After they both left, Gaara remade his third eye and found himself watching a very awkward scene.

"Kyuubi," Naruto giggled as the redhead felt over his abs. "Show some restraint and wait until we're inside." Kyuubi began kissing him, but Naruto pushed him away and gave him a warning look. "This is how we got caught in Konoha. If we get caught out here, we'll have nowhere else to go," Naruto said darkly. "Why don't we go spar out in the desert where we'll have some peace?"

"Alright," Kyuubi said as he realized that he had nearly lost control again. "You're gonna win though."

"What happened to your confidence in your jutsu?" Naruto asked as they jumped from the roof, scaring the living daylights out of Gaara as they passed his window. They landed easily on all fours, frightening some of the villagers as they looked in awe. Kyuubi and Naruto blurred away and out the gate, kicking up a bunch of sand as they passed. "Sorry!" Naruto called back to the guards on the lowest tier of the wall. When they were about a mile out, Naruto drew two lines.

"Just go my little wolf," Kyuubi egged him. They both sprung out with intense speed and began their taijutsu battle. The guards on the wall were terrified by their strength, and they had to use their binoculars to get a sense of the battle. Kyuubi had taken a solid pinpoint strike to the shoulder, and Naruto had been hit in the gut. "You alright?" Kyuubi asked as he held his left shoulder. Naruto nodded. "Think fast." Kyuubi flew at him with a kick ready. Naruto activated the Kikánugan and dodged Kyuubi's four part attack. Naruto then nailed him in the back, sending Kyuubi about a quarter mile into the desert.

"Oops," Naruto said aloud, but Kyuubi reappeared in his fox form and sent a chakra beam at Naruto. "Holy…" Naruto used his top speed to get out of the way before changing into his wolf form. The black chakra beam created a crater in the sands and sent dust high into the air with the explosion. All of the onlookers were awestruck, including Gaara. The two canine titans ducked it out with claws and teeth, but no major blows were used.

"So this is the power of the Bijuu," Gaara said quietly. "I can see why Akatsuki was after them, but to think that they could fight the Bijuu and jinchuuriki on even footing." Naruto and Kyuubi collided chakra attacks, sending out a pressure wave. Naruto realized that the village would be buried, so he used his top speed and blocked the main wall as the air wave hit him along with the rising sands. Naruto whimpered and reverted to his human form as Kyuubi raced over.

"We definitely overdid it," the redhead commented as he picked Naruto up. "He'll be a bit sore, but at least you guys weren't buried alive."

"From now on," Naruto began, "we're sticking to taijutsu and ninjutsu on human levels." Kyuubi nodded as he placed the boy back on his feet. They had been brawling for several hours, so it was already dinner time as the sun began setting. Gaara treated the two to a feast in his hall to welcome them to the Hidden Sand Village.

"You guys may go to bed whenever you wish, but I'll be up doing some paperwork for a couple of hours," Gaara told them as they walked up the stairs. His office was on the second floor, and their room was on the fourth. After Gaara entered his office, Kyuubi and Naruto began feeling the effects of their heats. They looked out a window to see that the sun was almost fully set.

"We need to hurry and soundproof our room before we start moaning our discomfort," Kyuubi said seriously. They half-ran up the stairs so as to not bump into anybody, but they were beginning to sweat. When they got to the door to their room, Kyuubi pulled out the key. His hand shook, but he steadied it with the other and unlocked the oak door. He and Naruto rushed in, closed the door, and locked it. "Okay, now to just make this room silent," Kyuubi said as he flashed through about forty seals. A blue light filled the room and flew into the walls and window.

"So we'll still be safe even if we start moaning in our sleep Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he dispelled his clothing.

"I developed this jutsu myself. If we blew up a firework in here, no one would hear a thing," Kyuubi replied as he breathed heavily. "The sun is set, so this should be the worst of it for now. Gaara said that the desert got cold at night, so I'll open the window."

"What will happen if someone looks in here and sees us like this Kyuu?" Naruto asked.

"You're right," the redhead replied with an angered look on. "I can create a pretty strong illusion though. I'll make it seem like we're clothed, separate, and that we're under the covers. I can even make it seem like we are breathing mechanically." Kyuubi went through another seventy seals before the illusion took its place in the window.

"It's getting worse Kyuu," Naruto half-whined. Kyuubi was noticing it too as he dispelled his clothes. The cold air was helping, but Kyuubi's skin was crawling. This was pre-heat too, which meant that they'd practically go nuts during the real thing.

"Just do what we did last night," Kyuubi told him. He laid down and looked into Naruto's eyes, but the feeling wouldn't completely disappear. _Damn,_ he thought in his mind. _I'm not taking him against his will, not even if it relieves him._ Kyuubi kept telling himself sternly to restrain himself.

"This is getting bad Kyuubi," Naruto said aloud. "My instincts are screaming at me, and my body is trying to act on them."

"I remember my first heat," Kyuubi began. "You feel like you will be torn apart, and you can barely think straight, right?" Naruto nodded. "I want to help you Naruto, but we've only got a couple of options. One is that we can fully procreate, which is a definite end. The other is that we can hold each other closely and keep our arousal in check."

"Oh Kyuu," Naruto said as a tear came to his eye. He was shaking, and his arms twitched. Naruto was in real pain at this, but Kyuubi could feel his fear. The redhead snuggled up closer to the blond and held his head lovingly.

"You aren't ready; I know," Kyuubi said. "Just hang on to me and trust me Naru-Kun." Naruto did as he was told, and he wished in his mind for this to just end. Kyuubi took his lips in a soft kiss and caressed his mark, leaving Naruto feeling numb. The itchy hotness was blown away, and the oversensitivity disappeared as well. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and held the man close.

"Thank you Kyuubi," Naruto said as he peacefully fell asleep. The redhead stroked his hair and hummed what he remembered from Kushina's lullaby as his eyes became heavy with sleep as well.

Gaara was blushing crimson after seeing this. "I wanted to know what exactly was going on, but…" he began. "They really are in love, and Naruto's not much of a kid anymore." The Kazekage shivered as he dispelled his third eye. "At least I know Kyuubi loves him back. Invading privacy is wrong, but not when it's for the purpose of protecting friends is it?" he asked into the air.

"Naruto and the Kyuubi are in love?" Temari asked from his doorway. Gaara turned in terror. His door was too silent when it opened. His sister wore a surprised look, and Kankuro looked shocked and confused. "I never would have taken that runt to be gay."

"Don't you dare insult him Temari-Neesan," Gaara said in his old dark voice. The girl and Kankuro were both struck with fear. "I don't think I could fall in love with Shukaku, but Kyuubi is at least sane. And Naruto is the symbol of the Great Alliance of Nations."

"That's just…weird though," Kankuro began.

"I honestly find it to be kind of fitting," Temari said with a smile. "He was a complete idiot in thinking Shikamaru and I were going out, and he had no experience in the love department. He also wasn't a complete pervert like his teachers, so I find this cute and romantic even."

"Would you like to see Temari?" Gaara asked. "You'd find this to be interesting." Temari wasn't sure what she'd see, so she let Gaara connect her to his Third Eye Technique. When the image became perfectly clear, Temari gasped at the sight of both of the rather handsome, young, naked men embracing in their sleep.

"I wouldn't have thought that guy could actually look all that great," she commented with a look of approval. "They're cute together." Gaara finally cut her off, and she was disappointed.

"She-pervert," Kankuro said aloud. "Two naked men in bed, and you find that cute?" Temari blushed and turned to him angrily. "I'm just saying that you're a bit too interested in naked guys being together."

"Apparently, Naruto and the Kyuubi are beginning to experience their heats," Gaara told them. Both Temari and Kankuro looked skeptical. "You noticed his blue slitted eyes during dinner right?" Kankuro and Temari nodded. "Naruto's the king of the Tailed-Demons now, after he fought Madara. He is a demon now."

"No joke?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded silently. "I heard he's trying to establish peace between humans and demons, but is this necessary, to actually immerse himself in their world?"

"That isn't why he's with Kyuubi you dolt," Temari scolded as she hit him in the back of the head. "They actually fell in love and might become mates within the next month. Naruto and Gaara lived lives of fear and rejection, but Naruto was way worse off. He understands more about this than we do, so let it go."

"From what Tsunade and Shukaku both told me, demons don't even make the distinction between homosexuality and opposite-sex relationships," Gaara began. Both of his siblings looked back at him in awe. "Gay isn't even a word to them. Demons and humans have differing beliefs about sexuality, and so what they are doing is perfectly acceptable and natural to the demon world."

"Isn't it kind of pointless for two guys to be lifelong partners though?" Kankuro asked.

"If you mean in producing offspring, you are sadly mistaken," Gaara told him flatly. "I'll let you both in on a big secret: two same-sex demons can produce children with each other." His siblings fell back into chairs with pale faces. "This is just their natural heats affecting their bodies, but they love each other. Naruto is after love, and Kyuubi loves him back, and what's more is that they are trying to avoid engaging in sexual activity until Naruto can conquer his fears."

"Aww, how romantic," Temari commented, making Kankuro raise an eyebrow. "They'll make a great couple."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kankuro scoffed. Temari slammed her fist into his cheek painfully.

"You are such an idiot," she yelled. "Kyuubi isn't forcing him. That means this isn't just a physical and lustful temporary relationship. They are both waiting until they are ready, and Kyuubi is helping Naruto through his first heat while restraining himself. That is what it means to be a devoted partner. This is why you don't have a girlfriend Kankuro; you're not sensitive at all to these things."

"Well excuse me for not being gay or a girl," Kankuro retorted before receiving another deathblow from his sister. "Hey, that hurts Temari."

"Go to bed, both of you," Gaara said in annoyance. "I actually do have to get this paperwork done before morning." Temari pulled Kankuro by his shirt out of Gaara's office and shut the door. "That was close; they might have noticed I was beginning to sweat. Naruto, I never would have guessed you'd be so emotional."

"Kyuu, my body won't…" the blond said as his eyes kept changing brightness. They would begin glowing light red, but Naruto kept forcing himself under control. "Kami help me!" he yelled.

"Naruto, keep calm," Kyuubi told him. "This is a surge, something I forgot to tell you about. It seems that we are cursed with a full moon, and that means your sanity is even more weakened by your heat. Your instincts are trying to temporarily take over to relieve you."

"Kyuu, it hurts," Naruto cried out as his mark began glowing. He collapsed into the bed as his chakra began forming tails.

"No, not here," Kyuubi yelled as he threw his hand out to Naruto's mark. "I won't let you lose control Naruto." Kyuubi's skin began burning, but he reached Naruto's mark and rubbed it in an attempt to calm Naruto down. Naruto's chakra stopped surging from him and receded, but his eyes still glowed red partially as he looked back at Kyuubi.

"Damn," Kyuubi growled. "My hand." Kyuubi had to stop rubbing Naruto's mark reassuringly long enough to heal his chakra burns. "Are you okay Naruto?" The blond was crying silently as his eyes kept fluctuating. "Oh Naruto," Kyuubi spoke as he teared up and hugged his beloved closely. "We can't let this keep going Naruto; you're losing your mind. Do you trust me Naruto?"

"I love you Kyuubi," Naruto whispered as he kissed the redhead while tears streamed from his eyes. "We're out of options aren't we?" Kyuubi looked at him concernedly. "I have no regrets about my decision Kyuu," Naruto told him before lying back and baring his neck.

"Naruto," Kyuubi spoke softly in amazement. "I won't betray your trust; I can still feel the fear emanating from your body. I couldn't take you like this."

"I'm more afraid of losing my mind than I am of you Kyuubi," Naruto replied softly. This was so pure. Naruto was trusting Kyuubi with his body and his life, and he asked in the most amazing way. He trusted his instincts and bared his neck, the deepest way to show both trust and show surrender. "You won't hurt me; I know it, but this curling heat and these overwhelming thoughts are making me lose my mind. Please Kyuu, I love you; I trust you. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Oh Naruto," Kyuubi said as he cried and took the blond in his arms and into a loving kiss. Naruto was an innocent and tortured angel sitting in front of him asking for the deepest form of love, Kyuubi's devotion and protection. "If it feels wrong, if it feels like you shouldn't do this, tell me the second you feel that way Naruto."

"Kyaa-aaa!" Naruto yelled as his eyes flashed dark red for a second. He curled into a ball and held his stomach, and his body tightened, causing intense pain. Kyuubi grabbed from inside a drawer in a nightstand a small phial of herbal oils he had requested from Tsunade rather embarrassingly.

Kyuubi slicked up three of his fingers as he turned Naruto onto his back. His partner's touch brought Naruto's body out of its hysterical behavior. "This'll feel a bit weird and might sting a little, but I need to make sure you are prepped Naru-Kun," Kyuubi told him before spreading the blond's legs. Kyuubi's razor nails retracted before he pressed his index finger into the young man's tight ring of muscle. Naruto grimaced, but it didn't hurt really. "Relax Naruto, or it will really hurt later," Kyuubi told him before rubbing Naruto's mark reassuringly.

"Kyuubi," he breathed as his eyes returned to their normal shade of cerulean blue. Naruto's body fully relaxed under Kyuubi's loving touch, but the wolf-boy still smelled of anxiety and worry. Kyuubi hesitantly put in a second finger, which did stretch Naruto a bit. "Ah," he clenched. **(This is meant to be like ack, but without the c,k.)**

"Are you okay?" Kyuubi asked him. Naruto nodded in return, but his completely numb expression worried Kyuubi. The redhead began a scissoring motion and slowly stretched out Naruto's insides. Naruto moaned lowly in his throat at the weird but slightly pleasurable feeling. This went on for about two minutes before Kyuubi inserted his third and final finger. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and the boy bit down on his bottom lip a bit, but he signaled for Kyuubi to go on. "Don't force yourself if you aren't one-hundred percent sure Naruto, please," Kyuubi requested in a serious tone as he took a light kiss from his blond lover.

"I trust you Kyuubi," was all that Naruto said as he fought against his instincts. "I love you." Kyuubi kept expanding his motions bit by bit, and he suddenly brushed Naruto's prostate, making the boy shake and give a soft whine of pleasure. "Amazing," Naruto sighed. Kyuubi thrusted against this point softly three more times, receiving a similarly strong reaction each time.

"I love you Naruto," Kyuubi said as he finished preparing the wolf-boy. Naruto moaned at the loss as Kyuubi drew his fingers out slowly. The kitsune caressed his cheek lovingly, not knowing whether or not Naruto was really ready for this. "You have to be completely relaxed for this, so let me indulge you first."

Naruto picked his head up a bit before Kyuubi took him into a deep kiss. The man politely asked with his tongue for entrance, and Naruto obliged. Kyuubi traced the inside of Naruto's mouth and took hold of the boy's waist. The redhead ground their now rock-hard erections together softly, eliciting a moan from Naruto as he arched into the touch.

"Kyuubi," he sighed. Memories of the first time began haunting him, but Naruto dismissed them knowing that Kyuubi had complete control of himself. They continued rocking back and forth like this for several minutes until Kyuubi broke their fourth kiss and began tracing his hands over Naruto's muscles. He leaned down to Naruto's neck and licked reassuringly, giving Naruto an odd and profound sensation.

After Kyuubi finished with the boy's neck, he moved down to Naruto's personal and in Kyuubi's opinion, **sacred** area. He licked the tip of Naruto's erection, tearing a lustful and pleasurable moan from the boy. The smell of fear was melting away, and Kyuubi became more confident. He commanded his fangs to retract and then slowly took Naruto into his mouth, sending waves of unbelievable pleasure wracking through him. "Kami Kyuubi," Naruto moaned loudly as his hand reached down and stroked the fox's hair. Kyuubi lightly sucked and licked Naruto until the boy's moans became dangerously loud, signaling his approach to his climax.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Kyuubi asked him as he rubbed the boy's cheek.

"I'm ready…Kyuubi," Naruto told him. No fear resided in his eyes, but Kyuubi felt the power of Naruto's instincts. He was fighting them hard, and Kyuubi would finish them off for good.

"I'll go slow," Kyuubi told him as he put more of the herbal oil onto his own erection. He made sure that there was an even coat on the entire shaft before placing the tip at Naruto's entrance. "You know something?" Kyuubi asked. "We're the same size." Naruto giggled, but he cringed as Kyuubi pressed in lightly. "You have to relax Naruto," Kyuubi told him as he stopped. "I'll help you." Kyuubi lightly took hold of Naruto's manhood and pumped it slowly and gently, causing a soothing pleasure to work its way into Naruto's system.

When Kyuubi felt Naruto's inner walls loosen at last, he began pressing in again. Naruto's body resisted somewhat, but Kyuubi had patience to spare. Anything for Naruto's love and trust. The redhead stroked and kissed Naruto lovingly as he continued burying himself. Gaara was stunned beyond all possible limits as he watched through his third eye on the ceiling.

After burying himself to the hilt, Kyuubi broke their kiss and smiled at Naruto. "Are you still completely okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded and smiled before taking Kyuubi into a kiss that he controlled himself. The feeling of being filled was weird, and Naruto's body still wasn't completely used to it, so Kyuubi hugged him and nuzzled the boy until Naruto signaled that he should move on.

"I won't be rough," Kyuubi said quietly before lifting Naruto's legs onto his shoulders and drawing himself out slowly. When he was halfway out, Kyuubi began pressing back in at an angle, pressing into and around Naruto's prostate.

"Kyuubi, this is so…" Naruto began. But there were no words to describe this. This was bliss, ecstasy; this was love in its purest form. Lust still didn't play a role at all, and both of them wanted it to remain that way for the remainder of their lovemaking. Every single time he thrust back in, Kyuubi hit Naruto's prostate gently. This continued for a while until Kyuubi increased his speed just a little. Both boys were nearing orgasm, and they could sense each other's feelings so well. "Kyuu, I'm gonna…"

"Me too, but we are going to finish together," the redhead replied softly as he took hold of Naruto's manhood again and stroked him more fervently. Naruto moaned Kyuubi's name, and they kissed deeply as Kyuubi sped up and matched rhythms. As they separated for air, Naruto was finally taken over the edge and into his climax.

"Kyuu," he moaned more loudly than all of the other times. Naruto's first seed spilled forth onto both of their stomachs as he shook from the intense feeling of his first orgasm surging through him, shocking Gaara as he continued to watch.

Naruto's internal walls clenched down on Kyuubi's cock, and after two more strokes into Naruto's orgasm, he came as well, filling Naruto's insides with his semen. "Naruto," he moaned quietly as he continued thrusting into and pumping Naruto. They rode out the remainder of their orgasms in bliss, and both boys finally collapsed, Kyuubi on top of Naruto, still connected.

"Did you enjoy losing your virginity?" Kyuubi asked the blond as they both panted and stared at each other in a profound happiness.

"I love you Kyuubi; I always will," Naruto said before hugging Kyuubi and kissing him lovingly and deeply. Kyuubi was overjoyed. He had successfully helped Naruto through probably the toughest part of becoming a demon and had solidified a position as Naruto's lover for all of Mating Season. This was both of their first times experiencing true sex as well, so the trust built was undeniable. Nothing could be more perfect, because Naruto was no longer afraid, and he enjoyed making love with Kyuubi. "I have one condition though," Naruto panted as they broke apart for air.

"Anything Naruto; you deserve it for doing so well on both of our first times," Kyuubi replied instantly.

"Next time…you're the Uke," Naruto said suggestively. Kyuubi smiled and giggled, but it was because he found this to be cute.

"Of course my lovely wolf," Kyuu replied as he kissed Naruto one final time and held his head as they fell into the blissful embrace of sleep, still connected from their activities.

"Kami, that was amazing," Gaara commented as he closed his third eye connections.

"That's impressive for their first times. I wish I had a boyfriend like Kyuubi," Temari commented. She had used a shadow clone to drag Kankuro out, so she got to watch the whole show as well. "But you're bad for watching them without their consent Gaara-Kun."

"And what's your excuse?" the redhead asked her in return. "We both watched, and we both enjoyed it for our own reasons. I'm really happy that Naruto found true love, but I kind of wish I had been who he loved that much."

"Aww, this is what I love about you Gaara," Temari began. "You find this to be beautiful and not disgusting like seventy-five percent of the world's male population. You're so romantic. We should get to bed though; it's late, and Kankuro will suspect us if we are caught being in this room."

"Agreed," Gaara replied before placing his Kazekage hate down on his desk and going up to his own room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know how I did with this, even though my other lemons won't be this long and emotional. Thank you for reading and being mature about this.**


	4. Love Vs Lust

**Author Notes: Welcome back one and all. I'm surprised that you guys like my story this much. I'll let you in on a secret. This is only my second fanfic ever written, and it is the first yaoi one I've written too. Surprised? Anyway, onto the story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############**

**Suna:** The sunlight flowed into the boys' room silently, but its assistance in keeping the two sleeping demons warm was not required. Naruto and Kyuubi lay embracing each other in their peaceful sleep. After the previous night's traumatic and stunning events, both of them fell victim to sleep. Kyuubi's jutsu still held firm, so no one could possibly intrude.

The red-haired fox stirred awake first, noticing his lover cutely wrapped in his arms. "If only there were words worthy of describing you my little wolf," he whispered. Kyuubi felt the back of Naruto's head and stroked his golden mane lovingly as he listened to the boy's deep breathing. Naruto smiled in his sleep, a sign that brought much joy to Kyuubi. He placed a light kiss on Naruto's mark, causing happiness to reverberate through the blond.

Naruto breathed deeply and sighed as his eyes cracked open. "Are you awake Naru-Kun?" Kyuubi asked quietly. The boy lifted his head up to see Kyuubi looking down into his eyes. He smiled and stole a light morning's kiss from Kyuubi's smiling lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Thanks to you," Naruto said both happily and with a twinge of guilt. He then noticed that Kyuubi was still inside him.

"I don't think last night was meant to be something to feel guilty about Naruto," Kyuubi began as he stroked his lover's back. "If I had to say, the gods themselves were trying to bring us together. It was meant to be Naruto; don't try to think otherwise. I knew you weren't really ready or sure, but nothing bad happened, right?" Naruto thought about it and nodded. "You were in so much pain Naruto. I could feel it, so I had to stop it. There wasn't another way at the rate things were going."

Naruto was silent for a while as he reflected on what he could remember. His chakra went out of control, Kyuubi calmed him down at the expense of his skin being burnt severely, Naruto's body twisted upon itself, and then Kyuubi took him and gave Naruto relief. All the while Kyuubi kept telling Naruto to tell him to stop if he felt violated or hurt. Naruto had never told him to stop; he had placed his faith in Kyuubi, and he was princely rewarded.

Naruto embraced Kyuubi tightly and kissed him passionately. "I love you Kyuubi," he said. "I know you wanted there to be another way, and the whole time you kept your focus on my feelings. I can't find a way to repay you enough." Naruto was now quietly crying both in happiness and sorrow into Kyuubi's shoulder.

"I don't want anything from you Naruto," Kyuubi replied. "As long as I know that you love me, and that I love you, I need nothing more." They rocked back and forth to sooth Naruto's tears, and the boy finally stopped. "Shall we go have breakfast?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded, but when they tried to separate, both boys suffered from slightly sore backs and waves of bliss running through their bodies. "Crap," Kyuubi breathed when they were half done. "Just do it quick."

"Kyuuuuubi," Naruto moaned as they broke apart instantly. Both young men shook in the sheets as the pleasure washed over them. "Do you think…" he began.

"No, people would suspect something," Kyuubi replied to what he knew the rest of the question was. "Although, we need to clean ourselves up a bit." Naruto and Kyuubi both looked at each other to see Naruto's first seed dried in streaks on their stomachs and chests. "There's a shower in the bathroom; let's go."

Naruto turned on the warm water and stepped inside; he invited Kyuubi with the flick of his hand to join him. "I'm sorry about getting you dirty," Naruto told Kyuubi with a twinge of guilt in his voice. Kyuubi stopped him by taking the boy's lips in his own fiercely. Kyuubi blindly felt around for the washcloth he had seen just seconds before, and he found that Naruto was emitting the scent of nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked as he lifted away from the kiss and held Naruto.

"I should have been able to control myself," Naruto said quietly. This was troubling. Was Naruto actually traumatized from the night before? His hormones and instincts were running rampant, yes, but Kyuubi felt Naruto's presence throughout the night.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" he asked in a resigned tone.

"No," Naruto began fearfully. "My mind…my body…everything was going so fast and yet so slow. You didn't hurt me Kyuu; I know that much, but do I really have to lose control every time we have sex?" Kyuubi became worried. The boy was mentioning loss of control.

"You _were_ in control Naruto; I watched how you fought against your instincts to keep them from taking over your actions," Kyuubi said carefully. "That was why I went slowly, because I knew you weren't completely yourself." Naruto teared up, but Kyuubi kissed each one away. "And that was a full moon making your mind a bit unstable, not loss of control Naruto. That won't happen again, because we have begun sating our desires. Our hormones are completely in check now, so it will never get anywhere near that bad again."

Naruto's expression brightened more and more as Kyuubi went through his speech, and he was elated that last night would not repeat itself. "If that's true, then that means I conquered my fears Kyuu…" He stopped for a second and then took on a devious grin, making Kyuubi curious. "And that means…you're the Uke tonight," he finished suggestively as he took hold of Kyuubi's sleeping soldier roughly, pulling a moan from the redhead.

"Not now," Kyuu got out miraculously, making Naruto let go. "From experience, let me tell you that a male's seed is probably the most annoying adhesive in all of nature." Kyuubi proved his point by taking hold of a strand on Naruto's chest and lightly pulling at it with his nails. The dried gummy crust had become intertwined with some Naruto's fine chest hairs, making it very painful to have it pulled off.

"Owowowowowow...YEEEEEOOOOOW!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi pulled off a chunk in one swift motion. Kyuubi put his hand over Naruto's mouth swiftly.

"The jutsu isn't active in here," Kyuubi warned. "But I have a better way of getting it off." Naruto nodded as a painful tear escaped his eye. Kyuubi leaned down and began licking at the white lines. After about thirty seconds, a strand came loose, and Kyuubi separated the boy's hairs out from it before pulling it off bit by bit.

"Won't this take longer than us having sex again?" Naruto asked quietly. Kyuubi scolded himself for not thinking. "We need to get you clean too."

"We can lick each other off at the same time, but it involves lying down," Kyuubi began.

"There's not much time before Gaara comes looking for us; we need to finish our hair and the rest of our bodies first. We can worry about that later…mmmph…mmmph…MMYYYYYYYYYMMPH!" Kyuubi put his left hand over Naruto's mouth before using a nail to scrape away the boy's seed from both Naruto and himself. Naruto was crying from the pain, but the sting of pulled-out hairs disappeared quickly enough.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kyuubi began. "We'll make sure to clean each other before falling asleep next time." He kissed the wolf-demon lovingly before they quickly moved onto each other's hair and the normal cleanup.

"You owe me Kyuubi," Naruto told his kitsune before conjuring up his orange ninja suit. The two walked out of their room, and they reached the stairs to find Gaara coming up.

"Oh, you guys are finally up," he said cheerfully. Naruto found the new, cheerful Gaara kind of weird. It was a complete contrast to his old self. "Normally, we wake up at six or so to meet the dawn, but I knew you two wouldn't be on a set schedule. Your hair's wet; did you guys take showers?" the Kazekage asked with a wink. Naruto knew why too: another guy was coming up the stairs. What was embarrassing though was the fact that Gaara knew so much about their current situation and was sort of using that against them. "Go on out and try some of the restaurants. But try to avoid killing each other in a brawl please."

"We promise Gaara-Sama," Kyuubi said with a smile. He took Naruto by the wrist cuff and yanked him quickly down the flights of stairs. _I wonder if those two will ever know about my watching them,_ Gaara thought to himself. _They definitely took a shower together; I know it…. I'm a pervert._

"You have to try these spicy sand monkey ribs Naruto," Kyuubi said as he lifted one in front of his feasting blond. Naruto sniffed at it and then took it happily. "I'll never understand where it all goes," Kyuubi spoke as he carefully plucked the meat off his own rib.

Naruto's claws were better knives than the one he received, so his pointer finger had a couple different sauces on it. "Aah, this is amazing," Naruto said as he finished off a local fish specialty. "Oh, the rib, almost forgot." Naruto chewed off some of the meat, and his eyes became wide as his cheeks flushed. "HOOOOOOOT!" he yelled. Kyuubi began laughing hysterically along with many of the Sand villagers and ninja. "Water!" Naruto half-yelled as he picked up his glass and chugged it down. "Lousy jerk," the wolf-demon said irked.

"I did say it was spicy, and I always order mine extra hot," Kyuu replied. "You just weren't paying attention. It was funny watching you though." Naruto shut his eyes and frowned. "Oh come now; be a good sport." Kyuubi looked around carefully to see that no one was looking in their general direction before stealing a light kiss from Naruto and returning to his seat.

"Kyuu," Naruto whispered as he rebuked the fox. "I told you to not… ha-ha-ha (panting, not laughing) hoooot! Damn you Kyuubi!" he yelled. Naruto put down thirty-eight Ryou quickly as Kyuubi ran away in terror. An eight-dollar tip for a thirty-dollar meal was quite generous in the server's opinion, and the entertainment from the boy's pain was more than enough to cover the disturbances.

"Okay, okay, okay…I get it!" Kyuubi yelled as Naruto tried to hunt him down. "No more spicy food." Naruto was still rightly furious, so he used his intense speed to get Kyuubi by the collar of his ninja suit. "Oh man," Kyuubi said quickly and frightfully.

"You're gonna think twice before you ever purposely poison my lips again Kyuu-San," Naruto said darkly as he reached into the sands. Kyuubi heard what the boy was searching for, and he became fearful. Naruto summoned a shadow clone to keep Kyuubi's mouth open and hold out his tongue. The real Naruto finally grasped his prize, a painful but not deadly scorpion. "Before you poison my lips again, remember what your tongue feels like when I do this," Naruto said dangerously as he let the black scorpion have its free range back. He used the Kikánugan to take control, and he stung Kyuubi in the middle of his tongue.

"Aaaaaah! That hurts Naru-Kun," Kyuubi yelled in pain. Naruto relented and released the scorpion back into the sands. The redhead's tongue began swelling, but Kyuubi's chakra could easily deal with poison on that level. Many people were stunned by the scene, and Naruto finally noticed them in embarrassment and shock. "Mah tun ith too thig Nadutho," Kyuubi said depressively.

"I apologize for making a spectacle," Naruto began, "but sometimes people need to learn painful lessons, especially when it deals with causing pain in others for their own amusement." He said a bit more quietly and directed at Kyuubi, making him shrink back in guilt. His real fox ears went flat, but no one could see those. "He'll be fine; he is a demon with superior healing abilities after all." Everyone in the area went back to his or her own business, and Naruto took Kyuubi back to their room.

"I'm thorry Narutho," Kyuubi said quietly. He wasn't even using his chakra to reduce the swelling; Kyuubi was sticking to his word like glue. Naruto began laughing.

"It's no big deal, and you can fix up your tongue," he replied. "You'll be needing that at regular size." Kyuubi did as he was told, but he still felt bad. "Go rinse your mouth out, and then maybe we can give this village a once in a lifetime gift."

"Do tell," Kyuubi replied.

"Not until you remove the sulfurous spices from your mouth." Kyuubi groaned a bit, but he hurried with Naruto's demands. The kitsune came back with a curious face on. "I'm gonna make it snow for Gaara and the others."

"Don't we need water for that?" Kyuubi asked skeptically. "We can't just use up the oasis."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to my babe?" Naruto asked before forming a ball of water in his right hand. He tossed the orb out the window and into the sky before letting his mark do its work. The snowflake glowed every color of Naruto's fur, a stunning sight for Kyuu. "As hot as it is, the clouds should form quickly, but snow will take a while, maybe even all night."

"Then we have plenty of time for anything else you want to do," Kyuubi told him.

"I should probably tell Gaara first though, or the new weather will come as a big shock," Naruto replied.

"Aw," the kitsune whined. "Then what kind of surprise is that?"

"If you want me to keep it a secret, then we have to go and check on Shukaku," Naruto said teasingly.

"I never win. Fine; let's go see the tanuki." Naruto smiled at Kyuubi acting more mature, and they left the Hokage building quietly. "Don't be offended if he lashes right out at us. He is the most affected among the bijuu by the full moon, and he went without a comforting mate last night."

"I realize that," Naruto replied as they exited Suna's gate and blurred into the desert. It took about two minutes of running before both Naruto and Kyuubi heard the Raccoon's screams in the distance. "He's in pain," Naruto commented.

"Nah, he's more depressed and angry than hurting," Kyuu replied. "He gets like this just about every year."

"You think he doesn't miss Orochi?" Naruto asked angrily.

"He misses that ox's body, but Shukaku has never been one to really show emotion of any kind unless it is anger or glee in combat."

"Should we ask Killerbee if he wants to have Orochi unsealed from him?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi's head turned swiftly, and a look of shock resided on his face.

"No one has ever survived a seal being broken or an extraction Naruto," he began. "We still haven't figured out the specifics as to why you survived."

"Our bond is what kept me alive Kyuubi," Naruto began quietly. The fox's eyes showed curiosity and wonder. "Has any Bijuu ever loved or cared about his or her jinchuuriki deeply like you did?" Kyuubi thought for a minute as he tried to recall.

"I'm pretty sure that that's a no except for Nibi and maybe the Sanbi as well," he replied. "Nibi has always been extracted though, never just plain released except when her jinchuuriki died. What did you have in mind?"

"A process of weakenings like the ones I experienced," the okami (wolf) replied. Kyuubi was going to rebut this point, but Naruto halted him. "I realize that the seals have to be extremely weakened in order for a jinchuuriki to access a Bijuu's full power, but this is different. And this is actually a good time to try this with peace spreading like wildfire. I propose slowly corroding the chakra shields over a period of weeks or even months. If Killerbee can remain stable when Orochi's chakra is steadily exiting him all the time, then why shouldn't he be able to survive the final step?"

"The bond, even if it doesn't seem strong, is spiritual Naruto," the redhead began. "When a Bijuu is forcefully separated from the jinchuuriki, it tears the weaker soul apart. Obviously, 99.999 percent of human souls are weaker than demons'. We just need to let nature take its course."

"What the bloody fucking Hell do you want Youko?" Shukaku asked from inside a sand cavern. Naruto noticed he had been crying, even if the sand-demon was good at quickly wiping away tears or absorbing a lot of liquid into the sand. Kyuubi didn't even take the time to notice this though. "I stopped the damn sandstorm; or does the new king require something of me?" Kyuubi was getting angry, but for what Naruto couldn't tell.

"We came here to see how you were doing," Naruto replied. "I was in a lot of pain during that full moon, which means you were too." Shukaku in his human form looked similar to Naruto when he was younger, only he had silver hair and orange eyes with a diamond in them. He lifted his head slowly, stunned by Naruto's words. "You miss Orochi, don't you?" Naruto asked. Shukaku flared at this.

"You came here to torture me Kyuubi!" he yelled before firing off an air bullet at Naruto. Kyuubi had no time to react, but Naruto just stood there passively as the massive shot hit him dead on in the chest. When he could see again, the kitsune found Naruto's jacket to be torn; Naruto's chest itself was bleeding. Naruto reopened his eyes, but he kept on a passive look even as he felt pain from the wound.

Shukaku sat in shock at what he had done, and tears spilled from his eyes. "Do you want to talk?" Naruto began. "We will leave if you wish Shukaku-San, but I think you would do better with some company."

"Just go," the silver-haired man replied in a hurt voice. "No one really cares anyway. They'll jump right in to help Nekomata-Chan, but I'm the lowest rung on the ladder." He formed a wall of sand in front of himself as he teared up, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi outside his sanctuary.

"See Kyuubi?" Naruto said sternly. "Even though you experienced my life with me, you're still insensitive to things like that. What would you do if I got sealed?"

"I'd kill your container and get you out," the man replied quickly as he came over and examined Naruto's sliced chest. "You should heal that before it scars."

"Unless you learn what it means to really love someone and respect his or her wishes, there is no way in Hell that I'm becoming your mate Kyuu-San," Naruto said sternly as his chakra sealed up the cuts. Kyuubi was shocked and hurt beyond normal possibility, and he stood there, silent in disbelief and hurt. _He'd deny me so easily?_ Kyuubi asked himself.

"When Shukaku lowers that wall, I want you to try and reach out to him for real Kyuubi," the Bijuu lord spoke. "You are not allowed to take me again until you start trying to understand him. I however, already reached out, so your body is still open to me for tonight."

"I believe I have a right to say no," Kyuubi replied in an attempt to discourage Naruto. The boy was beginning to throw his weight around, and Kyuubi didn't like this Naruto one bit.

"But who says you'll say no?" Naruto asked. "You might survive tonight, but what about the next and the next? Eventually… my hormones will rage again in a surge, and you'll want to give me relief. The only thing is, you would have to surrender your body to me, or I could simply try self-pleasure."

"Damn you and your perverted senseis," Kyuubi replied. He realized however, that Naruto was right. Tonight they'd be itchy, but tomorrow they'd be flushed all over again. And then real Mating Season began. "Fine; I really don't have much choice considering the fact that Mating Season is two nights from now."

Shukaku had not heard the two and assumed they had left, so he dropped his sand wall as he thought about his beloved. "You're up Kyuu-San." Kyuubi suppressed his chakra completely before stepping back into view. Shukaku had his forehead resting on his arm which sat on both of his knees. He shook lightly as he sobbed for his missing mate.

Kyuubi used his chakra lightly to make sure he didn't produce a sound as he made it over to where the silver-haired raccoon was sitting. He even managed to sit down beside the man without being noticed. Naruto watched with the Kikánugan to make sure Kyuubi wasn't faking it.

He let his aura return so slowly and easily that Shukaku didn't take notice of it. "Are you okay Shukaku-San?" Kyuubi asked quietly and carefully. The man's head shot up in surprise. _Did he just put "San" at the end of my name?_ The raccoon asked in disbelief.

"Why the Hell would you care?" the orange-eyed tanuki asked as he put his head back down a bit. Kyuubi established a connection with Naruto and communicated with him through the chakra.

"I don't…but I should," Kyuubi replied. Naruto and Shukaku both gawked.

"This is a shocker. For the first time in history, you're showing humility and even sympathy. My how you've fallen," Shukaku said humorously. Kyuubi tried to get Naruto to see this as Shukaku being outright rude like he was every single day of every year before that.

"I'm trying to help you because I'm your brother in a sense, and I know it seems unreal, but I won't just sit here and be mocked by you," Kyuubi replied in an even tone. He was keeping very calm considering. Shukaku had hundreds of insults to throw at him though, and it went back and forth for an hour before Shukaku was finally willing to talk.

"All you guys ever do is treat me like a damn, whiny six-year-old, and I don't enjoy it despite popular belief," he said rudely. Kyuubi kept looking at him in the eye and kept his temper under control. "I'm also never really a part of our meetings and decisions because I'm the weakest. I have feelings and contributions too, but none of you listen to me except Orochi."

"I'll admit it. I never treated you very fairly, but you asked for it a lot of times," Kyuubi replied. "If you want to impress the others and maybe get a better standing with the rest, you could try to not act on impulse alone. A good example would have been mocking me back at that cave and insulting and undermining Naruto."

"How was I supposed to believe that you of all people found the first ten-tailed demon in existence?" Shukaku asked curiously.

"You didn't have to outright laugh at him and insult him is my point," Kyuubi replied. "Orochi could even pay testament, so you should have…"

"Oro-Sama!" Shukaku wailed. He went back to sobbing into his arms, leaving Kyuubi in an awkward spot. _**Hug him and see where it goes, then you can have your equal rights back,**_ Naruto said into his mind. Kyuubi grimaced, but he changed his scent to smell soothing to the crying raccoon next to him. Then the kitsune leaned down and rubbed Shukaku's shoulder and back caringly. Shukaku then hugged him tightly, an odd gesture coming from Shukaku. He knew what to do from when he did this with Naruto though, and he lovingly caressed the Tanuki's hair while he held his back. Shukaku cried openly into his shoulder, and he really seemed like a lost child.

"Kyuubi-San," the man cried into his shoulder. Kyuubi rocked them back and forth to calm the nerves, and Shukaku became tired quickly, ceasing his tears. "I'm pathetic aren't I?" he asked grievously.

"No, I was just never very sensitive until I met Naruto, his mother, and even his father's soul," Kyuubi replied. "When I think about it, I'd do anything to get Naruto back if he was sealed, even kill his container without question, but not if it hurt his feelings. And Orochi is quite fond of Killerbee. You also aren't strong enough to storm across the Land of Lightning to get him anyway. You've got it the worst out of all of us Shukaku, and I'm sorry I never acknowledged that." Kyuubi continued stroking the man's hair and back until he fell asleep in Kyuubi's arms. _Should I leave?_ he asked Naruto through the connection. Naruto gave his approval, and Kyuubi formed a makeshift pillow of condensed sand for Shukaku's head before leaving with his blond.

"Now do you know how deep love runs?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, because it is different for each person," Kyuubi replied.

"That's my big fox," Naruto said jokingly. "But seriously, do you understand Shukaku better now?" Kyuubi nodded. "The sun is setting."

"We'll make it," Kyuubi told him before they faded in dust toward the village. Less than a quarter mile out though, Naruto began feeling the itchy heat crawling through him. They were so close too. "I know Naruto, but we can't reveal ourselves to the world yet unless you wish to." The wolf-boy nodded in reply as they flew through the gate and up to the Kazekage Mansion. "And the key unlocks the door," Kyuubi spoke as he turned it. "Hurry on in and wait for my jutsu."

Kyuubi ran through the one-hundred-ten seals for both his illusion and soundproofing before Naruto and himself dispelled their clothing. They weren't feeling sore or flushed, but the uncomfortable heat still crawled through them. "You know," Kyuubi began, "some nights we're gonna have to go at it multiple times during Mating Season's third week."

"By then we'll be ready for it though," Naruto replied. "Now fulfill your promise." Kyuubi found this dominating Naruto to be cute and attractive, but he was by no means an always Uke, and neither was Naruto. They were equals on this field, and they both understood that.

Naruto's erection was only starting to appear, but Kyuubi had been hard from before they had entered the village. "Eager are we?" Naruto asked. Kyuu smirked at this; both boys were becoming intoxicated with the other's arousal, and it only served to build each other up further. He laid Kyuubi down on the mattress and kissed him deeply, licking Kyuubi's bottom lip and gaining entrance fairly. The redhead fought back for dominance, but this was Naruto's night, and the wolf-boy had no intention of giving it up. He beat Kyuubi at last and explored the fox's cavern fervently, realizing that his mouth was still partially spicy. This was sexy though, not Hellish, flaming spicy.

After gaining confidence in this area, Naruto mimicked Kyuubi's seductive cock rubbing. "Naru-Sama," Kyuubi moaned. Naruto was really sensitive, so he felt the effects, but Kyuubi was like putty in his hands, an equal exchange that Naruto had sought from this aspect of their relationship. Lust tried to rear its ugly head through impatience, but Naruto beat it back.

"This'll be new to me, but let us see how well you stretch my Kitsune no Youko," Naruto said huskily, making Kyuubi harder. Naruto grabbed the familiar phial from the drawer, and he could notice now that the oil had a bluish tint to it. "How do I make my nails retract?" Naruto asked.

"Cause still tension on your fingers by spreading them wide or doing this," Kyuubi replied as he showed his knuckles all bending weirdly.

After two tries, Naruto was successful. "Thanks, but now you're mine," he said as he slicked up his three fingers like Kyuubi had before. "Remember to relax." Kyuubi did his best to relax entirely, but found it impossible as Naruto pressed his index finger passed his anus.

"Oohh," Kyuu hissed. "Go slow for now please." Naruto did as his lover requested, and he found that heavenly place inside Kyuubi that just rattled the fox's nerves. He poked it lightly, and Kyuubi shivered, moaned, and arched into the touch. "Damn you're good."

Naruto inserted his second finger and began a scissoring motion to stretch him out. After several minutes of this, Kyuubi's body seemed to be completely relaxed with the intrusion, so Naruto added his final finger and made sure to rub Kyuubi's prostate as he finished getting the anal ring to be flexible enough. They both had ten and a half inch cocks, so it was better to be careful.

Naruto pulled his fingers out, making Kyuubi whimper a little as he kissed the man. He stopped as he remembered what Kyuu had done the night before. "You don't have to Naruto; I'm ready," Kyuubi told him, but Naruto got on one knee and stroked Kyuubi brilliantly, regaining his hardness.

Naruto found how to retract his fangs and breathed a slow but hot breath onto the shaft before flicking his tongue across the slit. "Narutoooo," Kyuubi moaned. Naruto gained some needed confidence and slowly began swirling his tongue over the head. Kyuubi had a slightly salty and sweaty taste, and it turned Naruto on even more. He massaged Kyuubi's abs and finally took the head into his mouth completely. Kyuubi had a sharp intake of air at the new bliss which encased him. "No masturbation is anywhere near this good," he stated as he stroked Naruto's golden mane. Kyuubi began panting, so Naruto stopped sucking him off and began stroking him slowly as he reached for the herbal oil.

"Are you ready Kyuu-San?" Naruto asked huskily.

"I'm not gonna lose to you," was the breathless man's reply. Naruto stopped stroking Kyuubi and lubed himself up well before placing the phial away. Unbeknownst to the two, Gaara and Temari were watching again, and they made a bet as to who would climax first.

"Naruto one-hundred Ryou," Temari stated.

"I think Kyuubi, and I will match that," Gaara replied.

Kyuubi moaned into Naruto's kiss as he slowly and steadily slid his dick into the redhead. The entire time, Naruto stroked Kyuubi in a steady rhythm. "I'm done," Naruto stated as he buried himself entirely.

"Just move already," Kyuubi begged.

"As you wish." Naruto slowly drew out and went back in after coming almost all the way out. He missed Kyuubi's prostate the first two times, but the fox yelped as soon as Naruto got it down. "My, you're already leaking," Naruto commented as he began stroking Kyuubi again. Even while kissing deeply, Kyuubi looked down to see himself releasing precum. He'd never had that problem during masturbation, but this was in a whole other league of pleasure.

"Speed up Naruto," Kyuubi whispered as he shook from his prostate being touched. Naruto complied and doubled his current pace. Kyuubi yipped every time their hips collided, but then Naruto picked him up by the hips and began again, pushing deeper into Kyuubi's body. "Kami you're amazing little man," he sighed and moaned.

"Care to redo your bet Temari?" Gaara asked.

"No way," was her quick response.

Naruto could feel the familiar tightness building in his stomach, but Kyuubi was nearing release too. He changed his angle so as to rub passed instead of straight into Kyuubi's prostate, heightening the kitsune's pleasure even more. "Naruto, I'm…" The boy cut him off with a kiss as he sped up again. They quickly had to break apart for air though, so Naruto went down to Kyuubi's neck and licked it lustfully as he matched the rhythms of his thrusting and pumping. "Naruto," Kyuubi said loudly.

"Not yet, cum with me Kyuubi," Naruto said huskily as he bit down lightly on Kyuubi's neck, not drawing blood, but it was enough to finally send Kyuubi over the cliff.

"Narutooo!" Kyuubi yelled as he shook under the boy's ministrations. Naruto took him into a fiery kiss before the fox's warm seed shot forth onto not only their torsos, but their faces as well.

"Kami Kyuu," Naruto screamed as the kitsune's virgin walls took his cock into a death grip mid-stroke, pulling Naruto's own orgasm from him. Waves of pleasure shot through them both as Naruto's semen filled Kyuu's insides. "Oh Kami," Naruto breathed before collapsing into the bed beside Kyuubi.

"You owe me a hundred Temari," Gaara said victoriously.

"Damn it," Temari spat as she pulled out her wallet. She forked over the money, but they continued watching.

"I must be better at this Kyuu-san, because you came higher," Naruto teased through faded breath. Kyuubi smiled back at him. "Did you enjoy losing _your_ virginity?"

"Kami Naruto," he began, "if I wasn't so tired, I'd ask you to take me again, but we need to clean up." Kyuubi and Naruto had seed on opposite cheeks, so Naruto got his first taste of the stuff.

"It's kinda salty, but I though it'd be much worse," Naruto commented.

"May I have a taste?" Kyuubi asked before kissing the blond with his tongue and tasting himself on his tongue. They finished cleaning each other off and detached before Kyuubi fell asleep in Naruto's loving embrace.

"Good night, my crimson fox," he said before kissing the back of Kyuubi's head and pulling the covers over them and falling asleep.

**Did you like it? Read and Review.**


	5. Being Mates, Mating, Mates

**Author Notes: Welcome back one and all. I'm surprised that you guys like my story this much. I'll let you in on a secret. This is only my second fanfic ever written, and it is the first yaoi one I've written too. Surprised? Anyway, onto the story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############**

**Suna Desert:** Shukaku awoke to find no one in his abode. Had he dreamed it, Kyuubi's kindness? Then he noticed the pillow-like thing where his head had been sitting. He never slept with one…so someone had been there. As he became fully conscious, Shukaku began feeling very flushed.

"Orochi-Kun," he spoke quietly. "I wonder if Kyuubi and Naruto will come back. _That'll_ prove things one way or another." He then began feeling a presence not far from his cave mouth. "Show yourself," Shukaku commanded. "You're no demon, so what is your name human?"

"I don't think my name is something a helpless thing like you should know," a man replied haughtily as he stepped into view. "I'm here for two reasons: to test my mettle and to try and take you back to my nation." Shukaku had to strain his eyes to see, but the emblem upon the tall man's forehead was unfamiliar to him. It was the mark of the Shadow Country.

"That's pretty arrogant of you to assume you can take me so easily," the raccoon replied as he got up.

"Every demon is much easier to capture when he or she is in heat though, or so my informant told me," the pale stranger told him. Shukaku blushed, but he also felt a twinge of fear at the man's knowledge.

Naruto's mark began prickling as he saw visions of a battle between Shukaku and a Shinobi with incredible skill. When Shukaku finally screamed out for help, Naruto's visions faded. He awoke with a start and was breathing heavily. Kyuubi was in his arms, so he awoke as well.

"What's wrong Naru-Kun?" he asked concernedly. "Is your heat back already?"

"Shukaku's in danger," Naruto told him as he sprung up and summoned his black and red ninja suit. "Hurry and dress. Then follow me into the desert."

"Wait. What…" Kyuubi began asking as Naruto faded away. "What on Earth?" Kyuubi summoned his own black and grey skin-tight fighting garments. "This had better be good Naruto," he commented as their range was overexerted. Kyuubi sprang out the door, leaving it unlocked as he flew down the stairs and out into the village. It was just passed sunrise, but he didn't meet too many people along the way.

"Crap," Naruto spat. "Our bonding thing is getting in the way. Hurry up Kyuubi." He finally arrived at Shukaku's cave to find that there had certainly been a battle, and there were blood spatters all over the place. Naruto noticed the trail of footprints leaving the area and created an ice spike pointing in the direction he was going so that Kyuubi could follow. "Please don't let me be too late Shukaku-San," Naruto begged.

"You weren't all that tough actually," the pale man taunted the half-conscious tanuki. "I really hope the boss knows what he's doing by stuffing you into him." Shukaku couldn't really move, but he was terrified by what he had heard. _Some guy's gonna seal me again?_ he asked in his mind sorrowfully.

The pale man walked into a cave in the side of a small rock formation and continued down a bunch of stairs while carrying the sand-demon on his shoulder. "Good thing you're light," he told the raccoon.

"Ah, so you succeeded Ryoichi?" asked a deep voice sitting on a stone chair. "Now the lot of you, set up the jutsu. If you want lunch, you'll hurry up and get this guy bottled on up." Five other Shadow-ninja crawled from the darkness and began writing the jutsu on the floor. When they finished, Shukaku was placed in the middle as the writing began glowing a light blue. "Get ready for a marathon," the leader warned.

_Kami someone help me please,_ Shukaku begged in his mind. Ryoichi sat down and formed numerous hand signs. "Sealing Technique: Tetragram Flow," the six called. The apparent leader sat down next to the paralyzed Shukaku who began crying. _Orochi…Sama, please forgive me. Someone… anyone…stop them please._

"It'll be over soon enough little boy." Shukaku looked to see that the man's face had been torn off at some point before, because scar tissue took up much of it. Even his lips were paled. _Like Hell I'm getting stuck inside you,_ the raccoon thought angrily.

Naruto stormed into the cave and used the Kikánugan to search the rooms, when he spotted Shukaku and noticed his soul being dragged out, he was horrified and enraged. **"Damn all of you Shadow-ninja!"** he roared in his demon voice as he tore the door off of its hinges.

"Oh fuck no," the leader began as he sprang up. "It's the newly born Juubi no Okami; we can't fight that." All of his subordinates panicked except Ryoichi.

"Even if you're ten times stronger than this weakling, I can still beat you," he boasted. Kyuubi was not far behind, so Naruto was back at full strength. "A demon in heat is a demon in heat: weak."

"I will see to it that you burn in Hell," Naruto told the man darkly before closing the distance between them and biting his neck out fiercely and crushing his skull with one hand, piercing it first with his five claws and impaling the brain. Naruto dropped the neck flesh as Ryoichi fell backward and died. The blood in his mouth only served to heighten his thirst for battle however, so he sliced and diced everyone in the room in an instant. When the jutsu faded, Naruto's senses came back, and he rushed down to Shukaku's body.

The raccoon was barely conscious, but he was crying tears of joy at the sight of Naruto. "I'll fix you up quickly," Naruto informed him. He placed his hands over the worst wounds and allowed his luminous chakra to flow into them, almost instantly sealing them up, but Shukaku still could not move. "You've been paralyzed," Naruto realized when he activated the Kikánugan. Two of his lower vertebrae had been cracked, and Naruto had no experience dealing with injuries of this severity.

"Kami, Shukaku-San," Kyuubi yelled as he walked into the now gruesome room. "How did this happen?" he asked until he noticed the writing and the headbands. "Fucking bastards tried to seal him didn't they?" Naruto nodded.

"I don't know how to treat paralysis Kyuu," Naruto began. "All I know is that one wrong move can make it permanent."

"Keep his back straight and turn him over first," the kitsune commanded. He then ripped the back of Shukaku's robe open to reveal a highly bruised back. Ryoichi must have had very good taijutsu skills if he could do this much damage. "I know it sounds weird, but use your chakra to slice a vertical hole above the damaged vertebrae."

"I just need to make sure it isn't too deep," Naruto replied. He focused his wind chakra to create a long and shallow scalpel at his fingertip. The boy cringed, and Shukaku cried harder as he sliced his back open so easily.

"Now we'll both carefully piece together the cracked fragments, and then we'll both pump them full of healing chakra," Kyuubi told him as he went to work on the upper vertebrae. They weren't shattered, so it wasn't like a puzzle, but Naruto was extra careful nonetheless. "And now we heal." The fox and wolf both pumped their kinsman full of their extraordinary chakra. The cut sealed up faster than the bones healed, but after about ten minutes, Shukaku used his arm to sit up. "Are you alright Shukaku-San?" Kyuubi asked concernedly.

The young raccoon hugged him fiercely and cried tears of joy and relief. "I hoped so much that I hadn't dreamed yesterday, but you really were there trying to help me. Oh thank you Kyuubi-San," he said loudly. Kyuubi hugged him back and patted him on the back reassuringly. "Let me put on a new robe," he said before instantly changing to a midnight blue and white floral robe.

"You should really be thanking Naruto; he's the one that had visions about you fighting and losing," Kyuubi told him. Shukaku turned to the blond to find that he was shaking.

"Naruto-Sama!" Shukaku began. "Are you alright?" The boy was sitting down and shivering, and blood trailed down from his mouth and neck. He held his arms tightly, drawing blood as his claws tore his jacket and sliced his skin. "Have you been hurt?" Naruto remained motionless as he continued his shallow and labored breathing.

"Kyuu," he whispered in an odd tone. He lifted his head to reveal one eye teeming with anger and bloodlust. He was in a state of terror and desperation, horrifying Kyuubi and making Shukaku lose face.

"Naruto, calm down," Kyuubi told him as he took hold of the boy. "You're with friends; just breathe deeply and try to calm your nerves." Naruto let a tear escape him as he buried his face in Kyuubi's shoulder. He still held fast to his own arms however.

"He ingested their blood," the raccoon stated in fear. "That's making his instincts go nuts."

"I know," Kyuubi replied. "Just let it out Naru-Kun." His mark flashed red once, and Kyuubi felt the dark intentions leave the air. Naruto looked up into his eyes, his own back to their sapphire-like brilliance. The blond's grip on his own arms slackened, and the rivulets of blood stopped as his chakra closed the puncture wounds.

"Kyuubi," he said quietly. "I…I felt like I wanted to kill, just to kill for its own sake. Something kept telling me to bite, to claw out at you. Please forgive me Kyuu-San," Naruto begged as he held the fox's shoulders. His crying was now apparent, and Kyuubi stroked the back of his head and changed his scent to one of comfort so as to ease his beloved.

"And I was told that all demons were heartless and cruel," said a young man from the doorway. Shukaku turned to him angrily, but Kyuubi signaled for him to wait. He was barely sixteen, black hair and innocent dark brown eyes. "I was told the boss would be sealing a demon and not to disturb them, but you've killed my entire team." His words were not taunting, not angry, not even sorrowful; they sounded as if he was…confused maybe?

"All three of you are Bijuu…aren't you?" he asked calmly and quietly. Kyuubi and Shukaku nodded, the raccoon still ready to spring at a moment's notice. His expression changed subtly, but his voice changed more dramatically. "Am I going to die?" Neither demon knew how to answer this question yet. Kyuubi looked him over closely. The boy's heart rate was intense, and he was sweating in fear, but what Kyuubi was looking for were the boy's motives and thoughts.

Naruto's head rose from Kyuubi's shoulder, and he spotted their visitor. "Kikánugan," he said flatly.

"No, please don't," the young man begged as he fell on his behind and looked into the golden orbs. "Nee-Chan," he spoke quietly. Nothing appeared to be happening for several long minutes, but then Naruto smiled and got up, walking over to him. "Kami please," he said aloud. The wolf's hand stretched out to him, making the youth believe he would soon die. The boy shut his eyes and held his arms over his head protectively.

Another eternity seemed to go by before the boy opened his eyes and looked up. Naruto's hand was held out to him, offering to help him up. "You're still innocent," Naruto commented. "What's your name?" The boy hesitantly grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"You're letting me live?" the boy asked. Naruto nodded in response with a smile. "I don't have a last name, so just call me Nagato. But why me? Why are you only sparing me?"

"Because he's got a heart not made of stone, and he can see into your mind with his Kikánugan," Kyuubi stated as he got up. Shukaku stood up as well, but he didn't really trust this Nagato kid.

"You have no knowledge of demons, and what you have heard from your captain you do not believe. If one can be changed to view my kind peacefully, then I will spare that person," Naruto stated. "You're from the Shadow Country right?"

"I don't really know where I came from," Nagato admitted. "They took me in and trained me to be a ninja, but I couldn't think the way they wanted me to."

"And that is why you should live," Naruto concluded. He took the headband from him before breaking it in his hand. "We are not far from the Village Hidden in the Sand. You should come back with us and enlist as a ninja of The Alliance."

"They'd sooner run me through than talk to me," Nagato stammered fearfully.

"If you value your life as much as I know you do, then you need to trust me," the wolf-demon told him. "Without our guidance, you will wander the desert and die alone. I'm a personal friend of the Kazekage, so they won't kill you if you're with me." Naruto smiled broadly, and Nagato was amazed.

"You're friends with a human? With the Kazekage?" he asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"We need to get going soon, but I can tell you that Gaara, the Kazekage, was once a jinchuuriki like I was before Kyuubi got out and I transformed," Naruto began. "Shukaku here was sealed in him." Nagato gawked, but he followed the three out of the hideout and into the desert.

"How are we going to make it to the Village Hidden in the Sand on foot?" Nagato asked disbelievingly. "It'll take all day."

"Ryoichi barely took an hour, but you can't keep up with our speed, so you get a treat today," Naruto replied. To Nagato's amazement, all three of them transformed into their Bijuu forms. "Go ahead; climb up on my back and hold on tight." He was stunned that the giant shining wolf had spoken without even having to open his mouth.

"You're…huge," was all Nagato could say. Naruto picked him up in his enormous paw to Nagato's fear and amazement. "Whoa, um…okay."

"If you don't hold on, you're gonna fall headfirst into the sands," Kyuubi warned. He and Shukaku had the scarier forms within the group, so the boy tried to avoid looking at them as they trotted off towards the village.

"This-is-kinda-weird," Nagato commented as he bounced up and down at Naruto's movements. He changed the way he sat for an easier ride. "So why are all three of you staying here in the desert?" This was the awkward subject that they wished to avoid, but the boy asked outright.

"Let me deal with this," Naruto told the other two. "This desert is Shukaku's home to the best of my knowledge, but Kyuubi and I are here because of our relationship."

"So you guys live in far apart nations, and this place is like the middle between them?" he asked. "You guys seem like good friends, but how long are you here for?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Naruto told him. Kyuubi looked back at him and facially asked if he needed help, but Naruto could handle it. "We're here because my village doesn't like us being together. We actually both live in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Wait; you just said, you guys being together?" Nagato stammered.

"Promise me you'll just listen until I'm done," Naruto asked. Nagato nodded; he was curious. "The first thing you need to realize is that humans view demons as their enemies. As such, our belief systems are different; I still don't know very much about demon society having been one for only about a week. Demons actually live quite peacefully and try to avoid conflicts with humans, but when we display our power, some become fearful of us or begin to covet our power, wanting it for their own. This is why jinchuuriki have existed."

"Among our beliefs, the ones about partners are relatively similar, but there are…differences." Nagato's expression changed to one of confusion, but he remained silent. "Perhaps it is best that I tell you it is currently Demon Mating Season." An awkward silence fell over them all, and Nagato finally got where this was headed.

"Demons don't make prejudices against same-gender couples like humans do, and many demons bed both sexes," Naruto told him as he blushed beneath his fur. "What I'm trying to explain is that Kyuubi and I are lovers. This is why Kyuubi and I left our home village for a while; I know that they would toss us out the second they knew, and this is my first heat, so you can imagine."

"You're gay?" the boy asked outright. Shukaku became irked, but Kyuubi gave the raccoon a warning look.

"As I said, demons don't make that distinction. That isn't even a word to us, and we value love and affection over lust," Naruto began. "When you really love someone, be that person male or female, you should pursue that person. If he or she denies you, it means that that person is either not ready for a relationship or this person is simply not meant for you."

"But that's just weird, two guys…you know," Nagato began.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Naruto told him humorously, ending the conversation. "Shukaku here is the mate of Orochi, the Eight-Tailed Ox who is also male."

"Are all the Bijuu mates with the same sex?" Nagato asked.

"Primarily yes, but there are two couples Kyuubi who are opposite sex?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"Nibi no Nekomata and Rokubi no Raijuu, and Sokou and Kaku are the only opposite sex couples. The rest of us are all paired up with another guy. There are only two female Bijuu," Kyuubi stated calmly.

"So you're saying there wasn't much choice," the boy commented deviously. "I get it."

"Wrong. Even though we Bijuu are the strongest demons in existence, we can choose to be partners with other demons if we so wished," Naruto replied. "If we fall in love with one of our own or with another, so be it. Love is love, be it between a male and female, two males, or two females."

"Demons are really a strange bunch," the boy commented. "But your numbers must be small if a bunch of same-sex couples exist. How do you expect to have kids?"

Naruto stopped and began thinking about it. He really did want to have a kid someday, human or not. Even if he loved Kyuubi, that would mean either a surrogate or adoption, and that one just wasn't equivalent to being _his kid_.

"Hoo-boy," Kyuubi began. "I didn't want to bring this up for a couple years Naruto, and this will probably mortify _you_ boy." He paused. "Same-sex partners in demon society…can in fact sire a young one together, without the use of a surrogate." Awkward silence hung in the air, and Naruto's mind became a train wreck.

"You mean to tell me Kyuubi that you could have impregnated me?" Naruto asked furiously. His eyes flashed red, all of his tails were raised threateningly, and he growled angrily deep in his throat, frightening Nagato who was already drained of color.

"Hold on and let me fully explain the situation," Kyuubi began. Naruto was angry as a bull, but he held himself down. "Demon childbirth is extremely rare for two reasons. One is the random factor, but the other, more decisive one is that demons have the choice as to whether or not they wish to have a baby. Luckily for us, even if we went at it a thousand times, unless we both made the conscious decision, there would be a zero percent chance of you or me becoming pregnant. Even during Mating Season, when we are at our most fertile, the chance is still barely one in a hundred that a child will be sired. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to really bring it up until the day came when you decided you wanted a child."

"I hate hearing this talk," Shukaku groaned. He was blushing beet red, but Naruto might have been in a worse mental state. His thoughts were racing, but his body was frozen in place.

"Demons are freaking nuts," Nagato finally spoke. "Nothing about what you just said makes sense at all."

"Demons are more in tune with nature than humans, so of course it doesn't make sense to you," Kyuubi rebuked him. "Humans once had that choice as well, but now a girl easily gets pregnant if she is raped. Humans 'evolved' from demons in that sense."

"I have a headache," Naruto finally commented. "Let's just all get back to the village." They ran on in silence and the village came into sight fifteen minutes later. By now, the sun was at its highest point, so they were all sweating except for Shukaku. What brought relief to the three and shock to the tanuki was the fact that there were snow clouds hanging over the village.

"You pulled it off," Kyuubi commented in amazement. "You brought snow to the desert." They ran up to the main gate, scaring the heck out of the guards when they spotted Shukaku. "He's with us, and so is this guy," Kyuubi spoke as he gestured toward Nagato.

"This is where you get off so I can go back to my human form," Naruto said as he lifted the boy effortlessly onto the ground. The three reverted to human forms and walked calmly into the village to find a shocked and confused Gaara waiting.

"I know you did this Naruto," he said darkly as he pointed into the sky. "Kami, you brought Shukaku too?" The redhead was in complete surprise. "I better sit down before trying to listen to this explanation." The four followed Gaara to his office swiftly, not wanting to anger him. No one else recognized Shukaku's human form, so they didn't pay the group any mind.

"Sit, all four of you," he commanded. "Issue 1: the snow, why?"

"Since Kyuubi and I are staying here for so long and you told us not to worry about helping out, I thought I'd at least give you the gift of a once in a lifetime snowfall out here," Naruto said guiltily. "I can stop it if you really want me to."

"As long as the villagers get an explanation, they won't think it's an omen of death. You can let it snow, but don't bury us," Gaara told him. "Issue 2: Shukaku. For what conceivable reason did you stroll back here with him in tow?"

"I was defeated by a Shadow-Ninja out in the wilderness, and Naruto and Kyuubi saved me from being sealed into the leader of a reconnaissance group," the silver-haired boy spoke up. "If it wasn't for them, I'd be stuck inside a guy so ugly I hope you never meet his mom. If you think I would have attacked this village, then no. Naruto-Sama made all of us swear to try and keep the peace between humans and demons. He's our undeniable king, so his word is law."

"He also wants to avoid being sealed so that he can see Orochi again when Killerbee passes away or we find a way to safely unseal him," Naruto added. "When I broke into the enemy hideout, I killed all of the Shadow-ninja except this one."

"Do you want to interrogate him?" Gaara asked flatly.

"He has no known parents, and I searched him for both connections and beliefs. Nagato here would be better suited to serve the alliance. Of that you have my word."

Gaara looked at him with his piercing green eyes, but Nagato showed no signs of lying. "I'll have to see where your skill level lies, but I'm trusting you because I know I can trust Naruto, so don't even think about slipping up," he warned. "As per you three, take a shower please. You smell, bad."

"As you wish Gaara-San," Shukaku answered. "By the way, I'm sorry for driving you nuts for all those years." The redheaded Kazekage gawked. The whole time he knew Shukaku, the only thing he ever did was send thoughts of flowing blood and fighting through his head, and he was apologizing for it right now in front of everyone?

"There's another stroke of maturity; I'm impressed," Kyuubi told him. "We have a room, but where is Shukaku going to stay and shower?"

"Here's a key for room 211," Gaara replied immediately. "Just go; this room is gonna smell like dead fish soon." He held his nose, and Gaara's eyes were watering. Naruto sniffed himself and found that he wasn't too far off with placing it as dead fish smell. Gaara held his breath and shoved the three demons out of his office, leaving him alone with Nagato.

"This may sound perverse, but would you like to watch them?" Gaara asked. Nagato became mortified at the question and turned him down swiftly. "Alright then, now, about your standing as a ninja for this village."

Shukaku went to his room quickly and found it to be well-decorated. He sat on the soft bed and savored the feel. The raccoon-boy really did prefer a bed to sand, but he was almost never welcome into anyone's home. "I wonder if I should…" he began. His orange eyes showed a devious pleasure as he summoned a third eye. "I bet they aren't really that close yet," he mused. "They probably still take showers separately." His eye moved up a floor and watched as Kyuubi and Naruto entered their room. "Gotcha."

"At least it isn't a hundred degrees, or this would be uncomfortable," Naruto commented. "Now off with the clothes; I need something beautiful to look at so I don't get bored." Kyuubi smiled, and they both dispelled their clothing before kissing, shocking Shukaku.

"I bet they won't take a shower together. Naruto-Sama is just a perv," the raccoon told himself, but his suspicions were doused as they both walked into the bathroom and shut the door. His eye went through the wall, and Shukaku watched in amazement as the two simply strolled on in.

"Too bad humans can't understand the complexities of a maturing demon's scent," Kyuubi mused. "He said dead fish; I say it's quite masculine and hormonal." The fox wrapped his arms around his wolf's chest and nuzzled Naruto from behind. "You're more desirous today."

"Kyuu," Naruto giggled as he nuzzled back. "Mating Season truly starts tomorrow, so of course my body is more desirous. You seem to be doing fine though." Naruto stepped out of the hug and turned on the cool water.

"I have you to thank for that," Kyuubi replied. He turned Naruto around and brought him into a loving kiss, making Shukaku blush. The two canine demons looked deeply into each other's eyes. It didn't take an expert medical ninja to figure out that this was more than hormones. Shukaku could barely stand it; Kyuubi got everything better than him, even down to a better, **younger** possible mate. His anger flared, and a silent eeriness fell over the whole building, even reaching Kyuubi and Naruto.

The wolf-boy turned to see a third eye hovering by a corner. "Shukaku?" he asked. Kyuubi was curious at first, but then he became angered once he saw for himself. "A: why the Hell are you spying on a rather personal matter?" Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist. "B: what has you so pissed off?"

"He's mad at me for being with you," Kyuubi began. "It's an old wager of sorts, but we discussed mating a few times when I was really young, younger than you in fact." A sand clone of Shukaku appeared, but Naruto could see the chakra connection it held with the real Ichibi.

"Orochi-Sama can punish me later, but this is why," Shukaku said lowly. "I'm freaking jealous." Naruto was confused. Didn't he have a mate? "I mean that, after seeing what you and Naruto-Sama share, I wish I could be his partner."

"That's dangerous Shukaku-San," Kyuubi warned. "If it weren't for the fact that Orochi and I are great friends, I'd…"

"You'd rat me out," Shukaku finished for him. "It's not like I could, but I wish I could be his bed partner just to make you squirm."

"If you take it any further, they'll come for you Shukaku," Kyuubi warned him. "Orochi is forever yours, and you his; don't break that bond over jealousy; it's not worth it."

"I apologize for invading your privacy against your will Naruto-Sama. I'll leave then," Shukaku ended quietly. His clone and eye disappeared, leaving Kyuubi and Naruto alone again.

"If he ever tries again, you need to put in an effort too, or the trial won't find you excusable," Kyuubi told Naruto as he teared up.

"This is about being mates isn't it," Naruto spoke. It really was more of a statement than a question, but he had a frightened curiosity in his eyes. Kyuubi nodded as he hugged him tightly.

"Even as the king of the Bijuu, and by extension the second king of the entire demon realm, you can't simply be excused because of ignorance," the redhead began. "If Shukaku had taken it much further, he would have been betraying his bond with Orochi, and since he was going after you, you'd be executed as well if the court found that you didn't try to resist him."

"Oh Kyuubi," Naruto hitched as he rubbed the kitsune's head. "I understand, but remember that I only love you. You're my partner, _my_…" Kyuubi put his hand over the young man's mouth.

"That bond is sacred, so do not mistakenly call me your mate yet Naruto," Kyuubi told him sternly. "Once that step is taken, you may never pursue another, demon or human, male or female, unless I die. Even then though, it is viewed partly as a mockery by demon society. We are lovers Naruto, both in bed and emotionally, but we are not mates."

Naruto moved the fox's hand from his mouth and began to tear up before asking "would you want me as your mate?" Kyuubi was shocked and terrified. His answer was yes, but there were too many things that it would suggest, and lying would not only hurt Naruto, but their relationship would be destroyed by it.

"Naruto, I already told you that you and Nibi were both of equal importance to me and that I'd wish for you as a second mate if possible," he began. Naruto's expression lightened a bit. "You were not raised a demon, so I cannot ask you to understand it instantly. I'd readily become your mate if not for my own love of you."

"What does that mean?" Naruto inquired.

"You've had a crush on Sakura for many years, and there is a big possibility for a marriage and relationship there," Kyuubi replied. "And what of Hinata who loves you so intensely that she is too embarrassed to admit it?" Naruto's expression changed once more as he thought back on all of this. "I won't let you torture yourself for all of eternity because you chose the wrong path without thinking it through." Naruto brought their lips together softly, and the familiar warmth of love spread through him. "I would not dare call this simply a physical relationship Naruto, but there are other possibilities for love for you. You see? I would become your mate out of love, but I will refuse you for now out of love as well."

"And it is because of that that I know you are the right choice," Naruto replied with confidence blazing in his eyes. "We do not have to become mates this year or next, but eventually Kyuubi. I have chosen you, and my choice will not change."

"You're so damn sexy when you're like this," Kyuubi commented huskily. He lightly fondled Naruto's sleeping member, but the blond would have none of this.

"This is shower time, not horny sex time Kyuu-San," the boy spoke as he grabbed Kyuubi's hand forcefully. The fox backed off, and they washed each other off without further interruption or problems. "Are you ready for lunch?" Naruto asked as they summoned their clothes.

"Sure, I can go for that, but look at the snow," Kyuubi replied. Naruto looked out to see a steady bunch coming down. "I think it was a great gift for these people, but I'd let up a bit."

"There's another gift I can give them, music."

"Just don't play the song you were that first night when you got that mark," Kyuubi began sternly. "Play Kushina's lullaby or something else you know, but that nocturne…just isn't meant to be heard by humans."

"I remember being so angry with myself," the blond man began. "My body just moved on its own, and the notes came with it. I didn't really know what I was doing."

"So it came to you, but you don't know how?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded as he lay on the bed in Kyuubi's arms. "Your instincts never cease to bewilder me. Neither does this world. You were so young and innocent, and the world just kept beating the Hell out of you; it's still trying too."

Naruto's memories of his childhood began haunting him, and he couldn't push them back no matter how hard he tried. "Kyuu," he began as tears came to his eyes.

"Ya Naruto?"

"Please don't leave me," Naruto begged as he gripped the sheets. Kyuubi was stunned. Naruto had already told him countless times that he loved Kyuubi, but not like this. The angel he held in his arms was crying both out of pain from the past and out of fear; it cut deeply into Kyuubi's being, and he somehow felt closer to his Naruto than ever before. "All I want is to be with you, to have someone to love and be loved by."

"I won't ever abandon you Naruto," Kyuubi began. "But you need to remember your family and friends. What of Kushina-San?"

"Don't you get it?" Naruto sobbed. "It isn't the same as with you. I know I will always be accepted by my own mother, but…it just isn't the same as with you Kyuubi. You were there from the beginning; you know me better than anyone else; you're closer to me than anyone else was or ever could be. I just…can't bear…to have you leave."

"I think I know why you survived our separation Naruto," the redhead began as he changed his scent to one of comfort. "It is because you and I share such a bond. Even though my soul was detached from your body, you lived on because we were never separated from each other's hearts. I love you Naruto. That's what saved you."

The boy turned and embraced Kyuubi as his emotions spilled forth. Gaara opened the door quietly to ask the two if they wanted to go out for lunch, but he stopped as soon as he saw Naruto opening himself up to Kyuubi. The redhead held him close and silently shook his head when he spotted Gaara. He then began stroking the blond's soft mane as Gaara left.

"I think Naruto," he began once more, "that you wouldn't be able to bear my leaving you in more ways than one, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. You're life will change for the better my young wolf, and you have remained as pure as the snow through the worst of it. Think it through many times more, but I think becoming mates is what you truly want and need. You do not have to decide now, but I am willing to take that step with you tonight if you so wish."

"I wonder if Shukaku and Orochi were ever this way," Naruto stated.

"That is something you would have to ask them," Kyuubi replied quietly. "Gaara came by not three minutes ago to invite us out for lunch; would you like to go?" Naruto kissed him passionately as a final tear escaped him. Kyuubi kissed that away as well before they got up and went downstairs.

"Hey Temari-San" Naruto called when he saw her. "Do you know where Gaara went off to for lunch?" She seemed to find his question weird by her expression.

"He went to the Blue Moon Diner, but why are you asking?" she inquired. Temari smiled in an oddly uncomforting manor. She seemed to be accusing Naruto of something like a naughty child, but he shrugged it off.

"Thanks Temari-San. We'll be back later." Naruto and Kyuubi walked out the door and asked for directions from a random Genin.

"I wonder when he'll catch on," Temari ended as she went up to Gaara's office and dropped off some paperwork. "At least I can be thankful that he didn't go after Gaara. That would be so awkward. They are cute together though, he and Kyuubi."

"Oy, hello Gaara," Naruto called when he spotted the Kazekage. He was elated to see Naruto all happy again after the scene back with Kyuubi. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Of course I don't mind," the now slightly tan Gaara replied. "If I may ask, are you feeling better?" Naruto and Kyuubi sat down and felt a bit nervous responding to the question. "It's fine; I just want to make sure that my friend is alright."

"Thanks," Naruto told him as a waitress placed menus in front of the three. "Anything you'd recommend?"

"They just got in some nice shellfish from the shore," Gaara told him.

"Wouldn't they have to pack it in ice to get it here fresh?" Kyuubi asked. "Ice is hard to come by unless you have Naruto here or you go up to the mountains. There aren't any around here either."

"Modern day science," Gaara replied. "There is a holding facility midway between the shore and this village. It is there that we keep fish eggs and raise our own sea life. While this process hasn't been perfected, we get very nice crab among some other easily bred fish."

"It's a good thing mom gave us that thousand Ryou," Naruto commented. "I'll try a few spider crabs steamed with compound butter."

"That tends to be very good; I'll get a plate of grilled shrimp with lemon," Gaara stated.

"Hmm," Kyuubi began. "Everything looks so good. Oh, the flaming manta wings sound nice. I'll try those."

"No one has ever been able to finish those because they're so spicy," Gaara warned him as he drank some water. "Too bad we can't keep water very cool out here."

"Hand me the glass," Naruto commanded. "Now, did you say _spicy_?" Gaara nodded as Naruto quickly rinsed off his hands with his chakra and put one finger in the water. A column of ice now stood in the center. "You better wash your mouth out before kissing me again," Naruto warned the grinning fox demon quietly. Only Gaara heard him, and that he was thankful for.

"Thank you very much Naruto Nii-Chan," Gaara spoke as he took his glass back and drank a swig. "Ah, I needed that." The three placed their orders, and twenty minutes later, they were ready to dine. Before this though, Kyuubi checked to make sure that no one was looking and stole a quick kiss from Naruto, making both he and Gaara blush.

"Damn you," Naruto replied. "You owe me." Kyuubi smiled inwardly. Yeah, he shouldn't disregard the rules Naruto had set up, but he was extra careful about doing it, and Naruto was smiling anyway. Naruto used his knuckle to break open the top of the first crab, but he stuck to using a fork to dig out the meat.

"These shrimp are nice and juicy," Gaara commented. He picked up a lemon wedge and began flavoring up his meal. "Ooogh," he winced. "Ow, ow, ow that hurts." Gaara's eye was now a tad red from the lemon juice burning it, but he was otherwise fine.

"Hagh, hagh," Kyuubi panted. "These are freaking hot." Naruto barely swallowed his lump of crab before dropping his fork and laughing. "What's so funny?" Kyuubi grabbed his glass of water and doused the heat a bit before looking back at Naruto.

"You, the absolute spice freak, say that something is almost too hot to eat?" Naruto asked as he teared up from laughing so hard. Kyuubi moved his face closer to Naruto's and the boy immediately stopped. "You wouldn't dare," he began.

"You know full well that I would," Kyuubi warned with a sly grin as he went back to slicing up the wing of a manta ray. The three ate and talked for about a half hour, and most of the diner became amazed by Kyuubi's eating capabilities. He was sweating though, and the itchiness posed a threat. "I should not have done that," Kyuubi said as he felt the spices and pepper acids working their way into the two lines made by his claws. "You done Naruto?" he asked as the pain increased.

"Yeah, but are you…" Naruto replied before Kyuubi grabbed his arm and yanked him into the restroom. "You know, that didn't look very good to some people out there. Kami, Kyuubi that looks bad." Kyuubi had pulled off his jacket and shirt to reveal two very red lines with enflamed skin around them.

"I should have kept my claws clean, but this hurts almost as bad as when you first got me with your poison," the redhead told him. No one was in there at the time, a fact Kyuubi was thankful for. "Could you maybe help me clean it out a bit?" he asked pleadingly. Naruto grabbed some paper towels and wet them with some water and his own spit, which he knew seemed to be good at drawing things out from a wound.

"Fffffffff…that stings," Kyuubi winced as Naruto carefully wiped away the spice powders. He even forced the towels into the cuts themselves and cleaned the inside. "It still hurts, but thank you Naruto," Kyuubi said lovingly as he put his shirt and jacket back on.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied as he put the now red-smeared towels into the garbage. Kyuubi washed his hands off thoroughly and rinsed his mouth too. They walked out to see everyone smiling. _Oh no,_ Naruto thought to himself. They probably figured out the two's relationship, but his thoughts were dashed.

"No one has ever been able to eat them all, but you also got the sauce in a cut," the head chef commented. "My hat's off to you for surviving that fiery demon dish." Everyone clapped in congratulation, relieving Naruto greatly. Naruto paid for his and Kyuubi's dish before walking outside to find a solid inch of snow on the ground. The temperature had dropped to twenty degrees already, so he decreased his chakra output.

Naruto had told Gaara of his plan to give the village a concert, so he went to the top of the Kazekage Mansion and formed a concert shell out of ice. He created a sturdy platform and started letting his fingers dance over the ice. Kyuubi and the villagers who could hear him were in awe. Even Naruto found this to be amazing.

He took song requests throughout the day and into the evening, and all of the village stood below and listened. The villagers became chilly though, and Naruto had to cut it off as the sun began setting. "Have a good night's sleep," he called. Naruto willed for his power to completely stop, and his concert shell melted into the sands. The clouds still hung silently over the village, and all was peaceful until Kyuubi appeared next to him. The fox's chakra was leaking from him slightly, and Naruto could smell his arousal.

"It's time to go," he said to Naruto. They walked inside to find a smiling Gaara awaiting them.

"Thanks very much Naruto-Kun," he said cheerily. "Everyone had so much fun." Naruto began feeling his insides twist as his heat began to overtake him.

"Look, you're welcome Gaara, but I need to get to sleep," the blond told him as he began sweating.

"Then I won't keep you. See you both in the morning," Gaara told them as he walked down the stairwell.

Kyuubi unlocked the door and got Naruto into the room before setting up both of his jutsu. "Are you still okay Naruto?" he asked. "If you go too long, your arousal builds until it is very painful, and then the sleeplessness will drive you nuts. Also…have you decided?"

Naruto kissed him deeply with his tongue as they dispelled their clothes. "I thought it over time and again," he began, "and the outcome was always the same. I know in my heart that we are meant to be together." Naruto bared his neck as ten glistening chakra tails formed behind him. "Will you take me as your mate?"

Kyuubi's mind was on fire. How could Naruto be this damn good with his instincts? This was the stuff of demon fairytales. His partner was asking Kyuubi to take him as his mate and was showing his surrender and commitment by baring his neck and showing that all of his power would be in service to his partner. This was dangerously arousing, but Kyuubi kept a level head and thought it through.

"There will be no turning back, no chance for you to first find love in a human," he said again to make sure Naruto was completely confident and stood by his choice. "This is the most binding contract in existence Naruto. Of that I must warn you."

"Living without you would be Hell to me. I will love you always Kyuubi," Naruto said quietly and passionately. "If you will allow it, I wish to become your mate for as long as our lives last." Kyuubi teared up as he brought out all nine of his chakra tails. He licked Naruto's neck, the sign of acceptance and beginning.

"If this is what you desire, then I too am ready to become your mate Naruto," Kyuubi told him as they kissed once more and walked over to the bed. The room was bathed in various colors from Naruto's chakra, and a light and passionate red could be seen everywhere as well. "When the time comes, trust your instincts. The process of marking is a complex one that no amount of research has ever been able to unravel. There are many kinds of marks, and they are all made rather…violently if you can believe it. Just trust me as I trust you, and nothing will harm you."

"I'm so hot," Naruto spoke after breaking from their kiss.

"This is every night of Mating Season," Kyuubi told him as he panted. "It is because of how intimate we are being that we are affected as badly tonight. More arousal will serve no purpose other than bringing you pain, so we will have to skip some of our normal routine." Kyuubi grabbed the crystal phial from the drawer and slicked up his fingers.

"Kyuubi," Naruto half-moaned as he kissed the one he adored. The fox retracted his claws and fangs and pressed two fingers into Naruto. Neither of them was virgin now, so the first finger could be skipped. They had both taken and been taken, so holding back was not an option. Naruto pushed himself onto Kyuubi's fingers as they lay kissing in the bed. They finally came back up for air, and Naruto's moans of pleasure only helped to harden Kyuubi further if that was possible. The fox finally found his sweet spot, and Naruto yipped from the oversensitivity. "Kami I love you Kyuubi."

"And I you," the man replied as he drank in his lover's scent. "You're so intoxicating; it's maddening." Kyuubi inserted his third finger and stretched Naruto out for nearly two minutes. Naruto wouldn't be able to be taken immediately and not be hurt unless he was always the Uke, and that was not going to happen in either male's mind. "Are you ready?" Kyuubi asked after stealing a quick but deep kiss from his impossibly wonderful young wolf.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked huskily as he wrapped his arms around his fox and left a love bite on his collar bone. "Oh Kyuuuu," he moaned deeply as the three fingers were removed. Kyuubi lifted him by his hips, and Naruto wrapped his ankles around Kyuubi's abdomen. "I'm ready." Naruto bared his neck again, and Kyuubi licked it lustfully. The fox held his hips firmly and began pressing his erection passed the strong ring of muscle. Naruto's still untrained body tensed a little, but it adjusted quickly enough, allowing Kyuubi to safely continue.

"I'm in ecstasy my sweet," Kyuubi told him as Naruto wrapped his legs around him tightly. This served to deepen Kyuubi's entry, making them both shudder.

"Kami," was all that Naruto could say as he felt over his lover's back. He shook and arched his back when the kitsune rubbed passed his prostate, and Kyuubi gained all the confidence in the world. "Please Kyuubi…again," the boy pleaded. Both of the last two times had been grand, but this was bliss to the infinity power. Both of the demons' bodies flowed with each other's chakra, and the pleasure coursed through them to the point of breaking the two.

"Your tails are so beautiful my lovely Naruto," Kyuubi spoke as he nuzzled the boy. He began thrusting into Naruto, eliciting breathless moans and a few yips from him. Naruto contributed his own effort and pulled Kyuubi deeper with his own legs. Every time the fox brushed through him, waves of pleasure shot throughout his body; pain was left in the dust.

Kyuubi began to feel his release growing close, and he took hold of Naruto's stalwart member. "Kyuu-San," the boy moaned. Kyuubi sped up his thrusting and matched rhythms, and Naruto began feeling his climax nearing. He took hold of Kyuubi's face and kissed him deeply. When they came apart for air, Naruto was finally pushed over the edge with one extra well-placed thrust. "**KYUUUUBIIIII!**" Naruto screamed as his body began convulsing and sent his hot seed flying onto his and Kyuubi's chests.

Naruto's chakra flowed into his mouth, and his fangs grew larger. _**Bite! Claim your mate! Take him!**_ The voice rang through Naruto's mind, but he hesitated a bit before remembering what Kyuubi told him. Among the waves of pleasure and his seed still flowing, Naruto leaned down and tore into the junction between Kyuubi's neck and shoulder. His chakra tails disappeared and flowed up through him and into the bite. All of Naruto's energy seemed to be flowing out of him and into Kyuubi. It was a wondrous and frightening feeling.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled as the boy's internal walls took him into his own orgasm. It was certainly a good thing that he had soundproofed the room and set up his illusion. He heard his instincts roaring at him to bite as his chakra flowed into his mouth, and he felt Naruto pierce him as his seed began filling the boy. Kyuubi bit down on Naruto's junction as well, and the taste of blood made both of their orgasms last beyond their semen reserves. Naruto and Kyuubi collapsed into the sheets, barely able to move from both the pleasure and now the pain coursing through them. Naruto was the first to remove his teeth from Kyuubi's skin and muscle, but he lost consciousness before he could look back into Kyuubi's eyes. Said fox removed his own teeth and looked at the wound in fright. Blood flowed freely from it. Had he been too rough? Kyuubi unconsciously wrapped himself and Naruto in the luckily red sheets as he leaned down to try and clean the wound with his tongue. Kyuubi however, blacked out and fell asleep with worry.

"Should we help them?" Temari asked in shock. "That was a _lot_ of blood Gaara. They might die; those were arteries that were broken."

"This is normal for demons of any power level," Gaara replied flatly. "If we ran in there now, their trust in us would disintegrate immediately. Quote unquote, you have as much blood on your hands from watching them as I do. Their chakra will heal them; don't worry. Naruto has survived far worse; believe me."

"All of that blood…and they bit each other," Temari breathed. "Is this why…humans view demons as enemies?"

"Temari, go to bed," Gaara commanded as he dispelled his third eye. "And in the morning, act like nothing happened. Naruto will feel very uncomfortable tomorrow, so please do this for both him and me. Naruto would be devastated, and Kyuubi would be in a rage. When they want to tell us that they became mates, they will, but that security has to remain intact. Don't tell Kankuro either."

"Agreed," Temari replied instantly. They left Gaara's office and went to bed with a feeling of worry. In the morning, no one knew what would happen.

**Did you like it? Read and Review.**


	6. Wheels Set in Motion

**Author Notes: Welcome back one and all. I'm sorry about the update time from the last chapter, but I will try to be much better about that.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############**

**Konoha:** Kushina always woke up early, but her sleep was troubled, and she was exhausted. Her dream was…odd for lack of a stronger word. Kyuubi and Naruto walked back into the village to find that everyone was ignoring them, but they ignored her presence. Naruto and Kyuubi were ghosts to the village, but Kushina, the one who acknowledged them, was a ghost to them, but not the villagers.

This tore at her heart deeply. She was the last one to have love for Naruto among humans, but he could not hear her, or rather, did not want to. Kushina had been abandoned forever by her only son. "Naruto," she sobbed. Kushina woke up ten minutes later to find that her nightmare was over, but an inexplicable fear still gripped her. The village was doing fine in its repairs, so she decided that she would visit Naruto in the Hidden Sand Village if only for a day or two.

"I'll allow it," Tsunade began, "on one condition. Take a team with you; the wilds have become strangely dangerous, and Shadow ninja have infiltrated the country borders so easily. I'm sending Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata with you. Come back within twelve days' time, or I'll send ANBU after you."

"I understand Tsunade-San," Kushina replied briefly. Her team was quickly gathered, and they left the village without a moment's delay.

**Suna:** Naruto was the first to wake up. He could barely lift his head; his body just wouldn't respond. The memories of the previous night hit him like a ton of bricks, and he frantically got up and looked down at Kyuubi to find his chest simply caked in dried blood. "Kyuubi!" he yelled. "Wake up. Please wake up!" Naruto tried his best to shake Kyuubi awake, but his strength simply wasn't there.

Kyuubi woke up from hearing Naruto's screams, and the first sight that greeted him was Naruto's own torso covered in dried blood. "Kami, Naruto you're hurt," he commented. Naruto turned ghostly white when he looked and saw his own condition. After looking back at Kyuubi, his eyes rolled up, and he fainted. "Oh no. Naruto!" Kyuubi then noticed his own shoulder. "Holy shit!" he yelled. Kyuubi followed suit and collapsed next to Naruto.

Another ten minutes later, Kyuubi woke Naruto up. "Just calm down Naruto," he told the boy.

"How can I calm down when we're both something like minced meat?" he yelled angrily. "I can't believe I did this to you," he said much more quietly.

"Our instincts guided us," Kyuubi began as he grabbed Naruto's arm. "While this might seem really bad at first glance, I don't think it is. Does your shoulder sting like sliced flesh, or is it just sore?"

Naruto moved his left arm to realize that he had complete control and that there wasn't much pain except for the dried blood pulling his skin. "You see?" Kyuubi asked. "We'll lick each other off, because I doubt we have the energy to take a shower and remain conscious."

"A-alright," the blond replied as he strained himself to get close enough to the fox-man. "We're still attached." Kyuubi drew himself out quickly, and both men had to cover their mouths. "Kami. Let's put pants on at least." Kyuubi and Naruto barely had any chakra left, so pants were all they could manage.

It seemed to take an eternity for the two to clean each other off, but no one showed up at their door. Gaara had made sure that no one disturbed them, and he even came up with several good reasons so as to extinguish suspicions. "The bite mark is still there," Naruto commented as he wiped the blood away from his lips.

"But more importantly, we need to look at the symbols," Kyuubi told him. "This is gonna be tough, but we need to get into the bathroom." Naruto groaned, but the two made it in after about five minutes of shaky walking. It was like they were toddlers all over again. "It's because we used up all of our chakra in making the marks and healing the wounds," Kyuubi told an annoyed Naruto.

Both of them were shocked and overjoyed when they saw the marks they had received. In blazing red, Naruto received the mark for eternal beloved. In a midnight blue, Kyuubi had the symbols for treasured soul written on his shoulder junction. They teared up and hugged each other like never before, and this action caused them to lose balance and fall sideways onto the bathroom floor. It was a good thing that there was a good mat where their heads hit.

"We are mates Naruto, now and forever," Kyuubi said joyously. "Those words are the ones chosen by your soul to describe your eternal partner in an emotional and profound way. They encompass every aspect of the qualities you see in that person. These words on our shoulders are the physical manifestation of our bond. I am honored endlessly to be your mate, and I love you. Thank you Naruto."

"I am your beloved?" Naruto asked.

"Now and forever. Eternally," Kyuubi replied. "And you treasure me because of the relationship we had for seventeen years and that I am so close to you. This mark is perfect Naruto, just like you." Naruto cried openly out of joy. "I am yours forever Naruto, for to no other shall I give this love. I pledge my body to you and only you."

"And I promise that I will remain equally faithful for all of time," Naruto replied. "Now, how are we gonna go about today if we are so freaking exhausted?"

"Good question," Kyuubi replied as he thought it through. "If we were in the demon realm, this wouldn't be a problem. In fact, we'd be treated as royalty, because you are the second king of the entire demon world now. We need food; I know that much."

"Kyuubi, Naruto?" Gaara called from the door leading into the bedroom.

"Oh crap," Naruto said aloud.

"Don't worry," Kyuubi replied as he got himself up. "Let me try and work things out." Kyuubi put his right hand over his left shoulder-neck junction and weakly walked into their room. "Yes Gaara-Sama?" he asked breathily.

"I was going to invite you down for a feast, but now I'm more concerned with you two. Where is Naruto?" he asked.

"Just tell him Kyuu," Naruto called as he got on all fours. "Knowing Shukaku, Gaara will probably know what we're talking about."

Kyuubi was stunned and at a loss. Should he really divulge this secret so quickly? "If you're sure," Kyuubi called back. He lowered his arm to reveal the stunning mark Naruto had left on him. Gaara's eyes were filled with wonder. He knew what this was, but he had never seen one. "This is a mate's mark," Kyuubi told him quietly, interrupting his train of thoughts. "Naruto and I became mates just last night."

Gaara needed the right words, fast. "I'm really happy for you guys," he said genuinely. _That was too cheesy,_ he thought to himself. Kyuubi seemed concerned that Gaara would be disgusted by this. He was wondering if Gaara was trying to mask his true feelings. "Really, I am happy for you two. I'm just concerned about you. You're barely able to walk."

"You mentioned a feast?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the door frame. Gaara nodded. "We'll make it downstairs, but don't tell anyone else. I'm trusting you, Gaara-San." Both redheads were stunned; Naruto had put San at the end of Gaara's name for extreme emphasis.

"I understand completely Naruto-San, Kyuubi-San," Gaara replied. "How about you take some of my chakra so you can put shirts on and make it downstairs?" Both demons nodded, and Gaara went through ten hand signs before his chakra flowed from him and into the two newly mated demons.

"That will suffice," Kyuubi finally told the Kazekage as he summoned a jacket. "Hey, the snow is gone." Naruto looked outside and frowned.

"Ya," Gaara began. "And now all sorts of herbs and other plants are growing around the oasis. It's still barely seventy degrees though, so it shouldn't be too hot. Shall we go?" Naruto summoned a plain orange t-shirt before following them out and shutting the door.

"You might want to get those sheets laundered Gaara," Naruto told him quietly. No one was around, but he wanted to be sure. "Even though they're red, the blood won't make for a very good sleeping surface."

"The sheets will be replaced by the end of the day," Gaara told them before they entered his hall. "Eat as much as you want; I'd like to honor the occasion, but this will have to do." Kyuubi's and Naruto's mouths watered at the sight of so many different foods. "Try the mango gelatin, but stay away from the one that has floating red chunks in it. That one is spicy."

"Then Kyuubi can have my portion," Naruto replied. They sat down next to each other along with Temari and Kankuro. "Thanks for the quick boost by the way Gaara," he told the redhead quietly.

"Good morning you two," Temari said cheerfully. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"You don't have to hide it," Naruto told her. Temari looked confused, but something in the back of her mind kept yelling at her to run. "You didn't think I'd never find out about your peeping sessions, did you?" Everyone around him, including Kyuubi froze. "I have extremely acute chakra sensory abilities, remember? Personally, I think you should be ashamed of yourself for spying, but you haven't blabbed your mouths off, so I don't mind much."

"You were…" Kankuro began before Temari clapped her hand fiercely over his mouth. Many people in the hall turned to this and smirked. Kankuro was always a blabbermouth, so a juicy secret had just been given to the worst possible keeper.

"I will skin you if you tell anyone," Temari warned with death sitting in her eyes. Kankuro's face drained of color, and he nodded before sitting down.

"How long did you know they had been spying?" Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"They spied on us from the first night on, but Temari and Gaara don't seem to find us revolting, so there is no need to leave or wipe their memories. I'll deal with Kankuro though," Naruto told him sternly. "I know there's no way he can be trusted. Temari-San?" Naruto asked. She turned to look him in the eyes. "May I _borrow _your brother afterwards?"

"Certainly," Temari said flatly and approvingly. "You can't be trusted, and you find this disgusting anyway, so he'll wipe your memory of this conversation, and we'll all be fine." Kankuro looked reluctant, but there was no escaping Temari's rule.

"This isn't very spicy at all," Kyuubi said out of disappointment. "Oh well, maybe some sand monkey ribs later will do the trick." Naruto laughed inwardly, but he was more concentrated on his own food. After devouring most of what was originally set on the table, Naruto and Kyuubi were stuffed. They did feel a bit more energetic though. "Where can we go that no one will disturb us?" Kyuubi asked.

"Just come up to my office," Gaara replied as he caught an escaping Kankuro in his sand. "You're coming too." Gaara carried Kankuro in a floating sand cocoon up the stairs as Kyuubi and Naruto followed.

"This won't take much more than a second with the Kikánugan," Naruto told them once they were safely in the Kazekage's office. "Keep his eyes open for me," he asked Kyuubi. "Stay still and this will be over quickly enough."

After about 30 seconds of Naruto deleting Kankuro's memory, he created a conversation that was completely off the subject and implanted that memory in place of the old one. "Done," Naruto told them as Kankuro temporarily lost consciousness. "He'll wake up thinking he fell asleep during one of your lectures Temari-San."

Kyuubi and Naruto left the office calmly and went outside to do who knows what. "Kyuubi," Naruto began. "My body's already feeling flushed and hot again. Will it be like this every day?"

"It will get more and more intense until Mating Season ends, but you will feel the effects of your heat during the day, yes," the redhead replied. "And since this is your first heat, these next three weeks will probably be the worst in your whole life."

"Nothing could be worse than my childhood," the blond replied solemnly. "Do you maybe want to go for a swim in the oasis?" Kyuubi pictured it, and it turned him on at first, but he suppressed those lustful thoughts.

"Sure," he said quietly. "It will help keep you cooled off. Should we go back to our room to change or is there a place to go change?" Naruto tugged him back into the Kage Mansion, and he led them back up to their room. "Well, that's one way to tell me."

"I have no idea how to create a towel, so could you handle that for me?" Naruto asked as he dispelled his clothes and summoned a pair of knee-length, solid black trunks along with a pair of blood-red sandals.

"Sure; I think I know that one," Kyuubi told him as he summoned a pair of bright fire trunks. "Oh, now I remember." He summoned a blue towel with the design of a ten-tailed wolf for himself and one of a nine-tailed fox for Naruto.

"That's amazing Kyuu," Naruto told him. "How do you make stuff like this? I mean, anyone can come up with illusions, but how would you go about making one of these from cloth and thread? For that matter, how do demons go about making clothes?"

"We know many techniques that humans can only dream of figuring out Naru-Kun," Kyuubi began. "Demons wear clothes; rest assured Naruto, but the weavers enchant them so that they do not tear from a transformation. In fact, the clothes kind of disappear when you are in full demon form and reappear on your body when you go back into human form."

"I'd probably suck at making clothes, but I wish I could make you some that were as good as these towels are in detail," Naruto told him. Kyuubi kissed him lovingly, and both of them felt their marks react, sending a feeling of complete acceptance through them and just destroying all other thoughts for a brief moment. "That was…" Naruto began, but he couldn't find the words. His eyes were wide, but not from fear.

"Incredible," Kyuubi finished for him as he stroked his mate's cheek softly. "This bond, it tells me you feel insignificant Naruto. Why?" Naruto's face drained of color, and his mind fell apart. His thoughts were laid bare to Kyuubi, and that frightened him. "Kami, Naruto I'm sorry." It was too late. Naruto fell to his knees, and the emotional rampage surged through Kyuubi. Everything his mate felt, Kyuubi felt. Their marks glowed violently as Naruto shook with troubling thoughts. "I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts Naruto. Forgive me. It just…came to me." He leaned down and comforted his distressed mate with all of his might.

The thoughts simply surged through them both with no signs of stopping. Kyuubi's and Naruto's minds merged, and Kyuubi was terrified. _I'm so worthless,_ Naruto's mind spoke out. It wasn't Naruto thinking this, it was his subconscious. "No Naruto," Kyuubi called to him. "You are precious to me." _I don't deserve his love._ "I made this bond with you because of how much your love means to me." _I'm just a burden._ Kyuubi's heart was torn in two. "Stop this Naruto, please," he cried. "You're not insignificant. You're not worthless. You're not a burden. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are my mate, my life partner." The thoughts calmed, but they still echoed in his mind. "You could never be a burden to me. I, as your mate, should care for you. You would do the same for me. Think of your music," the fox commanded. "No one, demon or human, has ever figured out how to do that. You know such a beautiful way to show your love to me, but I don't know of one for myself that is anywhere near as amazing."

"Kyuubi," Naruto breathed as he held onto the fox's arms. The degrading thoughts finally shut up, and Kyuubi kissed Naruto lovingly. "My abilities pale in comparison to you. And you have expressed your love to me countless times by staying by me and comforting me and countless other things. You've made my life livable. I could never give you a gift as grand."

"Your emotions Naruto, your love is enough," the redhead told him as he purred and nuzzled the blond. "I would be greedy to ask for anything more. I am loved by the most hurt creature on Earth, and I could think of no greater love. If you wish to learn weaving, you have many years ahead of you, but don't ever think that you are insignificant. Mates hold each other in the highest esteem as we are now, but they are not supposed to think of themselves badly. After all, without both, how can there be that respect between the mates? Mates are two pieces that fit together perfectly like a puzzle, but each one is a complex puzzle in his or her own right. We fit together because we have such closeness and the ability to understand each other, but I am complicated, and Kami knows you are."

"I apologize for worrying you, my mate," Naruto said quietly as he rested his head on the fox's chest. "When Mating Season is over, would you mind taking me into the demon world?"

"I knew you'd ask eventually, and I would be glad to, but you need to learn about demon society a bit," Kyuubi told him as he stroked Naruto's mane. "The first thing to know is that you are one of two kings who rules over the demon world. As the king of the Bijuu and all demons living on this plane of existence, you have a say in what happens in our true home. The other king handles most if not all of the affairs of the main demon realm. Our current king who has ruled justly for thirty-six-hundred years is named Zant. He has seven tails, and he is kind-hearted like you. On top of that, he isn't much into noble practices like elegant robes and fancy this and that. His treasury is devoted to the people. While he dislikes the ten-thousand formalities that other kings held in high importance, Zant does enforce that he be given his dues and is respected."

"He sounds like the perfect king," Naruto commented.

"He's had his occasional outburst and even one cruel streak when his brother tried to take the throne from him, but otherwise yes, Zant du Vestilgraden could be described as the ideal example of royalty," Kyuubi replied

**Note: I don't care nor do I know what "Vestilgraden"** **means. If it is a curse in German, please ignore it. I was thinking of Du Weldenvarden when I was writing this, and the name just worked for me. If it means something legitimate, do tell me.**

"Not that I'm not enjoying the moment Kyuu," Naruto began, "but could we go to the pool? I'm getting itchy." Kyuubi could sense that Naruto was now feeling much more self-confident, so he agreed. They closed the door and headed straight for the center of town. "Here's a fine spot for the towels," Naruto commented as he laid the intricate cloths flat in the sand. "Thanks again by the way."

"You're quite welcome," Kyuubi replied. He picked Naruto up by his chest. "Now get in the water."

"Whoa, Kyuuuubiii," Naruto called as the fox pulled back and then chucked him straight out above the water. Kyuubi quickly jumped high in the air and landed next to a frazzled Naruto with a splash. Many of the kids had to get out of their way, and Naruto picked Kyuubi up by his hair and scolded him. "You could have hurt someone you dimwit," Naruto chided him as he kept saying "ow, ow, ow" over and over again. "This is why you don't act recklessly around a pool kids," the blond told everyone who was staring. "You can hurt yourself and others if you don't watch it. Watch where you jump, and watch where you throw someone," he directed the last part at Kyuubi before finally setting his crying mate in the water.

"I'm sorry Naruto-San," he said as he looked down shamefully and futilely held his pulled hair. That sad puppy look didn't make Naruto melt, but he did lighten up.

"You're free to go Kyuubi, but keep the rough play to a minimum," Naruto told him.

"How did I know I'd find you two at the center of this commotion?" Gaara asked as he swam over. He didn't seem angry, and he was even smiling. All of the kids looked at Gaara in wonder. "You two never cease to cause an uproar. Oh well, as long as no one was hurt."

"Kazekage-Sama!" the kids yelled as they crowded around him. Gaara was soon swimming for his life as the kids chased him down. "Come back Kazekage-Sama."

"This feels much better," Naruto commented.

"Oh crap, our marks," Kyuubi exclaimed.

"It's not like the writing will run, will it?" Naruto asked him.

"No, but what if someone bumps it and causes you to feel you know how?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto blushed and grimaced. "Just use a transformation jutsu to make it disappear while we are here." Naruto followed his command, and the mark disappeared in a puff of smoke. "It will come back when you dispel the jutsu, so don't worry." Kyuubi made his own mark disappear, and the two swam around lazily until Naruto came up with a challenge.

"Let's see who can swim deeper," he suggested. Kyuubi smirked.

"There's no way you're gonna win this," he warned. "On three. 1…2…**3**!" Naruto could swim much faster than Kyuubi, but he didn't have the depth training that the fox had. The oasis was fifty feet deep, but there were fail safes set up to rescue anyone drowning and whisk them right to shore and to a lifeguard. After going twenty-two feet down, Naruto could go no further due to the pressure on his ears, and he conceded as Kyuubi went down another ten feet.

They swam back up slowly, and Naruto felt lightheaded as he broke the surface. "You did damn well for your first try," Kyuubi told him. "But you need to go to the point where your ears hurt a little and gradually work your way passed that point so that you don't hurt yourself. Your lungs also need to be trained to go that low so that they don't collapse."

"Agreed," Naruto replied as he shook the water from his ears. "Do demons get ear infections often?"

"Luckily no," the fox told him. "Our immune systems can handle nearly any bacteria short of botulism. We can treat and cure botulism yes, but you still don't want to get it. Demon bodies can handle a whole array of viruses too, including soar throat and strep, but we can get colds and some really nasty parasites."

"I'll stay up here for the most part," Naruto told him. "My body isn't flushed anymore."

"I hate to tell you this," Kyuubi began, "but by the third week, you'll have to do this just to get it _down_ to only feeling flushed." Naruto groaned. "It's a good thing we're mates Naruto. Otherwise, I couldn't do _this_." He reached out and rubbed the spot he knew was where the blond's mark was hidden. Naruto had to stifle a moan, but a feeling of calmness overtook him as well. "During the third week, I can use your mark to calm you during the day if it gets really bad. Since this is your first heat, I expect it will get bad." Naruto stopped Kyuubi's circular rubbing and took air back in. "This relaxes the entire body, but our bond of being mates will prevent us from killing each other with it. If it cuts your breathing off, just grab my hand and lift it off."

"Duly noted," Naruto replied. "Shall we go dry off? I'm getting kind of wrinkly."

"As you so wish," the kitsune told him as they began swimming back for shore.

**Kushina and the Gang:** "It's hard to believe we already made it to the desert," the woman said as she looked out expectantly.

"Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke panted. "May we please take a break? Naruto's in good hands with Gaara; he'll survive another day." Kiba collapsed jokingly, but he really was tired. Sakura and Hinata were not much better off.

"I suppose we can rest for a while, and I'm sorry," Kushina replied. The four quickly set up a tent and got into it for shade. The hot sand under the thin plastic didn't help though. Each of them had brought a fan specifically for this, but they had heard about the oasis, so they brought swimsuits along too.

"So, why is Naruto out here Kushina-San?" Hinata asked shyly. "I heard he was on a mission, but for what exactly?" Kiba and Sasuke smirked. The dog-boy had divulged that secret to Sasuke two nights ago in the middle of their own activities, and Sasuke loved having dirt on the blond.

"From what Tsunade-San told me, Naruto is out here dealing with Shukaku and a few groups of Shadow ninja that are still in the Wind Country's territory," Kushina told them. "No one knows their numbers, and the Village Hidden in the Sand hasn't been attacked, but Naruto is out here to clean up basically." The woman had practiced this many times, so the lie was not obvious at all. She certainly knew the real reason, and she wanted to talk to Naruto about it too along with her nightmare.

"We all know he's much stronger than Shukaku," Sasuke began. Everyone turned and listened intently. "So why is he out here with Kyuubi too? If he was just cleaning up and disposing of a few teams of Shadow ninja, he'd only be out here for a week, not a month."

"Then what's your theory Einstein?" Kiba asked rudely to keep off suspicions of him being with Sasuke. "Tsunade loves torturing Naruto with long and nearly pointless missions, so why is this one different?"

"You all know how the Uchiha kept bazillions of records and historical texts right?" Sasuke asked. The other three young ninja nodded. "I happened to be reading because Kakashi was punishing me for going with Orochimaru, and I stumbled upon a section about the summer solstice. That happens to be today. What was interesting about it though relates to demons."

"You say another word further and I'll castrate you Uchiha," Kushina warned darkly. Sasuke nearly turned to stone from her piercing stare. This woman had skills that put Orochimaru and him to shame. The other three cowered in a corner, but Sakura and Hinata were both curious now. If Kushina was this threatening about it, this was one juicy secret. "Let's have some of the food I made," she said more brightly.

They sat down and enjoyed a frosty salad Kushina had made from lettuce she grew in her own garden. She had always had a green thumb when it came to veggies, but flowers were not her strong suit. When they finished, Kushina drove them like slaves, and they started trudging off towards the Hidden Sand Village.

**Naruto:** The blond boy dried himself off with the sizzling hot red towel Kyuubi had given him. It was really soft, and Naruto examined the fox in awe. It was made with silver threads, and it glittered in the sunlight. They walked back to their room happily and changed, and Naruto frowned as the towels disappeared in white smoke.

"We can always ask to have a couple made when we go to the demon realm. Clothing is kinda pricey, but we are on the same monetary system," Kyuubi informed him. "And if you take up weaving and get really good at it, I can draw designs, and you can make them with the thread." Kyuubi and Naruto undid the jutsu to hide their marks and changed.

"Should we go to the Blue Moon Diner for lunch, or would you like to go back to that other restaurant Kyuu-San?" Naruto asked happily.

"I'm not in the mood to kill myself with spices, so the other restaurant it is." About halfway to the restaurant, both of the demons began feeling their heats crawling back. "I'm in the mood for some cold sushi," Kyuubi began. "What about you?" Naruto nodded. "One order of every six-piece sushi set in here," the fox ordered as a waitress came and brought them menus. "Coke for me."

"I'll take a Sprite please," the blond asked. It was an aggravating four minutes before the waitress came back with their drinks, but both males restrained themselves. "I'll just chill these down," Naruto said as he stuck a finger in his drink and froze a column in the center and broke it. Kyuubi handed him his own drink, and Naruto froze a part of his too.

"Thank you very much," Kyuubi spoke before bringing the glass to his lips. "I can't believe I didn't notice, but you're really adept with that Clothing Creation Jutsu. You even got it down to keeping your wallet and ninja weapons, including your dad's swords."

Naruto looked down to see the familiar blades attached to his belt, and he reached out to them to make sure they were the real deal. He felt Minato's presence, and Naruto sighed with relief. "As long as I don't lose these swords or my money, I'll be okay," he said.

They sat and talked about the demon realm quietly until a good ten platters of sushi and sashimi appeared before them twenty minutes later. Naruto's mouth was flowing like a waterfall, and Kyuubi couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you miss," the fox said to their waitress. "Idatakimasu." Naruto and Kyuubi dug in happily and each took three pieces from each plate.

"I am stuffed," Naruto said satisfyingly about a half hour later. He suppressed a burp before looking in terror at the bill. $112 and an eighteen percent tip came out to be… **$130!** "Holy shit Kyuubi," he exclaimed. "We can't eat like this every day or we'll go broke." Kyuubi's jaw dropped when he saw the bill and he nodded.

"Maybe we can do some small missions around here and make up some of the loss," he suggested. "Gaara-Sama ought to understand." Naruto put down the money and stared at the gaping hole in his cash. With seven-hundred Ryou left, they needed to be careful. Eating out was too costly for them to do it every day.

"We need to buy stuff and cook for ourselves," Naruto told him. "If only I had learned to cook from Mom…."

"I know how to cook some stuff, but it will get repetitive after two weeks," Kyuubi replied, making Naruto's expression rise. "Oh, and add fifty Ryou to our total money. I still had some with me when your dad sealed me in you." When Kyuubi thought over what he just said, it sounded kind of depressing. It had about that effect on Naruto. "Sorry Naru-Kun," he said genuinely. The fox handed over his money, and Naruto happily put it in his frog.

"It's fine. I know it wasn't your fault, and Madara is dead. I just need to move on is all." Kyuubi smiled lightly, and he sent the message "I love you" via their marks. Naruto smiled a second later, and Kyuubi received the same message back.

The two followed up on what Kyuubi had suggested and did some minor missions around the village. After they had been working for most of the day, Naruto totaled the cash to be $873, not bad considering. "I wonder how Shukaku is doing," Naruto said aloud as they walked out of Gaara's office. "We should go pay him a visit." Kyuubi grabbed the cuff of his jacket, and Naruto understood why. "If he tries anything, I'll punch his lights out."

"We'll show him our marks. That should be enough to deter him," Kyuubi told him quietly. They went to room 211 and found Shukaku reading of all things. "We came by to say hello Shukaku-San," the fox spoke happily. He and Naruto walked into the room calmly, and the tanuki showed no signs of stopping them.

"I'm doing just fine," he told them abruptly. "Even if Orochi-Sama isn't here, I can still pleasure myself, so I'm still sane." Naruto looked him over. The sand demon seemed to be irritated by his heat, but not as much as he was. Something caught Shukaku's nose, and he sniffed the air suspiciously before his gaze fell upon Naruto and Kyuubi. The door was shut, so he felt free to talk. "I can smell it quite easily," he began. "You took Naruto-Sama last night…didn't you?" It was said more accusatory than it was asked, and Kyuubi replied by opening his jacket. Naruto did the same, and Shukaku's eyes widened. "You already took each other as mates?" he asked. "I bet you forced the poor boy Kyuubi-San."

"If you say that about my chosen mate again, I'll see to it that you never enjoy procreation again," Naruto told him as he stared the raccoon down with steely eyes. Shukaku was unnerved for multiple reasons. The main one was that Naruto had truly consented. That scent hung in the air like noxious gas. Another main reason was the nature of Naruto's threat. "If you're not going to congratulate us, then at least show restraint and don't say anything derogatory," the blond ended.

"Well, that now means that every Bijuu has a mate," Shukaku said. "At some point, I'd call a meeting to tell everyone. As I said before, I am managing perfectly well without Orochi-Sama being here, so you can go about your business as you see fit."

"See ya later then…Tanuki-San," Kyuubi said as he and Naruto walked out of the room. Shukaku's anger flared for a short second, but he smugly went back to his book.

"He's with Naruto-Sama for one week, and Kyuubi already takes him as his mate. That's just not fair," Shukaku said into the air. "Maybe I can get their bonds to be rendered illegitimate by the courts back home." He dismissed the thought though. Shukaku should be happy for both of his Bijuu friends, so what was making him so mad?

"I don't think he'll try anything again," Kyuubi commented as they went back into their room. "Look, they've already replaced the sheets." Naruto smiled. A wintery scene played out on the bedspread. It was getting late, and the air temperature wasn't dropping. "Are you in the mood to eat Naruto; I'm not."

"I'm not hungry at all, and that's weird," the blond replied. "Is it just me, or is the desert still really hot?" Kyuubi nodded. "I'm gonna cool the room down. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," the fox replied. Naruto frosted the window over and made icicles hang in diagonals away from the bed. "It can't be later than seven-thirty."

"This is sort of embarrassing," Naruto said from behind Kyuubi. Three of his chakra tails had appeared, and Kyuubi could smell his arousal in the air. As he went through his safety jutsu, two of Kyuubi's own red chakra tails appeared. "Normally, I can restrain myself, but my body is screaming at me."

"Then quiet it," Kyuubi told him as he closed the distance between him and Naruto. He brought Naruto into a passionate kiss and unzipped the blond's jacket. "As mates, we are both guaranteed full access to each other's bodies. Although that wasn't a problem. My point is that we have yet to do this…_properly_."

"Don't jump ahead of yourself," Naruto told the fox as he grabbed his right hand. "Are you forgetting that it is _your_ turn tonight?" Kyuubi was a bit taken aback, but then Naruto kissed him and ground their clothed erections together. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and Naruto became more confident.

"Wait, kid," Kyuubi barely got out. Naruto released him, but this had better be good. "We should probably lock the door." The boy did what the fox suggested out of annoyance, but he then resumed his attack on Kyuubi. He took off the man's jacket completely, and he began feeling Kyuubi's abdominal muscles through his shirt. "You do have quite the talent for this."

**Kushina and the Gang:** "We're about fifteen miles from the village," the woman commented. "But there's no way we'll make it before dawn. Set up camp here."

"With pleasure," Kiba moaned. They had been trudging since seven that morning, and they had only stopped a few times to have lunch and relieve themselves. The dog-boy and Sasuke set up the tent, and Sakura set up a fire using wood gathered beforehand. Hinata found a small underground spring with the Byakugan and dug it up. "The tent's done," Kiba called. Sasuke put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Later tonight, we'll tell the girls the truth," the raven spoke quietly and deviously. Kiba got a glint in his eye and nodded. "All we have to do is put down our sleeping bags and we're good to go," he called out after removing his hand from Kiba's mouth. Sasuke caught Sakura away from the campfire and told her to meet them out here after they were sure Kushina was asleep. Sakura told Hinata the plan as well, and she agreed out of curiosity.

"This is a soup that Naruto enjoyed very much," Kushina said happily. The four younger ninja groaned. "Don't worry. It isn't ramen broth." This made them all sit down and patiently wait for the woman's soup to heat up over the roaring fire. "It's a little spicy, but not very."

"I wonder how happy Naruto will be to see us," Kiba spoke aloud before taking in a spoonful. "Whoa, this blows my mom out of the water."

"Knowing Naruto, he should be very excited, and thank you Kiba-Kun," the woman replied. "I put plenty of chicken and zucchini in it, so it's healthy too."

"We should serve this back at the hospital," Sakura began. "This has much more nutritional value than some of the stuff the cafeteria serves. I haven't seen a single Shadow ninja all day. Did Naruto already get them all or what?"

"We're not too far from a battle sight actually," Hinata told them as she twiddled her fingers.

"Ooo, where?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"It's just over the dune," the girl replied sheepishly. "But there's a bunch of blood and craters."

"Sounds kinda like Naruto's style, but the blood isn't usually a part of that," Sasuke said as he thought it over. "We might as well go see what remains." Sasuke got up, and the others followed suit. Without their packs, it wasn't as laboring to keep walking. "Well, that certainly was battle," the raven spoke when they reached the top. Hinata ran out and dug up a headband from the sand next to a cavern also made of sand. "This belonged to a Shadow-ninja, no doubting that," Sasuke told them as he looked it over. "Should we follow those footprints Kushina-San?"

"Naruto's been here," Hinata told them sternly. "There's still some residual ice chakra over there, and it points in the direction of those prints."

"Then we will follow them," Kushina determined. It was a half hour until the reached the hideout, and they noticed a bent metal door in the sand. "Well, that looks promising," she mused. They walked down into the hideout and were frightened by the scene in the first room they came to.

"Naruto went nuts," Kiba said aloud in disbelief. "This guy's throat's been torn out…with teeth…_big_ teeth. They've been clawed to death."

"This jutsu," Kushina began. "It's used for sealing demons." Everyone gasped and examined the writing on the floor. "They got what they deserved."

"It wasn't just Naruto," Hinata told them. "There were two other demons here, and one was heavily wounded. One was the Kyuubi, but I don't know this other one. This happened early yesterday going by the state of the blood."

"Then the dobe really is working?" Sasuke asked. "I never would have thought. Every single one of them is a Shadow ninja. Naruto even broke this headband with his bare hand. I recognize the claw pattern. Who knew he could get _this_ angry and bloodthirsty?"

Kushina took a snapshot of the jutsu before taking them all back out. Sasuke kept the broken headband. About an hour later, Kushina was fully asleep, and the four silently crept out of the tent and back in front of the campfire. "Okay, I brought you all out here to explain that thing from before," Sasuke began as he double-checked on their sleeping guardian. "Today is the summer solstice, and Naruto and the Kyuubi were sent out here a couple days before." Everyone nodded. "It just so happens that the summer solstice marks the beginning of Demon Mating Season." Hinata turned beet red, and Sakura paled and became angered at his perversion. Kiba got on a devious smile.

"Do you mean to tell me that Naruto, our innocent little hyperactive Naruto is getting it on with the Kyuubi even as we speak?" he asked humorously. Sasuke nodded and smirked. Kiba had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter, and Sakura punched both him and Sasuke for thinking such things.

"Naruto's had a crush on me for years," the pink-haired girl began. "I doubt he'd just instantly go at it with the Kyuubi. That's too quick to make sense or for them to really build a relationship. Not to mention, they're both guys, so Naruto would be disgusted by it."

"I guess you two didn't get the memo that Naruto was seen _kissing_ the Kyuubi by Konohamaru not three days before he left?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was silenced, and Hinata seemed to withdraw into herself. "I never would have guessed it before, but I think Naruto left the village temporarily to get some privacy to deal with his own emotional roller coaster."

"Ya, turning gay, that's gotta be tough," Kiba finally said with a small smile. That word, that ugly little word "gay" was all that Sakura needed to unleash Hell on the poor boy.

"Like you of all people would ever be able to understand Naruto," the pink-haired harpy spoke threateningly as she picked him up by the front of his jacket. Sakura was taller than Kiba by about two inches, but she was also way stronger. "I honestly don't care if he is with the Kyuubi right now. Have you seen another demon around besides Kyuubi? It isn't like he has much choice. I don't think he would be the kind of guy to just find a whore and deal with his hormones that way." Kiba and Sasuke giggled, and Sakura punched them both again. "Idiots. When you think about it, this is probably just a temporary thing until Naruto can get married. Kiba, you ought to know what happens when one of your dogs goes into heat."

"Ya, I know from multiple perspectives. Your point?" he asked quietly.

"Demons go into heat during this period; I know that much," she retorted. "That means, their desirous, they're desperate, and demons form temporary relationships to keep level heads during Mating Season."

"I could say you were right if not for the fact that Naruto was kissing Kyuubi three days _before_ Mating Season," Sasuke told her. "I don't know. It _might_ be temporary, but I don't think it is."

"Says the sly pervert," Sakura retorted as she lowered a frightened Kiba to his feet. _I know more about this than you do, Sakura,_ Sasuke thought to himself. "There is a certain amount of trust that is needed before demons just jump into rutting. Naruto would only do it with someone he knew he could trust completely, and the Kyuubi was sealed inside him for seventeen and a half years. I'm saying that Naruto trusts Kyuubi enough to expose his body, not that he fell in love with the fox."

"Well, you've each got pieces of the story right," Kushina said as she leaned over Sasuke and frowned. His body and mind froze. Would Naruto's crazily protective mother really follow through with her threat? "You're safe, for now," she said quietly. "Is Hinata alright?" The Hyuuga was breathing deeply to calm herself, but this was striking news to her. After all, this was _her_ crush they were talking about.

"I'm gonna trust you guys to still accept Naruto when I've finished explaining," she began. "I've been having nightmares involving him being shunned by the village when he comes back, but the worst part is that he shuns me." Everyone's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't do that Kushina-San," Sakura reassured her. "Naruto's way more sensitive than that."

"It's the real reason that I brought you guys out here," the woman replied as she sat down. "Naruto and Kyuubi are in fact staying in the Hidden Sand Village because of it being Mating Season."

"Score one for the boys," Sasuke spoke. Sakura glared at him before turning back to Kushina.

"I was with Naruto for all of a month, and he runs off on me," the woman began again. "One thing you all need to realize is that Kyuubi really does care about Naruto, and Naruto cares about him. The first day Kyuubi was staying in our house, Naruto fell off the side of Minato's bed, and I came running to make sure he was okay. The thing is, I was more concerned that Kyuubi might have been the one to hurt him. It didn't seem innocent at the time, but he was trying to keep Naruto in the dark at the time."

"What did Kyuubi do?" Hinata asked finally.

"You know what happens to boys when they see a pretty girl?" Kushina asked. The four were overtaken by a sense of awkwardness, especially Kiba and Sasuke. "Kyuubi physically tried to hide it, but I had seen the movement, so I confronted him when Naruto put his illusion jacket on the clothesline to dry it off. I warned him that I would do anything to protect Naruto, even if it meant finding a way to kill Kyuubi or turn the entire village against him. Naruto seemed to really care for him though, and Kyuubi did his absolute best to play by my rules, so I brought him outside in private so that Naruto wouldn't hear."

"Kyuubi explained some really significant things about demon society, and he confessed that he had feelings for Naruto, but he doubted Naruto would ever love him back the same way."

"I know it was Madara who made Kyuubi go on a rampage right after Naruto was born, but Kyuubi fell _in love_ with Naruto?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"There is one thing you definitely need to understand before I explain anything else," Kushina began. She cleared her throat and searched for an easy way to explain it, but being blunt was best in this case. "Demons…don't make prejudices or distinctions when it comes to taking bed-partners or mates. What I mean is that…to them…homosexuality doesn't exist. It's deemed natural, acceptable, and legitimate in their society. Since humans view demons as their enemies, we developed aversions for such practices as same-sex couples."

"So it's completely equal rights and no hating on guys or girls being together?" Kiba asked in awe.

"I'm saying," Kushina began, "that Naruto…fell in love with Kyuubi too." Everyone was shocked. Sakura had her hand over her mouth, Kiba was dumbstruck, Sasuke's eyes were slightly wider than usual, and Hinata lowered her head in disbelief. "I was unsure about how you guys would take it, so I had planned on waiting until we got to the village and asked Naruto himself. The thing of it is, the older generations in our village would view this so badly. You absolutely must keep this a secret from the older adults until Naruto and Kyuubi decide to reveal it for themselves. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt Naruto that way. It'd be betraying his trust, and it would ruin his view of life. I don't honestly know if Naruto and Kyuubi have gone 'all the way' yet, but Kyuubi promised me that he would completely restrain himself until Naruto is ready. He was born a human, so he did have insecurities about it, especially after so quickly turning into a demon."

"I hope Naruto's alright," Sakura mused. "He can beat the daylights out of Kyuubi if he needs to, but I hope he hasn't lost it emotionally. This has got to be torture."

"Naruto loves Kyuubi because he is so close to him," Kushina continued. "I just feel like I should be there for him."

"We need to get to sleep if we want to keep up with the dobe tomorrow," Sasuke said as he got up and walked toward the tent. "He'll be fine; trust me." They all crawled back into their sleeping bags and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would bring good news.

**Naruto:** "We never did much of that before," the blond commented as he held a naked Kyuubi in his arms. They had finished cleaning up after Kyuubi's climax, and Naruto simply held his mate close as their marks echoed feelings of love and closeness and intimacy.

"Every demon and human would beg for you to touch them so…my Naruto," Kyuubi told the boy as he panted. "If I didn't personally know how many times you have had sex before, I'd say you have eons of experience. Your instincts impress me to no end." Kyuubi nuzzled Naruto before stealing a light and loving kiss from him. "If only we could remain like this for all of eternity. I must say Naruto, I doubt Nibi has the sexual aptitude that you do."

"Kyuubi," Naruto giggled. He hugged his mate closely, and their marks touched, sending shivers down both of them. "I love you."

"I love you too my beloved," the fox replied. Their marks glowed a soft white, and a small intricate design appeared around the original writing. "We have already formed a reaffirmation of our bond," Kyuubi said softly as he traced the red, orange, and yellow flames that surrounded the mark on Naruto. "These are rare, but this is only our first day as mates. This is incredible Naruto."

"Are these permanent as well?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Yours is of dancing winds. What does mine look like?"

"It looks like fire," Kyuubi told him softly. "These represent that love is slowly kindled and grows into something very large and powerful. The wind probably means that we will be brought many places, and that our love will endure. Some believe that these marks can describe the future to a point. This makes them very valuable for prophets."

"I will never be able to show you just how much I love you Kyuubi," Naruto said quietly. Kyuubi kissed him deeply and relayed comfort to Naruto to reassure him that Kyuubi was not at all disappointed or displeased.

"If you truly do not feel confident in the way you express your love to me, then it means that you truly treasure me above all else and would do anything for me," Kyuubi replied. "Rest assured though. I love you, and we have many years ahead of us. As I mentioned before, if you wish to take up the loom and learn how to make clothing, you have the time to learn it." Kyuubi became even quieter. "If you wish to sire a child, we have time." Naruto teared up out of happiness and kissed Kyuubi deeply as he pulled the covers over them. After they broke from the kiss, Naruto and Kyuubi fell asleep looking into each other's eyes.

"They took three times as long as usual," Gaara commented. "Those marks of theirs are beautiful too…like artwork."

"Naruto has skills," Temari spoke as she drooled over the images in her mind of his ministrations sending Kyuubi into a frenzy. "He looks so happy with Kyuubi too. Mates, that's so romantic."

"I don't think I'd mind being with another dude," Kankuro told them. He was tied down so that he couldn't run. Temari wanted to shut him up for good and made him watch. The only thing was that Kankuro stopped resisting about ten minutes in, and he had been amazed by the way Naruto and Kyuubi "went at it." It wasn't just lustful or forceful. Sure, lust was definitely there, but that was just fuel, not the main act. What had surprised him most was the fact that Kyuubi had never said "ouch," and he never asked Naruto to stop or slow down. The whole session was both demons listening to each other and showing restraint while satisfying their sexual needs.

"Come on, it's time for bed," Gaara told his siblings. He untied Kankuro, and they each went of to his or her respective room to sleep.

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading. Review Please. I don't get too many. I don't care how short or long they are either, but they do tell me a bit about how many of you are reading.**


	7. The Whole Family

**Author Notes: Welcome back one and all. I'm sorry about the update time from the last chapter, but I will try to be much better about that.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############**

**Kushina and the Gang:** The blue-eyed mistress got the group up at six, a fact that none of the four young ninja liked. "If you want to catch Naruto, you don't have much choice other than getting up before he does, because it's straight to breakfast by nine and off he goes, not to be seen again until seven-thirty for dinner."

"Uuuugh," Kiba groaned. "He better love us for this."

"Agreed," Sasuke yawned. "Okay, fifteen miles to the village over three hours equals five miles per hour. I can do that." He had the tent undone and in a pack five minutes later, and the others were ready to go.

"Let's aim for at least seven miles an hour," Kushina chimed. "If we're there to greet him when he wakes up, he'll be even more surprised." The others didn't really care about a slight increase in pace, but Naruto's mother didn't know the difference between 7 and 20 miles per hour.

"This is not seven miles an hour Kushina-San," Kiba whined. Sasuke just "hmphed," and the girls didn't complain at all. The dog-boy was ignored by the woman. Her focus was clear, but she pushed them to their limits. Even Sasuke with his endurance training found her pace to be grueling. How on Earth could she keep going?

When they came over the top of a dune forty-five minutes later, the group spotted the Hidden Sand Village. "Just eight miles to go," the woman commented cheerfully.

**Gaara:** He had awoken like normal and taken a shower as dawn came over the village, but something nagged at the back of his head. "Oh yeah," he yawned. "I have to test that Nagato kid later for Naruto-San. I wonder if Temari is available." He came into his office to find a fresh pile of paperwork. "Grrr," he began. "Some days I really wish I wasn't the Kazekage. At least I have Naruto and Kyuubi lighting up my days."

"Hey bro," Kankuro greeted him ten minutes later. Gaara nodded, but he didn't raise his eyes from the papers in his hands. "Should I wake up the sleeping beauties?"

"You do and Temari will kill you for invading their privacy," the redhead replied. Kankuro grimaced and thought it over once. "Or do you remember them falling asleep naked last night?"

"That was kind of why…so it could be a joke," the puppet master explained.

"You're not funny little brother," the wind-user herself told him as she walked into Gaara's office. "Scouts have reported five approaching Leaf Ninja. None of their identities have been confirmed though."

"That's strange," Gaara began. "Tsunade-Sama didn't send me news of them coming here. Or a Shadow ninja might have blown the messenger bird out of the sky. Either way, guide them in when they arrive, but get their identities. We had a spy disguised as an immigrant from the Hidden Mist Village discovered yesterday. It could be replacements."

"You got it," his sister replied. As she went for the door though, Gaara remembered.

"Sorry Nee-Chan, but could you maybe test this guy's mettle later?" the redhead asked politely. "Naruto brought him back after destroying a Shadow ninja hideout. Apparently, this Nagato kid is fifteen or sixteen and has no known parents. Naruto-San also searched his mind, so he's not a threat."

"This ought to be fun," his sister mused as she looked at the file. "Three-o'-clock sharp in the Chuunin Barracks. Tell him if he's late he has to treat me to dinner."

"Very well then, I expect our visitors will be here by about eight if the scouts just spotted them," Gaara told her. "If they are here to see Naruto, bring them to me unless you see him and Kyuubi up and about." Temari left the room quietly, and Kankuro went off to go train.

**Kushina and the Gang:** An hour later, Kushina and her team happily strolled up to the gate and were greeted by Temari.

"Kushina-San I recognize," she began. "Sasuke," she said more quietly and darkly. "Hello again Sakura. You two, names," she said abruptly to Hinata and Kiba. "I'm sorry, but with the Shadow ninja prowling about in the desert and nearly sealing Shukaku the other day, security is a must."

"I'm Hinata," the Hyuuga said shyly. "So that third demon was Shukaku. We came across a massacred hideout in the desert not too far from here. There were six dead Shadow ninja."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba," the dog-boy said flatly. "Apparently, Naruto's been hard at work out here."

"I figured that was why Leaf Ninja had shown up, but Gaara would like to talk to you first," the blond told them. She signed the papers for the five to enter the village, and in another ten minutes, they entered Gaara's office.

"Ah, Kushina-San, how was your trip?" the redhead asked cheerfully. Sasuke was in shock at this new happy Gaara. What had happened to his crazy opponent from the Chuunin Exams?

"It went well Gaara-Sama," she replied.

"You enjoyed driving us like slaves," Kiba muttered. Sakura hit him in the head, shutting him up.

"We were hoping to see Naruto, but I'm guessing it's too early for him to wake up," the woman began again. Gaara nodded. "How are he and Kyuubi doing?"

"They've been running around like mad taking all of the D-Rank missions for the Genin trying to make some quick cash," the Kazekage told her humorously. "Apparently, eating out _ate_ a hole in Naruto-Kun's money. Other than that, they've been enjoying the desert and the…_oasis_."

"You _do _have one?" Sakura asked excitedly. Gaara nodded. "Thank you, some rest and relaxation and swimming."

"More to my point, how have _they_ been?" Kushina asked again. Gaara blushed, and he kept gesturing toward the other four. "I kind of explained it to them." Gaara's face drained of color, and Temari wanted to hide under a rock.

"Well, that puts a spin on things," Gaara began. "Actually, it is probably best that you see them for yourselves." Kiba and Sasuke smirked, and Hinata started twiddling her fingers. "They'd be waking up five minutes from now anyway. We might as well just go wake them up."

**Naruto:** The boy awoke feeling completely energetic, but he couldn't help but slow down and smile when he saw his mate Kyuubi nested in his arms. "Oh Kyuu-uu," he purred into the fox's ear. Naruto didn't receive much response, so he began lightly chewing on Kyuubi's ear like he had experimented the night before. This pulled a low mewling from the fox, so Naruto gave one slightly harder bite which finally made the redhead twitch, waking him up. "Good morning."

"Hmm, morning Naru-Kun," he replied before Naruto felt over his abs and gave him a loving kiss. "I smell no desire. You just wish to lay with me?" Kyuubi asked quietly as he kept his gaze on the wolf's eyes. Naruto nodded, receiving a happy giggle and a nuzzling session from Kyuubi. "You're feeling quite happy today."

"Ya, and I don't know why, but I can make a reason," the blond replied. He caressed Kyuubi's cheek as they kissed each other again. They froze however when three knocks sounded from their door. "Oh crap. Get dressed; hurry," Naruto said quietly and frantically.

"You guys awake yet Naruto-San?" Gaara called.

"One sec," Naruto replied in an even and well-masked tone as his ninja suit appeared on him. Kyuubi had a t-shirt and shorts on; it would do. Naruto opened the door and froze as the sight of his mom and company appeared.

Sasuke decided to break the three-second tension. "Hey dobe, miss us?" Naruto was dumbstruck, and Kyuubi walked up and figured out why. _Oh…joy,_ he thought to himself. "You in there?" Sasuke asked as he playfully knocked on Naruto's forehead.

"Yes, I'm here," Naruto half-laughed. "This is just…a bit unexpected. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" he asked.

"We came to see you," Kushina spoke as she hugged her son tightly.

"You don't seem to trust me very much is more like it," Naruto said with an accusatory smile. "It's fine though. By the way, cooking lessons are a must." Everyone laughed at this because they knew his financial troubles.

"I gave you a thousand Ryou," Kushina began. "How much is left?"

"Eight-Hundred-Seventy-Three Ryou, and that was after spending three hundred," Naruto told her.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be, but ya, cooking lessons for you and Kyuubi," Kushina told them. "May we come in?" Naruto looked back at the bed. It was pretty messed up, but he could probably explain it as fighting with Kyuubi over the covers at night, even though they never did.

"I guess," Naruto began. "Just let me fix up the bed so you all have a place to sit." Naruto started making the bed, and he watched for any semen stains so as to hide them. Luckily, there were none on the outside of the sheets. It'd be worse if they were red sheets, but sheets of any color had a bad tendency to show _any_ stain. "That'll do until house cleaning comes by later." Gaara had shut the door, and he sat on a floating platform of sand. Everyone else had found the various chairs around the room, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi to sit on their own bed. "We can handle a few renegades," Naruto began.

"And you also know the real reason that I am here," Kushina interjected. Naruto lowered his head in reluctant acceptance. "I've been having nightmares about your return to the village." The boy's head sprang back up instantly, and he wore a look of concern. "When you came back, you and Kyuubi were shunned by the entire village, but the worst part was that you ignored me entirely and left without saying a word to me. I just want you to know that I won't ever stop loving you Naruto, even though I really wasn't there for you for so long. I think it was my own guilt eating away at me, but I needed to reassure myself."

"You don't have to worry mom," Naruto told her. "Try to not dream about that. You'll wreck your health. It isn't hard to see the exhaustion." His four friends gasped. Kushina of all people was _exhausted?_ "Now, I can only guess why the four of you followed Mom."

"Tsunade sent us with her for protection, but as fast as we were going, there was no need," Kiba stated. Sakura hit him again, but lighter.

"Now that we're here though," Kushina began. "We are glad that you are doing fine. Sasuke found what remained of the Shadow ninja you…beat up." Sasuke pulled out the split headband, and Naruto's expression became distressed.

"That was when I rescued Shukaku and went nuts in their hideout," he explained as he took the pieces from Sasuke. "I let my anger get the best of me, because this one guy was so arrogant and snobby, worse than you Sasuke." The raven narrowed his eyes, but he listened. "I deemed him garbage and tore out his throat with my own teeth. I'm guessing you saw what remained of that. What scared the crap out of me is what happened after that. There are arteries in the neck that are simply gorged with blood. I accidentally swallowed some of his blood, and it drove my instincts like wildfire. My body just took over itself and hacked them all down in an instant. But it didn't end there. I kept wanting more blood in my mouth, but Kyuubi stopped me."

"That's a medical fact worth researching," Sakura spoke. "I'm glad that you didn't go nuts though."

"As am I," Kyuubi interjected. "You're beating around the bush though; we can both sense it." Naruto blushed a bit, and so did everyone in the room. "I get it. You won't leave Naruto or me alone until you get an answer."

Naruto had a distant look on as he unzipped his jacket. "This…is what you mean, isn't it?" he asked quietly as he revealed the mate's mark on his left shoulder-neck junction. Everyone in the room paled except for Kyuubi. "Go ahead and laugh; I'm ready."

"The person who laughs at you among us is going to die," Kushina warned with every ounce of intensity in her being as she walked over and sat next to Naruto. "I had a feeling you would eventually, but this soon?"

"It's permanent; there is no way back or out," Naruto said aloud. "We're mates for life, Kyuubi and me. Does that answer your questions?"

"That's pretty cool looking actually," Kiba commented. "The words seem kinda cheesy, but those flames are awesome." Naruto growled in his throat, but he didn't know why and blushed. "Whoa, take it easy."

"I would watch what I say if I were you, boy," Kyuubi told him as he sat down on Naruto's left. "Since you are not a demon, I cannot expect you to understand. When a mate's mark is made, and I have one too." Kyuubi drew his left arm out of his shirt to show them. "When a mate's mark is made, the words etched into the person's body profoundly encompass every characteristic that his or her partner sees in that person. The soul chooses the word or words, not the mind. Now think about it again." Kiba took on a surprised look as he leaned back in his chair.

"If I may ask," Sasuke began. "How are they made?" Gaara blushed and shifted, but no one noticed. Naruto definitely didn't want to answer this one himself, and Kyuubi could sense his anxiety.

"Once again, if you laugh, Kushina and I will personally see to your death," Kyuubi warned as he sent a wave of killing intent into the air. "During procreation…a demon's instincts will at some point call out to the person and tell him or her how to claim another as his or her mate. Every single recorded way is known to be violent. Ours happened to be bites at the junction between the neck and shoulder. Both demons must consent to making the bond though, or the mark will not take effect at all, and when the wound heals, nothing would be left behind. Bear that in mind. Gaara-Sama helped us the next day, and we were exhausted. Forming the bond requires a lot of chakra, and healing from the wound or wounds takes chakra as well. We were running on empty to the point where we could barely make it into the bathroom to even examine the marks put on us. The words are the original mark, but these designs surrounding them are known as reaffirmations. They are rare in general, but getting one the day after becoming mates is unheard of."

"You said being mates was permanent," Sakura began. "Would you mind explaining?"

"It means that we can't simply get a divorce like in a marriage," Naruto began. "I know that this is awkward for you and seems strange, but try to understand. I love Kyuubi, and becoming his mate means that I swear to never cheat on him, and the same applies to Kyuubi. When a mate cheats, he or she and the one cheated with are sentenced to death as an example for all of demon society. I don't know how anyone would find out, but I'm guessing that the marks play a role. It is believed that every demon's duty is to protect the bond between mates, so the one who is cheated with is sentenced to death because of his or her consent in the matter." Naruto paused before laying down the bottom line. "This basically means that I can never take another, human or demon, male or female."

"That's beautiful Naruto-Kun," Hinata finally spoke. "I…I…"

"It hurts; I know Hinata," Naruto interrupted her as he walked over and hugged her. "You still admire me, but I think this will help. In demon society, and I think this should be applied as a belief to humans too, if a person denies you when you ask for his or her love, it means that this person is either not ready or is not meant for you." Hinata teared up. "There will be another for you Hinata, but Kyuubi and I were together since I was born. The closeness and understanding of each other that we have is just something I share with no one else. We will always be friends Hinata, and I will always be proud of you, but we were not meant for each other. You don't have to forget about me, but do not let your lost love for me consume you." He lifted Hinata's head by her chin. "As Kyuubi's mate, I must remain devoted and faithful. You'll find another guy Hinata; you're beautiful and strong and talented, and don't ever sell yourself short."

"Oh Naruto-Kun," Hinata cried as she hugged him tightly. Naruto was completely unsure of what was safe and what wasn't, but Kyuubi gave him the go ahead. The blond hugged Hinata back and comforted her for several minutes, and he felt guilty about doing this to her, but there was no way around it.

"I won't ever forget about our years back when we were Genin, and I'll remember how you completely beat those bee-users by yourself," Naruto said quietly as the Hyuuga's tears slowed. "Treasure our memories, but don't let them haunt you and weigh on you for your whole life."

"Thank you Naruto-Kun," she ended quietly as she went back to her seat.

"Naruto's always been the sensitive type," Kyuubi commented as he helped the blond up. "That was very well done," he said before doing what Naruto had asked him not to do in public before. Kyuubi took a light and reassuring kiss from him, stunning everyone in the room. Naruto found it embarrassing at first, but he became intrigued as he returned the kiss and both of their marks glowed.

"Hey, they're making new designs," Kiba commented. "There's a ring of ocean surrounding Naruto's mark now, and Kyuubi's got what looks like tree roots." Naruto smiled as he separated from Kyuubi, and Hinata looked down as she blushed.

"I'm sure that we won't get a third for quite a while though," Kyuubi spoke. "This is a reaffirmation of our bond that represents overcoming a trial. Naruto, you overcame guilt, and I think the circular pattern means that you will have to overcome many emotional obstacles in your life. These roots show that our bond is strong and that I will remain rooted to you even when you must show emotion to others that you care about."

"That's so romantic," Sakura said, breaking up the moment as both Naruto and Kyuubi blushed and put their tops back on completely. "It smells like love to me." Naruto smiled as he sat back down. "Now, from what we've been told, demons don't make prejudices against same-sex couples." Naruto became nervous, and Kyuubi could feel it intensely. "I think they have the right idea. You guys are cute together."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan," Naruto said with relief. "I'm still worried about actually going back to the Leaf Village though. Shall we go have a light breakfast, or should we head straight for the oasis and wait until lunch?" Naruto asked. Everyone but Kushina replied "oasis."

"Then I'll teach Naruto about how to shop for quality ingredients and how to cook," she began with a smile. "Kyuubi, you're coming too."

"Yay, I get to cook my first lunch other than ramen," Naruto yelled cheerfully. Everyone else was out the door instantly. "Some friends," he scoffed sarcastically. "Just as a warning Mom," Naruto started. "Since it is now _actually_ Mating Season, Kyuu and I will need to get in the water at some point to make our bodies shut up."

"Right after lunch," she mused as Naruto and Kyuubi walked out the door with her. "But there is a lot to learn before we actually start _cooking_. I brought two-hundred Ryou for myself, but I can spare some to teach you." They went off to the market square, and Kushina went to town. "You might want to take notes," she warned.

Kushina first examined the carts and shops for herself; then she asked about prices. Naruto paid as much attention as he could, but rumors about girls shopping were true. This was boring. "Naruto," she called. "Be a dear and smell this grapefruit for me." Okay, now this was just pointless and almost embarrassing, but he did what his mother asked of him.

Upon sniffing it, Naruto found something strange. "Uh, I think it's rotting," he said.

"Exactly," she replied before putting it back down and pissing off the seller. "The fact that it was so soft and light worried me. Now, what are the characteristics of this one?"

"Firm, sweet smelling, but the skin is kind of light, isn't it?" he asked. The merchant just went to another customer, and she was wise to do so.

"See, you know how to pick out quality fruit if you pay attention," his mother commented. "Now, there are two kinds of grapefruit, pink and red. Both have distinct skin colors, and the flavors are a bit different. Pink ones have a more tart or sour flavor, and red ones tend to be sweeter. This whitish skin signals a pink grapefruit. Note the weight, the size, and the smell, and always be on the lookout for inner rot. If there are some dirty spots on the outside, just wash them when you get home."

"I almost find this interesting," Naruto told her.

"Keep them up and out of the reach of bugs, and put them in a bag to keep flies away," his mother continued. She bought three ripe, pink ones and three ripe, red ones. "And always think about the price. Grapefruit are grown in tropical areas like the shore of the Wind Country. Since these come a ways, they will be a little pricier than they would be if you bought them down at the shore. But…" she started. "Almost never give in to the first price a merchant gives you until you know about what is good. Each of the pink ones was 1.45 Ryou. The reds were all 1.38 Ryou a piece. If the merchant is within ten cents of these prices, they aren't scamming you. If they're just a little bit above, reconsider where you are buying from first; then ask for a slight decrease in price. On the other hand, if they are ten cents or lower from the price, make sure to sniff the fruit again for ripeness and quality. You might be getting a good deal from a merchant worth his or her salt, but you also might be getting bad products."

"How on Earth do you remember all of this?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "I know how to buy a decent steak, but you just explained the entire economic stance of one fruit. My head hurts."

"Experience is a good teacher," Kyuubi said quietly. "You can't really haggle when it comes to buying clothing in the demon realm though. Everything is hand made, and tailors hate hagglers."

"That reminds me," Kushina began, "you don't have any real clothes left Naruto. Those are just illusions."

"Human clothes won't really suffice Kushina-San," Kyuubi started. "Since he can change size, they would tear far too easily. You can come with us to the demon realm sometime and help pick out some stuff for your son though. All demons usually remain in this form, but our clothes are made so that they sort of disappear when we go into our full demon form. In other words, they're made to be 'demon-proof.'"

"Sounds interesting," the woman commented. They zipped around for about an hour buying the stuff for hot sandwiches and a yummy fruit salad. "See, we only spent twenty Ryou, and this is enough to feed ten people including Gaara-Sama and his siblings. Save the eating out for special occasions or set it for only once a week and you should be able to come home with three-hundred Ryou without having to do anymore Genin missions." Kushina carried three bags, Naruto had another two, and Kyuubi carried their most expensive item, a large desert fowl.

"The main things needed are clean hands, enough workspace, and the right tools," the woman said. Kyuubi put down the four-winged chicken-thing and washed his hands, and they went to work. Kushina showed Naruto how to slice the grapefruit to get perfect triangular pieces for the fruit salad, and in a matter of two minutes, the six grapefruit were no more. "Good, now slice up the berries however you want, but only chop the grapes in half. I gotta show Kyuubi here how to pluck this mammoth, and then we'll cook it up. Remember to thank Gaara-Sama for letting us use this kitchen by the way."

"Fifteen sandwiches…check, fruit salad…check, and ice water…check," Kushina said as she went through her list. "Now we just have to take these out to the oasis." Naruto and Kyuubi were getting itchy from their heats, but the cooking had been fun.

"Oy, Sakura, Sasuke, guys, come and get it," Naruto yelled as soon as he spotted his friends in the water. He had unzipped his jacket, but he had a light t-shirt on underneath. Kyuubi quickly made an umbrella and a picnic cloth big enough for all of them. "Gaara, you and Temari and Kankuro can come too."

"Hey, this looks pretty good Naruto. Did you buy it?" Kiba asked jokingly. Naruto twisted half his lip and rolled his eyes, but he laughed. All of Naruto's friends seemed to be enjoying the water, and they each had on swimsuits.

"Just sit down and eat dog-breath," Naruto replied. "This place is really awesome. We ought to get a community pool back in Konoha." Everyone agreed as they ate their sandwiches. Kushina had Naruto slice the meat and tomatoes, but she had made the glaze. "The fruit salad is nice and cold. Oh, we have ice water if anyone wants some." Naruto prepared ten glasses, and eight were instantly taken.

"Not half bad dobe," Sasuke said as he took in a bit of grapefruit. Everyone laughed as he puckered for the first time in history from something sour. They sat and talked like the good friends that they all were, but by the time they had all finished their sandwiches, Naruto and Kyuubi were sweating and breathing heavily.

"Naruto, are you guys alright?" Sakura asked. Everyone else looked more closely and took on looks of concern. The girl put her hand on Naruto's forehead, but she stayed away from his snowflake mark. "You're hot, not burning, but you're at least at 101."

"Here comes the embarrassing part of the story," Naruto began as he wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "Kyuubi's body and mine are both in heat as you already know. Apart from the desire, the heat causes us to 'heat up.' Basically, we just need to cool of in the oasis. We're not sick or anything, but our bodies are starting to feel really uncomfortable."

"You could have just said something and changed," Kiba started. Sakura clocked him in the head again.

"Go into the changing rooms over there, and then go take a swim if you need to," Gaara spoke as he pointed toward the stalls. Naruto and Kyuubi were in, changed with towels, and out in a flash. "That was fast," the redhead commented as Kyuubi laid down their towels next to the umbrella and then ran out to catch up with Naruto.

"Talk about ritzy," Kankuro started. "Look at the designs on these towels." Everyone was admittedly curious and examined them.

"Aw, how cute," Temari mused. "They're so into each other; it's crazy. A fox and a wolf side by side…and the correct number of tails on each too. Even though they're illusions, they're really soft, and Kyuubi put effort into the design."

"Kyuubi's so nice to him. It's kinda strange to think about it," Sakura said. "And Naruto isn't a train wreck over them both being guys. He's grown up." While they were talking, they watched as Kyuubi and Naruto splashed each other and wrestled in the water.

"Whoa," Naruto half-yelled as Kyuubi pulled him under by his legs. _**Oh yeah,**_ he said through their marks. _**Cool off.**_ Kyuubi's eyes widened as ice formed around his whole body. Naruto used his space-time manipulation to escape the fox's grip, but he also brought Kyuubi above the surface.

"Now that's chilling," Kiba laughed. Kyuu broke out of the ice easily, and he playfully shoved Naruto back in the water. "This reminds me of the days back at the academy when we played like that." The other three thought back on it, but then the memories of their parents came to them as well. "His life really did suck," the Inuzuka said more quietly. "He's reclaiming his lost childhood, and it's kind of our parents' faults."

"There's no point in doting on the past," Kushina interjected. "After all, that's what the villagers did for so long. They couldn't see Naruto as himself; they only saw the evil Nine-Tailed Fox that destroyed so many lives, and the worst part is that it wasn't even Kyuubi's fault. I know it's pointless, but if Minato were alive today, he'd be enraged at the villagers, and he'd be like no other father before to Naruto."

"I'm glad Naruto-Kun found such a good friend," Gaara spoke. "I hate to be the one to bring this up, but I don't think Naruto will be able to stay in the Hidden Leaf Village at the rate things are going. Those two are inseparable, and with so much bad blood against him, it doesn't look promising." They all sighed and drank their water.

"Remember how I said to go about depth training Naruto," Kyuubi began. "Just go to the point it starts hurting and hover there for as long as you can. Swim around on the same level until the pain subsides, but the more important part is training your lungs to handle the pressure and go without fresh oxygen for extended periods of time."

Naruto swam down about fourteen feet before his ears started hurting, and he stayed underwater for seven minutes before coming back up quickly and getting fresh air.

"Don't exceed the speed at which air bubbles float to the surface, or you could get a hydrogen bubble in your lung that will explode at the sudden decompression," Kyuubi warned. "It would knock you unconscious, and it could kill you if you drowned elsewhere." Naruto did fell a bit lightheaded so he followed Kyuubi's advice and did the exercise several more times before just lazily back stroking. "That'll do for today."

"I'm in the mood to listen to some music," Naruto began before making a platform of ice. As he started playing an energetic song, people on the shore gathered to listen. They danced happily, and Naruto's friends sat in amazement as they were reminded of his talents. "I'll take one suggestion," Naruto yelled as he finished. There were numerous yells, so he picked one that he could identify from the others. "Bink's Saké it is." It was a slightly complicated song, but Naruto managed. The lyrics sounded from the shore, and Naruto played it through twice before receiving a roaring applause from the onlookers. "Thanks everyone. I'll be here for the next nineteen days," he called out. He was caught completely off guard as an inexplicable pain shot through him, and Kyuubi felt it from the shore. "What the…Hell?" he breathed as he fainted. Everyone on the shore was stunned, and Naruto's friends looked out in horror.

"Oh no," Kyuubi breathed. "Get everyone out of here. Naruto's emotions just broke loose." That message brought terror to the group, and they looked out as red light flowed beneath the surface of the oasis. Kyuubi got up onto his legs and dashed out onto the water. He looked out in sorrow as Naruto's unconscious body rose and revealed blood-red eyes. Kyuubi was too far away to stop him. Naruto's fingers hit the water, and the chords rang out. "Shit!" the fox yelled.

"The Nocturne of Sorrows," Kushina said quietly. "Sakura get the villagers away from here. Guys, I don't know how this one will play out, but Sasuke and I are the only ones with speeds that can match Naruto's taijutsu. If you see Naruto start fighting, run." Tears came to her eyes, but it wasn't the song affecting her yet.

"Naruto, wake up," Kyuubi yelled as he neared the boy. Something stopped him though, and that was the tears coming from Naruto's eyes. This time was different; this time, he wouldn't go nuts. "Kami, Naruto," he said more quietly. A tear fell from Naruto's chin, and the oasis was frozen over instantly. "Diamond Dust," the redhead spoke as he understood the situation. Kyuubi calmly walked over and sat next to Naruto as his own tears flowed. "Across the dark and frozen lake, the winds of winter moan," he sang in a completely different tone and rhythm. "The sad and lonely sound they make… chills you to the bone."

"You are winter Naruto," the kitsune spoke quietly as he rubbed the player's back. The song ended, and Naruto's eyes returned to their blue color before the boy collapsed in Kyuubi's arms crying. "Your days of sorrow have ended Naruto," he spoke softly. "Allow spring to take hold; let me warm your icy heart." Kyuubi hugged Naruto lovingly, and the boy's friends came running over the ice.

"Is he alright?" Gaara asked. Kushina felt deeply wounded by the sight, but there was nothing she could do. Kyuubi put everything into producing a calming scent as he hugged Naruto. Then something came to him, and he stunned everyone by licking the mate's mark on Naruto like he would lick a wound or clean himself. Naruto mewled a bit and shivered, but then he fell limp in Kyuubi's hold.

"Now that's incredible," Kiba said quietly. Sakura didn't hit him for once, and it was because he understood this. She decided that it wasn't him thinking deviously or dirtily. Kiba was actually in wonder.

Kyuubi hummed Kushina's lullaby, and Naruto's tears ceased as he fell asleep. When he was finished, Kyuubi stood up and held Naruto bridal style. "Let's get him back to our room," the fox said quietly as he walked out onto the ice. What shocked him though was that the ice fell away into water when he put his weight on it. "Spring," was all he said. The group walked back to shore as the ice melted away. They all ignored the stares of the villagers as they gathered up their belongings and walked back toward the Kazekage Mansion. "Naruto and I need to be alone," the redhead began. "We'll see you guys later, but just let him rest for now."

Kyuubi set Naruto on the bed and closed the door. He laid down by his sleeping and troubled mate and held him close, but the moment would not last. Shukaku came up through the floor with a frantic look on his face.

"I swear I'll kill you if this isn't important Shukaku-San," Kyuubi said darkly.

"Was that Naruto-Sama playing the Nocturne of Sorrows?" he asked frightfully.

"Yes," the fox replied flatly. "Is that all?"

"I'm sorry that your mate is in pain," the tanuki said humbly. Kyuubi was shocked, but he did not turn his attention away from Naruto. "I had figured he was the one playing that, but I wanted to be sure. How does Naruto-Sama even know it?"

"I believe his demonic instincts have somehow taught it to him, but I cannot be sure," Kyuubi told him as he sat up.

"Kyuubi-San," he exclaimed. "You and Naruto already have two reaffirmations? That's incredible." He paused before continuing. "I…I need to apologize. I should have been happy for you two, not jealous and angry. What I did is disgusting, but can you tell Naruto-Sama that I am sorry when he awakens?"

"I'll do that, but he needs to rest," the redhead told him with a smile. "His life was Hell compared to yours. He will lose control of his emotions again probably, but I will protect him. You can hang out with us tomorrow if you wish Shukaku-San." The silver-haired youth was surprised by this, and he smiled as he disappeared in a whirl of sand that fell through the floor. "I wonder what happened to Naruto's icicles," the fox mused. "I would have expected a puddle somewhere, but there isn't a trace." Kyuubi lay down next to Naruto and hugged him closely, and eventually he fell asleep like this.

"Kyuubi will probably scold me later, because he definitely knows we're watching," Gaara said in his office. Everyone was attached to his third eye and watched as Naruto and Kyuubi slept silently. "He can be trusted with Naruto's care; rest assured."

"It really isn't just about sex is it?" Kiba more stated than asked. "I never would have believed it had I not seen it. Hey, that snowflake on Naruto's head is glowing," the boy noticed. All of them turned their attention to it. Chakra flowed from the mark onto Kyuubi's forehead as the fox unconsciously entered Naruto's mind.

"It's so dark," Kyuubi commented. "I only ever saw my cage and what was directly outside it. There's water everywhere too and…chains?" The fox used fire chakra and held a flame in his hand. Truly everything was a set of corridors riddled with puddles and chains hanging from the ceiling. "Naruto," Kyuubi called out loudly. He received no response, but he felt an invisible force pulling him down a particular hallway.

Kyuubi followed the seemingly endless trail of hallways that were completely identical to each other until he came upon an open room. "Oh Kami Naruto," the fox breathed as he looked everywhere. Images of hating eyes hung everywhere along with every painful memory the blond possessed. When Kyuubi looked up, he fell on his knees. "No," he said as tears came to his eyes. Naruto was strapped to the ceiling by chains, but he was surrounded by various almost invisible spheres. They were protecting him from what truly shocked Kyuubi. Blades stretched from a corner on every represented memory, and they were all pushing into the spheres. One particularly painful memory had broken through all but the last shield, and the last one was cracked. Kyuubi followed the chain connected to the blade to the memory, and nothing could hurt Kyuubi worse than what he saw.

"How could I do this to him?" Kyuubi asked himself sorrowfully. It was the memory of Kyuubi from the first time Naruto had met him when he was four years old. The scene played out in Kyuubi's mind as he touched the memory.

"_**Oh, you finally came to visit me…Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi's dark and malevolent voice said tauntingly. This was his former self. Kyuubi had blamed his miserable living on Naruto, and he took it out on him too. Naruto's former self was in rags, and the terrified look on his innocent face brought Kyuubi to tears. _**"You have heard this from the villagers. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox also known as the Kyuubi."**_

"**Y-you,"** Naruto's former self said. **"You're…the Kyuubi?"** Kyuubi only put on a chakra image for Naruto, so he appeared to be even more threatening. The fox's former self smiled and nodded. Naruto tried to get a closer look, but Kyuubi had scared him on purpose for his own amusement by jokingly clawing out at the boy. His enormous black claws slipped passed the bars, but they were stopped, and Naruto fell backwards and covered his head in fear.

"_**Aw,"**_ Kyuubi said evilly. _**"Are you frightened little orphan boy?"**_ Naruto looked up hesitantly, but he didn't remove his arms from over his head. _**"Unfortunately for me, the Fourth Hokage sealed me in you. After that, your parents ran away thinking it was over."**_

"**My…my parents?"** Naruto asked. **"Who are they? Please tell me,"** the boy said frantically as he neared the bars again. Kyuubi's claws shot through, and Naruto's former self stopped dead.

"_**It doesn't matter who your parents are brat,"**_ the fox spoke evilly. Naruto became angry, but Kyuubi roared and frightened every ounce of confidence out of him. _**"You're parents abandoned you because they think you're an uncontrollable demon now. The entire village hates you."**_

"**No, don't say that,"** Naruto cried out as he teared up. He was on his knees shaking. **"My parents love me; I know it."**

"_**Then why aren't they here?!"**_ the old Kyuubi roared. _**"They think you're a monster."**_

"**Stop it!"** Naruto yelled as tears poured from his young eyes.

"_**They think you'd kill them, that I would."**_

"**Shut up!"**

"_**You worthless insignificant bug," **_Kyuubi roared. _**"Your parents hate you; get over it. They will never come back for you. They've left to try and find someplace safe where you can never hurt them. You are a curse to them. You are a curse to this whole village. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"**_

"**STOP IIIIIIT!"** Naruto screamed before he collapsed and this nightmare faded. The last thing that Kyuubi could hear was his former self laughing.

"Oh Kami," he said sorrowfully. "Why was I so cruel to him?" Kyuubi was crying intensely. "I would happily die if it meant destroying this memory. May the gods curse me forever. How can he love me still while knowing this? Naruto, I am indebted to you. Even if you cannot hear me, I pledge to always protect you and love you. I do not deserve such mercy." Kyuubi looked up again and reminded himself of just how close Naruto was to being consumed by this memory. "I will not allow this to hurt you any longer my mate," the fox decided. He climbed the chain nimbly, and he quickly reached the outermost protective shield.

Kyuubi tried pulling the chain out, but it didn't work. "Will it cause you pain if I try to remove this pain Naruto?" he asked toward the sleeping figure. The kitsune reached out, and the shield allowed him free passage. Naruto's figure breathed deeply, and Kyuubi stopped. He went on passed the second, third, and fourth, and he took hold of the hilt on the dagger trying to penetrate Naruto's final defense. "The Hells you have endured are not things you should have to bear my mate," Kyuubi said before drawing the blade out. The final shield instantly repaired itself, but this dagger had a mind of its own, and it tried to fire back towards Naruto. Kyuubi realized that there was no other way, and he plunged the memory deep into his own stomach. Kyuubi lurched in pain and fell from the ceiling as the chain snaked into him. "Aaargh," he seethed. The portrait representing the memory folded up, and Kyuubi screamed as it entered his stomach. "This pain," he said quietly.

Tears came to Kyuubi's real eyes, and everyone noticed in shock as a larger chakra ball flew from Naruto into him through the connection. Naruto's body smiled however, so the group was confused. "Should we get them up?" Kushina asked.

"If Naruto shows any signs of weakening or being in pain, we will end this, but we must be sure," Gaara stated.

"Nothing could ever be worse than this unless I lost you Naruto," Kyuubi spoke as he cried on the wet floor. The figure above him smiled lightly, and Kyuubi watched as all of the blades were repelled and sent back to their own memories. The chains surrounding Naruto faded away, and he floated down lightly. Kyuubi caught him in his arms, and a light shone behind Kyuubi. "My task is done Naruto," he spoke as he walked into the light. The chakra flowing between the two stopped, and both men slowly woke up. "Na-Naruto?" Kyuubi asked. Everyone in Gaara's office was relieved.

"Kyuu, is that you?" the blond asked as he turned. The fox nodded. "What happened? I lost it again, didn't I?" he asked in a resigned tone.

"Not this time," Kyuubi replied. The memory he had relieved Naruto of was shoved into the back of his mind never to be seen again. _I will destroy it at some point, but it was too dangerous to do that inside Naruto,_ he told himself. "You collapsed and played that song again, but you vented your emotions instead of keeping them bottled up. Naruto, you did very well." The blond let a single tear escape him, and Kyuubi kissed it away.

"I love you Kyuubi," his wolf said quietly as he brought the fox into a kiss. "Thank you for watching over me."

"I will protect you for as long as I live Naruto; I promise you," Kyuubi spoke before their marks glowed again. "Another so early?" he asked. It wasn't a ring of symbols this time. Both demons received a single picture. Naruto received a majestic bird. Kyuubi received an eye with rays coming off of it. "Yours represents freedom. I hope that being mates does allow you to live more freely Naruto. I think it also represents your own beauty, but I can't be sure. Mine is a symbol I have seen before on others. I will watch over you for all of time Naruto, and I will let no harm come your way."

Naruto buried his head in Kyuubi's neck and submissively nuzzled him. "I can't think of a life without you Kyuubi," Naruto told him. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Not a single person was harmed Naruto," the redhead assured him. "Your friends have been spying on us the whole time in fact."

"I knew it," Gaara said aloud.

"By the way," Kyuubi called. "If you want to catch tonight's show, you need Naruto's permission." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro blushed, and the others smirked.

"Perverts," Kiba said deviously. Sakura hit him again. He had no right to say the three were more perverted than he was.

"It's fine," Naruto said aloud. "If they aren't disgusted by it, they can watch. Oh, and here's a shocker. You might want to keep an eye on Sasuke and Kiba."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" both of them yelled. Sakura was going to have a heart attack, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Kushina found this whole deal to be awkward. Gaara and his siblings laughed their heads off at the news. And Naruto and Kyuubi were having their own laughing fit too.

"Oops, did I really let that slip?" Naruto asked jokingly to piss off the two. "Well that gives you all two viewing options. Just promise me you won't barge in here to break it up. That would be embarrassing." Naruto couldn't hear them, so he eventually just went back to looking at Kyuubi in wonder. "Something troubles you Kyuubi," he began. "I smell worry."

"I somehow entered your mind as we both slept," the fox began. "While I was there, I came upon your memories. The room was indescribably horrible, but all you need to know is that I rescued you from your own pain. I…sort of stole one particularly bad memory, and I'm not going to keep it. You've grown beyond it, and keeping it would serve no other purpose than causing you pain. At some point I will destroy it."

"I smell that you are being truthful," his wolf replied. "I will trust you, and thank you. No matter how dark it ever gets for me…someone always pulls me out of it. I love you Kyuubi…my mate. We should get dressed and join the others for dinner." The third eye disappeared instantly after he said that. Naruto and Kyuubi made clothes for each other this time. Naruto wore a semi-elegant loose-fitting shirt that showed off his chest muscles. The main fabric was light blue with an inch-wide red trim going down the insides where buttons would be. The sleeves went out to Naruto's wrists, but this wasn't a sweatshirt. He wore matching pants and shoes too. "You can't resist looking at me can you?" Naruto asked jokingly. "This is kinda like what Sasuke wears."

"I don't think yellow is my color," the fox replied. Naruto laughed at the sight of him in a yellow jumpsuit before making Kyuubi a legitimate effort. "This is fanciful." Kyuubi wore a robe that played out a nighttime scene with an extremely detailed picture of him and Naruto in human form and wearing ninja suits staring up into the starry sky. "Hell, you don't need _my _help in making designs. I love it." Naruto purred and nuzzled Kyuubi, and it sort of made him feel embarrassed, but he went along with it. "It's your instincts," the fox told him. "You're saying that you are happy and thankful, and so do I." Kyuubi purred as well before taking Naruto into a light kiss. "Now come on. It's time for dinner."

"Whoa, nice threads," Kiba commented as Naruto and Kyuubi came down the stairs. "Care to lend me some money?"

"They're illusions mutt," Naruto said jokingly. "Remember how I changed into my birthday suit when we went to Akatsuki's hideout?" Kiba grimaced. "Anyway, how are we gonna go about dinner? I'm not particularly hungry." Everyone was shocked. "I was like this last night. It's just that time of year." Naruto winked once as a Sand Ninja walked passed.

"Well, I could eat a horse considering how your mom kinda drove us here," Kiba spoke.

"How many times am I gonna have to run through this Kiba?!" Sakura half-yelled as she thwacked him again. "You're not dying, so just shut up about it. Yeesh."

"Eat what you want," Gaara stated. "I'm having a dinner in my hall to welcome a representative from the Hidden Mist Village. You guys really wanted to keep a low profile, so I chose not to formally welcome you, but you are my guests."

"You really _are_ different," Sasuke commented. "I almost miss the psychotic Gaara."

"If you want to meet his alter ego, Shukaku is standing right over there," Naruto pointed out. Everyone turned to see the silver-haired demon standing alone sampling a cheese cube. "Hello Shukaku-San," the boy said cheerfully.

"Ah, you're awake Naruto-Sama. I am sorry about what happened to you earlier," the raccoon replied. "When I heard funeral music, I could only guess a demon was playing it, but Kyuubi has little talent for music."

"Hold the phone," Sasuke interrupted. "Naruto-_Sama?_ I realize he's the strongest Bijuu now, but he's still just Naruto."

"He's also the second king of the entire demon realm," Kyuubi said as he jumped in. "It's not likely that you will ever meet the other one, but Naruto and he share the role of ruling over the demons."

"And as such, proper respect is due," Shukaku ended.

"You're not acting crazy either," Sasuke groaned. "I guess that's the end of my crazy opponents."

"Until we beat the Shadow Country," Naruto began, "I wouldn't give up hope. I've met some bad ones already, and there is an entire continent crawling with them. I think I'll just try some green curry chicken and rice, and then I'll be done for the night."

Gaara went through the motions of welcoming the official, and everyone just sat quietly. Kyuubi ate a few bites of shrimp, and Naruto barely finished half of what was called a small portion. It was strange to the blond that he didn't feel like eating much. They sat and talked with Kushina and the others for another ten minutes before Kyuubi gestured for them to go upstairs.

"There they go," Kiba whispered. "How long is Gaara gonna be occupied?"

"You are such a pervert Kiba," Sakura said lowly.

"You're interested too Sakura," Sasuke spoke. "You can't hide it. If you really don't want to watch, you don't have to. I just hope they like to drag it out. Otherwise, they'll be done before we even start watching." Kushina was stuck within her own mind. Sex between guys was obvious in method, so the thought frightened her. She needed to be sure that Naruto wasn't just in pain. _I'll watch this one time, but never again,_ she told herself.

"We need to take a shower," Kyuubi told his mate as they entered their room. He ran through his jutsu and locked the door. "Are you really sure you want to allow them to watch us?"

"My mom needs to be sure, and no one else will worry if they see that you don't hurt me," Naruto replied quietly and reassuringly. "As long as they know that it is a two-way relationship, my friends will leave us alone. Now come on foxy," he said in a new tone. "You need a good scrubbing." Naruto didn't need to, but he playfully pushed Kyuubi who was jokingly resisting into the bathroom. They smiled as they turned on the warm water and dispelled their clothes.

"No one…male _or_ female can compare with your beauty Naruto," the fox told him genuinely. Kyuubi stole a lustful kiss from Naruto, and he went all out with it, surprising the blond.

"Slow down," he laughed. "Geez, you're never that rough during sex. Mating Season got your hormones?" Naruto teased.

"That and a cocky mate of mine," Kyuubi replied. They stepped into the shower and felt a calmness rush over them as the warm waters loosened their muscles. "Aah," the fox sighed. They went through the usual motions of washing each other down, but Naruto teased Kyuubi throughout the whole thing by licking Kyuubi's neck or lightly chewing his ear. "You're anxious today," the fox commented.

"So what?" Naruto asked as he turned of the water. He quickly dried himself off and conjured his ninja suit.

"Weren't we gonna…" Kyuubi began.

"We'll do it properly one more time," Naruto replied. Kyuubi hardened as he conjured his own ninja suit. He followed his blond mate into their shared bedroom. Kyuubi looked up to the ceiling, but the eye wasn't there. "Forget it," his mate told him. "They'll catch what they catch. If they're late, so what?" Kyuubi turned to see a chakra tail waving behind Naruto. Kyuubi pounced on him, pushing Naruto onto the bed. He regained focus and softly kissed his mate as he caressed the blond's cheek. Naruto was so open to him, and this relationship of theirs wasn't very old, but Kyuubi knew he couldn't just get away with ravaging his blond like an animal.

Like a perfectly submissive mate, Naruto bared his neck after they broke from the kiss for oxygen. These kisses were always fiery, but they were special to Naruto in that Kyuubi displayed his love and restraint through them. Said fox was now licking up Naruto's neck as he unzipped the blond's jacket. Naruto moaned from his tongue's ministrations as he undid Kyuubi's jacket as well, leaving them both with just the standard shinobi undershirt. The jackets disappeared, and Kyuubi began pressing his hand over Naruto's abs, feeling him up so to speak and building his already apparent arousal. Naruto sat at four tails, and Kyuubi had two going as well.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Kyuubi commented as he left a hickey on Naruto's collar bone. He was perfect at this; Kyuubi never drew blood or caused pain, so Naruto was in heaven. Kyuubi snaked his hands under Naruto's shirt and began lifting it over the blond's head. When Naruto had his arms in the air and the shirt no longer covering his head, Kyuubi kissed him lustfully. Naruto moaned as Kyuubi fell on him and continued exploring Naruto's mouth with his tongue. The fox finally discarded the shirt, and it disappeared instantly. Naruto pulled up Kyuubi's shirt, and now both torsos were exposed to the warm air.

"Come on Gaara," Sasuke called as they started climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, they might be done already," Kiba spoke quietly as he was next to the redhead.

"If they are going at the same pace as last night, you need not worry," Gaara replied. They entered his office anxiously and shut the door. "Now, I will warn you that this gets graphic. Naruto and Kyuubi switch roles every night, so tonight Kyuubi is in control sort of." Gaara covered his left eye, and everyone did the same. "Sand Art: Third Eye." It took a while to hook this many people up, but Gaara managed it. The good thing was that this technique didn't require much chakra at all, so he could easily maintain it.

"Hoo boy," Kiba spoke in surprise at the scene he was witnessing. He was quickly shushed by Sakura.

"Kyuubi," the blond giggled as the fox nibbled his now sensitive ear. They were still half-dressed, so everyone wasn't immediately grossed out. Kyuubi sat on the back of Naruto's legs and was bending over the blond to reach his ear. "Come on; quit teasing. It tickles." Naruto was giggling throughout this too, so Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh, but Naru-Kun…your friends are watching," the fox demon spoke. Everyone blushed. The part that threw them was that Naruto was willing to do this when he _knew_ his friends and his own mother were watching. Naruto flipped Kyuubi off of him and waved up at the eyeball suspended on the ceiling and smiled. "Well, that's one way to acknowledge them," Kyuubi snorted. He pounced on Naruto again, startling the onlookers. Kyuubi held Naruto's arms in the air as he kissed him passionately. Naruto mewled just loudly enough to be heard by his friends. Another feature to Gaara's third eye was that it offered audio as well, so no detail went unknown.

"Kyuu aha," Naruto gasped as the kitsune lightly ground his hips into his own. Kyuubi licked his neck and left a love mark on him as he continued this agonizingly slow sensual torture. Naruto wanted more, but he would wait. Naruto noticed that he was in range and playfully bit down on Kyuubi's mate mark, making him shake with pleasure.

"Hey, that's cheating," the fox teased as Naruto brought his head back and smiled. Kyuubi kissed him again and let Naruto's arms down as he felt over the wolf's abs again. Kiba, Sasuke, and Kushina were practically taking notes in their heads. It wasn't just lustful antics, and both of them were enjoying themselves, but Naruto was ready to move on, and all five of them gasped as he slowly took hold of Kyuubi's waistband. The blond pulled down his pants, but Kyuubi had on plain red boxers too. Kyuubi understood and smelled that Naruto's arousal was very strong now, and he felt the boy's erection pushing against his pants. He relieved Naruto of the orange bonds, leaving him with a pair of white and blue striped boxers. Everyone in the group was surprised that both of their erections were so large.

"See anything you like Kiba-Kun, Sasuke?" Naruto asked humorously toward the floating eye.

"Do you want the first punch Sasuke?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Oh _do_ go ahead and hit him when you get the chance," the raven replied with a blush on his face.

Kyuubi moved his hands up more and massaged Naruto's chest with his right arm as he opened the drawer to their nightstand. "Don't tell me that's lubricant," Sasuke spoke with a wide eye.

"Are you ready my mate?" Kyuubi asked as he looked into Naruto's eyes. He received a nod, and they started removing each other's trousers to the dismay of Naruto's friends. When they were finally removed, the boxers disappeared, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi fully exposed. "Such beauty," the fox breathed. A fifth chakra tail emerged from Naruto, and Kyuubi answered with two of his own. Kyuubi practically laid down on Naruto as he stole a deep kiss from him. When he rocked his hips, Naruto's body shook, and a moan could easily be heard even through the kiss. "You're extra sensitive it seems."

"You really know how to be a jerk," Naruto commented as he panted and smiled. "But I can't stop loving you." Kyuubi undid the top of the phial, and he slicked his three fingers well before lifting Naruto's legs and kneeling to kiss his blond wolf. Just like the other two times, Kyuubi knew how to be oh so gentle and get the job done at the same time. He distracted Naruto's senses with the kiss, and he barely tensed at all to the intrusion. The kitsune quickly found Naruto's prostate, and the boy yipped when he thrusted against it, making Kushina cringe. She had to keep watching, but she really didn't want to anymore.

"Just another minute my beloved," the fox told him as Naruto playfully licked his mark. After the promised sixty seconds of three-finger scissoring, Kyuubi removed the digits, making Naruto groan. His arousal was becoming overpowering, and it was beginning to feel painful. Sucking him off wouldn't help at all. Kyuubi used a generous amount of oil to coat his erection, and he picked Naruto up completely and placed himself at the entrance. "Are you ready?" Naruto kissed him passionately, and Kyuubi took that as his signal and pushed passed the still slightly tight ring of muscle. This would probably be Naruto's condition for the rest of their lives, and Kyuubi loved it. Naruto moaned into his own kiss, and Kyuubi couldn't help but open his eyes. Rubies met sapphires, and nothing was more breathtaking.

"You can move," Naruto told him. Sasuke and Kiba were on the edge of their seats, and Sakura and Hinata were not much better. Kushina was about ready to run up to Naruto's room and stop this. Kyuubi did as his mate suggested, and Naruto wrapped his legs around Kyuubi's waist. Said fox began slowly thrusting into the blond as he took his lubed hand and began stroking the wolf. Naruto hugged him and rested his head next to Kyuubi's mate mark. He moaned every time Kyuubi rubbed against that spot in him. He was sent shooting into the skies every time. It was exhilarating. "Faster," he asked. Kyuubi kissed him lovingly and changed his angle, making Naruto shake with every thrust. "Kyuubi you're amazing," Naruto declared as he threw his head back much like a slut would. This was a moment when lust took over, and Kyuubi bit Naruto's neck lightly. "Kyuubi!" Naruto moaned from the slight pain. Kyuubi lifted off knowing that he had lost control slightly, but the good news was that his fangs had been retracted. There were no puncture wounds. He could feel the blond's blood rushing, and his own climax drew near. Kyuubi flipped Naruto onto all fours and put one leg up so that his aim was straight.

"I love you Naruto," Kyuubi told him again. He matched the rapid rhythms of his thrusts and his pumping, and that combined with deeper penetration left Naruto's mind reeling in bliss.

"Kyuubi my mate!" the boy moaned due to lack of oxygen. His seed erupted forth onto his chest and the black sheets, and Kyuubi yelled out Naruto's name as well as he shook from his orgasm taking over.

"Kami Naruto," Kyuubi breathed as he fell sideways and detached from the blond. The boy fell limp into the bed, and Kyuubi scooted next to him and turned the boy towards him. Naruto was barely conscious, but he turned his head and smiled at his friends.

"Will that convince you?" he asked. Sand moved from the eye and spelled out "yes" on the ceiling. The eye disappeared, and Kyuubi began licking off his mate's seed. He stopped midway and allowed Naruto to taste himself. "You taste better," Naruto half-laughed before falling asleep. Kyuubi hugged him closely and drew the covers over them.

Kiba and Sasuke were impressed by both males' stamina, but they were more shocked by the nature of the session. They also admittedly were erect, and they hid the evidence as best they could. "Congratulations on getting laid Naruto," Kiba said jokingly. Sakura grabbed him by his jacket and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Kushina sat back in shock. It didn't seem possible, but Naruto both consented and enjoyed that experience. She could still accept him, but the thoughts made her shiver. Sakura hit Kiba square in the gut, and he coughed up blood. Sasuke stood up and finally stopped the pink-haired girl.

"You've beat him enough Sakura," he said darkly. "But I do agree with Sakura; your vulgarity needs some toning down." Kiba nodded as he held an arm over his stomach. Sasuke proceeded to take a room key and dragged Kiba by the collar. "Now I have to pay up on my word too. You get to be Seme tonight." Kiba smiled half-heartedly, and Sakura took on a devious grin.

"I bet he'll be lost on that one," she said. "Are you alright Kushina-San?" she asked in concern. "I know this seems kind of wrong and bad, but Naruto is okay. They switch roles too, so it isn't like this is all he ever is."

"I think he's kind of manly being able to take it," Hinata spoke up. Sakura blushed. That was one way of saying he enjoyed it.

"Yes, Naruto is strong, and he's in good hands," Naruto's mother stated as she took on a small smile. "If he can actually enjoy himself, who am I to stop him? Okay perverts, time for bed." Kushina rushed them out of Gaara's office, but the redhead and Temari chose to spy on Sasuke and Kiba.

"Aw, first timer," Temari commented. "Sasuke looks like he's in pain."

**Author Notes: I am so sorry that this took so long. I got some great ideas for another contiguous fanfic, and I was stuck on how to write that lemon. Thank you for reading. Review Please. I will try to update sooner next time.**


	8. Are You Sure?

**Author Notes: Welcome back one and all. **

**#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Suna, Day Twelve of Mating Season:** Kushina and the gang had already left for Konoha two days previous, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi to their days together. Naruto's heat had gotten worse, and he got several uncontrollable erections during the day when Kyuubi's scent got wafted into him too much. Playing for multiple hours in the oasis had become routine, and Naruto was only eight feet behind Kyuubi concerning how deep he could swim without feeling pain in his ears.

Naruto twitched in his sleep that morning, waking Kyuubi. The blond was whimpering slightly, but the fox didn't smell his arousal becoming painful at all. In fact, it wasn't really there. Something burdened his mate's mind, and Kyuubi tried to slip his way in, but Naruto's dream kept shaking Kyuubi loose until the blond muttered something.

"No, not our child," he spoke. Kyuubi was concerned. Naruto was having a nightmare about losing his offspring? The blond shot awake as he clawed at the air. Kyuubi smelled that he had released his poison too, but it didn't drip anywhere. He was panting, and Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Naruto," Kyuubi began. "Wash your hands out, and then please tell me what is troubling you." The wolf looked down to his claws and saw the shiny, light-red veil on the underside. He got up from the bed and walked naked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet with his other hand. When he returned, Naruto's eyes held a strong fear in them.

"Kyuu," he whispered as he sat down. "Please believe me," Naruto spoke. Kyuubi placed his neck over Naruto's left shoulder and nuzzled Naruto's face from behind. "We have to try and have a child…tonight Kyuu." The redhead was stunned as the information hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto, you're not ready for something like that," Kyuubi told him. "Caring for a child is a huge undertaking, and you're too young."

"Kyuubi, there's this voice ringing in my head, and I can't stop it," Naruto told him as tears spilled down his face. "It keeps calling me daddy, and it keeps begging me not to abandon it. I don't know why, but I think it's our child. I can feel it like a little heartbeat. You have to believe me Kyuubi. It wants to be born, and I can't just _let_ it die."

Kyuubi was at a loss and in shock. Naruto never lied, but this was unheard of in demon society. "Are you sure it isn't your nightmare?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Let me into your mind," the redhead commanded. Naruto had done this twice before, so he knew the procedure. Kyuubi stood within the now dimly lit hallways of Naruto's mind. The torches were not hung on the walls before, and a lot of the water had dried up too.

"Daddy," a voice called through the darkness. Kyuubi did not know that voice, and it frightened him to no end. Naruto was telling the truth, but Kyuubi couldn't simply look for the source. Every inch of Naruto's mind echoed with the call. "Don't leave me daddy. I love you." Kyuubi flew back to his own mind in shock.

"Oh Kami above," Kyuubi whispered. "Naruto, this is unheard of. But can you really bear that responsibility? It's barely a one in a hundred shot of us even getting this to work, but if we had a child, would you be able to take the crying and the sleepless nights? It's a huge undertaking, and children are sacred to demonkind."

"Kyuubi, I only ever killed those I knew I had to kill," Naruto began. "If we don't try, I would never be able to live with the guilt, because it would mean I had abandoned our child and left it to die." Naruto was so pure when it came to things like this. He was stronger in morals than any other person Kyuubi had ever met, and Naruto had experience to back it up.

"We still have an hour before sunrise," Kyuubi began. "We ought to make this a two in a hundred instead of gambling on just one." Naruto smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank you so much Kyuubi," he said as tears of joy spilled from him.

"Now, this will be a one in a hundred for both of us, because we don't know if your part is a seed or an egg," Kyuubi stated. "It's your turn, so take me first. Make sure you determine in your mind that you want to sire a baby, because wavering will destroy the chance altogether and render your seed useless." Kyuubi kept telling himself he wanted to have a child with Naruto, and he remained fixated on the thought. Naruto put on a calmed face and shut his eyes and thought for a minute before pouncing on Kyuubi. Their clothes were gone from the previous night, so Naruto just went straight for Kyuubi's neck.

"Kami," Kyuubi breathed as Naruto ground their already hard cocks together. Naruto kissed him passionately and brought Kyuubi's tongue into a battle for dominance which he won anyway. He took a second to grab the half empty phial from the drawer and slicked up his three fingers. He wasted no time and simply put all three inside Kyuubi at once and smacked his prostate on the way in. "Jeez," Kyuubi whined and yelped. After a solid minute of scissoring, Naruto slicked up his ten and a half inch beast and slowly worked his way into his mate. Kyuubi gripped the sheets as Naruto kissed him lovingly. His focus was still on having a child, and Naruto wanted to make sure he finished while he still had his focus.

After thirty seconds of solid thrusting, Naruto picked Kyuubi up and turned him on his side. This method they had discovered allowed for the deepest penetration, and both males were in ecstasy. Naruto used his right hand still slicked with oil to jerk off his mate. Kyuubi's moans were intense, and they made Naruto harder as he pounded in faster. "NARUTO!" Kyuubi screamed as he came. His creamy white seed shot from his shaft like a firework and coated his face and the pillow his head was resting on in addition to his chest.

The walls of his insides slammed down on Naruto's rod in mid-stroke, and his climax came to him. "Kyuubi, oh Kami-Sama," he breathed as he kept thrusting in and out at inhuman speed. His seed shot into the deepest part of Kyuubi, and Naruto fell limp as the bliss rushed through him. He pulled his slick manhood out of Kyuubi, eliciting a moan from both of them. Naruto lustily licked away the fox's seed and kissed his lolling mate, allowing the delicious cum to mingle with their saliva.

"So," Kyuubi panted. "Is the voice gone?" Naruto listened carefully, but he still heard it in the confines of his mind. He shook his head. "Well, that means tonight I'll take you, but for now," Kyuubi said deviously as he pounced on Naruto. "I want to try something creative since we still have forty minutes. Since you just rammed the Hell out of me on short notice, I think I deserve some…enjoyment. This came to me in a dream, but it will work. It's an elaboration of that technique for licking off dried seed." Kyuubi kissed Naruto lustily, and both males swallowed part of his fluids. He then rose and turned around while still supporting himself on his feet and hands. Naruto noticed what hung in the air above him.

"A double sucking?" he asked a bit surprised. "That's genius. I knew today would be fun."

"Hnnn, but of course Naru-Kun," his mate spoke lustily before adjusting his knees. The blond wolf quickly took the head into his mouth, and Kyuubi shivered. "Ooooo yeah." He couldn't leave his wolf hanging, or in this case, stuck up without relief; the redhead began softly licking at the stark organ. Kyuubi also knew other ways of pleasuring his partner. He encased Naruto's sac in one hand, filling the blond with warmth. When Naruto's ministrations slowed, Kyuubi knew he had done it right. He massaged the sensitive thing, and his mate moaned against his shaft. "See my little wolf? I find it much more enjoyable when we are helping each other." He received affirmative humming, and the redhead shook from that too before engulfing the blond's manhood in its entirety.

"AH! Kyuubi damn you," Naruto breathed in ecstasy. He went back to working on the fox, and the redhead began lightly thrusting into his delicious warmth. The blond had easily learned how to not gag, and it paid off in spades. Kyuubi moaned against his shaft, and Naruto tasted the salty nectar as it came spilling forth, his mate moaning and lightly pushing his hips into the blond's throat. Naruto simply loved Kyuubi's taste, and he knew the redhead loved _his_ just as much. He panted a bit and savored in the warmth of his fox's mouth. "Come on Kyuubi," he encouraged huskily. "Make me shiver and cum for you. Make me feel alive you kinky son of a bitch." His mate loved those dirty words, and Kyuubi gave Naruto what he wanted. He reached back and dug his claws into Naruto's mating mark. The boy's body locked up, and the sharp intake of breath was the only warning the fox got before semen exploded into his mouth. "Aaaaahnnnng, fuck I love you Kyuubi!" the blond cried out. His mate swallowed every drop before crawling back to lie with his panting and lolling mate.

"Fun right?" the redhead asked. Naruto just smiled as he panted, and Kyuubi lightly kissed him and gave him some energy. He received an intimate hug from the blond, and he was lightly smiling, signaling his relief. "You are beautiful Naruto."

"I…can say the same…for my kitsune," Naruto replied between deep breaths.

"Hm, your kitsune is very happy for that," his mate replied as he held Naruto's face and rubbed over his whisker marks. "You intoxicate me Naru-Kun; I wish to just remain here and drink in the sight of you. Nothing else is as fulfilling." The blond smiled before taking the back of Kyuubi's head and kissing him deeply. His fox held his back gently and yet intensely as they showed their love to each other.

When Naruto separated, his look had softened, darkened even. "What's wrong?" his mate asked slightly in worry. Naruto's eyes were much duller than usual.

"It's nothing to worry over my mate," the blond replied with a small smile.

"You are a terrible liar," Kyuubi commented. "Your body whines out for comfort. What troubles you my wolf?" The redhead snaked his way behind Naruto and held the blond to his chest as they lay back in the bed. He massaged his mate's scalp, knowing intimate touches brought much relief to the young Bijuu lord. Kyuubi placed his cheek against the side of the blond's head, his nose just above Naruto's ear. "You will tell me," the fox spoke softly.

"Our child is crying; it is afraid," Naruto spoke. Kyuubi understood. It would be even more like this when and if the wolf-boy became pregnant. He held the blond closer to him and leaned down to reassuringly lick the red symbol upon Naruto's shoulder-neck junction. "I would be scared too, if _my_ life were that fragile. Kyuu?" he asked. The redhead brought the blond lower so that their eyes met. "Will you promise me that you will try your absolute hardest to save our child?"

"If it shall please my mate, then I will act," the fox spoke before kissing his blond again. There were knocks at the door. "Just a sec," he called before summoning up clothes for both himself and Naruto. "Alright, we're decent." The door opened and revealed Temari.

"I'm just here to invite you down to breakfast in the hall," she spoke. The sight of Naruto nestled on Kyuubi so was very cute in her opinion. "If you two were having a moment, breakfast can wait." Naruto was up and going out of the room.

"I never wait for food," he declared. Kyuubi snuffed and smiled before getting up and following after, much more slowly though. The fox decided to converse with Temari as they descended the stairwell.

"Shukaku's been really well behaved since you brought him here," the blond girl told Kyuubi. "What did you do to him?" Kyuubi didn't mean to, but he came up with a pretty deep answer.

"We did the same thing that Naruto did to Gaara; we gave him a friend," he replied. Temari was silenced by this answer.

"Kyuubi, I'm almost afraid to ask, but why do humans hate demons?" she asked. "I've only ever known you, and I guess Shukaku, but what about the others?" The fox closed his eyes as he kept going down the stairs slowly.

"People have come to fear our power because other humans abuse it," he responded. "In turn, we became ostracized, and demons fled into a dimension which at one point we shared equally with humans. This world and ours were linked perfectly, a literal window always being open in many different places. After people began hating us, going on demon hunts, and killing my kind, our ancestors used their power to close off the windows, and our kinds separated. The truth is, the only original distinction between demons and humans was that we had tails. It was common for demons and humans to be close friends, and there were marriages and matings between our kinds too. The original views of sexuality were the same to both of our kinds too; no one wore clothing except during the harsh season of winter. Bodies were not as forbidden then. After the split, even we began completely covering our 'shame.' And only after we had become feared and hated had so many things changed for humankind. Same-sex couples became illegitimate, pregnancies could no longer be controlled, and the concept of mating was lost. The other side-effect was that humans lost their long lifespan." Temari was surprised by this comment. "It was originally common for humans to live to be six or seven-hundred years old."

"All of that changed just because people wanted power?" the girl asked.

"Some deep evil exists now, and it is omnipresent in all of us," Kyuubi replied. "We have to better ourselves, protect what is ours, let no harm come to our beliefs, our people, our friends. War erupted from greed, greed came from awe in strength, and strength came from the will to protect. Protection only became needed when conflict arose between humans lusting for the power in demons. The art of sealing was created along with many abominations that ruin nature. Nowadays, lust has become corrupt, a drive originally beautiful and meaningful. Lust today brings rape, fear, and sadness. Originally, lust was accepted as one's awe in the form of another. It was attraction in all things. Wishing to lie with another was not negatively viewed upon. Relationships certainly meant what they do today, but if you were sought after, it meant someone was attracted to you. If someone was attracted to you, both you and this person could explore each other's minds, lives, hearts…**.** The attraction would be the beginning, and then you could make your choice as to whether or not you took your admirer as a mate."

"That's so hard to believe," Temari told him.

"Do not feel guilty," the demon fox told her. "I can barely picture it either. Paradise can only be understood by those who experience it. It was a world without conflict. There would be sadness, sickness, and death, but fighting had no place in ancient times. Nature guided all things. I do not know how different things would be if Naruto and I had met in those times."

"Well, what matters is that you guys are together," the girl stated. They finally came to the bottom of the stairs. Naruto waved at them from the table as he sat next to Gaara, two other plates in place. "Aw, thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome," the blond stated with a smile. He swallowed a bite of fish before Kyuubi sat next to him. They ate and chatted for a while, and the signs of the blond's AND Kyuubi's heats came forward. "I want to just crawl into a cold, wet cave. At least I wouldn't be feeling so hot."

"We will be going out to the oasis later Naruto," Kyuubi spoke before chewing on some hash browns. "Just be glad you're not alone like Shukaku is. Every year after this will be more manageable. Just be patient." He spoke more quietly "I wouldn't leave my mate to suffer alone." The blond smiled lightly, and he partially froze his glass of water before taking a swig. Itchiness began setting in. Today would be especially bad. He could tell that much.

"It's quieting a bit," the wolf whispered. "I've been talking to it Kyuubi. As long as I'm comforting, it is happy." Kyuubi lightly smiled in acknowledgement. "Care for a swim?" His fox merely smiled in reply before rising to leave, and Naruto followed behind.

**Konoha:** "Uuuugh, it's boring without that dobe around," Sasuke groaned. He hated to admit it, but without Naruto, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was one boring place. "Kakashi, please tell me we're doing something relatively interesting."

"Well, our mission today involves capturing two escapees, Raijin and Fujin," the white-haired man replied. "They're both very powerful taijutsu artists, known to be easily enraged, and according to Tsunade, they're terribly stupid. In other words, an easy way to let out some anger or to get over boredom."

"Fine by me," the Uchiha stated. They set out into the northern woods, and it didn't take long for the sounds of breaking trees to be heard. "I'm guessing that's our cue?" Kakashi nodded. The Jounin decided to watch his students unless things got dangerous.

"Hey, Fujin, isn't that girl pretty?" Raijin asked.

"Yes brother, I think we should go play with her," the sibling replied a bit dumbly. "Come here Pinky," Fujin spoke like he was trying to lure a cat. Sakura of course leapt at Fujin with guns blazing. Sasuke burnt Raijin's ass with a Dragon Flame Jutsu, and the battle progressed in Team Seven's favor rather quickly. Sasuke only took one hit the whole battle, but now his stomach was sore.

"Well done you two," Kakashi spoke as he jumped down. All four of the combatants were exhausted. An extraction team of ANBU appeared, and they dragged the two mini titans away. "The rest of the day is yours."

"Great, now I'm bored _and _sore," Sasuke complained. A thought occurred to him though. _Kiba should be available though._ The Uchiha darted back to the village, and he found his boyfriend lazing about his house. "What are you doing in my house?" he asked calmly, a bit in surprise.

"I was bored," Kiba replied flatly. He was flicking through Sasuke's porn collection, all of it being gay of course. The Uchiha came up behind him and seductively wrapped his arms around the brunette's stomach.

"So was I," the raven spoke quietly. "Shall we alleviate our boredom?" Kiba turned and kissed him lustily before Sasuke carried him to his room. The bed was covered in fine black silk sheets, and you could fit eight people on it if you tried. Sasuke kicked off his sandals, and Kiba was already barefoot. He then began kissing his brunette into the bed, rough, desperate, and then calming a bit. His mutt wriggled out of his grip before crawling to the center of the mattress fit for a prince. "You look sexy today," the Uchiha spoke at attempted dirty talk.

"Just leave that to me Sasuke," Kiba spoke humorously. "You can't be perfect at everything."

"True, but I'm perfect at fucking you." The brunette got zero warning before his boyfriend was on top of him, kissing passionately, and grinding their clothed lengths together.

"Aaah! Yes Sasuke," Kiba whispered. The raven licked the shell of his ear, tearing a loud moan from Kiba as his dexterous fingers lifted the Inuzuka's shirt. His brunette mewled beneath his touches, Sasuke's pale fingers tracing over smooth and tight tan skin. He found a hardening nipple and gave it a light twist, receiving an arching from his lover.

"Do you want more?" the Uchiha heir asked.

"Yes, please Sasuke," Kiba wheezed. He received rougher nipple twisting, but it was a slight burning which was oh so enjoyable. After about a solid minute of torture and no progress, Kiba began getting annoyed. "Come on Sasuke," he whined.

"I can't help you if I don't know what you want," the raven commented like the jackass he was.

"You know exactly what I want damn you," Kiba replied.

"Do you want me _inside_ you?" Sasuke asked as he breathed searing heat onto his boyfriend's ear, and he punctuated "inside" by grinding their completely stiff members together harshly. Needless to say, the brunette could barely speak.

"Fuck me before I get Shino to do it," he growled angrily. Sasuke frowned; Kiba had originally been Shino's alpha. He stripped them both down without regard for warning or space. "Thank you." SMACK! "OUCH! Son of a BITCH!"

"You know how I feel about that bug freak," Sasuke stated. "An alpha only punishes when he feels his beta needs it. A spanking is hardly punishment." As he said all this, the raven had begun slicking his fingers with the lube he kept on his nightstand. The blue jelly felt cold, but as it warmed, it became like quicksilver. Two digits shot into Kiba, expertly hitting that sweet bundle of nerves inside. The canine boy at first tensed and yelled loudly in pleasure, but now he settled as his boyfriend kissed and worked on him. A final finger soon joined the party, but the brunette's body was very used to it. Since it was so early in the day, Sasuke would probably be taking his ass again later that night.

"Nnnnn," Kiba moaned lowly as his boyfriend licked up his neck and nipped once in a while. Even though Sasuke was an ass, he made a great lover. He tensed when the three fingers left him, but Sasuke kissed him as a distraction while he lubed up his shaft. Kiba could feel the tip waiting patiently at his entrance, and Sasuke's tongue softly played with his own. In an instant, the brunette was thrust into, making him scream in pleasure as his prostate was abused. Kiba saw stars, and he panted and lolled for Sasuke.

"I told you I'd alleviate our boredom," the raven spoke as he gave his partner a well-deserved minute to cool off. Kiba was practically addicted to this, Sasuke's rough and hands-on approach. It had left him hurting the first four or five times, but the raven could make him cum like he never did with Shino. And the few times where he had let Shino top, Kiba had realized the bug-user didn't have much talent or confidence in himself. To top it off, Shino was only six inches long, and he wasn't very wide either. Sasuke had eight solid inches of stark, swollen man meat. When _he_ penetrated, Sasuke gave his boyfriend the thrill of a lifetime, being so full without being torn open. It was unbelievably pleasurable.

"Mind moving?" the brunette finally asked as he wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, wrapped his arms around his neck, and brought their lips together. This was where Sasuke was a bit weak. When his lover asked so kindly and worked so hard, he couldn't deny him anything. It wasn't really weakness; no, it was more like Sasuke could actually love if you dug deep enough, and that was very deep down.

"Anything for you Kiba," the raven spoke softly before taking his lips softly. Now the brunette was surprised. A, Sasuke was being sweet _during_ sex. And B: he didn't refer to Kiba as "mutt" during their activities. He began lightly pushing into Kiba, a sweet and sensual, rhythmic dance. The brunette softly broke off and smiled lightly as he stared into his lover's eyes. "Something wrong?" his boyfriend asked, still caring.

"No, I just don't see you like this too often," the brunette commented sweetly. Sasuke considered roughly thrusting in, but he found that his lover wasn't being sarcastic. He sped up only a little before taking the boy's lips in his own. Kiba moaned into the kiss, each connection bouncing against his inner pleasure center. He mewled especially loud when slightly cold fingers wrapped around his manhood, which was only a third of an inch shorter than Sasuke's. It was just as thick though, and hard as a rock. "Mmm, Sasuke," he sighed.

"It's not too often that we make love," the raven commented, the same, slow rhythms of pumping and thrusting matching. It was true, most times they just rutted until climax, and then they went about their business. Those sessions were relatively quick and rough. This one was slow, loving, and pleasurable in a way besides just the sexual intercourse.

"Ya. Hey, Sasuke?" he began. His boyfriend stopped to listen. "I love you." Kiba took his lips again, and Sasuke began his ministrations again, the brunette shivering under his skilled touch. The one girl Sasuke had been with when he was under Orochimaru's instruction was a bitch, a terrible ninja, and she was so unresponsive in bed. He liked that he could get so much out of his partner now. Sasuke could feel his stomach getting hotter, tighter. He sent chakra through his hand, causing warmth and a special frequency of vibration which Kiba could never get enough of. "Aaah, please Sasuke, more." The raven had no intention of giving into lustful desires right now, but he wasn't teasing either. This slow climb to the top meant that Kiba sat on the edge for a long time. A thumb softly flicked over the tip of his manhood, and the bliss came. "Ooooo Sasukeeeeeee," Kiba sighed/moaned. He leaned back, dazed by the euphoria as his seed spilled forth, covering his chest and Sasuke's hand. The raven felt the familiar tightness take his cock, and his tension released as orgasm came to him. His load softly filled his lover's insides, and both boys felt like some giant weight had been removed as they relished in the aftershocks, like after a month of super stress and then going to a worry-free day at the spa. Sasuke fell forward, but he caught himself on his arms and laid on his side.

"Wanna just stay here for a while?" Sasuke asked Kiba as he stroked a red tattoo.

"Sure," the brunette answered before kissing his boyfriend.

**Naruto and Kyuubi:** They had eaten lunch and jumped back in the oasis, Naruto experiencing worse and worse heat. He was sweating and flushed _in_ the water. He had frozen a small dome and linked it into the sand, creating a cold tub in which he could relax. Kyuubi though, shivered.

"C-C-C-C-C-Curs-s-s-se th-th-that heat res-s-sistant, s-s-skin," the fox spoke. Naruto felt bad that his mate was forced to sit through this.

"I'm really sorry Kyuubi-San," he spoke. His fox just smiled. "You'll get sick if you stay, and I need your…seed later," Naruto whispered after looking around to make sure no one heard. The fox jumped out onto the warm sand.

"Much better," he spoke. Kyuubi sat down and watched his mate sit, swim, dive, and relax. "Naruto, quit worrying about me." The blond couldn't help it.

"I should be spending my time with you though," the blond spoke softly. Kyuubi had patiently waited for a couple of hours, and the blond couldn't help but feel guilty. His mate could sense it through their mark.

"Well, maybe we should just go back to our room," the redhead suggested. Naruto lightly smiled, a bit in relief and a bit in thanks. After climbing from the water, the ice chunks cracked apart. The two picked up their towels, dried off, and began heading back, Naruto getting worse and worse along the way. "I have a theory," Kyuubi spoke softly. Naruto grunted in reply. "Our kid might be making you feel worse because it doesn't feel safe." The blond looked down at where his seal used to be, vainly trying to see his worrying child.

"I still feel it," the blond spoke as they made it to their door. Kyuubi and he stepped in, and the door was locked shut. The fox wrapped his arms around the blond's chest and nuzzled him in comfort. His jutsu would now run around the clock until they left the Sand Village, so no time was wasted.

"I will couple with you for as long as my energy holds," the man promised. "I know I don't really need to tell you this, but keep your mind on the kid." Naruto nodded as he dispelled his clothing. Kyuubi carried the miserable boy to the bed, his sweating bad, his breathing quick, his heart racing. He kissed the blond, and his muscles all relaxed a bit. The fox knew however, that relief would only arrive when they finished. "Simply hold onto me Naruto," he spoke. Kyuubi had slicked his fingers with the herbal oil, and he softly pressed all three in, earning a cringe and a whimper of pain from his mate. "The sooner you climax, the faster the pain will leave Naruto. I won't be rough, not yet." He kissed his mate reassuringly as Naruto clung to him with his arms and legs. Kyuubi found the blond's prostate first without causing much physical pain. If he could keep his mate in a state of at least equal pleasure, Kyuubi would feel much better, his mark and instincts currently making him feel guilty. Naruto moaned lightly, and his mate claimed his lips before lightly massaging the spot. He began feeling the familiar stinging pull on his inner flesh, but it wasn't painful. In fact, after about two minutes, the blond began thrusting against the fingers.

"You are ready?" Kyuubi asked, receiving a soft smile and nod in return. He removed his fingers, making his mate whimper slightly at the loss of his sensual pleasure. The redhead used what remained on his fingers to slick up the head of his shaft, figuring what had already been done would make his blond soft enough. Naruto nodded as he felt the tip lightly gracing his entrance. "This first time, I will be gentle. I promise you my okami." (For those who forget, Okami means wolf) Kyuubi kissed him lovingly as he lightly pressed in, his mind dead-set on getting the child his mate carried half of. Naruto scrunched his hands in the fine and yet wiry hair of his fox. The red-orange had a wonderful gleam in the sunlight, and it was much prettier on a human head than in Kyuubi's fox form. Not to say that the blond wolf had no feelings for Kyuubi when he looked that way. Both forms were handsome, ethereal, and beautiful in their own ways. Naruto moaned when his mate brushed his prostate.

"I love you Kyuubi," he spoke. The kitsune nuzzled him, licked reassuringly, and kissed the boy until he was completely inside. Being the amazing mate he was, Kyuubi gathered the pillows and sheets and made a comfortable place to lay his partner on. It provided soft support, so the two could keep their angle, but Kyuubi wouldn't have to worry about roughly pounding Naruto into springs or collapsing on him when he ran out of steam.

"As I love you my mate," the fox spoke before softly bringing his hands to the wolf's smooth and well-toned backside. He lightly massaged Naruto, and the blond relaxed entirely and smiled lightly. His eyes were nearly shut, not from being tired, but because he was so relaxed. Kyuubi rarely saw him like this, being treated like the god he saw the wolf to be. The redhead began lightly moving into his mate, and Naruto mewled the second it began, eyes fully shutting as his body and mind told him to relinquish everything. His mind remained focused on the child, but the unborn thing was silent, knowing that its life was valued. The blond could swear he felt a hug that didn't belong to Kyuubi. _I am here,_ Naruto spoke into his mind. _We love you._ A warm feeling unlike anything he had ever felt flooded his being, and Kyuubi felt the spark of life.

"Our child says he loves you," Naruto spoke, just above a whisper.

"We don't know if it is a boy or girl yet my mate," Kyuubi told him, even though he was internally elated to hear such news.

"I can't call something I love an 'it,' but I know Kyuu. I know." The fox kissed him lovingly, rubbing over the whisker marks he had had from birth, even from before Kyuubi was sealed into his body. Naruto's tongue decided to dance too, slowly. Everything was currently slow and loving, and that was how both males wished it to be. The fox remained stroking the marks caringly and kissing his mate as he lowered his left hand. Naruto wasn't even erect. This surprised them both, but Kyuubi knew he was gleaning a pleasure beyond the physical spectrum. "Kyuubi" Naruto moaned/whispered. The warm hand of his lover made him feel so safe, so loved. He would give anything to remain like this for all time.

"I love you Naruto, my okami, my mate," the fox whispered, still rocking, still pumping, still making love to the one he treasured above all else. He began licking at the mate's mark, bringing the necessary lust forward. It was true, in order to orgasm, you needed to be pleasured, and in the case of males, you needed to be hard. Kyuubi got the rise from his mate that was required, and he began jerking and thrusting a bit more quickly, still slower than most could be patient with. Both of them climbed so high, relishing in each other, feeling everything of each other through their mating bond. Kyuubi kissed his love passionately, and he continued his tireless pattern without fail.

"Kyuu, I'm," Naruto whispered, his breathing a bit faster than normal, a light panting which showed how he neared release. The fox could feel the tension on the inside of the blond's body, his walls waiting to lock down upon command of their master. Thirty more seconds of lovemaking brought the blond over the edge more softly than he had ever been taken before. He mewled, and Kyuubi moaned as the internal walls locked down. Naruto came, just barely dribbling his seed into his mate's hand and down his shaft. "Kyuubi," he breathed. His mate finally fell too, and a delicious warmth encased his body.

"You are beautiful my okami," Kyuubi spoke as his seed softly coated the blond's insides. Naruto's grip did not slacken; he held to his mate, and he kissed Kyuubi after opening his eyes. "I wish to know…the second you sense life growing," the fox spoke. Naruto lightly smiled and nodded. They still had not disconnected, but the fox decided to cuddle with his mate for a while. The energy demons possessed was meant for a night like this; it was barely three o' clock. Kyuubi began playing with Naruto's chest, his nipples.

"Aagh, nnnn," Naruto mewled. "Kyuu-San." The fox especially loved his pet name, common among both humans and demons. He lightly pinched one nipple, but he encased the other in delicious heat. Naruto loved what that mouth could do. Kyuubi used his hands to massage his mate's abdomen, the wonderful bumps each so sensitive to pinpoint touches. When his mate was finally hard, Kyuubi kissed him, licking for the entrance he so wished for. Naruto of course gave it to him willingly. His fox loved the taste of his lover's mouth. He knew what to do to get his mate to moan too. Certain little spots had that effect when massaged with his appendage. Naruto felt Kyuubi hardening within him again, and he growled as a signal to his canine mate.

"Your instincts are wonderful…Naru-Chan," the fox spoke before roughly thrusting inward, his desire for rutting having come up in spades. Naruto literally howled his satisfaction. The chakra tails began coming out, and the room smelled of arousal. While everything was extremely inviting, Kyuubi's mating mark warned him not to break his mate. "Are you ready?" he asked, voice slightly influenced like when Naruto used to use too much of the fox's chakra. It was more seductive sounding, and the blond bared his neck. "I will love you, mate." He leaned close, bringing their bodies into fuller contact before rolling his hips in a steady pattern.

"Kyuubi," Naruto whined as he smiled. The fox pinned his arms and began licking the Bijuu lord in many different sensitive areas. It was still worshipping, but Naruto couldn't relax. His mate craved him, and he craved the fox demon right back. The blond used his tails to trace over his mate's body, and the chakra was solid, flexible enough for such an erotic task. "Harder mate," he spoke out, quickly receiving what he desired. One would have seen this and cringed at expecting it to hurt. Even amongst this though, both males still kept the desire for children in their minds.

"Naru-Chan," the horny demon whispered as he traced the blond's inner thighs. His mate tensed, and it gave the fox a wonderful feeling. Kyuubi grasped his mate firmly and began pumping in time. "Now finish," he spoke huskily before biting down on the mating mark, drawing some blood where his top canines punctured the skin.

"MAAAAAAATE!" the wolf demon screamed out, insides locking down, legs hammering the fox into him, pleasure flooding his entire being. Semen shot into the air as his mate thrusted against him. Naruto was coated in streaks of white. Kyuubi howled as his cock was captured. His seed flooded his mate's insides, and both males fell quiet, their animalistic desires quenched. The tiny wound on Naruto's shoulder-neck junction radiated in the warmth his mate gave him, even as it closed over.

"Feeling…better?" Kyuubi asked between pants. Naruto nodded.

"Hold me, mate," he spoke as he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's back. The fox understood, and he covered his mate's body with his own, a promise of protection. They kissed lovingly, and their marks radiated with each others feelings. "Kyuubi, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me." the fox was confused by this. Didn't Naruto understand what their marks meant? Then again, it was Naruto, a lonely and easily frightened creature…a beautiful one too.

"I will never leave my mate," the fox whispered. That night, Gaara had found that the two wished to be alone, and he left them to their mating. The pair coupled numerous times, both bodies' energy spent as they came off the crest of another orgasm, both once again releasing their seed. "Naruto, I love…" Kyuubi began before he collapsed on his side, bringing Naruto to sleep with him, his arms wrapped around the blond's stomach, holding his mate close. "I love you," he whispered in his sleep.

Their attempts had not gone unanswered. In his dreams that night, Naruto began feeling a second presence. His child wasn't crying out for him; it was silently growing inside him. In his sleep, the blond grasped his mate's hand. They had done it, against all odds; the two had begun siring a pup.

The next morning, Naruto awoke crying tears of joy. "Kyuubi, wake up, please wake up," he asked in happy desperation as he shook the fox. His mate was spent, but his eyes cracked open.

"Naruto, what is" he began before getting cut off.

"We did it. I feel our child," the blond declared. Kyuubi's brain couldn't process at full speed. The message played out. "III feeeel ooour chhhhiiild." The redhead awoke completely. "Kyuubi, thank you so much." Naruto hugged his mate, and the fox hugged back, rubbing over his mate's back. "I feel it."

"Naruto, congratulations," Kyuubi spoke as he cried into his mate's shoulder. "I can't believe it; we're gonna be parents. Kami, we have to prepare. Naruto, when Mating Season is over, we have to get started right away getting ready. Birthing a demon child, especially in a male's case, is a bit of an occasion. We'll need a cradle, a safe environment, be able to be at our child's side every waking moment." His mate looked very nervous. "The explanation can wait. May I feel our offspring?" Naruto of course did not refuse. Kyuubi used his right hand and chakra to sense out the small life currently inside his mate. He stopped and hovered over one spot, and Naruto could feel both relief and joy coming through his mark. "It is strong, so very alive. Naruto, you are beautiful."

"I guess we need to start coming up with names," the blond suggested.

"That's right," his mate spoke anxiously. "It'll be a canine, as both of us are. Wow, there are so many when you think about it. Wait, we need to tell someone. Let's go tell Gaara and the others." Naruto pulled him back down before he sprung out of the room naked. "Oh, I should get dressed."

"First," Naruto began. "I'd like to kiss and rest just a bit longer." That voice was so soft and irresistibly cute. Kyuubi of course cuddled up with his mate and held him close, the one who would birth their pup.

An hour later, both young men came into Gaara's office. Shukaku and Gaara's siblings were all in here too, and no one else was there to disturb them. Kyuubi soundproofed the room before taking Naruto's hand in his own. "Gaara, everyone, we have some news," Naruto began. Shukaku raised an eyebrow, but he was curious and willing to listen to his king. "Kyuubi and I, are gonna have a pup." The news lingered in the air for a very tense ten seconds. Gaara's brain was now in the rebooting process, Temari was doing the equation in her head, and Kankuro was stunned in some other dimension. The first to regain speech was Shukaku, and he seemed very excited.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, receiving a nod from both young men. The tanuki sniffed the air. "Wow, you two really had to try didn't you?" Everyone blushed, including Kyuubi. "Well, it would be a miracle if it only took one try, but jeez you two went at it. I guess I'll send word to all the others. Eleven months from now, you two will be fathers. May I? Feel for the child?" Naruto looked to Kyuubi, and his mate nodded. The blond lifted his shirt, dried streaks of embarrassing evidence cracking upon his bare skin. "Further testimony to what I was saying before," Shukaku commented before he began feeling over the blond's stomach. "It's really healthy, and happy too."

"Naruto, you two really?" Gaara tried to ask. He received a nod when he could not find the words. "So soon though?"

"I'll explain everything to you guys later, but take a feel for yourselves. Humans can sense it too, demons having much stronger chakra signatures," Kyuubi told them. Temari was the first to do it.

"This is so incredible," she stated as she lightly rubbed over the same spot. She got a particular wave of a feeling, and it surprised her.

"It's laughing," Naruto stated. "It likes you. Come on Gaara." The redhead felt the chakra signature in disbelief. "Our child is curious. You feel like Shukaku, only a bit more human." The Tanuki and Gaara both huffed at the comment, and then they eyed each other in surprise. Kankuro fainted when he felt the little emanating glow of life. "Our child likes him too, says Kankuro is funny."

"Can it really talk?" Temari asked curiously, maternal instinct making her feel all needy to stay around the "mommy."

"No," Naruto told her. "But I can feel what it is thinking." Temari smiled.

"That is true of every demon parent, and some human mothers have the same ability to sense their children's feelings," Kyuubi stated before kissing his mate. "As of now, you are officially pregnant Naruto. Could we maybe get like a pot or bucket put next to our bed in case he gets sick?" Gaara nodded. "Thank you very much. Just tell everyone who gets curious that he caught a really stubborn stomach bug. It might not always be fun Naruto, but I can't wait to see the joy on your face when you finally see it in person." The blond teared up and smiled at just hearing those words. "It'll have your eyes."

"It'll have your heart," Naruto answered.

"It'll have your smile."

"It'll have your hair."

"It'll have both of your abilities to keep talking," Gaara commented. "I am happy for you guys, but don't get sappy on me."

"I'm sorry," Naruto told his friend. "I'm just…so relieved."

**Thanks for Reading People. Review please. I miss all of your voices. the next chapt will be up soon enough.**


	9. Paradigm Frenzy

**Author Notes: Welcome back one and all. **

**#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Suna, Final Morning:** Mating Season had been fun this year for both the newly mated demons. Both of them wore one more reaffirmation, a golden sky with pure, white clouds. According to Kyuubi, it was the sign of a coming time of prosperity or joy. "That's what our offspring will give this world," the redhead had spoken. "I love you Naruto." It had given the fathers both a deeper sense of what was to come. The blond had begun his bouts of morning sickness, much to his mouth's displeasure. Kyuubi comforted him though, saying that nothing could make him seem less than he was.

"Wake up Naruto," Kyuubi sang. His blond mate was nestled with his head resting on the fox's chest. He groaned and turned over. "My mate, your heat is gone." Those words coupled with Kyuubi's shaking of his body had finally pulled the Juubi from his rest. He mentally studied himself.

No itchiness, no being flushed and hot, no inexplicable horniness, no weakness "thank Kami," Naruto spoke. He turned up to see his mate smiling down on him, and he kissed the fox. "So, time to head back to the village."

"Yup," Kyuubi replied. He nuzzled Naruto for a while before summoning clothes for them both, a bit more feudal style, kimono-like robes which had the most elegant pictures of each other. Beyond pictures, they moved! The two demon forms ran to each other, and then back around the fabric. Naruto was on the verge of tears, but then he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Kyuubi released him at feeling it through their marks. Naruto heaved into the bucket at their bedside before freezing the contents, the best way to rid the air of the smell. He had not yet had food, so there wasn't much to rid his system of.

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for all the women who have ever gotten pregnant," the blond commented before using a tissue to wipe his mouth. "I'm gonna drink some water. Meet me in Gaara's office." Kyuubi nodded before leaving the room. "Come on kid, you know I love you right? Can you give your daddy a break?" The answer from Naruto's still very very small pup was a forced dry heave, which hurt terribly. "Oh, you want food?" This answer was a strange warmth which Naruto had experienced only a couple times now. "Alright, some cold fruits and some bread, but nothing heavy right? I wouldn't want you getting sick from big people food." His little child was smiling at his father's humor. "I love you too." The blond left the room sparkling clean, fixed the bed, and brought the bucket with him to Gaara's office. The redhead was apprehensive to take it back. "Chuck it in the oasis and forget about it," his blond friend told him. "Anyway, here's the key, and we left the room nice and clean."

"Thank you very much Naruto-San," Gaara spoke before hugging his friend. "Good luck with everything. Have a few bites to eat, and we will see you off. By the way, bring me back some expensive demon clothing won't you?" He was eyeing the robes in wonder. The forms flowed like water, but they were so clear and vivid, and the colors were amazing too.

Naruto ate what he had promised his child, and he took some extra bits for the road. "I guess I won't be shoveling down ramen anymore," he commented. "I might have to give up my mom's cooking too. You don't know what you're missing until you've had a blueberry pancake made by her," he told his child.

"Naruto, I know talking to it brings you much joy, but don't do that around humans okay? They'll find you to be weird or even crazy, until you have a mound that is," Kyuubi warned. "I love you, but please refrain for a while. We will cross the desert quickly and then we can take our time getting back to Konoha." The blond nodded as he nibbled on a freshly made roll. Something about hot dough was so satisfying to the stomach, and the still invisibly small pup settled down happily knowing his or her feeding would come soon.

They set out from the hall, walking up to Suna's main gate. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shukaku gave them splendid farewells. "Make sure to invite us all Naruto-Sama," Shukaku told him. "I wanna see whether it ends up handsome like you or ugly like Kyuubi." The comment was in jest, but Kyuubi was once again ready to have fun with a raccoon chew toy. "Now go, the desert heat isn't good on a person's body, and it's worse on an unborn." Naruto and Kyuubi nodded, and they faded into the desert.

**Kushina and Tsunade:** "They're coming back today right?" Naruto's mother asked.

"There'll be trouble if they don't," the Hokage commented. "I wouldn't worry overmuch; Naruto's plenty responsible when it comes to being on time, especially when it comes to you. He and Kyuubi are expected to be back by noon, so have everyone at the gate waiting for them. I'll join you if possible." The mountain of papers suggested that it wouldn't be possible.

Kushina was anxious to see her son again. He had seemed so happy being with Kyuubi, but he was afraid to show his friends the truth about himself…although he had no problems with exposing Kiba and Sasuke. As long as Naruto came back intact and not falling over drooling for Kyuubi in public, she'd be fine.

"He's coming back today," the brunette commented to his boyfriend. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, the comic relief is finally returning," the raven spoke. "Do you know when?" Kiba gave him the look of "you seriously don't know?"

In synch, they said "lunch." And then they laughed a bit, Sasuke of course being far calmer about it. Sakura was busy at the vet fixing up a horse's broken leg. She wanted to be there when the blond hero returned. Ino had to beg her mother to shorten her shift at the flower shop. Chouji and Shikamaru were more easily available though. Hinata and Neji just had to finish up practice, and Lee was already waiting at the gate like a statue. Ten Ten needed someone to knock around because of a bad joke, so she anticipated Naruto's return as well.

Surprisingly, the entire Hidden Leaf Village was in a buzz, and here came Konohamaru to lighten the mood. "Get back here you freaking devil cat!" he yelled at Tora. He already had a bloody and sliced cheek, courtesy of her claws. Konohamaru pinned her at last, and Moegi crated the jittery creature. "Hah, can't escape Naruto's number one apprentice." The cat gave that high, right before attack growl/call, and Konohamaru's nose got sliced. The boy screamed and dropped the crate, letting the cat loose once more. "YOU," he spoke darkly and threateningly… "DAMNED FELINE!" The chase was on again, and the rookie nine couldn't help but laugh. Without Konohamaru, they never would have survived the month.

Kushina came up the road. It was exactly one minute to noon. Where in blazes were Naruto and Kyuubi? Since news had spread of their…relationship, a few of them guessed that Kyuubi and he were being naughty somewhere out in the wilderness. A gust of air and leaves spoke otherwise, both young men standing in the gateway.

"Noon on the nose," Sasuke spoke up. "Five bucks Sakura." The pink-haired girl and he had bet on whether or not they'd make it back before noon, and now she was grudgingly pulling out her wallet. Everyone huddled around Naruto, practically running over Kyuubi. "Hey, give him some air." Naruto jumped up to the top of the pole he had gone on when Jiraiya brought him back.

"It's good to be home," he sighed. Then it dawned on him again from a look from Kyuubi. "Oh, guys," Naruto began as he blurred down. "I have news, but we need to go see Tsunade too."

"They all know," Kushina stated. "I put in some embarrassment fail-safes for you. So, no longer in heat?" She hugged her son, and he was very happy to be back in his mother's arms. Naruto hugged back.

"No, I'm…well, not back to normal exactly," he commented. "I had a feeling Kiba or Sasuke would go blurting my secret to the rest of the rookie nine, but I have news besides that, and we still need to go to Tsunade's." A feeling hit his stomach, and Kyuubi cringed. "Oh no," the blond barely got out before expelling the small contents of his stomach. Everyone around him was curious and a bit afraid along with being grossed out. "That has a part to do with it," Naruto added after standing back up straight. Kyuubi held his hand and gave him a worried look. "I'll be fine." His comrades all followed him to the hospital, and the Hokage was currently delivering her mountain of papers.

Naruto!" she called happily. "Thank Kami you're finally back. It's been so boring without you." The blond hugged her back, despite the fact that his ribs were currently in danger. "So, everything back to normal?" she asked.

"Yes, and no," Naruto replied, obviously a bit uncomfortable. "Can we just go to a private room, ALL of us?" Tsunade seemed concerned and led them to an empty examination room.

"Something wrong Naruto?" she asked as he paled. The blond of course threw up in the garbage can and froze the contents. "Okay, that answers that question. Got any specifics for me? Time length, abdominal pain, bleeding?" The boy was breathing a bit hard. Kyuubi could feel what he was about to do.

"Guys, don't freak out on me please," he warned. "I'm only going to say this once, 'cause it's pretty embarrassing. I'm…pregnant with Kyuubi's and my pup." The last part was spoken quickly, and Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the yelling. All he heard was Tsunade's pen leave her hand and hit the floor. His mate stood next to him, reassuringly holding his hand. Naruto looked at his shocked friends, all of them, even Tsunade, equally shocked. Well, his mother was probably the worst.

"You're…what?" the Hokage asked in disbelief.

"He said he wouldn't repeat it," Kyuubi replied flatly, angry, but in control. The air in the room was thick with the awkward feeling. "We're demons, live with it."

"You impregnated my son?!" Kushina asked hysterically and loudly at Kyuubi. Someone outside the door, make that quite a few people, heard everything. "What did you do to Naruto!" the woman screamed before attempting to punch the fox. It was her son who stopped her, his grip tight on her wrists, his eyes pointing to the floor, a single tear slipping and falling. "Naruto," she whispered, in fear and in sadness. "Are you certain?" It was the tiniest nod, but they all looked at some object to contemplate what had been heard. Kushina's arms fell to her sides, and Kyuubi hugged his mate close to him. "Why?" she asked. Kyuubi was about to roar at her, but Naruto had sent him a message through their bond.

"Because before the deal was done…I could hear it crying out for life," Naruto replied, quiet…serious…worried…but with conviction. "I don't kill people or things that I don't have to. I don't expect you to understand."

"Naruto," Tsunade began. "I hate to do this, but I do need to examine you, to see if this child of yours is healthily growing. Lay back on the table and lift your shirt.

"You dare make" Kyuubi began.

"It's fine," his mate spoke softly. "Calm yourself." Naruto kissed him lovingly, and Kyuubi made submissive and apologetic sounds. The blond undid his top to reveal a very hunky body, and the new reaffirmation.

"That's very astounding," the Hokage commented towards the design. "This is an ultrasound machine. It uses very fine sound waves to show us a picture of what is inside you." Naruto shivered, like everyone does, at the cold gel placed and spread out on his skin. Tsunade hooked the monitor up, and Naruto directed her hand. "Kami above," she spoke softly as she stared at the monitor. "This is…" Sakura nearly fainted. Kushina did. And most of the guys had a very awkward sense of themselves. "How is this possible?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. "Not only do you have a child, but it's strong, growing, and you have no way to birth it, no canal or anything. You do realize that if one doesn't develop, you'll lose it as a fetus."

"I can explain that one," Kyuubi spoke up. He wasn't sure how Naruto would react, so he whispered it in the Godaime's ear. "Our medical practitioners are very skilled. There is little you would need to worry about. Can you tell the gender?" Tsunade was a bit frazzled, and Naruto had to hold her hand steady to keep it from shaking.

"You'll have a very healthy young boy on your hands you two," she stated before drawing the equipment away, separating Naruto from the image of his pup. "I need a moment."

"And we need a few as well," Kyuubi stated as he helped his mate back into his robe. "I'll take Kushina-San back home." He took the woman piggyback, but when the door opened, Kyuubi was internally enraged by what he could see, smell, and hear. "Damn," he spoke before shutting the door. Everyone behind him was curious. "Naruto, you and I will slip out the window. It would seem your beliefs had good founding. There are people out there who spoke of things I will not tell you. Tsunade…keep everyone else safe." Naruto and he jumped from the window into the streets and shot off toward the Uzumaki Mansion.

"Kyuu," the blond began as they stood in the front yard. "What did you hear?" The fox found himself to be trapped by numerous razor-sharp ice pins. He didn't want to tell his mate this, but there could not be any avoiding it.

"Naruto, we cannot stay here," Kyuubi stated. "They called you an abomination!" he yelled, tears falling from his eyes, chakra blowing apart Naruto's entrapment. His mate just stood there, perhaps stunned. "They called you gay, a fag, a demon…a demon whore. Damn it Naruto don't make me say this to you." The fox had collapsed on his knees. Naruto was in shock. "They…said they'd" sniffle, "kill you…your child." Kyuubi was so quiet, and now Naruto was crying.

He fell to his knees…shaking, tearing, falling in darkness. "They," the blond began. "They won't…….THEY WON'T HAVE THE CHAAAAAANCE!" Naruto roared, Kikánugan blazing, both marks glowing white. Kyuubi had never felt such rage. In this state, Kyuubi watched the ten chakra tails form, and then came the danger. A wind more chilling than any other blew over the land. The fox covered Kushina, chanting words to a fire ninjutsu. Naruto's roar was heard by the Leaf Village, and all turned to see the red aurora formed into an enraged face. Shards, no, blades of ice began falling from the sky, and the wolf appeared in the forest. Everything he breathed upon froze completely and shattered. Kyuubi knew he couldn't let his mate keep going, and he allowed himself to transform. Naruto in his state could not recognize his loved one.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi roared. "Wake up Naruto." White chakra gathered in the enormous beast's maw, and the fox barely dodged the freezing bullet which flew past him. The sky filled with clouds, more lethal knives falling over the village. Tsunade had gotten most people into their homes or underground, but there were casualties. Kyuubi could barely do anything against his mate's wrath. "Please stop this mate!" Naruto bit him in the leg, and while the fox felt the pain and the ice work into his system, he managed to bite down on Naruto's mating mark. The Kikánugan spun, the marks lost all glow, and the two titans fell still, everything…still. The progression of freezing was stopped, but Kyuubi would lose that leg soon if it weren't thawed. "Naruto, please," his mate spoke, even with the blood in his mouth and the pain he wallowed in. He nuzzled the Bijuu king, and the golden eyes faded to blue. "Naruto?"

"Kyuubi," he whispered before his form began reverting to its human stature. The fox quickly began healing the wound of his mating mark, and he saw that Kushina had been unharmed. "Kyuubi, your leg."

"I'm gonna lose it, so what?" the redhead spoke with all the confidence he had, even though he was afraid.

"No," Naruto spoke, hugging that leg. Something, perhaps his love of Kyuubi, perhaps his absorption ability, or perhaps something else, thawed the fox's leg. He gave his chakra to the fox, healing the wound, before losing consciousness. The blond's friend's came running, all of them afraid.

"May this village be cursed," Kyuubi told them. "May every human who has ever scorned my mate be cursed!" he yelled. "We aren't safe here. Neither my mate nor my pup is safe here. There will come a day when you need Naruto's help, and when that day comes, don't expect him to answer."

"Guys, get out of here," Tsunade yelled. "The villagers, they're rioting. Get Naruto and Kushina out of here. All of you run!"

"I'll tell him how much you all said you'll miss him, because I know that's the truth," Kyuubi spoke. "Get his mother away from here. Naruto would be crushed if harm fell upon her. Goodbye, my friends," the fox spoke before he closed his eyes. Hand sign after hand sign fell into place, and a separate landscape seemed to appear behind the fox demon. He stopped long enough to look at them all once more. "At least you…cared for him." Kyuubi carried the unconscious blond across the invisible line connecting the two worlds, and then the window crumbled. A tear fell from the fox's eye before the window closed. "You are safe mate. You are safe." Kushina woke just in time to see the tear fall, and her scream of Naruto's name reached Kyuubi's ears. "I am sorry, Kushina-San." The fox prayed to the entities above that he could be forgiven. Tearing apart a family was no small sin. He was broken from his state though as the blond began stirring.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, the unfamiliar golden fields disorienting him. His eyes fell on Kyuubi. "Kyuu?" Naruto began with tears coming to the fold. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Naruto," his mate told him. "Your village abandoned you…not your friends of course," he added after his mate became even more saddened. "Mate, you are safe here. This is the demon world. No one will hurt you here; you are safe."

"What happened to Mom?" he asked.

"She is not happy with me, but your mother"

"WILL KILL HIM!" the woman roared out. "Let me go Tsunade. I'm gonna kill him for this." The Hokage could barely hold her back. "I know you can hear me Kyuubi! Give back my son! Give him back." She collapsed on her knees crying. "Just let me see him Kyuubi."

"Kushina, let it go," the Hokage told her. "Kyuubi did what he had to do to keep the one he loved safe. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The woman froze. "Naruto would be turning eighteen soon anyway. Just let him go," she yelled in a hurt voice, tears falling from her eyes too. "He's safe. Naruto is safe. That's what counts Kushina. You know how much he loves you, and he won't abandon any of us. Naruto isn't dead. He isn't here, but he's alive. If he stayed here, he might have died. Poison, night attacks, they'd do anything to kill him now that they know. Wait until Naruto returns. He won't abandon you. I know it."

"Tsunade-Sama!" she wailed. It was too painful, all of it just too much for her to bear. Villagers could be heard in the distance, but Tsunade sent every ANBU she had to now quell them. Naruto's friends sadly helped his mother into her house, and they all stayed the night, too sad, too tired, and too afraid to leave. What was true? If only they could see the blond, KNOW he was truly alright.

Kyuubi held his sobbing mate close to him, and their scent drifted into the distance. This window was one Kyuubi knew lead to a close personal friend. Nibi's brother, Fusukayu, lived in a large house nearby. The redhead refused to move Naruto at all in this state. His instincts forced him to comfort his broken mate. "Shhhh Naruto, please rest," he spoke quietly as he rocked them slowly back and forth. Kyuubi changed his scent, made comforting noises, and rubbed his mate's back to keep the boy calm. He also nuzzled the blond, licking away the tears which marred his pure face. "I won't ever leave you Naruto. I love you." His mate cried himself to sleep, and within seconds of this, Fusukayu blurred into sight. "Please my old friend, help me, just a little." The three-tailed tiger man nodded.

"Do you need a place to stay old friend?" he asked, calmly and quietly. Kyuubi nodded. "I have a spare room if you require it…and some permanent clothes which I can lend to your mate."

"How did you?"

"It is the end of the season, who else could he be?" he asked. "It has been nearly twenty years. What finally brings you back here Youko?" Kyuubi rose, carrying his troubled mate in his arms bridal style. "What brings your loved one to be so sad?"

"We have left the human world," the redhead began. "You would not believe it, but he was once human."

"I have seen six-thousand years," Fusukayu replied. "Plus, Zant has known since the beginning of the last month. There have been human to demon transformations in the past, but _he_ is by far the most unique. Still, why have you brought him from his kind?"

"They have scorned him, abandoned him," Kyuubi spoke solemnly as he stared sorrowfully at Naruto's twisted face. "They wished to kill our pup. I had no choice." Fusukayu stopped in his tracks and turned.

"You and he have"

"Yes."

"Youko, my friend this is great news. Ah, I can smell it now, but it is faint, or perhaps simply overpowered. How old?"

"He is nearly twenty days into carrying, but according to the human medical specialist in his village, our pup is very strong. It will be a male," Kyuubi spoke. "She was one of the few who truly cared for my mate, shielding him from harm, comforting him, training him. But the common people who follow her…I will not say it again." Fusukayu put his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. Only a very select few could pull that off and walk away without a scratch.

"I understand. Humans are foolish," the silver-haired tiger replied. He looked down at the truthfully sleeping beauty in his friend's hands. "Well, most of them anyway. You two have obviously had a rough day; I will not harry you for information. This is strange, being sorry and congratulating you at the same time. I guess…good luck, sums it up?" Kyuubi smiled. Fusukayu was one of the few who he could turn to for support and not be ashamed for it. "You may stay in my house as long as you wish." They blurred to his house, Kyuubi sighing that he had gotten his mate to a place in which he could rest. "I am sorry if it smells too much of mating. I will try to"

"It is no problem," Kyuubi told his friend. "He has already begun having morning sickness. Could you" Fusukayu had a bucket in hand almost instantly. "Thank you." The tiger-man showed Kyuubi to the rather lavish guest quarters, and he watched as his friend placed his mate softly beneath the covers. "Do you have any fresh bread or something light on the stomach? Naruto will wish to eat when he wakes."

"Yes, and if you are up to it, you may join me for dinner this evening," his friend spoke before softly shutting the door.

Kyuubi laid down next to his mate, nuzzling him and comforting the boy in his sleep. "I won't leave you Naruto, not ever," he whispered. That night was full of events. Naruto awoke in shambles, his emotions running wild. Fusukayu had been wounded by his claws, luckily not poisoned. The blond cried and held himself, and he kept begging Kyuubi to let him see his mother and his friends. His fox however was adamant, and he held the only way for the blond to get back to his dimension. Despite instinct, Kyuubi knew letting Naruto back to his world would be dangerous for both him and their pup. He refused despite his mark's searing answer. Kyuubi had to make sure his mate suffered minimal stress. It would be bad for their child. He licked the blond's mark, pinning his body in relaxation, eventually making the mental rollercoaster slow down as well. "When the time is right, we will go back Naruto. I cannot tear you forever from your family, but I cannot let you walk back to your own peril either," Kyuubi told him softly. "Just eat a little bit my mate. You need to nourish both yourself and your child." Naruto froze. He could feel his pup's fear, and it sickened him to be the one who had caused it.

"Will you promise to bring me back before my friends and family die?" Naruto asked his mate. Kyuubi of course nodded sincerely. The blond ate some warm bread and drank some cold milk before crawling into the bed Fusukayu had given them. "I'm still mad," Naruto stated.

"You have every right to be," Kyuubi replied as he gave his mate what reassuring touches his instincts gave him. "But do you forgive me?" there was no answer for a long time, and it crushed the fox's heart.

"I…know what you did was meant to protect me, but it hurts alright?" the blond finally spoke. "I love you, so yes; I forgive you…as long as you keep your promise." His fox wrapped his arms around him. "I refuse to have sex with you until after our child is born though." That was no idle threat, and now Kyuubi felt afraid. Maybe if the blond forgot, six or seven months from now? "If you can go that long, it's love. If you keep pestering me…I'll run where you can't find me."

"That isn't possible," the fox replied. "But I understand. I will wait. Naruto?" His mate turned to him. "I realize that much has happened, but tomorrow, whether or not you want to, we're gonna have to go meet Zant-Sama." The blond let out a breath of annoyance, but he snuggled up closer to the warmth his mate gave off.

"Well, I'll try to not be disrespectful," he spoke in all seriousness. Kyuubi nuzzled his right cheek from behind. "I love you too," Naruto said, before finally falling asleep.

Everything back in his own dimension was just as chaotic. Tsunade was fighting with the council, Kushina was a mess, and the blond's friends were all lost on what to do. Everyone just wished that he'd come back to where he belonged. Their prayers, would go unanswered for a long time.

**Sorry for the end people. I guess I just got writers' block. There will of course be a sequel, but I have too many ideas! See you all in my reviewers' circle.**


End file.
